Devangel
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua manusia berbeda ras adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi. Namun, bagaimana jadinya jika kisah itu terjadi antara dua makhluk berbeda klan? Devil dan Angel. Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! Typo(s)! Fantasy! M-preg! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka :D Joyers segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Family

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**a/n: ****OY! Aduuuuhhh! Kangen banget sama kalian #gencetin satu-satu Kangen saya gak? Hihi. New fanfic untuk akhir tahun :D Seperti biasa, saya selalu suka genre Teen Romance! Dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu Life School! Gak tau kenapa :D Mungkin karena saya suka kisah cinta anak-anak SMA. Wkwkwkwkwwkkk. Abis kisah cinta SMA saya gak berakhir bahagia kayak kisah KyuMin di FF #LOL**

**Terimakasih buat yang review Assassin ya :D Walaupun kemarin dihapus admin FFn pas di repost tanggapan untuk FF saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna itu ternyata masih banyak, terimakasih sekali lagi chingudeul. Kalian baik banget sama aku :* Gak bosen bilang aku cinta kalian :3 :3 :3**

**Oke, di FF ini sengaja gak saya kasih summary di awal biar chingudeul tebak sendiri jalan ceritanya :D Kan kita suka main tebak-tebakan #plak Okelah, dinikmati saja nanti ya? Soalnya pasti ada kejadian-kejadian yang yah~ you know what-lah~ #plak Dan untuk keperluan jalan cerita mungkin FF ini bakalan saya naikin rate-nya tapi please jangan berpikir tentang adegan yang 'iya-iya' ataupun yang 'tidak-tidak' ataupun adegan yang 'bisa-jadi' #plakplakplak Buat keperluan jalan cerita aja. Tau kan kalo saya gak ahli bikin adegan 'ehem-ehem', kalo baca sih doyan #LOL**

**Okelah, semoga gak bosan ya, soalnya genre saya mah begitu mulu dari awal. Maap, maap :D Semoga suka ya chingudeul #hugkissbow**

**Yang tanya akun Twitter, ada sih akun tapi jarang dihampiri soalnya masih nyaman di FB. Tapi follow ne? :D**

**at DhienhieJoy137**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**.**

Hidup bukan permainan

Bukan permainan kita

Kita yang berdiri di sini

Hanya bermain sesuai naskah

Naskah yang dibuat Sang Takdir.

Sang Takdir yang selalu mempermainkan kita

KITA

KAU dan AKU

Bermain bersama Sang Takdir yang kejam

Takdir yang selalu mempermainkan-ku

Dan hanya mempermainkanku

**.**

Seorang _namja_ manis terlihat mematut diri di depan cermin. Mata bulat yang dulu bersinar indah berubah sendu bahkan kosong seperti tak berniat melihat apapun. Bibirnya yang dulu selalu mengukir senyum manis menggetarkan hati, kini berubah. Bibir _plump shape_ M itu tak lagi berwarna pink cerah seperti dulu melainkan pucat, sepucat wajahnya saat ini.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan yang ia maksud bercermin, sosok itu bergerak mengambil tas punggungnya, menengok isinya sejenak kemudian mencangklongnya. Sekali lagi matanya beralih menatap cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya. Menatap seolah-olah tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terpantul di sana.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar samar, setelah mengamati sesuatu yang berada di atas nakas, _namja_ manis itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya. Menutup pintu dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin kemudian melangkah dengan wajah datar ke tempat di mana sebuah keluarga melakukan sesuatu sebelum menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Sosok itu benar-benar tak terganggu saat tatapan orang-orang yang tengah menghuni meja makan terarah padanya. Di sana tampak seorang _namja_ tampan nan gagah tengah duduk bersama tiga _namja_ manis dan cantik. Dua orang di antaranya menatap tak suka ke arah _namja_ manis yang baru saja bergabung di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi _chagi,_" sapa si _namja_ tampan yang langsung menghampiri dan memeluk pemuda manis berwajah datar. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam, tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun hingga _namja_ tampan itu menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di kening si _namja_ manis, barulah ia menunjukkan sedikit reaksi dengan memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya _namja_ tampan itu sambil mengeluh pipi tembam si pemuda manis berwajah datar. Anggukan singkat menjadi jawabannya.

"Siwonnie, kita harus sarapan, kau sudah telat," tegur seorang _namja_ yang tadi menatap tak suka pada pemuda manis berwajah datar.

"Aku mengerti _yeobo._ Nah _chagi,_ ayo kita sarapan. Kau duduk di sebelah _appa_ ya?" pinta _namja_ yang dipanggil Siwonnie—Siwon.

Dan lagi. _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Namun, seolah tak ada hal aneh atau sesuatu yang salah, Siwon membimbing _namja_ itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya kemudian mengambilkan roti bakar yang sudah tersedia.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Minnie, _appa_ tidak mau kau sakit. _Arra?_"

Lagi. Hanya anggukan singkatlah yang menjadi jawaban setiap ucapan yang Siwon lontarkan.

"Sungmin-ah, _eomma_ sudah membuatkan susu vanilla untukmu, diminum _ne_?" ucap _namja_ cantik yang tadi menatap tak suka pada pemuda manis berwajah datar.

Sungmin –pemuda manis berwajah datar- sedikit melirik pada sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Setelah menatap segelas susu putih yang ada di hadapannya, Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan sosok yang menyebut dirinya sebagai _eomma_ Sungmin.

Dua _namja_ lain yang hanya diam sejak tadi terlihat menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi berlawanan. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi terlihat mengukir senyum tulus sementara _namja_ yang lebih pendek hanya mencibir sambil memutar bola mata menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Kibummie, kau sudah membuatkan bekal untuk Minnie?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap wajah cantik 'istrinya'.

"Tentu saja sudah," sahut sang 'istri' kemudian berdiri. Berlalu ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal yang untuk Sungmin.

"Ah _chagi_, kemarikan tasmu," pinta Siwon.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Sungmin langsung menyerahkan tasnya dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, membiarkan Siwon memasukkan bekalnya.

"Hyukkie, Wookkie, pastikan _hyung_ kalian menghabiskan bekal hari ini _ne_?" suruh Siwon pada dua putranya yang lain.

"_Geurom appa_!" jawab salah satu anaknya sambil tersenyum, memamerkan _gummy smile _cantiknya disusul si bungsu yang ikut tersenyum manis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne appa_, tentu saja," jawab si bungsu lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya sebelum melirik tajam pada Sungmin.

'Cih malas!'

Lima _namja_ itu adalah satu keluarga. Sang kepala keluarga, Choi Siwon adalah _namja_ tampan nan gagah dengan sifat penyayang dan bijaksana membuatnya menjadi sosok ayah yang sangat disayang sekaligus disegani oleh putra-putranya. Kim Kibum adalah 'istri' Choi Siwon, _namja_ bermarga Kim itu resmi berganti marga menjadi Choi Kibum setelah Siwon menikahinya. Kibum adalah seorang _namja_ cantik dan sosok 'ibu' yang sangat menyayangi kedua putranya –Choi Hyukjae dan Choi Ryeowook- dan menganak tirikan putra sulungnya, Choi Sungmin.

Choi Sungmin, _namja_ berwajah manis itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan anti sosial sejak suatu kejadian menimpanya sementara Choi Hyukjae adalah adalah sosok adik yang sangat menyayangi Sungmin, berbeda dengan Choi Ryeowook yang sangat membenci Choi Sungmin. Menurut Ryeowook, dalam hidup Sungmin, _namja_ itu seolah tak mengenal istilah penderitaan sedikit pun, walau secara visual Sungmin terlihat seperti sosok yang paling menderita di dunia ini tapi Sungmin seolah mendapatkan segalanya dan Ryeowook tak pernah menyukai hal itu.

"Ah, _appa_ minta maaf. Untuk hari ini appa tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian ke sekolah. _Appa_ harus segera tiba di kantor, ada janji dengan klien penting. Jadi, supir Kang yang akan mengantar kalian. _Appa_ benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Siwon sambil menatap penuh sesal khususnya pada si sulung –Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, _appa._ Kami mengerti," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengukir senyum tulus pada ayahnya. Sepersekian detik Ryeowook melirik pada Kibum yang juga tengah meliriknya.

"Ah, anak _appa_ sudah dewasa sekarang," ucap Siwon sambil balas tersenyum tulus pada putra bungsunya.

Semua yang berada di meja makan terdengar mengurai tawa ringan kecuali Sungmin pastinya. Pemuda manis dengan wajah datar itu seolah tak terganggu dengan apapun, terlihat tenang dengan kegiatan tak terganggunya, dunianya seolah hanya berada dalam dirinya sendiri. Telinganya memang tidak tuli, matanya memang tidak buta, semua inderanya berfungsi dengan baik namun Sungmin seolah membutakan semua inderanya dari segala sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali. Ah~ bahkan semua hal di dunia ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting baginya.

"Sudah selesai _chagi_?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Sungmin telah duduk tenang di kursinya. Sedikit aneh memang, Sungmin selalu turun terakhir, memulai makan paling akhir dan selalu selesai pertama kali dengan menyisakan hampir separuh porsi makannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan _appa_nya.

"_Geurae_. Hyukkie dan Wookkie juga sudah selesai. Kita bisa meninggalkan _eomma_ sekarang," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum jahil pada 'istri'nya. Kibum hanya bisa balas tersenyum, memang benar, setelah Siwon pergi ke kantor dan anak-anaknya juga pergi ke sekolah apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca majalah ataupun menonton televisi. Siwon melarangnya bekerja dan Kibum bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Buku dan senyum putra-putranya adalah cara terampuh menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Lima _namja_ yang semula menghuni meja makan kini terlihat berdiri di pelataran mansion Choi. Dua limosin hitam-metalik telah berjejer rapi menunggu dihuni oleh para Choi itu.

"Baiklah, _appa_ harus pergi sekarang. Kalian harus belajar dengan baik _ne_?" pesan Siwon sambil menatap tiga orang putranya. Dua putranya mengangguk patuh minus si sulung yang hanya melempar tatapan datar padanya.

Siwon bergerak menghampiri dua putranya, menempatkan satu ciuman rutinitas di kening Hyukjae dan Ryeowook. Setelahnya ia berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, menatap pemuda manis itu sejenak kemudian menangkupkan dua tangan besarnya di pipi pucat putranya.

"_Appa_ menyangimu Sungmin-ah. Kau harus belajar dengan baik _ne_?"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya satu kali, berusaha tak terpengaruh saat ciuman penuh ketulusan dan rasa kasih sayang yang teramat besar itu kembali Siwon berikan untuknya. Kepala keluarga Choi itu tersenyum lebar setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Sungmin.

"Aku pergi _yeobo,_" ucap Siwon setelah menempatkan ciuman di kening Kibum.

"_Ne,_ selamat bekerja."

"Baik-baik di rumah."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan asisten Siwon mengambil alih tas kerja sang 'suami'. Lengannya terangkat untuk sekadar membalas lambaian tangan Siwon.

Dari balik kaca mobil terlihat jelas jika Siwon tengah melambaikan tangannya, dan tentu saja dua putranya –Hyukjae dan Ryeowook membalas lambaian tangan Siwon sementara Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, matanya bergerak samar mengikuti gerakan mobil Siwon yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ayo _hyung_," ajak Eunhyuk sambil menggamit lembut lengan Sungmin.

"Berhenti Hyukkie!" interupsi Kibum.

Hyukjae yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie itu mendesah pelan, menahan diri untuk tak berdecak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sosok yang disebutnya _eomma_.

"_Waeyo eomma_?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membawa orang asing masuk ke dalam mobil kita?" ucap Kibum sambil menatap sinis Sungmin sementara Ryeowook ikut menatap sinis Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum penuh ejekan.

"_Eomma,_ bahkan aku mengajak _hyung_ku sendiri."

"_Ne? Hyung_mu?"

"Ck!" akhirnya Eunhyuk tak lagi bisa menahan decakannya, _namja_ bergusi indah itu mendesis lirih kemudian melepas gamitannya di lengan Sungmin. Sambil menahan letupan emosi yang menumpuk di ubun-ubunnya, Eunhyuk beralih menghadap Kibum dan menatap bergantian wajah _eomma_ dan adiknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Eomma,_ Sungmin _hyung_ memang _hyung_ku! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu."

"Aku tak merasa pernah melahirkannya."

"Dan aku juga hanya punya satu _hyung_, Choi Hyukjae, hanya Choi Hyukjae," sambung Ryeowook dengan wajah tenang.

"Choi Ryeowook tutup mulutmu!" desis Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang diam dan cepat masuk mobil sekarang. Anak itu sudah pergi," sahut Kibum.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya, desahan frustasi terdengar cukup keras dari bibirnya saat melihat Sungmin tak lagi berada di sebelahnya. Mata Eunhyuk terarah pada gerbang mansion yang masih terbuka lebar setelah Siwon dan limosinnya berlalu, sudah bisa dipastikan Sungmin telah pergi. Eunhyuk merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya ia tak melapas gamitannya di lengan Sungmin, kalau sudah begini menyusul Sungmin pun rasanya percuma, _namja_ manis itu selalu nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

Dengan kesal Eunhyuk memasuki mobil tak peduli adiknya tengah berteriak karena Eunhyuk membanting pintu dengan sangat keras bahkan sebelum Ryeowook masuk mobil.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Choi bersaudara itu terkenal di Macheon _High School_. Sang kakak dengan wajah manis dan kepiawaiannya dalam menari menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk memikat _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ di sekolanya. Tak kalah dengan sang kakak, si bungsu dengan wajah manisnya bahkan terkesan polos itu juga mampu memikat perhatian banyak orang ditambah kehebatannya dalam dunia tarik suara. Merekalah Choi Hyukjae dan Choi Ryeowook.

Jauh berbeda dengan-

"Apakah kau percaya jika mayat hidup itu putra sulung keluarga Choi?" ucap seseorang saat menatap Sungmin yang tengah berjalan tenang menuju kelas dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin –si mayat hidup- juga terkenal seperti dua adiknya. Namun, jika dua adiknya terkenal karena keahlian masing-masing, Sungmin terkenal karena sifat anti sosial dan dinginnya –ah bukan, orang yang memiliki sifat dingin sedikit banyak masih merespon orang lain baik itu dengan suara ataupun bahasa tubuhnya, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu hanya merespon dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepalan dan yah~ catatan pentingnya adalah dia melakukan itu pada orang-orang tertentu.

"Jangan-jangan dia bisu."

Suasana koridor yang telah sepi membuat percakapan tak penting itu mampir ke telinga Eunhyuk, _namja_ penyuka susu strawberry itu langsung memutar bola matanya, menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sinis sembari mengumpat pelan pada sosok yang baru saja membicarakan _hyung_nya, mengabaikan fakta jika ia dan Ryeowook sudah terlambat untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Aku rasa dia tidak bisu. Sayang sekali, padahal wajahnya sangat manis," ganti Ryeowook yang berdecak sebal tapi Eunhyuk justru mengukir senyum lebar saat mendengar hal itu.

"Manis apanya?" gumam Ryeowook tak suka.

Eunhyuk melirik pada adiknya kemudian mendengus lirih.

"Sana ke kelasmu. Sudah telat tahu!" suruhnya gusar.

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berlalu dengan menggerutu sebal.

"Memangnya salah siapa terlambat? _Hyung_ sendiri yang memaksa mencari orang itu! _Aish!_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya, berjalan ala dunia tak terganggunya. Matanya menatap fokus ke arah bangku yang berada di barisan belakang. Mengabaikan jika saat itu semua mata penghuni kelas tertuju padanya, Sungmin langsung duduk di bangkunya, membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajaran seperti murid-murid pada umumnya.

"Choi Sungmin."

Gerakan Sungmin terhenti, pemuda manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap datar pada sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, tak menunjukkan reaksi sedikitpun yang menunjukkan jawaban secara lisan tapi _namja_ manis itu bergerak teratur membereskan buku-buku yang semula sempat ia keluarkan. Setelah menutup rapi resleting tasnya, Sungmin bergerak dari posisinya, berjalan dengan tenang keluar kelas, lagi-lagi mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang untuknya.

"Cih! Lama-lama gerah juga dengan mayat hidup itu!" kesal beberap siswa.

"Iya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya bersikap seperti itu."

"Jika kalian masih sibuk membicarakan Sungmin-_sshi_, dengan senang hati saya izinkan kalian untuk tak mengikuti kelas pagi ini."

Suasana kelas mendadak hening, siswa-siswi yang semula sibuk membicarakan Sungmin kini terdiam seolah ada lakban tak kasat mata yang tengah menyumpal mulut mereka agar acara mari-bergosip-tentang-Choi-Sungmin itu tak lagi berlanjut.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, hampir semua siswa memfokuskan perhatiannya pada penjelasan _seonsaengnim_ mereka. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk siswa yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas, _namja_ berkulit pucat dengan rambut brunette itu seolah lebih tertarik untuk mengamati Sungmin yang bahkan sudah berlalu ke luar kelas. Tak lama kemudian, sinar matanya berubah tajam diiringi satu senyuman miring penuh ejekan.

"Choi Sungmin~"

SUDAH BIASA. Bagi Sungmin diperlakukan seperti itu merupakan kebiasannya, begitupun sikapnya terhadap orang lain –juga sudah biasa.

.

.

.

Dering bel istirahat menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara 'menatap angin' sejak pemuda manis itu diusir secara halus dari kelas paginya. Dengan tenang Sungmin berdiri dari lesehannya. Ya, sejak ke luar kelas Sungmin tak memilih kantin atau perpustakaan melainkan memilih duduk diam di depan kelasnya sambil menatap tak jelas ke satu arah.

Banyak siswa mengatakan jika Sungmin tengah menatap angin –sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukan.

Sungmin sedikit menatap tubuh yang berada di depannya tanpa ada niat untuk mengintip wajah sosok yang tengah menghadang jalannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, sosok di hadapan Sungmin tampak enggan bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya. Jadi, Sungmin mengalah dengan menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan pada sosok itu. Namun, bukannya bergegas pergi, sosok itu justru mengikuti gerakan Sungmin, saat Sungmin bergeser ke kanan, sosok itu turut bergeser ke kanan.

Merasa dipermainkan, Sungmin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sosok di depannya kemudian kembali menatap ke arah lain.

'Dia lagi,' batin Sungmin kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Cih! Mayat hidup menyebalkan!" ejek sosok itu kemudian berlalu dengan menyenggol keras bahu Sungmin. Merasa tak perlu peduli akan hal itu, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam seolah tak terganggu kemudian bergerak menuju bangkunya.

"Orang itu mengganggumu lagi ya _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ yang duduk di depan Sungmin.

Tak ada tanggapan apapun, Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil memeriksa isi tasnya.

"Huh! Kim Kyuhyun itu sama menyebalkannya dengan adik bungsumu _hyung_, pantas saja mereka pacaran," ucap orang itu lagi dan tentu saja tak mendapat respon dari Sungmin. Sungmin hanya melirik orang itu sekilas dan bagi sosok yang mengajaknya bicara, hal itu adalah respon yang sangat bagus.

"_Cha hyung_, keluarkan bekalmu. Sebentar lagi Hyukkie ke sini, dia pasti mengomel panjang lebar jika tak melihat kotak makanmu di atas meja."

Sungmin kembali menatap orang di hadapannya, tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum bergerak mengambil bekal yang sudah Kibum siapkan untuknya.

'Terimakasih Donghae-ya.'

Senyum Donghae melebar. Walaupun sekejab, Donghae bisa melihat jika Sungmin menatapnya seolah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Oh hai Sungmin," sapa seseorang membuat Sungmin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dua _yeoja_ cantik berwajah hampir sama terlihat berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa emm –kami bantu?" tanya Donghae mewakili Sungmin.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin mengingatkan Sungmin agar tidak terlambat lagi besok," ucap satu dari _yeoja_ yang bernama Jung Soojung –Krystal.

"Ah, terimakasih. Tadi hanya masalah bus yang datang terlambat, benar kan _hyung_?" tanya Donghae berusaha memancing reaksi Sungmin agar sedikit menanggapi sikap –yang bisa dikatakan- ramah dua _yeoja_ yang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Ah ya, bus yang datang terlambat memang cukup menganggu. Mungkin Sungmin berminat untuk pergi bersama kami besok?" tawar satunya yang bernama Im Yoonah –Yoona.

Donghae melirik Sungmin kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"Terimakasih lagi, tapi kurasa Eunhyukkie tidak akan setuju."

Krystal dan Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya, paham betul bagaimana kekasih Lee Donghae itu begitu sensitif terhadap siapapun yang terlalu mendekati _hyung_nya –khususnya mereka.

"Oh _ne_, kami mengerti. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin yang terlihat tak peduli dengan sapaan dua teman sekelasnya itu.

Tak lama Eunhyuk muncul di pintu kelas Sungmin. Di belakangnya tampak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook –pasangan serasi menurut segelintir orang. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menebar kemesraan yang bahkan terkesan sangat kaku untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"_Baby-ya_, kemari," panggil Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Melihat itu, Eunhyuk langsung tertawa sumringah kemudian berjalan dengan wajah gembira menuju _namjachingu_nya –Donghae dan _hyung_nya –Sungmin. Sementara pasangan serasi yang kebetulan masih berdiri di ambang pintu hanya bisa mendecih malas melihat interaksi Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin.

"Ayo Kyu," ajak Ryeowook sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun menuju meja kekasihnya. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan menebar kemesraan. Tujuan yang sudah jelas.

Donghae hanya bisa berdecak sembari memutar bola matanya saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai berlagak romantis menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Kita makan di kantin saja _hyung,_ tidak asik lagi makan di kelasmu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada –yang sengaja ditinggikan. Sungmin yang semula bergerak membuka kotak makannya hanya bisa menurut saat Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakannya kemudian mengambil alih kotak ditangannya.

"Ayo _hyung_," ajak Donghae sambil menggamit lengan Sungmin sementara lengan satunya sudah melingkar dengan nyaman di pinggang Eunhyuk. Dan ya~ Sungmin hanya bisa diam mengikuti kehendak dua _namja_ yang kini berjalan bersamanya.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih di sana, di kelas Sungmin yang kebetulan merupakan kelas Kyuhyun juga. Mereka berdua sadar jika kalimat yang Eunhyuk ujarkan dengan nada keras tadi memang ditujukan untuk menyindir mereka berdua.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi saja perginya. Dasar pengganggu!" sungut Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana ramai tak menjadi alasan bagi Sungmin untuk sedikit beramah tamah pada orang lain, _namja_ manis itu masih dengan dirinya yang seolah tak tersentuh. Penghuni kantin yang telah mendapat meja terdengar sibuk membicarakan Sungmin yang tumben-tumbennya makan di kantin bersama pasangan –yang nyata- serasi, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Astaga! _Hyung_ dia makan di sini!" pekik seorang _namja _cantik sambil menggigit lengan sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Yah_ Taemin-ah! Sakit bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu," omel seseorang yang menjadi korban gigitan si _namja_ cantik berambut hitam kecoklatan.

Sosok yang bernama Taemin buru-buru bergerak mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Taemin cepat sedikit!" perintah _namja_ yang Taemin panggil _hyung_. Mata musangnya membulat galak memelototi Taemin.

"Ish _hyung!_ Ponselku ketinggalan di tas."

"_Ya!_ Bagaimana kau ini!"

"Aku lupa _hyung,_ lupa kan tidak sengaja."

"Ck!"

"Sudahlah, apa yang kalian ributkan? Pakai ponselku dulu," lerai satu _namja_ cantik lain sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Yunho _hyung_, bisakah kau berhenti mengomel pada Taemin?" protes seorang _namja_ sambil mengukir senyum tampannya.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan mengeluarkan protes pedas sambil mengukir senyum sok tampan. Kau pikir aku tak akan memukul wajahmu Minho-ya!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Minho hanya bisa mengurai tawa pelan mendengar omelan Yunho.

KLIK!

"Eh, kameranya jelek sekali. Atau memang wajahku yang jelek," monolog Taemin.

PLETAK!

"Taemin! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk memotretnya, kenapa kau malah memotret dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

Taemin mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri, Yunho memang kejam padanya.

"_Hyung_, jangan kasar seperti itu," ucap Minho sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk ikut mengelus kening Taemin.

"Yun, dia masih kecil. Wajar jika bersikap seperti itu, jangan terlalu galak pada Taemin."

Yunho hanya bisa melirik gusar pada Taemin kemudian menatap sosok yang barusaja bicara padanya.

"Boo, dia itu mengesalkan. Lihat saja ulahnya," ucap Yunho sambil mengedikkan bahunya pada Taemin yang kini beralih mengambil selcanya bersama Minho.

Jaejoong –sosok yang Yunho panggil Boo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat ulah kekanakan Taemin dan Minho yang selalu pasrah mengikuti keinginan Taemin.

"Taemin-ah! Apa kau sudah bosan memiliki kening yang indah?" sindir Yunho.

Taemin terkekeh sebentar kemudian menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Oke _hyung,_ aku janji tidak akan berulah lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan dapatkan foto yang bagus," ucap Taemin sambil beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tidak perlu ke sana, kau bisa memotretnya dari sini!" omel Yunho lagi. Taemin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memasang sikap seperti seorang fotografer handal yang tengah membidik _object_-nya.

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar lebih dari sepuluh kali tapi Taemin masih tetap bersikap layaknya seorang fotografer handal.

"Sudah lebih dari sepuluh, jika semuanya jelek, habis kau!"

Taemin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar ancaman Yunho.

"Hohohoho, sudah _hyung_. Silahkan periksa, hasilnya pasti bagus."

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang Taemin sodorkan, matanya langsung bergerak mengamati hasil bidikan Taemin. Tidak buruk namun Yunho terdengar berdecak tak suka. Lengannya terulur untuk menyodorkan ponsel di tangannya pada sang pemilik –Jaejoong.

"Ada apa? Hasilnya tidak buruk kan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah memeriksa hasil bidikan Taemin yang faktanya memang tak terlalu buruk.

"Sudahlah_ hyung_, terima saja," sahut Minho sambil tersenyum samar.

"_Aish!_ Aku bisa frustasi jika seperti ini terus! Kenapa susah sekali berekspresi sepertinya padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga," ucap Yunho sambil melengos gusar.

Minho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan Yunho sementara Taemin hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai. Demi apa _hyung_-nya yang super galak ini justru mengidolakan _namja_ semanis Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, kalau _hyung_ ingin berekspresi manis, _hyung_ bisa mencontohku," ucap Taemin dengan percaya diri.

Yunho yang semula terlihat frustasi langsung mengubah ekspresinya, matanya menatap tajam pada Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, maksud _hyung_mu bukan berekspresi manis," jelas Jaejoong agar _maknae_ mereka tak lagi menjadi sasaran kemarahan Yunho.

"Kau tahu _Prince Ice_?" tanya Minho.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, itu panggilan khusus dari Yunho _hyung_ untuk Sungmin _sunbaenim_."

"Ya, Yunho _hyung_ ingin seperti itu."

Kepala Taemin mengangguk berkali-kali, bibirnya membulat tanda ia mengerti maksud sikap Yunho. Dan ini satu hal lain yang membuat Ryeowook tak suka pada Sungmin. Dalam diam, sikap dinginnya justru di-_stalk_ banyak orang.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pulang sekolah Sungmin langsung masuk kamarnya, dia hanya akan keluar kamar jika ada yang memintanya untuk keluar kamar ataupun pergi sekolah, selebihnya Sungmin hanya akan bergelut dengan dunianya. Apalagi di luar sedang ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar tak menyukai _namja_ itu.

Setelah berganti seragam Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Dua ekor merpati putih yang tengah bertengger di dahan pohon menarik perhatiannya. Senyumnya nyaris terukir jika saja tidak ada satu merpati lain yang hadir menghampiri dua merpati itu. Bagai telah ditakdirkan untuk semakin membuat hatinya suram, satu dari dua merpati yang semula menarik perhatiannya langsung terbang menjauh bersama satu merpati yang datang terakhir meninggalnya satu merpati lain yang terlihat berdiam diri di posisinya sejak awal.

Helaan napas berat terdengar pelan dari bibir Sungmin. Melihat tiga merpati itu membuat pikirannya melayang ke luar ruangan, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berada di sana menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati romansa yang tengah mereka jalin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, matanya kembali menatap satu merpati yang masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Terlihat sedih dan suram dalam kesendriannya. Seharusnya ia bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tapi sayangnya, sang kekasih telah pergi dengan yang lain.

"Seperti aku," gumam Sungmin.

**TBC**

Oke, ini chapter satunya. Tinggalkan jejak ne?

Mian for typos ne? Saranghae :D

Oke, keep or delete chingudeul?

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Sungmin terlihat benar-benar berantakan. Dua matanya membengkak, hidungnya memerah, pipinya terlihat putih bergaris akibat dilewati air mata yang kini mengering. Begitu suram dan tampak semakin suram dengan rambutnya tampak benar-benar berantakan. Dua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sambil memeluk erat sebuah pigura yang menampakkan potret sosok _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kyunnie."

Nama itu terus terdengar si sela-sela isak tangisnya. Air matanya bercucuran, jatuh tepat mengenai potret wajah sang kekasih. Isakan demi isakan terus terdengar, tangan Sungmin bergerak pelan, mengusap air matanya yang di kaca pigura. Jarinya terlihat menari-nari di sana, menelusuri garis wajah _namja_ tercintanya.

Mata obsidiannya, hidung mancungnya, garis rahangnya, rambut brunettenya, semua yang tergambar dalam potret sang kekasih adalah hal yang membuat Sungmin terlalu mencintai kekasihnya. Kekasihnya sangat tampan, terlalu tampan hingga Sungmin tak pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang kekasih.

Mereka bahagia. Saling menyukai, saling berbagi rasa, berbagi suka dan duka. Sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia hingga Sungmin merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir setelah sang kekasih pergi dari hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau pergi tanpa membawaku? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kita akan bersama hingga akhir. Tapi ini bukan akhir, aku masih di sini," monolog Sungmin sambil menatap pilu pada potret kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak suka ini, seharusnya kau tidak membuat lelucon semacam ini. Ulang tahunku sudah berlalu Kyu, jangan membuat kejutan yang tidak lucu sama sekali!" pekik Sungmin ditengah usaha menguatkan dirinya. Sungmin terdiam, matanya yang tak henti mengucurkan air mata kini tertuju penuh pada potret sang kekasih.

"Seharusnya kau pergi sejak awal, Kyu. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah muncul dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengenalmu. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu. Seharusnya, hiks~ seharusnya kau biarkan aku mati."

Isakan yang semula terdengar pelan, perlahan berubah menjadi isakan kuat diiringi raungan kesakitan. Bukan tubuhnya yang terluka hingga Sungmin harus menangis bagai dunianya telah berakhir, ini tentang hatinya. Hatinya terlalu sakit, perasaannya seolah dimainkan.

"Tuhan tak pernah adil padaku. Kenapa hanya _appa, eomma_, dan kau? Seharusnya aku juga. Seharusnya, aku juga pergi~ kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa!"

PRANG!

Dua _namja_ yang semula hanya berdiam diri di balik pintu kini bergerak memasuki ruangan setelah mendengar bunyi tak beres dari dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya!" seru Siwon saat melihat Sungmin tengah menarik menarik kuat rambutnya sambil membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke ujung meja. _Namja_ tinggi itu segera bergerak menghentikan Sungmin. Dua lengan besarnya langsung melingkup erat di tubuh Sugmin mengunci gerakannya.

"Lepas! Biarkan aku mati!" berontak Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, sudah. Jangan bersikap sepert ini, nak," bujuk Siwon sambil memeluk kuat tubuh Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Minnie-ya, ini _appa._ Jangan seperti ini," pinta Siwon.

Sungmin terus berteriak menolak semua ucapan yang Siwon lontarkan untuk menenangkannya.

"_Yeobo_," panggil Kibum. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk setuju saat Kibum menunjukkan sebuah suntikan di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati Kibum menyuntikkan obat penenang di lengan Sungmin, menunggu beberapa saat hingga tubuh yang semula memberontak kuat itu perlahan melemah sebelum benar-benar terkulai dalam rengkuhan Siwon.

"Dia harus berbaring _yeobo_. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat," ucap Kibum sambil menatap sendu pada Sungmin yang setengah tak sadar. Tatapan sendunya semakin mengental saat matanya menangkap aliran darah dari kening Sungmin.

Siwon mengangguk paham kemudian mengangkat Sungmin sebelum membaringkan tubuh itu di atas kasur. _Namja_ berparas rupawan itu langsung bergerak menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Sungmin. Matanya mendadak memanas, mengabur dengan air mata saat melihat kondisi rapuh putranya. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya dengan mencium pelipis putranya.

"Ini _appa,_ Min~" bisiknya.

"_A-appa,_" lirih Sungmin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Siwon berusaha mencari kehangatan seorang ayah di sana.

"Iya _chagi_, ini _appa_," sahut Siwon lagi. _Namja_ Choi itu bergerak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membenamkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya, mengabaikan jika darah yang mengalir di kening Sungmin akan mengotori bajunya.

"_Appa_," lirih Sungmin lagi sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya.

Ya, Sungmin hidup sebatang kara setelah Lee Kangin dan Lee Jungsoo –orang tua Sungmin meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang juga merenggut nyawa kekasihnya –Cho Kyuhyun. Hari itu mereka berniat menghabiskan liburan ke Paris, Sungmin yang memang manja itu merengek pada Kyuhyun dan Kangin agar mereka menghabiskan liburan kenaikan kelas Sungmin dengan menikmati indahnya menara romantis salah satu negara yang ada di benua Eropa tersebut.

Mereka memang pergi, Kyuhyun setuju begitu pula dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin. Mereka pergi menggunakan jet pribadi milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sepanjang jalan, terus berceloteh akan perasaan bahagia dengan liburan kenaikan kelasnya kali ini. Begitu berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun yang rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk menuruti sifat kekanakan Sungmin. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia namun sang pengatur takdir berkata lain. Jet yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan parah, terpaksa mendarat hingga menabrak sebuah tebing. Hanya Sungmin yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut.

Saat ia sadar dari komanya yang Sungmin ingat pertama kali adalah kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun. Selebihnya Sungmin tampak tak ingin peduli walaupun matanya melihat dengan jelas banyak wartawan mengintip di pintu ruang rawatnya, sudah jelas tujuan mereka. Mencari informasi atau kesaksian langsung dari putra Lee Kangin –salah satu pengusaha tersohor di Seoul, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kedua orang tua dan kekasihnya

Ia sendiri, tidak mengenal siapapun termasuk dua orang yang berada di sampingnya saat pemuda manis itu membuka mata. Walaupun dua sosok itu mengaku berteman baik dengan orang tuanya, Sungmin tak mengenal mereka sedikitpun. Choi Siwon dan 'istri'nya –Choi Kibum, mereka mengenalkan diri seperti itu. Meskipun begitu Sungmin tak bisa membantah sedikitpun saat Siwon memboyongnya untuk tinggal di kediaman Choi, bahkan marganya berubah menjadi Choi setelah Siwon mengangkat Sungmin menjadi putranya.

Keluarganya kembali utuh, ditambah kehadiran dua adiknya. Sungmin tahu jika itu adalah satu hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Namun, sikap Kibum dan Ryeowook yang berbeda di belakang Siwon membuat pemuda manis itu semakin tertekan dengan kondisinya saat itu.

**.**

_**One Week Later**_

Sungmin akhirnya turun untuk makan bersama Siwon dan Kibum setelah Siwon berhasil membujuknya sementara dua adiknya –Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook belum kembali dari sekolah.

Sungmin tak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Ia hanya duduk tenang di mejanya.

"_Chagi_, makan _ne_?" bujuk Siwon yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sungmin dan hal inilah yang membuat Ryeowook membenci Sungmin. _Appa_ kandungnya –Choi Siwon sangat mengistimewakan kakak angkatnya itu bahkan predikatnya sebagai si bungsu yang harusnya mendapat perhatian paling banyak tergeser sejak kehadiran Sungmin di rumahnya.

"_Eomma_! Kami pulang!" suara Eunhyuk menyambar keras pendengaran Siwon. Niatnya untuk membujuk Sungmin makan terhenti sejenak saat mendengar nada semangat dari putranya.

"_Eomma,_ dimana?" kali ini Ryeowook yang berteriak.

Kibum sengaja tak menyahut, membiarkan putranya menemukan keberadaanya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara dengan cara seperti itu, berteriak balas berteriak.

"Ah! _Eomma_ di sini! _Appa_ sudah pulang, eoh?"

Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan putranya. Jarang-jarang Siwon pulang untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama, _namja_ itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Ah, kalian membawa teman baru?" tanya Kibum saat melihat kehadiran satu _namja_ lain, biasanya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya datang bersama Donghae, tapi kini ada satu _namja_ lain yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Siwon juga terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mengenali _namja_ itu.

"Ah, _ne eomma._ Kenalkan, ini _namjachinguku_. Namanya Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook yang langsung memancing rekasi Sungmin.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Kim Kyuhyun _imnida._"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka menghembuskan napas tak percaya saat matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ dengan tubuh, wajah, suara, bahkan nama yang sama dengan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Kyu-kyunnie!" pekik Sungmin langsung berdiri dari posisinya.

"Minnie-ya, ada apa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Sungmin berdiri dengan wajah pias, air mata tampak membayangi bola matanya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon, Sungmin bergerak menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook, menatap tak percaya pada sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Air matanya menetes, benarkah ini Kyuhyunnya?

"Kyunnie, kau kembali?" lirih Sungmin kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu, emosi Ryeowook yang tertahan sejak tadi langsung meledak.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan _namjachinguku_!" seru Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dari tubuh kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam membeku, _shock_ dengan tindakan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin!" teriak Ryewook kencang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dorong dia!" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung mendorong kasar tubuh Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu membentur kursi sebelum tersungkur di lantai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Siwon marah. _Namja_ Choi itu setengah berlari menghampiri Sungmin, matanya menatap berang pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Dia yang memulai _appa_, untuk apa memeluk _namjachingku_ seperti itu?" protes Ryeowook tak terima.

"Choi Ryeowook! Bisakah kau tidak belebihan? Jangan lagi pernah bersikap seperti itu pada _hyung_mu!" bentak Siwon membuat Ryeowook menunduk takut seketika.

Eunhyuk yang semula hanya terdiam di posisinya, kini beranjak menghampiri Siwon. Membantu sang ayah untuk menenangkan Sungmin sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Siwon langsung membeku, menatap tak percaya pada Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk meyakinkan dengan anggukan kepala.

Tatapannya kini beralih pada Sungmin, _namja_ berlesung pipi itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, membawa pemuda manis itu menuju kamarnya.

"Dia bukan Kyunnie-mu, Minnie-ya," bisik Siwon membuat Sungmin mengangguk-angguk takut kemudian membenamkan wajahnya.

'Ya, dia bukan Kyunnie-ku.'

**FLASHBACK END**

Sejak saat itu Siwon menyekolahkan Sungmin agar pemuda manis itu tak semakin tertekan dengan kesendiriannya. Namun, tetap saja, tak ada perubahan signifikan yang Sungmin tunjukkan, tapi Siwon cukup berbahagia karena Sungmin selalu menunjukkan reaksi khusus saat ia memulai interaksi dengan putranya itu. Sikap diam Sungmin tak menjadi alasan untuk Siwon berhenti akan putra sulungnya, banyak orang meragukan kesembuhan Sungmin namun Siwon selalu percaya jika Sungmin akan kembali, sosok periang dan manja pemuda manis itu akan kembali jika Siwon mau bersabar sebentar, walaupun itu sebentar yang sangat lama.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin kembali menghela napas, mengisi udara di dadanya yang terasa berdenyut sesak. Perlahan tangannya terulur ke bawah bantal, menarik sebuah pigura kesayangannya yang menampakkan potret wajah sang kekasih. Sejenak Sungmin bergerak melirik pigura lain yang berada di atas nakas. Potret dirinya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, sedikit berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar aneh karena ia jarang mengeluarkan suaranya. Waktunya hanya ia habiskan untuk berdiam diri atau menangis tanpa suara.

"_Appa, eomma_~" lirih Sungmin. Hanya sekadar ingin memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah membalas panggilannya. Setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata cantiknya, tidak ada isakan, tidak ada raut sedih, kebiasaan Sungmin yang lain adalah menangis tanpa ekspresi.

Tubuhnya berbaring menyamping, matanya tertuju menatap potret kedua orang tuanya sementara lengannya terlipat nyaman, merengkuh pigura yang membingkai potret Kyunnienya.

Bunyi kunci diputar diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka samar-samar menghampiri pendengaran Sungin. Namun, _namja_ manis itu enggan bergerak sedikitpun, dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu karena hanya-

"Minnie-ya, _appa_ sudah pulang."

-Siwon lah yang memegang kunci duplikat kamarnya. Sungmin memang selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya, membuang kunci pintu ke sembarang arah berharap ia akan mati dan tak ada satu orangpun yang menemukannya. Namun, itu hanya keinginan konyolnya karena Siwon telah membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan kunci duplikat kamar yang Sungmin huni saat ini.

Siwon menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Bibirnya mengulum senyum manis yang membuat lesung pipinya terlihat, menambah intensitas ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Menangis lagi hm?" tanya Siwon sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin. Matanya bergerak mengamati wajah manis putranya yang tentu saja tak menatapnya sama sekali.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak menghela tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk dan Sungmin terlihat pasrah saja dengan perintah halus Siwon. _Namja_ Choi itu menangkup wajah Sungmin kemudian membawa wajah itu ke dadanya untuk satu pelukan hangat. Sungmin refleks membenamkan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan seperti yang Kangin berikan untuknya dulu. Siwon tersenyum senang dengan hal itu, salah satu reaksi khusus yang Sungmi tunjukkan setiap Siwon memeluknya.

"Kau harus tahu Minnie, _appa_ sangat menyayangimu," bisik Siwon sambil menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di kepala putranya.

'Aku juga menyayangimu _appa,_' batin Sungmin. Siwon adalah ayah yang baik, tulus dan hangat seperti ayahnya, serta begitu perhatian seperti _eomma_nya. Dalam suasana hening itu Siwon bisa merasakan jika kemejanya perlahan basah dengan air mata Sungmin.

"_Uljima chagi_," ucap Siwon sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_ Hyuk?" tanyanya.

"Donghae ingin berpamitan untuk pulang _appa_," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oh, _ne._ Hati-hati di jalan, Donghae-ya," pesan Siwon sambil tersenyum pada kekasih putranya.

"Emm, apakah boleh berpamitan pada Sungmin _hyung, ajushi_?" tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati walau sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya saat mengunjungi mansion Choi.

"Ah _geureomieyo_," jawab Siwon sambil mengisyaratkan agar Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Minnie-ya, Donghae ingin berpamitan padamu, tidak ingin menyuruhnya hati-hati di jalan?" tanya Siwon lebih tepatnya menyuruh secara halus.

Sungmin terdiam, tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk termasuk orang yang sangat baik terhadapnya, dalam diamnya kadang Sungmin merasa iba saat Donghae terus mengajaknya bicara walaupun Sungmin tak pernah meresponnya.

"Sungmin _hyung,_ aku pulang dulu _ne_? Aku akan hati-hati di jalan," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum kaku.

Sungmin tersadar kemudian menatap Donghae, kepalanya refleks mengangguk saat melihat bagaimana Donghae yang selalu antusias menunggu responnya.

"_Aigo_!" pekik Donghae tertahan.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk langsung berpandangan tak percaya.

"_Omo! Omo! Hyung_ kau mengangguk padaku? Meresponku?" seru Donghae _excited. Namja _penyuka ikan nemo itu nyaris melakukan selebrasi seandainya tidak ada Siwon di hadapannya.

"Ahahaha, aku mimpi apa semalam? Ahahaha, terimakasih _hyung_!" ucap Donghae sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Siwon tertawa bahagia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya membawa tubuh Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukannya untuk ikut bergerak pelan.

"Teruslah begini _chagi, appa_ menyayangimu. Kau juga menyayangi _appa_ kan?" tanya Siwon berharap Sungmin juga menunjukkan reaksi terhadapnya.

"_Ne._"

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan isakan. Momen ini terlalu membahagiakan hingga ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah _chagi,_ lihat adikmu. Dia itu cengeng sekali tapi dia sangat menyayangimu. Apa kau juga menyayangi Hyukkie?" tanya Siwon semakin bersemangat mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"_Ne_. Aku juga."

"_Hyuung_!" seketika Eunhyuk menghambur memeluk Sungmin yang berada dalam rengkuhan _appa_nya. Tangisnya langsung meledak saat dua lengannya berhasil memeluk leher Sungmin. Siwon mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap punggung Eunhyuk sebelum membawa tubuh dua putranya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat.

"_Ya_~ anak _appa_ mana boleh cengeng seperti ini," ejek Siwon sambil membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Eunhyuk. Donghae yang memang cengeng ikut menitikkan air matanya menyaksikan momen bahagia di depannya. Tangannya terulur, merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Senyumnya tampannya terukir lebar saat ia berhasil mengabadikan momen itu lewat kamera ponselnya.

Sementara itu, di balik dinding kamar Sungmin tampak seorang _namja_ tengah tersenyum miris di sela tangis tertahannya.

"Teruslah begitu _chagiya_," ucap _namja_ itu kemudian berlalu dari posisinya.

Di dalam kamar Sungmin, Eunhyuk masih terus terisak-isak hingga Donghae terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Waktunya beberapa menit ke depan akan ia habiskan untuk membujuk kekasihnya yang sangat cengeng itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Makan malam keluarga Choi kali ini terasa lebih berkesan –bagi Siwon dan Eunhyuk- mengingat kemajuan yang Sungmin tunjukkan tadi.

"_Hyung, eomma_ membuatkan sup labu untukmu, apa _hyung_ senang?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengambilkan makanan untuk Sungmin. Anggukan singkat Sungmin tunjukkan sebagai reaksi, tak sebagus tadi namun bagaimanapun bentuknya, artinya Sungmin merespon.

Kibum tersenyum ke arah Sungmin tapi Sungmin yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya pasti tak menyadari hal itu.

Ryeowook melihat jelas senyum yang Kibum sunggingkan untuk Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu langsung melirik sinis Sungmin kemudian menatap wajah _eomma_nya.

'Pasti karena ada _appa_!' batin Ryeowook kesal.

"Minnie, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kibum berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya. Sungmin hanya melirik Kibum sekilas.

"Ah, _eomma_ tahu tidak? Di sekolah banyak sekali yang menyukai Sungmin _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk semangat.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Kibum sambil menunjukkan ekspresi antusias mendengar cerita Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja. Setahuku mereka melakukan itu diam-diam."

"Memang apa yang mereka harapkan dengan menyukai diam-diam?" sindir Ryeowook tak suka namun bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat manis.

Eunhyuk nyaris berdecak, adiknya yang dulu sangat manis entah kenapa berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan setelah Sungmin hadir di rumah mereka. Seharusnya dia senang kan? Mempunyai satu _hyung_ lagi itu artinya akan semakin banyak yang menyayangi _maknae_ manja sepertinya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ itu sangat manis, wajar kan jika mereka menyukai Sungmin _hyung._ Karena Sungmin _hyung_ jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, jadi mereka tidak jujur dan menyukai diam-diam," jelas Eunhyuk sengaja membanggakan Sungmin pada Ryeowook dan _eomma_nya.

"_Appa_ pasti setuju denganku."

Siwon tersenyum lebar kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ anak _appa_ yang satu ini memang sangat manis."

Ryeowook langsung memasang ekspresi kesal, kakinya menghentak gusar sambil menatap marah pada Sungmin. Menyadari reaksi putra bungsunya, Kibum langsung memelototkan matanya seolah mengatakan '_Appa_mu sedang di rumah. Jadi, jangan merusak suasana'. Ryeowook yang mengerti langsung menghentikan aksinya, _namja_ manis itu segera menunduk sambil kembali makan, sesekali matanya mengintip kesal pada Sungmin dan _namja_ manis itu menyadarinya.

"Mau kemana Min?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap Siwon sejenak kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya. Tak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan selain menghela napas melihat sikap putranya.

"Ayo makan," ajaknya pada Kibum dan dua anaknya yang lain. Mereka pun kembali makan dengan tenang, tanpa obrolan, nyaris tanpa suara sedikitpun hingga akhirnya Siwon memilih untuk meletakkan peralatan makannya.

"_Yeobo,_ aku harus menyusul Minnie, kalian lanjutkan saja," ujar Siwon tak bisa menutupi keresahannya.

"_Ne,_ bujuk dia untuk makan jika bisa. Dia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, mengulum senyum kemudian mencium kening 'istri'nya sebelum berlalu untuk menyusul Sungmin.

"_Aish!_ Menyebalkan!" geram Ryeowook sambil melempar kesal sumpitnya.

"Choi Ryeowook, sudah _eomma_ peringatkan jaga sikapmu jika _appa_mu berada di rumah! Kau ini!" omel Kibum.

Eunhyuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan nasi kemudian tersenyum mengejek pada Ryeowook. Saat sang adik menatapnya, Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk memeletkan lidah.

"_Eomma_!" adu Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie, makan dengan benar."

Eunhyuk hanya mengulas senyum kemudian mengangguk patuh pada _eomma_nya, biarpun begitu _namja_ penyuka _dance_ itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Sudah ingin tidur?" tanya Siwon langsung memasuki kamar Sungmin yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

Sudah paham tidak akan ada tanggapan, Siwon langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tampak memeluk erat potret kedua orang tuanya. Dia tahu jika Sungmin belum sepenuhnya tidur, bahkan ia sadar jika _namja_ manis itu tengah berpura-pura tidur. Kepala Keluarga Choi itu hanya mengukir senyum tipis, menarik selimut untuk Sungmin lalu mencium kening putranya.

"Selamat tidur, Minnie-ya. _Appa_ menyayangimu," bisik Siwon kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan.

Sungmin mendengar itu, ia menunggu. Menunggu bunyi pintu tertutup kemudian membuka matanya, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap daun pintu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Aku juga menyangimu, _appa,_" ucap Sungmin kemudian kembali berbaring, berniat benar-benar tidur namun sesuatu yang muncul secara mengejutkan membuat pemuda manis itu berteriak keras.

Siwon yang baru beberapa langkah keluar meninggalkan kamar Sungmin langsung kembali memasuki kamar putranya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat melompat jauh dari posisinya.

"Siwonnie ada apa?" tanya Kibum yang muncul bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"_Molla_," jawab Siwon masih berusaha mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang tampak ketakutan atau mungkin terlalu terkejut hingga wajahnya pucat pasi.

"_Chagi_, ini _appa_. Tenanglah~" ucap Siwon berusaha mendekati Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap Siwon dan sesuatu yang mengejutkannya bergantian.

'Kemana makhluk itu?' batin Sungmin masih menatap takut ke arah sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak tadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap jeli setiap sudut kamar Sungmin, hal itu mau tak mau menular pada Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook, mereka ikut menatap setiap sudut kamar Sungmin berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Minnie," panggil Siwon saat Sungmin tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. _Namja_ manis itu masih terlihat melebarkan matanya sambil menatap fokus ke satu arah.

"_Yeobo_ sebaiknya kau temani Minnie tidur," ucap Kibum sambil mengawasi apa yang tengah Sungmin perhatikan.

"Oh ya ampun, bahkan dia bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani setelah mengalami mimpi buruk," gumam Ryeowook tak suka.

"_Eomma_ benar, aku setuju."

Sungmin tersadar kemudian menatap Kibum dan Siwon bergantian.

"_Appa_ temani _ne_?" tanya Siwon yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi-" Sungmin semakin kuat menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia menolak keras usulan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Geurae, appa_ tidak akan menemanimu asal kau berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus berlari keluar atau berteriak memanggil _appa_, _eomma_, atau Hyukkie, atau Wookkie, atau siapapun."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ manis itu buru-buru kembali ke atas kasurnya, menarik selimut, berbaring dengan tenang sambil kembali memejamkan matanya. Empat _namja_ yang masih berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa saling memandang, Ryeowook menjadi orang pertama yang berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Jalja chagi_. Mimpi indah," ucap Kibum kemudian menghela Siwon untuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin sambil mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk ikut keluar.

"_Hyung _selamat tidur ya," ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

Bermenit-menit waktu yang ada Sungmin habiskan dengan sekadar memejamkan, pikirannya berkelana tak tentu arah berusaha mencari jawaban tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan cepat menandakan keterkejutan masih melingkupi perasaan pemuda manis tersebut.

Sedikit tolol namun Sungmin melakukan itu, menghitung tiap detik yang ia lewatkan untuk mendapatkan tidurnya. Hati dan pikirannya berusaha mengabaikan apa yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa dengan detik waktu saat ini.

'Mungkin aku berhalusinasi,' batin Sungmin saat pikirannya kembali berlabuh pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. _Namja_ manis itu perlahan membuka matanya, melongokkan kepala untuk menengok ke sebelah ranjangnya.

"Astaga!" pekik Sungmin nyaris menjerit. Pemuda manis itu segera menyumpal mulutnya sendiri, mengambil posisi untuk menjauh ketika makhluk mengerikan itu kembali muncul. Deru napas Sungmin semakin terasa berat.

Makhluk berbulu abu-abu dengan taring mengerikan itu tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah membuat makhluk di depannya itu tampak benar-benar mengerikan. Dan sialnya makhluk itu benar-benar tak berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Sungmin.

'Makhluk apa ini? Apa dia ingin membunuhku?' batin Sungmin ketakutan. Berhadapan dengan makhluk buas seperti itu tentu lebih mengerikan dibanding hantu sekalipun. Namun, sebuah pemikiran aneh perlahan menghinggapi kepala Sungmin.

'Jika aku mati, aku akan bertemu _appa, eomma_, dan Kyunnie,' batin Sungmin tak bisa menutupi rona bahagia di wajahnya meskipun _namja_ manis itu tak mengulas senyum sedikitpun. Sedikit gila memang, tidak ada manusia sehat akal yang berpikir mati adalah sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini.

'Terimakasih Tuhan,' batin Sungmin masih bertahan dengan kegilaannya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan tajam makhluk bermata semerah darah itu berubah sendu. Sungmin yang melihat itu memilih untuk semakin beringsut mundur. Akalnya memang selalu menuntun Sungmin untuk menyudahi hidupnya namun hati kecilnya selalu meneriakkan bahaya untuk segala jenis kegilaan yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Min-ah. _Kkokkjongma_."

Sungmin mendelik hebat, matanya bergerak waspada mengamati setiap sudut kamarnya berusaha mencari si pemilik suara. Suara yang sangat bahkan terlalu di kenalnya.

"Aku yang berbicara Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya, suara itu jelas-jelas berasal dari hadapannya. Ingin sekali menyangkal namun mata Sungmin justru terpaku pada makhluk yang masih bertahan menatapnya.

"Iya aku, aku yang sedang bicara padamu."

Tak lagi bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, Sungmin langsung melompat dari kasurnya.

"Kyunnie!"

**TBC**

Ulalalala~

Hai, hai, hai.. Saya bawa chapter 2 :D  
Kemarin banyak yang bingung ya? Sama, saya juga bingung kok jalan ceritanya gini ya #plak Hohohoho. Masak hurt sih? Masak angst? Masak aku sama Sungjin lagi persiapan buat punya baby satu lusin #plakplakplak Segala jenis kebingungan ada obat alternatifnya #duagh kkk, segala jenis kebingungan akan di jelaskan seiring berjalannya chapter #bahasanya -_-

Yang nunggu KyuMin momen? Yups! Saya tahu semua penikmat FF pasti menunggu untuk itu. Tapi momen KyuMin akan indah pada waktunya :D Ditunggu saja :D

Oke-oke. Suka deh kalo chingudeul nebak-nebak. Nanti yang betul dapat hadiah dipeluk erat sama eyang Youngmin #digaplok.

Emmm, soal cast yang terlalu banyak, nanti ada guna(?)nya loh #bletak :D  
Okelah, cuap-cuap buat chapter ini sampai disini dulu..  
Saya mau nonton video ChoKyu sama MingLee lagi tebar moment di airport.

Ah iya, makasih buat yang sudah review Kisah Kasih Kyuhyun ya :D Soal bahasa yang gak biasa, ya saya sudah katakan itu terinspirasi dari bahsa gahoel orang-orang di FB saya ditambah liat gaya songong Kyu pas ngerap di SMTown Week. Saya juga sudah bilang kalo suka kasih feedback, kalo gak artinya gak usah kan. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Serius! (-_-)v Itu bukan gaya saya? Ah iya, bisa dibilang begitu, jujur saya geli sama orang yang pake bahasa 'gua-lo'. Soalnya kan di kampung aku gak biasa bahasa begitu, maklum anak kampung. Apalagi sebagian dari mereka yang ngomong gua-lo di FL saya tuh ngomongnya kasar banget sampe kadang saya istighfar dalem hati. Hahahaha. Jadi, saya bayangin Kyuhyun yang tengil semacam itu #LOL

Niatnya kemarin gak mau bikin apa-apa untuk ultah Sungmin, eh malah itu yang melintas, kebayang sampe ketawa-ketawa. Ya udah dibikin aja :D Saya ngerti kok konsekuensi nulis gaya bahasa begituan di FF, makanya saya berterimakasih sekali karena masih ada yang review FF sarap macam Kyuhyun itu. Ihihihi. Okelah, sekali lagi makasih ya.

Makasih buat yang sudah review di FF ini ya :D  
Saya tahu ini pendek seperti saya #plak Tapi dinikmati saja. Soal yang tanya update-an berapa hari atau apa, ditunggu aja. Saya gak ada jadwal-jadwalan buat update. Ada waktu ya update gak ada ya ditunggu aja. Menghindari konfroversi. Tsaaaaahhh! Efek songongKyu! :D  
Chapter ini review lagi ne? Makasih, makasih, makasih.

Gak bosan saya bilang **Mian for typos! **:D

Oke, NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt, Fantasi.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: untuk next chap ratingnya mulai saya naikin(?) Oke? ;) Selamat membaca.

**CHAPTER ****3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya, suara itu jelas-jelas berasal dari hadapannya. Ingin sekali menyangkal namun mata Sungmin justru terpaku pada makhluk yang masih bertahan menatapnya.

"Iya aku, aku yang sedang bicara padamu."

Tak lagi bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, Sungmin langsung melompat dari kasurnya.

"Kyunnie!" lirih Sungmin nyaris terpekik.

"_Aniya_, aku makhluk di depanmu."

Pengakuan itu membuat Sungmin semakin larut dalam keterkejutannya, _namja_ manis itu bahkan tak tahu harus mengekspresikan keterkejutannya seperti apalagi.

'A-apa?'

"_Ne_, aku. Aku yang bicara padamu," jawab makhluk itu.

'Siapa kau?'

"Aku temanmu, teman yang akan selalu menemanimu."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, mengamati makhluk yang menyerupai srigala itu dengan pandangan menilai. Mulut dengan taring mengerikan itu memang tak bergerak tapi ia bersuara.

'Kau bukan Kyunnie?'

"Bukan."

Sungmin kembali terdiam, masih menilai keanehan makhluk di hadapannya. Bukan berarti menyukai makhluk itu, Sungmin masih luar biasa terkejut karena makhluk yang memiliki suara persis dengan Kyunnie-nya itu dapat berbicara bahkan menjawab setiap monolog yang bahkan Sungmin lakukan dalam hati. Makhluk jenis apa yang bisa mengerti bahasa batin manusia.

"Aku temanmu, Sungmin-ah. Kau bisa memanggilku Wolf," aku mahluk bernama Wolf itu.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terdiam, mencerna perkataan makhluk asing di hadapannya. Tak lama Sungmin kembali berbaring seolah tak peduli dan tak menanggapi keberadaan Wolf yang mengaku sebagai temannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi tidur?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam, membalik posisinya berbaringnya untuk memunggungi Wolf. Sepertinya _namja_ itu enggan ambil pusing, makhluk yang visualnya mengerikan seperti Wolf seharusnya menjadi ancaman paling menakutkan bagi manusia lainnya, tapi bagi Sungmin ini hanya sekadar istilah untung dan tidak rugi yang cukup konyol.

Jika makhluk itu berniat menyerangnya hingga ia mati sekalipun, Sungmin akan merasa sangat beruntung. Masih ingat apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu ingin menyudahi hidupnya. Ya, karena orang tua dan kekasihnya yang telah pergi. Jika makhluk itu tidak menyerangnya, Sungmin juga tidak harus merasa dirugikan.

Lengan Sungmin terulur ke bawah bantalnya, meraih pigura kecil yang menampakkan potret Kyunnienya, dipeluknya erat pigura tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. Dalam usahanya untuk kembali tidur Sungmin berpikir sesuatu hal, sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus berhati-hati saat membatin karena makhluk bernama Wolf itu sepertinya mengetahui bahasa batinnya.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan berpikir buruk tentangku. Aku benar-benar temanmu," aku makhluk itu lagi. Hal itu membuat Sungmin mendenguskan helaan napas berat namun matanya masih terpejam.

"_Jaljayo_ Min-ah."

Tak ada tanggapan apapun, _namja_ manis itu sepertinya memilih untuk tidur. Makhluk bernama Wolf itu semakin menatap sendu punggung Sungmin, pemuda itu sungguh tak memiliki gairah untuk hidup padahal tidak seharusnya Sungmin bersikap seperti itu, masih banyak orang yang peduli dan menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Semoga mimpi indah," ucap makhluk itu setelah yakin Sungmin benar-benar terlelap. Tak lama kemudian cahaya hitam berpendar mengelilingi sekitar ranjang Sungmin, berpendar seolah mengitari ruangan sebelum lenyap seiring dengan menghilangnya makhluk bernama Wolf itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Siwon sudah pergi sejak pagi buta ke kantornya. Saat ini hanya ada Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin di meja makan sementara Eunhyuk telah pergi pagi tadi. Sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama menyukai _dance_ itu harus mengikuti latihan rutin klub mereka walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk selalu was-was jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin seperti itu.

"_Eomma_, bekalku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar," ucap Kibum sambil berjalan menuju dapur, senyum lembutnya terukir dengan cantik membuat Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk memuji sang _eomma_.

Sambil menunggu Kibum kembali, Ryeowook terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan melanjutkan sarapan sambil melirik sinis pada Sungmin yang masih duduk tenang di mejanya tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyentuh makanannya.

Kibum kembali sambil membawa satu kotak bekal, melihat dari warnanya, Sungmin tahu jika warna itu adalah warna kesukaan Ryeowook. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan jika kotak bekal yang Kibum bawa hanya milik Ryeowook.

"Dan kau Sungmin! Ambil sendiri bekalmu di dapur!" ketus Kibum membuat Ryeowook langsung tersenyum mengejek Sungmin.

Sungmin masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap dua _namja_ di hadapannya kemudian berlalu tanpa meninggalkan ruang makan, alih-alih berlalu ke dapur, _namja_ manis itu justru berjalan menapaki koridor mansion Choi yang sudah pasti menjurus ke arah pintu keluar rumah.

"Cih! Tak punya sopan santun! Dasar mayat hidup menyebalkan!" umpat Ryeowook sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan kesal.

Kibum hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian mengelus bahu Ryeowook.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu, setelah ini kau harus cepat pergi. Jangan sampai telat, hm?"

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin tampak berjalan keluar halaman mansion Choi. Seorang supir yang biasa mengantar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga Sungmin –saat Siwon ada di rumah- langsung mengejar majikannya.

"Tuan muda."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati _namja_ yang usianya mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Siwon tampak mengatur napasnya. Dia mengenal jelas siapa _namja_ di hadapannya. Salah satu supir keluarga Choi. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kang _ajushi._

"Mari saya antar."

Gelengan kepala Sungmin berikan untuk menunjukkan penolakannya.

"Saya sudah berjanji pada Tuan Muda Hyukjae untuk mengantar Anda ke sekolah. Tuan Muda Ryeowook akan pergi dengan supir Hong."

Sungmin menatap sosok di depannya, ingin menerima namun ia tak ingin membuat keributan lain dengan Ryeowook atau pun Kibum. Pemuda manis itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu dengan wajah sendu saat mendengar supir Kang terus memanggilnya di belakang. Sungmin tahu, niat salah satu pegawai Siwon itu selalu baik terhadapnya. Ia selalu mengintip lewat spion dengan ekspresi khawatir ketika Ryeowook berada satu mobil dengannya. Walaupun hanya seorang supir di keluarga Choi, harus Sungmin akui bahwa supir Kang sangat baik terhadapnya. Termasuk salah satu pekerja yang benar-benar teguh dengan janjinya.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti,_ namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap supir Kang yang masih berada di posisinya.

"Terimakasih _ajushi._"

Supir Kang mematung dalam posisinya, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya._ Namja_ itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Tak lama satu senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"_Ne_, terimakasih kembali, tuan muda."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin merasa lega karena pagi ini ia tidak terlambat.

"_Hyung_, naik bus?" tanya Donghae yang sudah duduk nyaman di bangkunya. Rupanya _namja_ itu sudah selesai dengan latihannya pagi ini. Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, tidak ada suara seperti semalam namun hal itu tak menjadi alasan untuk Donghae melunturkan senyumnya. Dengan ramah Donghae mengukir senyumnya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sungmin yang sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Padahal Hyukkie tadi sudah berpesan agar supir Kang yang mengantar _hyung_. Apa Wokkie marah-marah dengan _hyung?_"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya tak sengaja menatap satu sosok yang baru saja muncul di pintu kelasnya. Kim Kyuhyun,_ namja_ itu terlihat menatap dingin Sungmin sebelum berlalu ke bangkunya. _Seonsaengnim_ cantik bernama Kim Dasom datang dengan wajah ceria, menyapa murid-murid dengan semangat pagi namun satu sosok yang duduk di meja pojok tampak enggan menanggapi gurunya, alih-alih mendengarkan, _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu justru mengamati Donghae yang masih mengajak Sungmin bicara dengan tatapan datar.

Semua siswa Macheon tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat membenci Sungmin karena Ryeowook juga membenci Sungmin. Alasan sepasang kekasih konyol itulah yang menjadi alasannya untuk membenci Sungmin.

"Donghae-ya! Bisakah kau tak membuat _mood_-ku memburuk. Sungmin-ah sudah bosan mendengar ocehanmu, duduk dengan benar dan dengarkan aku sekarang!" omel Kim _seonsaengnim_ membuat Donghae langsung memutar tubuhnya, menghadap depan sejenak, saat gurunya kembali sibuk dengan papan tulis Donghae kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin sambil mengurai tawa pelan. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa geli dengan sikap usil Donghae.

"Nanti lagi ngobrolnya _hyung._"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. _Namja_ manis itu bergegas mengambil buku catatannya. Sepanjang pelajaran, yang Sungmin lakukan hanyalah mencatat dan mendengarkan beberapa hal penting selebihnya Sungmin hanya akan duduk tenang sambil menatap datar apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Choi Siwon telah meminta pihak sekolah untuk memberi kelonggaran pada Sungmin, sekolah juga tak keberatan karena Sungmin memang tak bermasalah dengan hasil belajarnya.

Bolpoin di tangan Sungmin tampak bergerak semakin pelan. Matanya yang semula hanya fokus dengan buku catatan dan papan tulis, kini bergerak melirik ke satu arah. Sejak tadi _namja_ manis itu merasa tengah diperhatikan. Tak ingin berburuk sangka, Sungmin pun kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya berusaha mengabaikan satu sosok yang memang tengah mengamatinya sambil mengukir senyum sinis untuknya.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu? Apa penjelasanku terdengar lucu untukmu?" tegur sang guru.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman pada bolpoinnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya lucu dengan tulisanku yang jelek," sahut Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Matanya menyalang, membalas tatapan gurunya.

"Ya, tulisanmu memang jelek. Seharusnya kau belajar menulis dengan rapi."

Donghae mengurai tawa sinis saat mendengar ucapan gurunya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa berpura fokus menulis walau beberapa saat kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati _namja_ itu tengah menatapnya juga.

Sungmin nyaris mengerjabkan matanya. Namun, ia segera menyibukkan diri dengan catatannya sambil mengumpat kebodohannya. Di sana, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengedikkan bahu seolah menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setiap pulang sekolah, rutinitas Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook adalah mengajak kekasih mereka untuk mengunjungi Kibum. _Eomma_nya selalu mengeluh kesepian karena itu mereka selalu membawa teman atau orang lain untuk meramaikan suasana rumah mereka walau itu hanya untuk beberapa saat. Seperti saat ini, Ryeowook sudah menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, mereka baru saja turun dari mobil Kyuhyun. Sementara Eunhyuk lebih tertarik menggandeng Sungmin karena sudah pasti Donghae yang menggandengnya.

Senyum beberapa pegawai keluarga Choi menyambut kedatangan para remaja tanggung itu. Dengan sopan mereka bergerak mengambil alih tas tuan mudanya –kecuali Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ ada di dalam?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Ye._ Nyonya sudah menunggu untuk makan bersama."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung,_ nanti harus ikut makan bersama _ne?_."

Sungmin tak menjawab, ingin menolak namun tak enak hati pada Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu, ingin menu apa hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa mencibir malas, Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Sungmin hanya menatap datar pada punggung Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"_Eomma_ kami pulang!" teriak Eunhyuk seperti biasanya.

Kibum yang tengah santai membaca bukunya hanya tersenyum kecil, menunggu putranya muncul. _Namja_ berpipi tembam itu bergerak membuka kaca mata bacanya kemudian menutup bukunya.

"_Eomma? Eomma_ di mana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara melengking.

"Di sini," sahut Kibum seadanya.

Hentakan langkah yang terdengar semakin mendekat membuat Kibum berdiri dari posisinya, meletakkan buku berikut kacamata di atas meja kemudian berjalan menghampiri putranya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sontak membungkuk bersamaan, menyapa Kibum dengan sopan.

"_Eomma,_ kita makan bersama _ne_?" ujar Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yang tadi sibuk mencari Kibum melepaskan gandengannya di lengan Sungmin. _Namja_ bertubuh kurus itu terlihat menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

'Sudah pasti ke kamar,' batin Eunhyuk sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lantai atas.

Benar saja. Sungmin baru tiba di kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Niatnya untuk memutar kunci urung terlaksana saat _namja_ manis itu tak melihat kunci kamarnya. Memang Sungmin selalu mengunci dan membuang kunci kamarnya sembarangan, tapi Siwon selalu menggantung kunci baru di lubang kunci. Untuk kali ini mungkin Siwon lupa melakukan itu atau memang sengaja melakukan itu. Entahlah, Sungmin tak ingin memusingkan diri dengan memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Sungmin _namja_ yang mencintai kerapian, ia meletakkan tas, sepatu, dan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti seragam dengan baju rumahannya, Sungmin langsung menaiki kasurnya. Berniat segera tidur jika saja bunyi ketukan pintu tak mengganggunya.

"_Hyung_, aku masuk ya?"

Sungmin tak berniat menjawab apapun, ia hanya diam menunggu orang itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eoh _hyung_? Sudah mau tidur?" tanya Eunhyuk saat memasuki kamar Sungmin dan menemukan _hyung_nya sudah berbaring nyaman dengan celana _olive green_ selutut dan kaos putih sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"_Hyung_ harus makan dulu, _appa_ memang tak bisa ikut makan siang bersama hari ini tapi _appa_ pasti marah besar jika tau Minnie _hyung_ tidak makan. Apalagi tadi _hyung_ tidak membawa bekal, Kang _ajushi_ juga mengatakan _hyung_ tidak ikut sarapan. Sekarang _hyung_ harus makan, _ne_?" bujuk Eunhyuk.

Sungmin masih terdiam di posisinya, matanya terlihat mengerjab beberapa kali, tampak jelas jika pemuda manis itu tengah berpikir. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Sungmin dikenal sebagai pemuda manis yang imut, periang, dan ekspresif. Jadi, semua sikap natural Sungmin tak bisa hilang sekalipun _namja_ manis itu mengubah _image_-nya sedemikian rupa.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Senyum Eunhyuk melebar, _namja_ bergusi indah itu bahkan nyaris mengurai tawa mendengar suara Sungmin. Suara Sungmin sama seperti _namja_ pada umumnya, sedikit berat namun nada _cute_-nya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Tapi _appa_ pasti sedih jika tahu _hyung_ tidak makan."

Sungmin kembali menatap Eunhyuk, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Eunhyuk yang menyiratkan permohonan. Tak mau membuat Eunhyuk semakin bingung membujuknya, Sungmin pun bergerak turun dari ranjangnya, dengan ragu-ragu memakai sandal berkepala kelincinya.

"Ahaha, itu _cute_ seperti _hyung,_" komentar Eunhyuk saat melihat sandal Sungmin. Ia bergeras menggandeng Sungmin keluar kamar sebelum _hyung_nya itu berubah pikiran. Ingin sedikit usil terhadap Sungmin, Eunhyuk menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik gemas pipi Sungmin. Bohong jika Sungmin tak terkejut, _namja_ manis itu bahkan memekik kaget dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk.

"Hehe, kau sangat manis _hyung_. Aku jadi gemas, _mian ne_?" ujarnya sedikit merasa bersalah, selebihnya Eunhyuk merasa puas sudah bisa menyalurkan keusialannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama, Minnie _hyung_ sedang ada urusan kecil tadi," ucap Eunhyuk mengiringi langkah Sungmin. Donghae bersikap layaknya _gentleman_, berdiri dari kurisnya kemudian menyiapkan kursi untuk Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Kibum mengurai tawa lucu sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat sikap ajaib Donghae.

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa mulai makan. Apakah Kyuhyun bersedia untuk memimpin doa sebelum makan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk kemudian mengelus tengkuknya dengan gerakan malu. Kibum tersenyum maklum, mengerti jika pemuda Kim itu memang sangat pemalu dibanding Donghae yang selalu ceplas-ceplos saat bicara. Akhirnya, Kibum sendiri yang memimpin doa sebelum makan.

Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk meminggirkan sayuran di piringnya. Pemuda bermata _foxy_ itu nyaris tersedak saat lagi-lagi menemukan kemiripan Kim Kyuhyun dengan Cho Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, nyaris memergoki Sungmin seandainya _namja_ manis itu tidak buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sanksi saat melihat _namja_ manis itu terlihat begitu sibuk dengan makannya. Biasanya Sungmin tak pernah bersikap seperti itu.

Dering ponsel Eunhyuk membuat Kibum mengernyit tak suka. Ia tak pernah suka dengan kesibukan semacam itu saat tengah menikmati kebersamaan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Dari _appa, eomma_," sahut Eunhyuk mengerti tatapan Kibum.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Appa_ bilang ingin menelepon Sungmin _hyung._"

Kibum kembali menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meminta _maid_ untuk mengambil tab-nya. Tak menunggu lama, Kibum langsung menghubungi Siwon kemudian menyerahkan tabnya pada Sungmin saat layar telah menampakkan wajah kepala keluarga Choi.

"Hai _chagi_?" sapa Siwon sambil mengukir senyum lebarnya.

Kebiasaan Siwon saat tak bisa ikut makan bersama adalah melakukan _video call_ dengan Sungmin. Sudah biasa pula mendapat minim respon. Sungmin hanya diam menatap Siwon, mengagumi betapa baik dan tampannya _namja_ itu. Pantas saja Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook begitu membanggakan ayahnya. Kangin juga ayah yang sangat baik, namun Sungmin tak lagi bisa hidup bersama _appa_nya.

"Maaf _appa_ tidak bisa ikut makan bersama. _Appa_ sangat sibuk. Tadi pagi _appa_ juga berangkat sangat pagi tapi _appa_ sudah memberimu _morning kiss_ saat kau masih tertidur. Kau merasakannya tidak?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yang lain menampakkan ekspresi berbeda. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengukir senyum lebar, Kibum dan Ryeowook terlihat menanti reaksi Sungmin selanjutnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, baru kali ini ia menatap Sungmin sedekat ini.

"Jadi kau bisa merasakannya? Berarti _appa_ menganggu tidurmu. Ah, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah," sahut Sungmin membuat yang beberapa orang di meja makan membulatkan matanya.

'Dia bersuara,' batin Kyuhyun terkejut.

Tawa bahagia Siwon terdengar mengalun renyah.

"Anak _appa_ memang pintar, makan yang banyak _ne? Appa_ tidak mau anak _appa_ sakit. Jika kau tak suka makanannya, kau bisa meminta yang lain pada _eomma, arra_?"

Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Geurae_, kalau begitu lanjutkan makanmu. _Appa_ menyayangimu," ucap Siwon lembut bahkan sangat lembut.

"_Nado appa,_" jawab Sungmin.

Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat menujukkan keterkejutannya sedangkan Donghae yang juga sama terkejutnya hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut penuh makanan. Suara berat dengan nada _cute_ alami itu terdengar bagai aluanan merdu di telinga Kyuhyun, _namja_ bermarga Kim itu tampak menatap Sungmin dengan intens namun tak terbaca sedikitpun, untuk kali ini terlalu banyak ekspresi di dalam matanya.

"_Aigo chagi,_ kau juga menyayangi _appa_?" suara Siwon kembali terdengar. Tawanya mengalun lebih banyak membuat Sungmin ikut menarik dua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kibummie, anak kita manis sekali. Lihatlah!" seru Siwon heboh. Kibum dan yang lain sudah tak bisa dan tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apalagi, Sungmin berbeda hari ini.

"Minnie-ya, _appa_ pulang saja _ne?_"

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahhh, _geuraeyo. Appa_ janji akan pulang cepat dan membawa _ice cream_ untukmu. Ah, _cake _juga, permen kapas juga, dan semua makanan manis, kau menyukai semua itu kan? Syaratnya, kau harus tersenyum seperti tadi saat _appa_ pulang nanti, oke _chagiya_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lebih semangat.

"Ya sudah, _appa_ akan kembali bekerja. _Annyeong_~" ucap Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya, perlahan Sungmin mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambai kecil pada Siwon. Mendapat respon sebagus itu, Siwon jadi berubah pikiran.

"Minnie-ya, kita mengobrol saja bagaimana?" tawar Siwon.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng kemudian menyerahkan benda portable di tangannya pada Kibum.

"Haaahh, padahal _appa_ masih merindukanmu," desah Siwon kecewa. _Namja_ ber_dimple_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat menatap wajah Kibum di hadapannya.

"Nah, mengobrolnya bisa dilanjutkan nanti, selamat bekerja _appa,_" ucap Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Arra, annyeong yeobo._"

Panggilan terputus, Kibum tersenyum kecil kemudian menyerahkan tab-nya pada _maid_.

Sungmin terlihat kembali dengan sikap datarnya. Ekspresinya berubah datar dan terlihat menikmati dunia makannya seorang diri, tampak terlalu tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Minnie _hyung_," panggil Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kami menyayangimu _hyung._"

Kyuhyun terlihat menelan berat salivanya saat merasakan detak aneh di jantungnya. Rasanya untuk kali ini ia harus menyerah dan mengakui pesona seorang Choi Sungmin. Tatapannya seolah terkunci pada pemilik bibir _shape_-M di hadapannya.

"Kyu!" sentak Ryeowook keras, merasa benar-benar jengkel karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menyahuti panggilannya sejak tadi.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan nada sebal.

"Ah –ya? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kikuk, matanya berusaha menatap Ryeowook walau ekor matanya bergerak melirik Sungmin yang kini menatap aneh padanya.

Ryeowook berdecak gusar.

"Ayo pulang sekarang juga!" ajak –lebih tepatnya usir Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun gelagapan melihat tampang kesal Ryeowook, dengan segera ia meneguk air minumnya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Membungkuk sambil berpamitan dengan sopan pada Kibum. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melangkah pasrah dibelakang Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan setengah menghentak seolah menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"_Chagiya_, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar langkah cepat Ryeowook.

"Huh? Apanya yang kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak lihat? Jelas-jelas kau terlalu berlebihan saat memperhatikan Sungmin _hyung_, jangan-jangan kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh bahu Ryeowook, berusaha menghadapkan wajah pemuda manis itu dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan begini, aku hanya terkejut dengan reaksinya. Biasanya dia benar-benar menyerupai mayat hidup," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meluruskan masalah mereka. Senyum tampannya yang terukir dengan sangat manis mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook luluh. Pemuda kecil itu langsung menurut saat Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya dalam satu pelukan.

Ryeowook berusaha melupakan masalah mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, di balik punggungnya Kyuhyun tengah menatap koridor yang menuju ke salah satu ruang dimana Sungmin berada saat ini.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin nyaris menjerit kaget saat keluar dari kamar mandi, sosok bernama Wolf itu kembali muncul mengejutkannya.

"Kau masih terkejut Min?" ucap Wolf terdengar seperti pertanyaan atas kekecewaan.

'Bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba!' ketus Sungmin sambil menatap gusar makhluk di hadapannya. Dengan sikap tak pedulinya, Sungmin kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku suka suaramu. Tapi kenapa kau hanya bicara dengan _appa_mu?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak kemudian menoleh pada makhluk yang secara visual cukup mengerikan menurutnya.

'Karna dia tulus menyayangiku.'

"Aku juga tulus menyayangimu. Jadi, kau harus bicara secara langsung padaku dan panggil namaku."

Tak ingin menggubris, Sungmin memilih untuk mengabaikan Wolf. Menyampirkan handuk di salah satu kursi kemudian berlalu ke atas kasurnya, mengambil sebuah novel untuk menemaninya menunggu waktu. Waktu di mana Siwon mengunjungi kamarnya. Dia masih ingat janji yang _namja_ tinggi itu janjikan untuknya.

"Ada yang datang," ucap Wolf. Cahaya hitam yang berpendar mengelilingi ruangan mau tak mau membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Napasnya tertahan. Tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lembaran novelnya tampak gemetar menyaksikan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah Sungmin bayangkan dalam pikirannya. Ingin mengeluarkan suara namun pita suaranya seolah tersumbat sesuatu. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah pias saat bagaimana cahaya serba hitam itu lenyap bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok bernama Wolf.

'Astaga, makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?' batin Sungmin sambil mengatur hembusan napasnya.

"Minnie-ya."

Sungmin tersentak dari pemikirannya, _namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebar dan _dimple_ yang menghiasi pipinya.

"_Appa_ sudah pulang," ucap Siwon makin melebarkan senyumannya. Sungmin mengerti maksud Siwon, sesuai janjinya ia berusaha mengukir senyum untuk Siwon, terkesan sangat kaku dan Siwon menyadari itu hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat Sungmin terganggu dengan pertanyaan dan keinginan tak pentingnya.

_Namja_ Choi itu segera menghampiri Sungmin, memeluk hangat tubuh putranya.

"Kau membuat hari _appa_ menyenangkan. Kalau setiap hari begini, _appa_ bisa menang tender terus menerus."

Sungmin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengukir senyum lebih baik. Siwon sudah berusaha sangat keras untuknya, tidak ada salahnya jika Sungmin melunak pada ayah angkatnya ini.

"Bisa ulangi saat kau memanggil _appa_ tadi?" pinta Siwon sambil menatap wajah bulat nan manis di hadapannya.

"_Appa_," panggil Sungmin dengan lancar.

"_Ne chagi_?" tanya Siwon berusaha memancing agar Sungmin berbicara lebih banyak. Namun, Sungmin hanya diam, menatap bingung pada Siwon.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk _appa_?" desak Siwon lebih halus. Sungmin masih bertahan menatap Siwon, matanya melukiskan ekspresi kebingungan. Siwon tergelak sejenak kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ah, tidak ingin turun ke bawah? _Appa_ sudah membelikan banyak makanan manis untukmu, sesuai janji _appa._"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan meminta _maid_ untuk menyimpannya. Kau bisa menghabiskannya besok, oke?" Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Siwon kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum berdiri dari posisinya. Ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Setibanya di rumah, _namja_ Choi itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin tidur?" tanya Siwon yang lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin.

"_Geurae_, sekarang berbaring. _Appa_ akan menyelimutimu," ucap Siwon bersiap menarik selimut untuk Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu langsung menuruti Siwon, menutup bukunya kemudian berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya.

"_Jaljayo_," ucap Siwon setelah menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sebatas dada.

Saat Siwon akan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Appa._"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa Sungminlah yang memanggilnya.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku menyayangi _appa_," ucap Sungmin kemudian kembali pada posisinya, bahkan ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Siwon berpikir untuk kembali dan memeluk Sungmin namun ia tahu, Sungmin tidak akan suka dengan sikap berlebihan semacam itu.

"_Appa_ juga menyayangimu, Minnie-ya."

Kibum berjalan cepat menjauhi kamar Sungmin, _namja_ berkulit seputih salju itu terlihat khawatir. Ekspresinya berubah gelisah bahkan sangat gusar.

Saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya tertutup, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah pintu dan tak mendapati siapapun di sana. _Namja_ manis itu bergerak mengubah posisi berbaringnya, telentang menatap diam langit-langit kamarnya. Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada bayangan dirinya yang dulu. Selalu ceria, bahagia, gemar mengurai tawa bersama siapapun. Namun, dirinya yang sekarang sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Jangankan tersenyum, berbicara saja Sungmin enggan. Ia sadar jika sikapnya yang seperti ini membuat orang lain terganggu atau merasa malas berurusan dengannya bahkan benci dengan sikap Sungmin. Walaupun salah satu keinginannya adalah tidak dipedulikan orang lain tapi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu kadang berpikir dalam kesendiriannya tentang orang-orang yang terang-terangan membencinya.

"Ini bukan aku," gumam Sungmin sambil menghela napas lelah.

_Namja_ manis itu kembali pada posisi awalnya, berbaring menyamping sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Mungkin banyak orang yang tak suka dengan keberadaannya, tapi bagaimana dengan orang baik dan tulus seperti Siwon, Eunhyuk, atau Donghae? Tidak seharusnya Sungmin bersikap seperti itu pada mereka. Mereka selalu berharap Sungmin bisa kembali bersikap manis seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini," gumamnya lagi.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini salah satu kelas di Macheon _School_ kedatangan seorang siswa baru. Beberapa _yeoja_ terlihat ribut membicarakan kehadiran sosok tampan yang kini tengah berdiri dengan senyum tipis tampannya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," suara _seonsaengnim_ menghentikan aktifitas Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan PSPnya. Ia mendengar jika kelasnya akan kedatangan siswa baru, tapi itu bukan urusan Kyuhyun, jadi ia tak perlu sok sibuk.

Sambil meletakkan PSPnya di bawah laci Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya hanya untuk sekadar menatap sosok di depan sana. Namun, saat menatap siapa yang berdiri di depan sana matanya membulat terkejut, kata sekadar yang Kyuhyun maksudkan dalam hatinya langsung sirna.

"_Annyeong yeorobun._ Kim Jongwoon _imnida_, karena suaraku sangat bagus, kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung. Mohon bantuanya."

Murid yang menghuni kelas Kyuhyun hanya bisa menguarai tawa mendengar cara Yesung mengenalkan dirinya sementara Kyuhyun tampak menatap geram ke arah _namja_ bermata sipit di depan kelasnya. Namun, dengan santai _namja_ bernama Yesung itu melempar senyum tampannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, penasaran sekali dengan suaraYesung-_sshi_. _Geurae_, karena bangku kosong di kelas ini ada 2, kau bisa memilih duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun-_sshi_ atau Sungmin-_sshi_," ucap _seonsaengnim._

Yesung menatap bergantian dua bangku yang _seonsaengnim_ tunjukkan padanya, setelahnya _namja_ berambut _emo_ itu beralih menatap dua sosok yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan tatapan tajamnya sementara Sungmin tampak sibuk dengan dunianya, tak memedulikan kehadiran Yesung.

"Dengan Sungmin-_sshi_ saja, _seonsaengnim_," sahut Yesung membuat sosok di yang duduk di pojok kelas langsung mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya tampak menegang menandakan _namja_ itu tengah menahan rasa marahnya.

'Sial! Apa-apaan dia!' batin Kyuhyun terus menatap nyalang Yesung yang tengah berjalan santai menuju bangku di sebelah Sungmin. Senyum lebar yang membuat tulang pipinya terangkat tinggi menegaskan jika _namja_ itu sangat bahagia dengan statusnya sebagai murid baru di kelas ini.

"_Annyeong_ Sungmin-_sshi,_" sapa Yesung dengan ramah. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan datar kemudian kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Donghae yang duduk di depan Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"_Annyeong_ Yesung-_sshi_, Lee Donghae _imnida_," sapa Donghae sambil mengukir senyumnya.

Yesung balas tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, suara _seonsaengnim_ menyita seluruh perhatian mereka. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang namun Kyuhyun seolah masih tak berpindah dari dunia tak jelasnya. Sepanjang pelajaran, _namja_ itu terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang juga tengah diperhatikan Yesung.

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun semakin menguat, otot-otot tangannya bahkan terlihat menonjol menunjukkan betapa marahnya _namja_ itu saat mendapati Yesung tengah tersenyum-senyum mengamati wajah Sungmin.

'Berhenti Kyuhyun! Ini salah!' batin Kyuhyun berusaha meredam emosinya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua sosok yang membuat emosinya tak terkendali. Ia berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya kemudian mengisinya dengan bayangan Ryeowook namun hatinya seolah masih tertinggal saat menatap Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Jongwoon brengsek!"

**TBC**

Ulalalala~

Saya balik lagi bawa chapter 3 :D

Yang minta Yesung dimunculkan(?) tenang, dia pasti muncul di FF saya :D Tuh! #tunjukatas

Tebakannya pada lucu-lucu ya? Ahihihi. Ada yang bilang Kyu jadi monster masak -_- Jangan ah! Ganteng-ganteng jadi monster, mending jadi satpam dihatiku. Ahaydeeeggg! #ditalakSungjin

Pertannyaan terbanyak adalah siapa yang ngintipin momen Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Sungmin? Hmm, boleh kalo yang ngintipin sih saya #ditabokmassa Wkwkwkwkwkkkk. Cluenya tiga maknae SJ. Bisa Kyuhyun, bisa Kibum, atau bisa Ryeowook(?)

Oke, banyak yang sebel sama Ryeowook? Ayolah, dia kan manis, imut, lucu, masak di sebelin :D Ihihi, gak papalah. Saya sih memang sengaja jadiin salah satu, salah dua, atau salah tiga #plak member SJ buat jadi pemeran antagonis. Biar porsinya adil :D Kan sedikit aneh kalo tiap butuh pemeran antagonis harus ngambil dari BB lain? Emang kenapa sama SJ? Gak ada salahnya dibikin ada yang jadi antagonis. Toh ini cuma fanfict kan? :D Kalo susah membayangkan bias terlihat jahat, saya ngerti kok. Jadi, gak papa, gak usah dibayangin, dibaca aja #plak Hahahaha. Ampun (*0*)v

Hmm, terus masalah genre. Kayaknya saya mesti tambah genre baru. Fantasi mungkin ya? Di atas saya tulis fantasi soalnya :D Pengen coba genre baru #plak Oke, oke, semoga chapter ini menjawab kebingungan dan rasa penasaran chingudeul sekalian, apalagi soal makhluk berbulu(?) -_- **Oke, sekali lagi next chap ini FF mulai saya naikin ratingnya :D**

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak #hugkissbow buat yang sudah review chapter kemarin :D chapter ini review lagi ne? Saranghae :D

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt, Fantasy

.

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****4**

**a/n: Ada adegan gak terduga di bawah. Sedikit jahat, mengerikan, tega, dan bikin sakit hati maybe. Buat yang gak suka cukup di skip! Karena itu adegan dewasa. No bash!**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"_Hyung,_ kita makan di kantin saja _ne_?" tawar Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Donghae kemudian melirik tak nyaman pada Yesung yang terus menatapnya sejak tadi. Bohong jika Sungmin tak menyadari tatapan Yesung, ia terlalu sadar hingga tak suka dengan cara Yesung menatapnya.

Seujujurnya Sungmin lebih ingin makan di kelas seandainya siswa baru yang membuatnya tak nyaman ini bisa pergi untuk beberapa saat. Namun, sepertinya Yesung tak berminat melakukan itu, akhirnya Sungmin yang memilih untuk pergi.

_Namja_ manis itu berdiri dari posisinya sambil mencangklong tas punggungnya.

"_Cha_, kita pergi. Yesung-_sshi_, tidak makan?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tak mendengus. _Namja_ manis itu berlalu lebih dulu, meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum kikuk pada Yesung.

"Yesung-_sshi_, maaf ya. Sungmin _hyung_ memang sedikit kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran orang baru," ucapnya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Donghae-_sshi_, aku mengerti," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melesat dengan cepat menyusul Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin terlihat berjalan tenang menuju kantin, Eunhyuk mungkin tengah menunggunya di sana. Seperti biasa, keberadaan Sungmin akan menjadi obrolan paling hangat di kalangan gadis-gadis penyuka gosip.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa otot wajahnya tidak kram? Ekpresinya selalu seperti itu."

"Jika tidak begitu, mana mungkin ada julukan mayat hidup, _babo_."

"Lihat, bahkan ia lebih cocok jika disebut mayat berjalan."

Tawa usil mengalun cukup keras membuat Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki kantin menghembuskan napas pelan lewat bibirnya.

"_Omo_ Yunho _hyung_! Dia ada di sini lagi!" pekik Taemin nyaris berseru.

Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan mie saus hitamnya langsung berhenti makan, merogoh ponselnya dengan tak sabaran saat melihat Sungmin berjalan semakin dekat ke arah mejanya. Kebetulan Eunhyuk duduk di meja yang tak tauh dari meja mereka.

"BooJae, ponselku! Ponselku!"

Jaejoong dan Minho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di dalam loker."

"_Aish!_ Dasar _babo_!" rutuk Yunho sambil mengintip Sungmin yang sudah melewati mejanya dengan tenang. Taemin hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak menertawakan Yunho atau kepalan tangan _hyung_ galaknya itu kembali mendarat di kening mulusnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Sungmin yang masih berjalan ke meja Eunhyuk, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah kaki usil yang sudah bersiap mengerjai Sungmin –kaki Ryeowook.

"A-"

BRUK!

"Was!" pekik Jaejoong terlambat. _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu sudah memejamkan matanya.

"_Aigo hyung!_ Cepat potret!" suruh Taemin dengan heboh.

Mendengar seruan heboh, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan langsung melotot kaget saat melihat posisi Sungmin yang dengan beruntungnya justru jatuh dengan ditahan Kyuhyun. Senyum mengejek terkembang di bibir semerah cherrynya saat melihat Ryeowook mendelik hebat melihat bagaimana kekasihnya yang seharusnya ikut mengerjai musuhnya, justru berbalik membantu Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam dengan posisi Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. Mereka tertegun, saling memandang, menyelami keindahan bola mata sosok di hadapannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa miripnya Kim Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya, bahkan harum tubuh mereka sama, dan Sungmin mengenal jelas akan hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Matanya beralih mengamati seluruh wajah Sungmin sebelum kembali menyelami _foxy eyes_ di hadapannya.

Sungmin masih terdiam menatap dalam iris coklat gelap yang tengah menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Walaupun _namja_ ini bukan Kyunnienya, tapi wajah, suara, iris, dan apapun yang tampak dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar merindukan sosok itu.

"_Ne_, aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah," jawab Sungmin tanpa sadar, anggukan dan senyum manisnya terurai mengiringi ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, sedikit tak percaya karena Sungmin berbicara padanya bahkan menyebut namanya dengan panggilan sedekat itu.

"_Omo hyung!_ Aku bisa meleleh jika begini! Dia bersuara _hyung!_ Dia bersuara!" seru Taemin sambil menggigit gemas sumpitnya.

"Seharusnya kau merekam suaranya _hyung_," ucap Minho cengengesan.

Yunho masih _shock_ di mejanya, demi apa ia mendengar Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya. Seandainya saja ia benar-benar bisa merekam suara Sungmin, sayangnya~

"Ponsel bodoh!" geram Yunho mengingat ponselnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menertawakan Yunho. Suasana kantin mendadak heboh seketika pasca si mayat hidup menunjukkan reaksi yang sangat "WAW" hari ini.

"Kim Kyuhyun!" sentak Ryeowook keras.

Kyuhyun tersadar begitupun dengan Sungmin. Pemuda bermarga asli Lee itu segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Hyung,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk menghela Sungmin untuk duduk di kursinya, wajah Sungmin terlihat merona namun ekspresi terkejut masih tampak mendominasi di wajah manisnya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa sendiri? Mana ikan jelek itu? Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke mari bersama _hyung._"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin pelan. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk menangkap nada menyesal dari nada bicara Sungmin. Namun ia tak memiliki urusan dengan hal itu, ia berusaha menghubungi Donghae. _Namja_ penyuka susu stroberi itu mengkukir senyum kecil saat melihat Ryeowook keluar kantin dengan wajah marah diiikuti Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan penjelasan-penjelasan ala pasangan yang tengah membujuk kekasihnya.

'Kena kau bodoh!' batin Eunhyuk tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membanting keras pintu _restroom_, beberapa _namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan panggilan alamnya bergegas menyelesaikan aktifitas masing-masing kemudian berlalu satu persatu meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di dalam ruangan tersebut. Walaupun Kyuhyun terhitung murid baru, _namja_ itu cukup dikenal dengan sikap dingin dan galaknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di depan wastafel, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin. Sejenak matanya terpejam kemudian lengannya terulur untuk memutar kran. Kyuhyun langsung membasuh wajahnya, mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali kemudian menunduk sambil menumpukan dua tangannya di tepi wastafel.

"Bodoh," lirihnya.

"Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini, ini tidak akan berhasil," desau Kyuhyun.

Kepalanya perlahan terangkat, matanya langsung menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin, tampak kacau walau tetesan air di wajahnya membuat _namja_ itu terlihat sangat segar dan semakin tampan.

"Kim Kyuhyun bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun pada bayangannya.

Salah satu pintu bilik _restroom _terbuka, menampakkan satu _namja_ bermata sipit.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_sshi_," sapa sosok itu dengan senyum ramah.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap _namja_ yang menyapanya.

"Cih! Kau menyapaku? Baiklah, _annyeong_ Jongwoon-_sshi_," balas Kyuhyun sinis. Sekali lagi matanya menatap tajam Yesung, mengamati seluruh tubuh Yesung dengan pandangan menilai kemudian berlalu dengan meninggalkan senyum sinis.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak berubah, selalu seperti itu," gumamnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Eunhyuk baru saja membuka pintu mobil saat Kibum muncul dengan wajah marah.

'Ada apa?' batin Eunhyuk kebingungan.

Sungmin yang telah selesai menutup pintu mobil berniat pergi ke kamanya, tapi Kibum bergerak cepat menahan lengan Sungmin kemudian menyeret kasar Sungmin memasuki mansionnya.

"_Eomma! Eomma_, apa yang _eomma_ lakukan?" seru Eunhyuk berusaha menyusul Kibum dan Sungmin yang terlihat mengernyit karena cekalan erat tangan di Kibum di lengannya.

Supir Kang masih berdiri berdiri di sebelah mobilnya, sebenarnya ia sudah terlalu sering melihat sikap buruk Kibum dan Ryeowook pada Sungmin, hanya saja ia tak pernah mengatakan itu pada Siwon. Ia tahu betul tuan besarnya itu sangat menyayangi Sungmin, jika Siwon tahu sikap aneh 'istri'nya, sudah dipastikan mereka akan terlibat perdebatan sengit dan pertengkaran yang tak berkesudahan.

"_Eomma!_" sentak Eunhyuk. _Namja_ manis itu benar-benar tak suka jika Kibum bersikap seperti itu.

"Diam Choi Hyukjae! Adikmu menangis karena orang asing ini dan kau pun bersikap seperti ini. Berhenti membelanya!" marah Kibum.

"Jadi karena Wokkie? Apalagi yang anak manja _eomma_ itu adukan?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Apa pantas kau berbicara seperti pada orang yang sudah melahirkanmu! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kurang ajar?"

Eunhyuk kalah telak, _namja _ber_gummy smile_ itu langsung terdiam dengan wajah pias, ucapan Kibum menusuk dadanya lebih tajam dari pisau manapun. Bagaimanapun Kibum adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya, Kibum adalah ibu baginya.

"Maaf," satu kata terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Tak menunggu jawaban selanjutnya, Sungmin langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk dan Kibum yang tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _eomma._ Seharusnya _eomma_ menasihati Wokkie untuk tak selalu membuat masalah dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Wokkie berubah terlalu jauh, aku tak mengerti dengan kalian," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu keluar mansionnya.

Kibum masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap koridor yang Eunhyuk lalui. Tak lama deru mobil terdengar menjauhi pelataran. Eunhyuk pasti marah dan Kibum tahu itu. _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mengancam untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya, melangkah gontai menuju kasurnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum marah besar pada Eunhyuk karena dirinya.

Kibum benar, Sungmin hanya orang asing di dalam keluarga Choi. Ia hanyalah anak sebatang kara dan dengan kebaikan hatinya Siwon angkat menjadi putranya. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai, menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi kasur. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis, meratapi jalan hidup yang tak pernah Sungmin bayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ditinggalkan orang terkasih yang tak akan pernah kembali dalam hidupnya membuat Sungmin merasa hidupnya benar-benar paling menderita di antara orang lain. Perlahan bahu Sungmin bergetar, isakan samar terdengar seiring dengan getaran bahunya.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sungmin kembali merasakan jatuhnya. Sendiri tanpa ibunya, sendiri tanpa ayahnya, dan sendiri tanpa Kyuhyun-nya. Air matanya menetes, menghantam dinginnya lantai yang sedingin dan sesepi hatinya saat ini. Tak akan ada yang menyuruhnya berhenti menangis, mengulurkan lengan untuk menghapus air matanya, dan tidak ada lagi yang memeluknya untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Ia sendiri, dan benar-benar sendiri.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus tengah membelai-belai wajahnya.

"Jangan sedih, Min-ah."

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, melihat langsung rupa makhluk yang Sungmin anggap sangat mengerikan. Wolf terlihat mengeluskan wajahnya ke pipi Sungmin.

"Kau memiliki banyak orang yang mencintaimu."

Sungmin menahan napasnya, dadanya semakin terhimpit sesak saat mendengar suara Wolf yang benar-benar mirip dengan suara Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kyunnie," sebut Sungmin kemudian menarik makhluk berbulu lembut itu ke pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun dan membutuhkan _namja_ itu saat ini. Saat Sungmin ingin menangis, Kyuhyun akan selalu di sampingnya, memeluk Sungmin sambil menceritakan banyak hal menyenangkan. Namun, itu dulu. Kyuhyun telah pergi membawa hatinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya otomatis menyipit saat sinar terang lampu kamar langsung menyerang bola matanya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, mengerjab beberapa kali untuk menormalkan pandangannya. Sambil bangun dari posisinya, Sungmin menatap diri. Ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dan tertidur di lantai. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

_Namja_ manis itu sedikit menggeliat, berusaha untuk mengurangi sakit yang menyerang punggungnya. Membuka dasinya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Matanya kini mengedar berusaha mencari makhluk yang tadi menemaninya.

"Wolf?" panggil Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

"Dia sudah pergi?" lirih Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu menatap jam di atas nakas sebelum membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Ia berpikir tentang apakah ayahnya –Siwon sudah pulang? Seandainya iya, _namja_ itu sudah pasti mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas kasur. Tidak biasanya Siwon pergi pagi buta dan pulang nyaris larut malam.

"Mungkin _appa_ sibuk beberapa hari ini," gumam Sungmin sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Tak ingin terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi, Sungmin keluar dengan tubuh lebih segar 20 menit kemudian. Pemuda manis itu langsung berjalan ke depan cermin, berniat sedikit merapikan rambutnya.

"_Annyeong_ Sungminnie."

Sungmin tersentak kaget, sontak ia bergerak menolehkan kepalanya mencari asal suara.

"Wolf?" tebak Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya. Teman barunya itu senang sekali membuatnya terkejut.

"Ayo muncul, kita berteman mulai saat ini."

"Wolf?" tanya suara itu dengan nada seolah terkejut membuat senyum Sungmin lenyap seketika. Kepalanya kembali menghadap ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan pintu kamarnya.

Jantung Sungmin nyaris terlepas, terkejut luar biasa saat melihat sosok Kim Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di pintu kamarnya. Dari ekspresi kebencian terhadapnya, Sungmin bisa langsung menebak jika sosok itu Kim Kyuhyun bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Pikiran Sungmin langsung tertuju pada maksud Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa _namjachingu_mu bernama Wolf? Kau biasa mengundang kekasihmu ke dalam kamar? Ck, ck, ck, aku tak menyangka," ejek Kyuhyun sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Sungmin kembali menatap cermin, menatap bayangan pintu kamarnya, tertutup rapat dan dia bersama Kim Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu berada di kamarnya? Kemana Ryeowook? Kemana Kibum? Kemana Eunhyuk?

"Tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini. Karena itu aku muncul untuk menyelesaikan urusan penting denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini _namja_ Kim itu bergerak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

Kali ini mata Sungmin tertuju pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Aku dan seluruh napasku membencimu. Kau menjijikkan."

Dada Sungmin berdegup cepat, batinnya tak terima mendengar kata menyakitkan semacam itu harus terdengar dari sosok yang menyerupai kekasihnya.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menunjukkan perlawanannya akan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu membenciku."

"Ryeowook marah besar padaku karena kau. Seharusnya kau tahu diri! Jangan samakan aku dengan kekasih bodohmu yang sudah mati itu!"

Sungmin tertegun, tubuhnya beralih menghadap Kyuhyun. Menatap _namja_ di depannya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau tahu tentang sebuah kebodohan? Tidakkah kau melihat betapa bodohnya dirimu? Terlalu membenciku hanya karena kekasihmu membenciku, apa jika suatu saat Ryewook mencintaiku kau akan juga akan beralih terlalu mencintaiku? Mungkin selama ini aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Namun, sekarang aku sadar jika ada yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding semua kesedihan dalam diriku. Berkacalah, dan lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu."

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, matanya yang menggelap dengan emosi masih setia menatap nyalang mata Sungmin.

"Sudah selesai dengan ocehanmu?"

Sungmin yang enggan menanganggapi Kyuhyun berniat pergi untuk membuka pintu namun cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya menahan pergerakan Sungmin.

"Lepas! Ini sakit, Kyuhyun."

Alih-alih menggubris Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru menyeret dan membanting kasar tubuh Sungmin ke atas kasur. Sungmin mengaduh sakit saat nyeri menghampiri tulang punggungnya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong denganku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kuat dagu Sungmin, jari-jarinya menekan kuat pipi dan rahang Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

"Lepas. Ini sakit sekali," keluh Sungmin.

"Diam!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya, hal itu membuat Sungmin memekik kuat mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan cairan anyir yang perlahan keluar dari gusi belakangnya.

"Kau harus membayar mahal atas semua kekacauan yang sudah kau perbuat."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun harus bersikap sekasar, sejahat, dan sekejam ini padanya. Sungmin memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri saat tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Berhenti memberontak seperti wanita!" sentak Kyuhyun sambil meraih dasi seragam yang tanpa sengaja Sungmin letakkan di atas meja. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa bergelung dalam ketakutan dan keterkejutannya saat Kyuhyun dengan kasar mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Kau gila! Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku, kau menyakitiku!" teriak Sungmin merasakan perih di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang diam! Diam!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya menunjukkan sebuah seringai mengerikan saat melihat tatapan menantang dari Sungmin.

"Aku bahkan bisa meremukkan tubuhmu dengan satu tangan. Namun, tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau langsung hancur seketika, aku lebih senang melihat mangsaku hancur dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap detik kehancuran yang sudah kusiapkan. Dan kali ini, nikmati kehancuranmu, Sungminnie," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat ikatan lengan Sungmin kemudian mengikatkan sisa ikatan dasi itu ke _headboard_ kasur Sungmin.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kau.. ka-"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tak lagi bisa merasakan keterkejutannya saat merasakan gerakan kasar bibir Kyuhyun di atas bibirnya. Demi apapun yang berada di atas tubuhnya adalah sosok yang sama persis dengan kekasihnya tapi Kyuhyunnya tak pernah berbuat sekasar ini pada Sungmin.

Tulang punggung, pergelangan tangannya, rahang, dan sekarang bibirnya. Setelah ini tindakan kasar apalagi yang akan Kim Kyuhyun lakukan? Sungmin merasa jijik memikirkan bagaimana sosok ini bisa berada di atas tubuhnya.

'Brengsek!' batin Sungmin geram. Tepat saat Kyuhyun melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, Sungmin menerima dengan membuka mulutnya walau setelah itu yang terdengar adalah teriakan keras Kyuhyun karena Sungmin menggigit kuat lidahnya.

"Kau melawanku, hah?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegangi mulutnya. Sungguh, mati rasa bagai menyerang lidahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau menjijikkan!" balas Sungmin sambil menendangkan kakinya berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya. Tangannya terus bergerak berusaha menarik simpul yang Kyuhyun ikat. Bohong jika itu tidak sakit, bahkan itu akan lecet parah nantinya.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, matanya berkilat tajam saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang lebih menjijikkan dari kotoran makhluk paling menjijikkan sekalipun.

"Kau salah bicara seperti itu padaku," desis Kyuhyun kembali mencengkram rahang Sungmin.

"Kau brengsek! Binatang! Menjijikkan!"

Tawa Kyuhyun mengalun sinis.

"Apa kau sudah lupa jika kau yang datang untuk memelukku, memanggil aku sebagai kekasihmu. Apa kami sangat mirip? Ah, mungkin iya. Jika iya, aku dengan senang hati menerima semua ucapan kurang ajarmu padaku karena bagimu kami sama. Aku dan kekasihmu sama. Brengsek, binatang, dan menjijikkan."

Sungmin kembali berniat melontarkan umpatannya namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Untuk malam yang indah ini, dengan senang hati aku akan menginzinkanmu untuk menganggapku sebagai 'Kyunnie'mu."

CUIH!

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan basah ludah Sungmin di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada melakukan itu untuk laki-laki brengsek sepertimu!" jerit Sungmin. Napasnya memburu hebat, jujur ia ketakutan dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau–"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka lebar, tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat _foxy eyes_nya beradu pandang dengan bola mata Kyuhyun yang perlahan menggelap dengan sinar kemerahan. Apa ini puncak kemarahannya? Kesakitan apalagi yang akan Sungmin alami setelah ini? Dalam hati Sungmin tak henti memanggil nama Tuhannya.

"Aku berpikir akan sedikit bersikap baik terhadapmu. Tapi kau— kau membuatku berubah pikiran. Kau memilih mati, huh? Dengan senang hati aku mengabulkannya," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membalik tubuh Sungmin. Menelungkupkan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya sehingga ikatan di pergelangan tangan Sungmin semakin menguat bahkan seolah menghentikan aliran darahnya, lengan Kyuhyun terulur menekan tengkuk Sungmin hingga wajah pemuda manis itu seolah tenggelam ke dalam kasur kemudian menarik pinggul Sungmin hingga _namja_ manis itu terlihat seperti menungging untuk Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kau membuatku marah! Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali untuk-"

SRAK!

"-melakukan itu terhadapku!"

Erangan Sungmin teredam di kasurnya. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika Kyuhyun menyobek celananya, suhu ruangan yang dingin terasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seluruh tubuh Sungmin memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian kuat Kyuhyun. Kepala Sungmin berdentam-dentam memikirkan apa yang yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau pikir, _namja_ lemah sepertimu bisa lari dariku, hah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pakaian bawahnya. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu terlihat sibuk menyiapkan dirinya, sementara Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" teriak Sungmin saat tekanan Kyuhyun di tengkuknya sedikit melonggar.

"Simpan suaramu indahmu untuk desahan manismu nanti, sayangku!" balas Kyuyun kemudian menarik satu helai pakaian yang tersisa dibagian bawah tubuh Sungmin.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kyuhyun!" jerit Sungmin saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan keras mulai menyentuh pantatnya. Kakinya tak lagi bisa bergerak karena Kyuhyun benar-benar mengunci gerakannya.

"Diam dan nikmati kematianmu, Choi Sungmin!" geram Kyuhyun kembali menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Dia siap bahkan sangat siap. Mata Kyuhyun benar-benar menggelap dengan nafsu bejatnya saat melihat _hole_ sempit Sungmin terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Seolah tak memedulikan Sungmin dan seluruh pemberontakannya, Kyuhyun bergerak maju, menghujam ke dalam Sungmin seiring dengan jengitan dan erangan teredam _namja_ manis di bawahnya.

Ini bukan lagi mimpi buruk. Ini kenyataan yang buruk. Sungmin bagai kehilangan nyawanya. Darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya menandakan jika raganya memang terluka, namun di dalam sana, hatinya jauh lebih terluka. Berdarah-darah hingga memucat kehilangan rasanya.

'Kyunnie.'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan nafsu bejatnya, bergerak mencari kenikmatannya sendiri di atas tubuh Sungmin yang bahkan sudah tak lagi bisa bertahan jika Kyuhyun tak menyangga tubuh itu.

Kedua matanya terpejam, kepalanya menengadah ke atas seolah memuja sang dewa kenikmatan. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak menunduk, meraih wajah Sungmin untuk menempatkan ciuman penuh gairah di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin, menyentuh dan membelai berharap Sungmin terbawa dalam suasana yang ia bangun.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin telah mencapai klimaksnya sejak tadi. Jangan berpikir Sungmin menikmati sentuhannya, dalam mimpi sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Itu terjadi hanya karena insting manusiawi seseorang. Terpaksa atau tidak terpaksa, siapapun yang mendapat sentuhan pada bagian tubuh sensitifnya pasti akan mengalami hal semacam ini.

"Ahh~ Sungmin," desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan puncaknya sudah menunggu di ambang batas.

Sungmin tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, matanya terbuka menumpahkan lelehan air mata. Dadanya seolah kebas merasakan tubuhnya telah ternodai oleh kebejatan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyunnya tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Sungmin, Kyuhyunnya yang tengah mengukir senyum walau tak lama kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih mendalam.

Isakan perlahan terdengar. Sungmin tak lagi bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya sang kekasih saat menatapnya dari atas sana. Kim Kyuhyun benar-benar kejam, Sungmin tak lagi bisa mengukur rasa bencinya untuk _namja_ bejat yang kini masih mendesahkan namanya keras-keras.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir semakin deras saat merasakan cairan Kyuhyun tumpah di dalam dirinya bahkan meluber ke luar, mengalir di pahanya bersama dengan darahnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuhnya, kepalanya langsung menyusup ke leher Sungmin, meninggalkan _hickey_nya di sana.

"Bejat, kau bejat.." isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin, meraih wajah mungil yang basah dengan keringat dan air mata itu kemudian meraup bibir _shape_-M di depannya, mengulum dengan lembut walau Sungmin tak menunjukkan respon apapun selain aliran deras air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, kepalanya bergerak waspada menatap intens ke arah pintu.

"Oh sial! Ada yang datang!" umpat Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin, dengan tergesa meraih kemudian menggunakan celananya. Kyuhyun terlihat panik saat melihat perbuatannya. Dengan asal ia meraih selimut di bawah kaki Sungmin kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Sungmin.

_Namja_ manis itu masih di posisinya, menelungkup di atas kasur dengan dua tangan terikat pada _headboard_ kasurnya. Bunyi jendela kamarnya yang terbanting kuat membuat isakan Sungmin langsung berubah menjadi tangisan kuat.

Langkah yang semula terdengar pelan dan santai langsung berderap cepat menaiki tiap tangga yang di laluinya. Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar Sungmin. Berusaha menekan ketidaknyamanannya, Siwon membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan senyum lebar yang siap ia suguhkan untuk putranya.

"Sung—min?" panggil Siwon dengan nada terputus.

Oh tidak. Bukan hanya suaranya yang terputus, Siwon bahkan bisa merasakan lehernya diputus paksa saat mendengar tangisan histeris Sungmin. Wajahnya mendadak berubah pucat pasi.

"_Appa,_ tolong aku—"

Dan kali ini bukan hanya lehernya. Siwon meneguk ludahnya saat merasakan kakinya melemas, langkahnya gontai dan penuh keraguan saat melangkah ke arah Sungmin.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mungkin itu satu pertanyaan yang bisa mewakili sekian banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Siwon. Hei, apa yang dipikirkan seorang ayah saat melihat putranya menangis histeris meminta bantuannya dengan tangan terikat dan kondisi tubuh yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Minnie," lirih Siwon nyaris tak terdengar. Seolah mendapat kekuatan, Siwon bergerak tersandung-sandung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdengar menangis.

Dadanya benar-benar tengah diremas keras, namun sakitnya tak sebanding dengan melihat kondisi putranya saat ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, Siwon bergerak tak sabaran membuka ikatan di tangan Sungmin dan menemukan lebam parah di sana.

Matanya beralih menatap punggung tubuh putranya yang dilapisi selimut tebal. Tak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh, Siwon bergerak cepat melilit tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut itu sebelum membawa tubuh putranya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tangis Sungmin terdengar semakin keras, tubuhnya bergerak semakin erat mencari perlindungan ayahnya.

Siwon menahan gemelutuk giginya, air matanya menetes tak terbantahkan saat melihat bercak darah bercampur sprema di sprei kasur putranya.

"Minnie, katakan sesuatu nak," ucap Siwon berusaha menatap wajah putranya. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama. Sedetik kemudian Siwon langsung memeluk erat tubuh putranya. Siwon tak henti mengutuk dirinya. Seharusnya ia pulang lebih awal.

"_Appa_, aku—aku sakit~" isak Sungmin.

Tak lagi bisa menahan diri, Siwon langsung meledakkan tangisnya, terisak-isak sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Matanya perlahan mengedar, menelisik ke setiap sudut ruangan. Saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Siwon hanya bisa kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Beberapa _maid_ yang tengah sibuk di sekitar ruang tengah tampak terkejut saat melihat Siwon menggendong Sungmin yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi cukup memprihatinkan.

"Kemana Nyonya dan yang lain?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sangat jelas dipahami oleh para pegawainya –tuan besar mereka tengah murka.

"_Jeosonghamnida_ Tuan, Tuan Muda Hyukjae belum kembali sampai saat ini sedangkan Nyonya dan Tuan Muda Ryeowook pergi sejak 3 jam yang lalu bersama Bulter Hong," jawab _maid_ itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tak gemetar.

Siwon menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat melampiaskan emosinya yang sudah mendidih.

"Pergi!"

_Maid_ itu segera membungkuk, bergegas berlalu sambil menekan dadanya ketakutan.

Pandangan dingin nan menusuk seorang Choi Siwon berubah sendu saat matanya tertuju pada wajah Sungmin. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal kembali merasuk dalam relung hatinya.

"Arrggghh!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Minnie bangun! Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!" teriaknya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya. Air matanya kembali tumpah ruah, berjatuhan tepat di wajah Sungmin.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Siwon masih terus menyalahkan dirinya, menyalahkan kesibukan menyialkan-nya. Seandainya, seandainya dan seandainya, hanya itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Siwon.

Tak lama Siwon mendengar deru mobil memasuki pelataran rumahanya. Dengan enggan ia menghapus air matanya, menunggu dengan tak sabar saat derap langkah itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayolah, aku yang akan jelaskan pada _appa_mu."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan pulang, kau jangan memaksaku."

"Hyukkie, kau harus bicara baik-baik dengan _eomma_mu."

"Kau tidak-"

"Kemari kau Hyukjae!" teriak Siwon keras.

Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk menolak bujukan Donghae untuk pulang sontak terlonjak dari posisinya. Matanya berkedip kaget saat mengenali suara itu.

"_Appa,_" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Ayolah, jangan buat _appa_mu semakin marah," bujuk Donghae yang kini bergerak menarik Eunhyuk untuk memasuki ruang tengah.

Saat melihat kepala belakang ayahnya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon pasti marah padanya karena ia memiliki keributan kecil dengan Kibum dan bertingkah kekanakan dengan pulang terlambat.

"_N-ne, a-appa._"

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Siwon tak menjawab apapun sementara Eunhyuk masih menunggu dengan was-was. Donghae yang tak melihat pergerakan sedikitpun dari Siwon mengambil langkah untuk menghadap secara langsung pada orang tua kekasihnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu Eunhyuk jika Siwon memarahi kekasihnya.

"_Ajushi_, atas nama Eunhyuk saya minta-"

Donghae meneguk ludahnya saat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya. Seperti bukan Siwon, Donghae melihat betapa dinginnya tatapan yang tergambar dalam mata setajam elang tersebut. Namun, yang membuatnya tak kalah terkejut adalah keberadaan Sungmin.

"Kemana Kibum dan Ryeowook, Hyukjae?" tanya Siwon dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah marah ayahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu _appa._"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu hah!" bentak Siwon membuat Eunhyuk kembali terlonjak kaget bahkan mundur beberapa langkah. _Appa_nya terlihat benar-benar mengerikan untuk saat ini.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu _appa._ Saat aku pergi tadi, _eomma_ dan Wokkie masih berada di rumah," jawab Eunhyuk terbata-bata, tangannya terlihat gemetaran.

Siwon terdiam demikian pula dengan Eunhyuk, _namja_ manis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sung—Sungmin _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Donghae kebingungan, matanya seolah tak terlepas dari wajah Sungmin yang tengah terpejam –tidak- bukan hanya terpejam, Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri.

'Sungmin _hyung_?' pikir Eunhyuk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung tertuju pada ekspresi wajah Donghae.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke arah Donghae yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kursi ayahnya.

"Astaga Sungmin _hyung_!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat kondisi Sungmin. Dari sini ia bisa melihat jelas bercak-bercak darah yang telah mengering di sekitar kaki Sungmin, terlihat seperti aliran dari atas tubuhnya.

"_A-appa_, ada apa? Bagaimana bisa-"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kemana saja kau hah!"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah atas sikap kekanakannya hari ini.

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara halus menyapa pendengaran tiga _namja_ yang tengah terdiam dalam situasi tegang. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, di sana terlihat Kibum dan Ryeowook yang tengah menatap bingung ke arah mereka.

"_Eomma_," runtuh sudah pertahanan Eunhyuk, sejak tadi ia memang ingin menangis karena takut dengan sikap _appa_nya.

"Hyukkie, ada apa _chagi_?" Kibum langsung berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk, memeluk tubuh sang anak yang bergetar karena tangisnya. Saat ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk menangis, pandangan Kibum tertuju pada tubuh Sungmin dalam pangkuan Siwon.

Matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dan hal yang sama kembali terdengar, pekikan terkejut akan kondisi Sungmin. Siwon muak mendengar itu.

Dengan cepat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada Enhyuk kemudian mendekat perlahan ke arah Siwon yang terlihat menatap kosong segala sesuatu di depannya.

"Won-nnie~"

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Siwon keras.

Ryeowook langsung berlari memeluk Eunhyuk, si bungsu ini memang sangat takut jika _appa_nya berteriak murka. Matanya tak sengaja menatap kondisi Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, Sungmin _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook gemetaran sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siwonnie."

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" bentak Siwon menatap tajam Kibum yang langsung terpekur dalam posisinya saat melihat raut penyesalan dan kepedihan di wajah 'suami'nya.

"Ada apa Wonnie?" tanya Kibum berusaha tak gemetar.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Sejak kapan kau meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di rumah, heh?"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, sejak tadi Wookkie menangis karena Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun-"

"Cih! Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Kim Kibum."

"A-apa?"

"Aku muak. Kau urus saja anak manjamu yang semakin keterlaluan itu!"

"Dia juga anakmu, bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Apa! Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Ingin mengatakan aku keterlaluan? Bahkan kau lebih keterlaluan. Aku memintamu untuk menjaga Sungmin, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Inikah yang kau inginkan? Sungmin diperkosa di dalam kamarnya sendiri!"

Kibum menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat terkejut mendengar penuturan suaminya.

Eunhyuk tak lagi bisa menahan diri, tubuhnya perlahan melemas sebelum merosot ke lantai. Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis seorang diri, menatap penuh penyesalan pada tubuh Sungmin yang tergolek tak berdaya di pangkuan ayahnya. Donghae masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap tak percaya pada akan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya.

Seketika Kibum berlutut, memeluk kaki Siwon seakan bersimpuh memohon ampunan. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud apapun, ini sungguh bukan keinginannya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Siwon seakan menulikan telinganya, tak menjawab apapun ucapan Kibum.

"Minnie, maafkan _eomma,_" ucap Kibum berusaha menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" tampik Siwon membuat Kibum semakin didera rasa bersalah.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sementara itu..

Jauh di atas kehidupan bumi, di sebuah tempat dengan sinar serba putih terlihat tiga _namja_ dewasa menatap prihatin sosok Sungmin yang mungkin akan semakin tertekan kejiwaannya setelah ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di salahkan karena tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Aku memang tidak mengajukan syarat tertentu."

Dua _namja_ dewasa lainya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok yang seakan tak berjubah itu dengan pandangan pasrah. Sosok itu memang terlihat tak berjubah, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, sebuah jubah yang berwarna sebening aliran air akan terlihat di kepala sosok itu.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi."

Lagi, hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Jauh di bawah kehidupan bumi, tepatnya di sebuah tempat serba hitam tampak tiga _namja_ dewasa tengah menatap frustasi pemandangan mengenaskan di depan mereka. Satu di antara dua _namja_ itu adalah orang yang sama, _namja_ berjubah sebening air. Dalam kegelapan semacam ini, warna jubahnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Jangan menyalahkan apapun, memang takdirnya seperti itu."

Tak jauh berbeda, anggukan kembali menjadi jawaban.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi," ucap sosok pembawa berita kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan, suasana yang awalnya sedikit terang dengan sinar sebening air, kini berubah gelap gulita.

Tepat setelah sosok berjubah bening pergi, sesosok _namja_ cantik yang semula bersikap tenang dalam kegelapan berubah geram, matanya menyala berwarna semerah darah diikuti kukunya yang memanjang bersamaan dengan munculnya sepasang sayap hitam di punggung cantiknya.

"Anak bodoh!"

**TBC**

Annyeong!

Saya bawa chapter 4.

Ada yang kaget gak? #plak

Ada yang kesel?

Ada yang aneh?

Ada yang protes?

Saya sudah kasih a/n loh buat adegannya. Jadi, no bash :D

Buat chapter kemarin banyak yang protes sama kebingungan jalan cerita -_- Sudah biasa, FF kan kalo awal2 memang penuh misteri :D

Oke, oke. Saya di sini mau menjelaskan tentang asal muasal imajinasi konyol saya :D

Waktu itu saya iseng-iseng baca artikel tentang Mitologi Yunani sama Romawi. Seru sih, tapi berhubung saya ini orangnya suka penasaran sama sesuatu yang masih abu-abu. Iseng-iseng saya searching lagi di google tentang "Demonologi" dan "Angelologi" :D Dan jadilah FF seperti sekarang.

Tapi berhubung dalam Angel sama Demon itu gak punya keturunan alias gak beranak pinak dan gak terlalu bebas berinteraksi dengan manusia, jadi saya gabungin imajinasi konyol saya sama Mitologi, kan kalo Dewa-Dewi masih ada keturunan dan bisa interaksi sama manusia. Jadi, intinya FF ini terinspirasi dari Mitologi, Angelologi, sama Demonologi. Ini gak bakal sesuai dengan apa yang saya baca mengenai tiga hal itu, saya cuma terinspirasi dari sana. Jalan ceritanya murni dari imajinasi saya. Jadi, kalo ada yang gak sesuai dengan Mitologi, Angelologi, atau Demonologi jangan heran atau apa. Saya cuma terinspirasi dari sana.

Dari awal memang pengen nyoba genre fantasy atau supranatural, tapi kalo vampir-vampiran sama werewolf-werewolfan #plak udah banyak. Larinya sudah pasti ke Sungmin jadi inangnya ChoKyu. Jadi, pengen itu :D

Oke, untuk chapter depan atau beberapa chapter ke depan mungkin chingudeul akan dipertemukan(?) dengan nama-nama asing Angel, Demon, atau makhluk yang ada di jaman Mitologi Yunani Romawi. Jadi, kalo bingung. Pegangan ya? #plak

Okelah! Penjelasan saya sampai di sini dulu :D

Yang gak suka genre fantasy cukup keluar dan jangan diem-diem ngintipin FF ini :D Saya masih bersama orang-orang berhati baik yang mau kasih support sama saya :D Soalnya yang review di FF saya yang niatnya baik ya cuma orang-orang itu aja :D

Selalu inget pepatah yang dibilang sama teman-teman di kotak review pas saya lagi down banget. **"Semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpanya"**. Masalahnya saya gak merasa tinggi seperti pohon itu, jadi buat kamu yang sirik sama saya, ngakak banget :D Baca FF saya tapi reviewnya cuma ngacau. Jangan pake inisial ya mbak ya? Cukup tahu kamu siapa. Mbak kenal saya deh kayaknya. Yuk! PM-an seperti biasa di FB jangan nge-rempongin saya di FFn :D Kerjaan kamu kan emang ngerempongin orang. Hahahahaa.

NEXT!

Ps: Tururt berduka cita atas meninggalnya kakek, nenek, dan ayah Leeteuk leader-nim. Semoga segala amal beliau diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin Ya Allah. ELF's, intinya keluarga Park sedang berduka, cukup kasih dukungan moril gak udah urus berita apapun yang bertebaran, itu urusan dalam keluarga. Kirim doa itu yang penting, beda keyakinan gak jadi alasan buat sampainya niat baik kita. Keep support kita untuk Leeteuk leader-nim dan be strong buat keluarga yang ditinggalkan : )

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****5**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Dengan gugup dan frustasi Kyuhyun terlihat membuka pintu apartemennya. Sedikit tak sabaran saat memutar kunci pintu. Raganya benar-benar lelah namun jiwanya tak kalah lelah dengan semua ini. Energinya benar-benar terkuras.

Bunyi bantingan pintu terdengar keras. Kyuhyun tak lagi peduli jika tindakannya akan sangat menganggu orang lain. Perlahan tubuh kurusnya yang bersandar pada daun pintu merosot ke lantai menyembunyikan wajah berdosa itu di kedua lututnya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," hanya kata itu yang terdengar lirih dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dadanya benar-benar terhimpit sesak memikirkan semua yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Kim Kyuhyun apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" bentak seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari salah satu ruangan apartemennya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak berniat mengangkat wajahnya atau menatap sosok di depannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Diam _hyung!_ Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk kami!" balas Kyuhyun ikut membentak orang itu.

"Oh ya? Kau bilang terbaik? Dengan menyakiti Sungmin lebih dalam kau bilang terbaik? Katakan saja jika kau ingin membunuhnya, bodoh!"

"Berada dalam satu tempat yang sama denganmu itu sudah membuatku terganggu! Dan kali ini kau benar-benar mengganggu. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, **Bernael!**"

Yesung tergelak keras mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau bahkan memanggil namaku, Beel. Apa aku benar?"

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya, raga dan jiwanya yang sudah lelah semakin lelah dengan mulut mengganggu Yesung.

"Kau. Diam. Saja. Tutup. Mulutmu. Sebelum. Aku. Menyobeknya."

Yesung mendengus, ia sadar betul jika **Beelzebub** bukan hanya tengah melayangkan ancaman. Sedikit saja ia bergerak dari posisinya, apa yang diucapkan sang _Prince of Devil_ itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Namun, untuk saat ini ia berhak memaki atau mengatakan hal buruk apapun tentang Sang Pangeran. Dia sudah membuat kekacauan luar biasa besar.

"Kau-"

"Diam _hyung!_ Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk kami. Itu caraku untuk membuatnya tetap mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi, urus sendiri urusanmu. Berhenti menghalangi dan mencampuri urusanku!" sela Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Huh! Kau benar-benar hina Kim Kyuhyun-" umpat Yesung sambil menuding wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau jauh lebih hina Cho Kyuhyun," imbuhnya dengan nada tak kalah tajam.

Kyuhyun menatap geram Yesung. Perlahan matanya berubah mengerikan, sewarna darah dengan iris hitam kelam. Bersamaan dengan napasnya yang berhembus berat, kuku tangannya bertambah panjang diiringi dengan tumbuhnya sepasang sayap hitam besar di punggungnya. Kulit tubuhnya perlahan berubah, menggelap seiring dengan munculnya urat-urat mengerikan di tubuh pemuda yang semula berkulit pucat itu.

"Jaga bicaramu!" peringat Kyuhyun dengan suara anehnya —berat, serak, dan dalam.

Yesung kembali menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Jaga emosimu, Tuan Muda," cibir Yesung.

Urat-urat di kepala Kyuhyun mulai bermunculan, semakin menonjol dan mengerikan, menandakan jika sang pangeran kegelapan tengah menahan kemurkaannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke tubuh Yesung, hanya saja ia masih memiliki insting untuk mengingat siapa yang tengah berdiri menantangnya.

BUGH!

"Arrgghh!" Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menghantam kuat dadanya. Tubuhnya langsung terbanting ke lantai. Menggelepar mirip seekor rusa yang telah diputus lehernya oleh singa daratan Afrika. Yesung yang mengerti segera menghindar dengan memundurkan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian sinar hitam mulai berpendar mengelilingi luasnya apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hahh –uhk-" tekanan di dada Kyuhyun terus berlanjut. Iris hitamnya nyaris menghilang saat merasakan penyiksaan di dalam dadanya. Yang bisa ia harapkan saat ini hanyalah kemunculan sosok itu, sosok yang membuat penyiksaan atas raganya.

"Beelzebub!"

"Uhuk—uhuk," bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok yang tak kalah mengerikan dari dirinya, rasa sakit yang menyerang dada Kyuhyun perlahan berhenti. Bentuk tubuhnya juga berangsur normal —sebagai manusia.

"Akh! Haah, haah-" Kyuhyun masih terengah hebat. Obsidiannya menatap lemah ke arah _namja_ berjubah hitam kelam yang tengah menatap horor padanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan satu _namja_ dewasa lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati hah! Katakan padaku!"

"_Eom_- haaahh, _eomma_aahh."

"Rasakan itu!"

"Ck, kau keterlaluan, **Amy**," decak _namja_ berwajah tenang kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti orang sekarat. Pria berjubah hitam itu berjongkok di depan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ap-_appa_—akh! Tolong~"

"_Ne,_ tenanglah dulu. Redakan emosimu, kembali pada manusia, bernapas dengan baik," intruksi yang terdengar dari _namja_ berwajah tenang hanya bisa Kyuhyun lakukan dengan sisa tenaganya. Saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai tenang, _namja_ tampan berwajah tenang itu meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun, matanya perlahan terpejam mengirim mantra tak terucap. Detik berikutnya, tangan itu menekan kuat dada Kyuhyun dan melakukan gerakan memutar. Tak lama, Kyuhyun telah kembali, berdiri dengan tubuh manusianya sambil menatap canggung dua _namja_ berjubah hitam di depannya.

Saat mulutnya nyaris mengeluarkan kata-kata, tatapan sinis sosok yang bernama Amy membuat Kyuhyun kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"Bernael bodoh! Apa saja yang kau kerjakan, heh!" kali sosok Amy beralih menatap garang ke arah Yesung yang justru tengah menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_, memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Di dunia mana boleh menggunakan mantra. Aku bukan satpamnya, tak mungkin mengikuti Beel kemanapun dia pergi," ujar Yesung yang kesal atas bentakan sang '_eomma'_ lalu beralih melotot pada si bungsu yang masih terlihat setengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memilih naik ke atas bumi?"

"_Aish_, bukannya _eomma_ yang mengirimku ke sini!"

Sang _eomma_ kembali meradang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mantramu bodoh!"

"_Eomma_ yang melarangku!" bela Yesung.

_Namja_ dewasa berwajah tenang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah 'istri' dan anaknya.

"Seharusnya kau menggunakannya dalam keadaan darurat, Cho Jongwoon bodoh!"

"Ck!" decak Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"_Mwoya_!" bentak sosok Amy pada kedua putranya.

'Sebenarnya margaku siapa?' batin Yesung dongkol.

"Jika kau memilih naik ke atas bumi, jangan menggunakan mantra apapun di sana karena itu bisa merusak bumi. Kalian mengerti!" ucap Yesung menirukan gaya _eomma_nya saat mengingatkan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tak membodohi mereka, Heechul-ah."

"Ck! Anak-anakmu saja yang bodoh, **Baal**."

Sosok yang semula berwajah tenang tampak terganggu dengan panggilan sang 'istri'.

"_Wae_? Kau tak suka karena kita berada di Korea dan kau lebih mencintai nama manusiamu? Kau juga memanggilku Amy tadi," sahut Heechul –Amy- dengan nada tenang.

"Ya, aku salah. Jadi, panggil aku _yeobo_ atau Hankyung atau Hannie atau apapun selain Baal."

"Kenapa? Bernael dan Beelzebub juga menyukai nama itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka Bernael," sahut Yesung.

"Aku juga lebih suka Kyuhyun," imbuh Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau anak bodoh!" umpat Heechul mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini selalu mengumpat anakmu bodoh, kau pikir mereka lahir dari siapa?" kesal Hankyung yang langsung membuat Heechul menggeram tertahan.

"_Aish!_ Bisakah lupakan siapa yang melahirkan siapa? Aku hanya ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ tanyakan pada anak itu tentang alasan tindakan bodohnya," ucap Yesung kembali menatap kesal adiknya.

"Memang apanya yang bodoh _hyung_? Aku-"

"Apa kau bilang!" sela Heechul dengan marah.

"Kyu, _eomma_mu pantas marah. Tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin," imbuh Hankyung.

"Aku punya alasan _appa._"

"_Yah!_ Alasan seperti apa ha? Apa karena kau tak sengaja menahan tubuh Sungmin saat di kantin lalu kalian terlibat dalam satu _scene_ drama yang sangat manis, kemudian kau khawatir Sungmin akan menyukaimu sebagai Kim Kyuhyun. Itu alasan bodohmu kan?" ujar Yesung menebak alasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, tak ada alasan untuk membantah karena memang itulah yang menjadi alasan perbuatan nistanya pada Sungmin.

"Cih! Kalau memang itu alasanmu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan jika kau tak ada pantas-pantasnya disebut jenius. Kau selalu bodoh dan ceroboh!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa dihakimi banyak pihak mendadak emosi.

"Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang seharusnya kulakukan. Sungmin tidak boleh mencintai siapapun, selain Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Seharusnya kau berdiam di kastil hingga kutukanmu menghilang. _Appa_ yakin Sungmin tak akan melupakanmu," ucap Hankyung dengan nada lembut, ia mengerti Kyuhyun tak suka dengan kehadiran mereka yang semakin menekannya.

"Aku tak bisa _appa_!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan tak bisa dan beralasan tetap berada di bumi sebagai orang lain untuk memantau Sungmin. Kau juga beralasan tak bisa jauh darinya, lalu apa yang sudah kau perbuat? Bukan hanya menyakiti, kau juga merusaknya! Lihat dirimu dan kau akan sadar betapa bodoh dan kejamnya dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun!" cecar Heechul masih menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada iblis murni yang terlahir dengan hati putih. Lagipula **deity** tak mengajukan syarat untukku. Jadi, semua yang kulakukan sudah benar," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Heechul dan Yesung mendelik bersamaan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Orang ini sudah benar-benar gila,' batin Yesung.

"Huh, seharusnya kau mendapat kutukan itu selamanya. Seandainya boleh meminta, aku akan meminta agar Sungmin mendapat takdir yang lebih baik dan jauh lebih sempurna darimu, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Heechul dengan nada datar namun telak menusuk Kyuhyun lewat perasaannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sinis ke arah Heechul lalu menyeringai, sedetik kemudian seringai itu lenyap berganti raut wajah dingin khas pangeran kegelapan.

"Sampai matipun kalian meminta, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena Lee Sungmin adalah takdirku," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan 3 _namja_ yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

"_Aish!_ Anak itu!" umpat Heechul.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana Choi mansion tak seperti biasanya, puluhan _maid_ yang biasanya bekerja dengan santai dan rapi akhir-akhir ini menjadi tegang dan bekerja cukup berantakan, sudah jelas apa penyebabnya. Tuan Besar Choi Siwon tengah dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Siwon dan Kibum berkali-kali tak bertemu dalam satu meja saat makan.

Saat ini Kibum tengah duduk sendiri di ruang tengah, pandangannya fokus menatap foto keluarga yang mereka ambil dua bulan yang lalu. Choi Siwon, Choi Kibum, Choi Hyukjae, Choi Ryeowook, mereka terlihat bahagia kecuali satu sosok berwajah datar bernama Choi Sungmin.

Pertanyaan Ryeowook berputar dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa aku sedih melihat Sungmin _hyung_ begitu _eomma_? Bukankah seharusnya aku tertawa dengan penderitaannya?"

Mata Kibum terpejam seiring dengan mengalirnya bulir bening di pipinya. Air mata penyesalan.

"_Mianhe chagiya_," lirihnya sangat pelan.

"_Eomma_ jauh lebih sakit daripada siapapun, percayalah," ucapnya seolah meyakinkan pada sosok yang dimaksudnya. Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan Kibum sejak tadi hanya bisa melengos malas dan meninggalkan Kibum menuju kamar Sungmin.

Setelah siuman, Sungmin lebih banyak berbicara untuk menyalahkan dirinya, mengutuk sosok yang sudah melakukan perbuatan nista kepadanya, sungguh ia membenci sosok itu.

**Aku dan seluruh napasku membencimu.**

Sebaris kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Bahkan aku lebih membencimu, brengsek!" lirih Sungmin dengan dingin. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Siwon yang semula hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin, kini bergerak menghampiri putranya.

"Minnie-ah, ini _appa_ nak," ucap Siwon lembut.

Sungmin melirik Siwon dengan pandangan tajam yang menyiratkan kemarahan mendalam tapi Siwon balas mengukir senyum untuk menenangkan hati putranya.

"Aku lebih membencinya, _appa_. Aku membencinya!" teriak Sungmin keras.

Eunhyuk yang mengamati itu dari ambang pintu kamar Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah _hyung_nya. Sungmin baru saja mengalami kemajuan tapi 'si egois' itu merusak semuanya dengan cara yang amat kejam.

Siwon yang tak tahan melihat Sungmin terus berteriak dan menunjukkan aura kemarahannya langsung meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu, memeluk dengan kuat walaupun Sungmin terus memberontak dan menolak disentuh siapapun. Namun, Siwon lebih kuat dari Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali menangis sesenggukan di pelukan ayahnya.

"Aku membencinya, aku membencinya, aku sungguh membencinya, aku-"

"Ssstt, jangan bicara lagi. Kau boleh membencinya," ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Orang itu sudah merebut semuanya, hiks~ dia sudah mengambil apa yang harusnya menjadi milik Kyuhyunnie."

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan isakan. Ucapan Sungmin seakan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sungmin yang sangat setia pada sosok Kyunnie yang sudah tak lagi di sampingnya membuat Eunhyuk tak kuat menahan tangisnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan, menghampiri Sungmin kemudian ikut memeluk _hyung_nya.

"Semua masih milik Kyunnie-mu _hyung_, percayalah," ucap Eunhyuk membuat Siwon ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku membencinya, aku sangat membencinya, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk tak lagi bisa menahan isakannya, ini pertama kali Sungmin menyebut namanya tapi kenapa harus dalam situasi yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Aku sangat membencinya, _appa_."

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah hampir dua jam menangis tanpa henti, akhirnya Sungmin jatuh tertidur. Tampaknya _namja_ bermarga asli Lee itu kelelahan. Siwon menatap dalam wajah polos yang ada di depannya. Sungmin dan wajah polosnya benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan tergerak untuk melindungi _namja aegyo_ itu. Tangan Siwon beralih mengusap buliran keringat di kening Sungmin.

"_Jalja chagiya_," bisiknya kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman selamat tidur di kening Sungmin.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan _hyung_ sendiri? _Appa_ tidak menemani _hyung_ seperti kemarin?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa _chagi,_ ayo keluar," ajak Siwon sambil merangkul bahu putranya. Eunhyuk terlihat masih menolehkan kepalanya tak yakin. Namun, ia sendiri yang bergerak menutup pintu.

Tepat setelah pintu kamat Sungmin tertutup, seberkas cahaya hitam berpendar di sekitar kamar Sungmin. Seiring dengan meredanya sinar itu, sosok Wolf muncul dan bergerak terlatih menaiki kasur Sungmin, berbaring nyaman dengan mata menatap sendu pada pemilik kamar. Sejenak matanya terpejam membuat gumpalan cahaya hitam menyelimuti mereka. Cahaya itu menghilang seiring dengan berubahanya Wolf menjadi sosok jangkung berkulit pucat, rambut brunette dengan mata tajam yang menatap sendu pada Sungmin.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Ming," ucap sosok itu lalu mencium ringan bibir Sungmin sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

Siwon dengan santai berjalan ke kamar melewati Kibum yang masih duduk di sofa menatap foto keluarganya.

"Siwonnie," seolah tak mendengar panggilan Kibum, ia masih terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan panggilan 'istri'nya. Kibum di belakangnya, berusaha mengejar Siwon yang mulai memasuki kamar tanpa memedulikan sapaan beberapa _maid_ yang menyapanya dengan canggung.

"Siwon-ah."

Alih-alih menoleh ataupun berhenti, Siwon justru masuk kamar dengan membanting pintu.

"Siwon-ah, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tahu aku salah," ucap Kibum berusaha mencari sedikit celah agar Siwon mau mendengarkannya. Namun, lagi-lagi Siwon seolah tuli dan enggan menanggapi keberadaannya. _Namja_ Choi itu terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

"Aku tak tahu akan begini, aku—" Kibum terus berusaha menjelaskan, mengikuti pergerakan Siwon bagai lintah yang melekat dengan tubuh sang suami sambil terus melontarkan argumennya.

"Choi Siwon dengarkan aku!" sentak Kibum menarik lengan Siwon.

Siwon yang tengah mengambil selimut dan bantal langsung menoleh. Menatap tajam ke arah Kibum dan tangan Kibum yang masih mencekal lengannya.

Perlahan cekalan tangan Kibum melemah sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlepas.

"Selamat tidur, Kim Kibum," ucap Siwon dingin kemudian berlalu keluar kamar dengan membawa bantal berikut selimutnya meninggalkan Kibum yang masih membatu dalam posisinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sementara itu di tempat tinggi yang tak terjangkau kehidupan makhluk bumi terlihat sepasang _namja_ dewasa bertahta tengah duduk di singgasananya. Mata mereka tertuju pada dua bawahannya, dua _namja_ yang tengah berlutut sambil menundukkan kepala itu tampak menunggu perintah dari sang raja.

"Keputusan kuserahkan pada kalian. **Amael **dan** Camael**, kalian berhak memilih untuk terus menjaga Pangeran di bumi atau tidak."

"Kami bersedia, Raja," jawab dua _namja_ yang tengah berlutut dengan bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi."

Amael dan Camael membungkuk dengan sopan kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan pergi dari hadapan raja dan 'ratu' mereka.

"Kau lihat? **Nathanael** tengah kesulitan dan kau tahu ini gara-gara siapa?" tanya sang raja pada 'ratu'nya.

"Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf untuk itu," jawab sang 'ratu' dengan nada menyesal.

Sang raja terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sat melihat raut wajah 'ratu'nya yang berubah sendu.

"Aku menyesal, sungguh," ucap sang 'ratu' lagi.

"Sudahlah, memangnya dengan itu keadaan bisa berubah?"

Sang 'ratu' menggeleng lemah.

"Jadi, kita tak usah membahas ini lagi. Yakin pada Natha, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik."

Sang 'ratu' beralih menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya.

"Seharusnya aku percaya Natha bisa menjaga **Angel** dengan baik. Aku—aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangannya," gumam sang 'ratu' sendiri sedangkan raja memilih untuk berpura tak mendengar. Masalah mereka cukup rumit.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Bunyi bel istirahat bahkan baru terdengar saat Eunhyuk keluar kelasnya tanpa peduli bahwa _seonsaengnim_nya tengah melotot hebat melihat Eunhyuk meninggalkan kelas tepat saat _seonsaengnim_nya akan mengucapkan kalimat penutup.

"Sejak kapan putra kandung Choi Siwon tak punya aturan," gerutu guru itu setelah Eunhyuk menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kelas Donghae memang tujuan utama Eunhyuk setiap jam _break_. Namun, bisa setiap harinya ia menemui _namjachingu_nya, kali ini seperti tak melihat Donghae yang tengah melambaikan tangannya, Eunhyuk justru bergerak menuju meja paling pojok di kelas Donghae. Meja Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_sshi_," sapanya sambil melempar senyum meremehkan. Kyuhyun yang tengah disibukkan dengan PSP dan tumben-tumbennya tak bersama Ryeowook hanya melirik malas pada Eunhyuk.

"Huh! Aku tak akan berbasa-basi denganmu. Kita bertemu di kantin," putus Eunhyuk sambil mendengus kasar sebelum berlalu keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan Yesung dan Donghae yang tengah memandang aneh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung kemudian berlalu setelah menyempatkan diri mendengus pada kakaknya.

'Selalu seperti anak kecil. Cocok dengan namanya. Beelzebub, nama yang kenanakan,' batin Yesung sambil menatap aneh punggung Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap Donghae yang kini manatap bangku Sungmin. Masih kosong hampir seminggu ini.

"Ehem! Bukankah itu Choi Hyukjae? _Dongsaeng _Sungminnie?" tanya Yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Setahuku dia _namjachingumu_," imbuh Yesung yang langsung mengundang tatapan mencurigakan dari Donghae.

"Kurasa kau tahu lebih banyak dari itu," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Yesung ingin sekali mengerutkan kening untuk merespon ucapan setengah membingungkan yang Donghae lontarkan, namun ia menahan diri untuk itu dan lebih memilih balas tersenyum pada namja berwajah kekanakan di hadapannya.

"Hai."

Donghae dan Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya bersamaan. Jika Donghae terlihat mengukir senyum ramah seperti biasanya, Yesung justru mengubah ekspresi santainya menjadi datar seolah terganggu.

"Oh hai, ada apa Krystal-_shi_?" tanya Donghae.

Krystal yang lagi-lagi bersama Yoona hanya mengukir senyum cantiknya. Dua wanita itu benar-benar cantik bahkan terlalu cantik sebagai manusia.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan kalian," jawab Krystal dengan gerakan samar mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mendecih kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak berminat," ucap Yesung dingin kemudian berlalu dari mejanya.

Dua _yeoja_ berwajah mirip itu mengukir senyum cantiknya pada Donghae sebelum bergerak cepat menyusul Yesung.

Merasa diikuti, Yesung langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju area yang cukup sepi.

"Bernael, bisakah kau berhenti dan menunggu kami?" tanya Yoona saat langkah Yesung mulai terkejar olehnya.

"Kalian gila! Menjauh dariku."

Dua _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa tertawa riang sebelum menghentak lengan Yesung untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana koridor yang memang jarang terjangkau siswa Macheon _School_ membuat keadaan terlihat sepi.

"Aku dengar Beel sudah memulai? Angel pasti semakin membencinya. Aku tidak sabar untuk membuatnya memilihku atau memilih di antara kami."

Yesung mendengus jijik mendengar penuturan Krystal.

"Dalam mimipimu saja. Ah, apakah makhluk sejenis kalian memiliki mimpi?" ejek Yesung namun seolah dicetak dengan _style_ semacam itu, dua _yeoja_ di hadapannya tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Mereka tetap menebar senyum yang terlalu cantik.

"Ayolah, Beel sangat cocok dengan salah satu dari kami."

"Penggoda seperti kalian hanya bersiap punah setelah semuanya selesai," balas Yesung sarkastik.

"Oh ya? Kami menunggu saat-saat mustahil itu Yesung-_sshi_. Ah, bagaimana hidup di bumi? Menyenangkan sekali bukan? Kami juga merasa seperti itu. Dan senang sekali melihat kau dan Beel masih sama tampannya saat menjadi Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Nama Korea kalian sangat bagus, aku terharu sekali," ucap Krystal.

"Berhenti bicara denganku dan pergi sebelum aku membakar wajah kalian!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan satu hal penting. Terdengar sangat sensitif memang, tapi aku rasa sebaiknya kau memilih salah satu dari kami daripada menunggu kekasih bodohmu itu putus dari Kim Kyuhyun," kali ini Yoona yang berbicara.

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Yesung. Matanya perlahan berubah dengan sinar kemerahan.

Yoona dan Krystal yang melihat itu memilih mundur.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami pergi. Ah ya, katakan pada Kyuhyun, kami selalu mencintainya dan mencintaimu juga."

"Pergi!"

Dua _yeoja_ itu bergerak cepat untuk pergi saat melihat kuku jari Yesung yang perlahan memanjang. Sementara Yesung tampak meredam emosinya, matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum perubahan yang terjadi dalam raganya kembali dengan perlahan. Wajahnya telah kembali tenang.

Saat membuka matanya, kepala Yesung bergerak mengamati situasi yang masih sepi. Angin berhembus menerpa tatanan rambutnya menandakan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, ekspresi di wajah Yesung kembali mengeruh.

"Sial! Aku baru sadar jika **Peisione** dan **Aglaope** ada di sini. Itu artinya **Dryad** dan **Nymph** juga ada di sini. Arrghh!" erang Yesung sambil menendangkan kakinya pada tembok meninggalkan retakan kecil yang membentuk cap sepatunya.

.

.

.

"Jangan berharap dia akan ke kantin _hyung!_" peringat Minho pada Yunho.

"Ck! Aku sudah tahu bocah!" kesal Yunho sambil memainkan ponsel bodohnya yang entah kenapa justru ia bawa di saat tidak penting seperti saat ini.

"Ini gara-gara Pangeran Beel menyebalkan itu. Apalagi sih yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengacau," sungut Taemin.

"**Enepsigos** bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya, dia bisa dengar!" bisik Yunho dengan nada membentak. Matanya langsung melotot marah pada Taemin yang kini tengah menyumpal mulutnya sendiri.

"Ehehehe, maaf _hyung_," ucap Taemin segera melempar tatapan polos yang membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah. Ya, Taemin memang terlalu polos untuk selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Saat matanya melakukan _rolling eyes_, pandangan Yunho tertuju pada wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat murung.

"Boo, kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong yang terdiam sejak tadi hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya sedang merasa gagal," sahutnya pelan. Minho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong memilih ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Ya_~ kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik. Kalian tidak bisa selalu mengikuti Pangeran Angel, masalah yang sudah terjadi memang seperti itu takdirnya. Aku dan Taemin sebenarnya juga merasa gagal, kami tidak bisa mengawasi Pangeran Beelzebub dengan baik."

"_Ya hyung_! Kita memang diharuskan menjaga jarak dengannya, seperti tidak tahu saja jika dia sedang marah. Jadi, ini bukan salah kita."

PLETAK!

Ringisan pelan terdengardari bibir Taemin.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menunjukkan simpatimu!" bisik Yunho lebih pelan. Taemin menyunggingkan cengiran polos sembari mengusap keningnya yang masih terasa berdenyut.

"Ah iya, kami juga merasa gagal," ralat Taemin dengan ekspresi canggung.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Taemin.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, tugas kalian memang berbeda dengan kami," ucapnya pengertian.

Taemin kembali menyunggingkan cengiran tak enaknya, matanya melirik Yunho yang tengah memasang wajah malas padanya.

"Ah! Bukannya semalam Jae _hyung_ dan Minho _hyung_ sudah bertemu dengan _Wang_ dan _Wangbi_?" tanya Taemin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau pikir ini jaman dinasti di Korea Selatan? _Wang_ dan _Wangbi_ katamu?" protes Yunho.

"Ah, maksudku Raja dan Ratu."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku dan Minho memang sudah ke sana. Kami sudah meminta maaf karena kami tidak becus menjaga _Wonja_ Angel," ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Apa kalian menonton drama Sungkyunkwan Scandal bersama kemudian terpengaruh menggunakan istilah kerajaan semacam itu?" lagi-lagi Yunho mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Aku juga geli mendengar istilah kerajaan semacam itu. Kenapa harus seperti itu, bahkan kita bukan manusia sepenuhnya. Sudah bagus dengan sebutan Raja, Ratu, dan Pangeran kenapa kalian harus mengganti dengan istilah Wang, Wangbi, dan Wonja? Ck! Ada-ada saja," gerutu Minho.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kantin.

"Sssttt, jangan bicara lagi. Aku bisa merasakan jika Lord Beel tidak jauh dari kita," gumam Yunho membuat yang lain langsung mengatupkan bibir mereka rapat-rapat.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah Yunho bicara, sosok yang mereka bicarakan muncul dengan wajah suram bersama Eunhyuk. Raga mereka seakan terkunci, tak bisa bergerak saat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan datarnya pada mereka berempat.

"Oh Tuhan, semoga dia tak mendengarnya," gumam Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho, Minho, dan Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk samar.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah duduk dalam satu meja. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan mencibir seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang Eunhyuk maksudkan lewat tatapan penuh selidiknya.

Setelah cukup lama hanya saling memandang dan melempar pandangan tak suka, akhirnya Eunhyuk memilih untuk buka suara. Matanya menatap situasi sekitar, para penghuni kantin terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Eunhyuk menghembuskan angin lewat mulutnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, sudah kukatakan jika aku tak akan berbasa-basi dengan Pangeran Beelzebub, dan ya aku bisa menyebutmu sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih dan takdir Pangeran Angel, mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai Lee Sungmin," ucap Eunhyuk yang terdengar seperti ungkapan akan kekesalannya.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun terhenyak. Wajahnya tampak kaget dalam waktu sepersekian detik karena setelahnya _namja_ berkulit pucat itu kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Huh, ternyata **Hamaliel**, tidak sebodoh **Haniel**. Dan aku juga bisa mengatakan jika Choi Hyukjae tidak sebodoh Choi Ryeowook," ucap Kyuhyun mengejek.

Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Senyum mengejek kembali terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti atau berpura tak mengerti? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika Natahanael—_eomma_mu mengontrol insting Ryeowook."

Ganti Eunhyuk yang terhenyak,

"Terkejut?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, dia sadar sepenuhnya jika Ryeowook telah banyak berubah. Namun, yang membuatnya tak percaya adalah tentang apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya. Kibum mengontrol insting Ryeowook, itu artinya tingkah aneh Ryeowook selama ini memang dikontrol oleh Kibum. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas berasal dari klan _Devil_ mengetahui seluk beluk keluarganya yang berasal dari klan _Blue Angel_.

"Kau lupa jika aku iblis murni?"

Yeah! Rasanya Eunhyuk melupakan siapa makhluk di hadapannya. Pangeran iblis murni, tentu saja sangat mudah bagi Kyuhyun apalagi keluarganya berasal dari tingkat dua.

"Jika begitu, kau pasti telah menebak maksudku," ucap Eunhyuk menginjak sikap sok Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Perlahan wajah angkuhnya berubah sendu, memperlihatkan gurat lelah tak terhitung di wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam akan sosok yang ditanyakannya.

"Masihkah kau berpikir dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk balik, jujur ia iba melihat raut menyedihkan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Hening.

Tak ada siapapun di antara mereka berdua yang berniat membuka percakapan hingga Eunhyuk tak lagi bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Pangeran, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sedih.

"Tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bersahabat walau aksen datarnya tetap tak bisa lenyap.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, bisakah kau jelaskan-"

"Jangan bicarakan tentang Sungmin. Aku tak punya alasan yang bisa diterima siapapun untuk kujelaskan," sela Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku," satu kalimat terakhir sebelum namja itu berlalu keluar kantin meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di kursinya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Cih! bisa-bisanya dia berharap Sungmin baik-baik saja," ucap sebuah suara membuat empat _namja_ yang tengah berusaha menguping dari jauh itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"_Omo_!" pekik Taemin kaget.

"Pangeran, jangan mengejutkan kami seperti ini," ucap Yunho dengan kesal.

Sosok yang dipanggil pangeran hanya bisa mengurai tawa, matanya segarisnya semakin tenggelam karena tawanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mengejutkan kalian, maaf mengganggumu, **Azazel**."

Yunho menahan diri untuk tak memicingkan alis pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih senang dipanggil Yunho. Ya, kehidupan manusia memang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong dan Minho saling memandang kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Pangeran Bernael, mohon terima salam kami."

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil Bernael. Dan aku rasa Beel benar, kalian tidak perlu bersikap seformal ini di dunia manusia. Buang embel-embel penghormatan kalian dan cukup memanggilku Yesung," ucap Yesung kemudian mencomot kentang goreng milik Taemin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan empat _namja_ dari dua klan berbeda yang tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya. Rasanya memang benar, putra sulung klan Devil memang sedikit err—aneh.

"Aigo hyung. Aku tak percaya Pangeran Bernael mengambil kentangku. Aku tak percaya ia menyukai makanan manusia juga," ucap Taemin sambil menatap _speechless_ piringnya.

Yunho menahan diri untuk tak kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya di kening Taemin. Demi apa Taemin terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimanapun saat ini mereka dalam wujud manusia, semua yang manusia lakukan juga bisa mereka lakukan bukan? Mereka bernapas, jatuh cinta, mandi, tidur, pergi ke bioskop dan lainnya yang dilakukan manusia. Lalu apanya yang aneh jika manusia memakan makanan manusia?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Donghae yang sudah duduk tenang di kursi yang tadi Kyuhyun duduki. Eunhyuk terhenyak, kemudian membelalak tak percaya saat melihat Donghae di hadapannya.

"Kenapa seperti melihat hantu _chagi_?" tanya Donghae sambil terkekeh kecil.

Eunhyuk mengerjabkan matanya, masih tak percaya dengan kehadiran Donghae.

"Belum memesan? Kau ingin makan apa?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya pertanda kebingungan. Bukan bingung dengan sikap manis Donghae, secara _namja_ berwajah komikal itu suka sekali bersikap manis terhadapnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah telinganya tak mungkin salah dengar, Donghae menyuruhnya untuk tak memikirkan. Tidak memikirkan apa?

"Memikirkan apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Ucapan Kyuhyun."

Mata sipit Eunhyuk kembali melebar. Tidak mungkin. Pembicaraan antar-klan tak pernah terdengar oleh manusia. Eunhyuk tahu betul jika Donghae adalah manusia, lalu bagaimana bisa?

"Hae, kau?"

Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan _chagi_. Sudahlah~"

Tidak, tidak. Eunhyuk tampak belum puas dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Tidak, jelaskan padaku. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Apanya yang tidak mengerti? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk tak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia memang menyebalkan. Lagipula kalian berbicara terlalu keras tadi, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya."

Omong kosong. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae tengah membual padanya. Manusia hebat mana yang bisa mendengar percakapan makhluk yang bukan manusia.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku pesan makanan dulu _ne_?" ucap Donghae sambil mengukir senyum, lengannya terulur mengacak surai Eunhyuk sebelum berlalu menuju antrean.

"Aku sudah curiga terhadapnya," gumam Yunho sambil menatap Donghae yang kini justru tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka. Mau tak mau mereka juga balas tersenyum.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk yang telihat kebingungan menatap pungung Donghae.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apa ada makhluk asing selain kita dan para peri penggoda mengerikan itu?" gumamnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin terbuka setelah berjam-jam tertutup dalam lelapnya. Matanya mengedar, mencari siapapun yang biasanya selalu berada di sampingnya entah itu Siwon, Eunhyuk, atau Kibum. Namun, untuk saat ini Sungmin sendiri, suasana kamarnya memang selalu sepi. Apa Siwon belum kembali dari pekerjaannya? Apa Eunhyuk masih belum kembali dari sekolah? Kibum? Mungkin dia punya kesibukan lain.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya, saat ia sakit seperti ini biasanya Leeteuk akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemaninya. Namun, itu dulu. Sekarang rasanya tidak mungkin lagi. Pandangan Sungmin beralih, menatap jam yang ada di atas nakas.

'Sudah malam,' pikir Sungmin saat menangkap angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam. Hampir pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Wolf?" panggil Sungmin berusaha mengundang kehadiran sahabatnya. Detik jam terus berlalu namun sosok yang Sungmin panggil masih enggan menampakkan wujudnya. Mata Sungmin kembali mengedar, menatap tiap sudut kamar berusaha mencari keberadaan Wolf dan lagi-lagi hanya sepi dan dinginnya ruangan yang ia temukan.

Saat sendiri seperti ini, pikiran Sungmin selalu melanglang buana, tertuju pada banyak hal menyenangkan di masa lalunya. Apalagi jika bukan kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia selalu manja dan marah besar saat Kyuhyun tak menuruti keinginannya. Kyuhyun selalu disibukkan dengan keinginan Sungmin yang kekanakan. Mungkin, itu alasan Tuhan mengambil Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun terlalu lelah mengurusi sikap kekanakannya.

"_**Kyunnie! Jemput aku sekarang!"**_

'_**Sayang, aku sedang ada meeting.'**_

"_**Aku tidak mau tahu! Jemput sekarang atau kita putus!"**_

'_**Ming, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Jangan bicara seperti itu.'**_

"_**Jadi kau tak bisa menjemputku? Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa? Aku lelah Kyu!"**_

'_**Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminta supirku untuk menjemputmu.'**_

"_**Mwo? Supirmu? Bukan kau?"**_

'_**Ming, aku-'**_

"_**Kita putus!"**_

Air mata mulai mengenangi pelupuk mata Sungmin saat pemuda manis itu mengingat bagaimana sikap egoisnya terhadap Kyuhyun dulu. Setelah kejadian itu Sungmin mengingat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah khawatir di depannya. Tak henti meminta maaf dan membujuk agar Sungmin menarik kata-katanya. Sungmin menarik kata-katanya setelah Kyuhyun menjanjikan banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka habiskan di akhir pekan. Ya, mereka kembali merajut hubungan, walau resiko yang Kyuhyun terima dari perbuatannya meninggalkan _meeting_ penting untuk membujuk Sungmin yang selalu kekanakan adalah pembatalan kontrak kerja berharga trilyunan.

"_**Kyunnie! Bisakah kau mengganti sekretaris lain? Kenapa harus wanita itu?"**_

"_**Ming, aku tidak punya alasan untuk memecatnya. Dia bagus dalam bekerja dan-"**_

"_**Dan menjadi simpananmu."**_

"_**Aish Ming! Kenapa kau selalu menuduh yang tidak-tidak tentangku? Jangan kekanakan seperti ini!"**_

"_**Kau marah? Membentakku hanya karena membela wanita itu?"**_

"_**Ti-tidak, maksudku-"**_

"_**Lupakan. Kau tak perlu mencari sekretaris lain, sebaiknya kau cari kekasih lain saja. Kita-"**_

"_**Tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan itu, Ming. Kau ingin aku mencari sekretaris lain? Baiklah, aku akan mencari sekretaris lain. Tapi jangan katakan hal semacam itu."**_

"_**Baiklah, jika besok dia masih berada di sana. Kita putus!"**_

"_**Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan meminta asistenku untuk mencari sekretaris lain. Tapi tolong, jangan menyakitiku dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Ming."**_

"_**Ne, tapi aku masih sakit hati kau mengatakan aku kekanakan. Jika kau memang merasa terganggu menjalin hubungan dengan orang kekanakan sepertiku, kau cukup pergi dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi."**_

"_**Tidak sayang, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku sedang lelah dan terlalu emosi, maaf aku sungguh minta maaf."**_

Buliran air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Sungmin. Penyesalan selalu datang di kemudian hari. Kini Sungmin hanya bisa menangis, menyesali sikapnya terhadap Kyuhyun dulu. Ia menyadari dengan sepenuh hati jika Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, begitupun sebaliknya, Sungmin juga sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Bohong jika Sungmin tidak was-was saat mengancam kata putus pada Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, Sungmin takut setengah mati. Tak lagi bisa membayangkan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Alih-alih merasa senang, mungkin saat ini Sungmin sudah gila jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"_**Jangan seperti itu Minnie, Kyuhyun juga punya kesibukan sendiri. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu."**_

Kata-kata Leeteuk ikut melintas di kepala Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mulai tersedak dengan tangisnya. Ucapan sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu memang benar. Saat ini apalagi yang bisa Sungmin rasakan selain menyesal.

"Aku menyesal, _eomma._ Sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyesal," isak Sungmin sambil menangkup wajahnya. Air mata mengalir terlalu banyak, merembes di sela-sela jarinya.

"Sayang."

Sungmin berhenti, isakannya mendadak terhenti saat mendengar suara tepat di telinganya. Siwonkah? Tapi suara itu bukan suara Siwon. Sungmin mengenal jelas suara itu.

"Kyu?" sebut Sungmin sambil menurunkan tangkupan tangan di wajahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke satu sisi kosong di kasurnya.

_Namja_ manis itu terdiam, matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berbaring nyaman sambil mengukir senyum tampan di sebelahnya. Tak ingin percaya namun memang itulah yang tampak di depan matanya.

"Kyunnie?"

Sosok itu mengangguk, senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa renyah.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau terlalu merindukanku, jadi aku kemari," ucap Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

Sungmin masih terdiam, mengamati sosok di depannya. Benarkah ini Cho Kyuhyun? Atau Kim 'brengsek' Kyuhyun? Tapi Kim Kyuhyun tak memiliki tatapan seteduh itu, tidak memiliki senyum setampan itu, lalu?

"Kyuhyunnie?" panggil Sungmin lagi. Jawabannya tetap sama, sosok di sebelahnya mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang Sungmin ucapkan.

Sungmin masih tertegun, lengannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap bergantian antara mata Kyuhyun dan tangannya sendiri. Benarkan ia bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun? Sungmin yakin ia sudah bangun tapi yang terjadi saat ini seperti mimpi baginya.

"Hai sayang, merindukanku hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, ini kau?" tanya Sungmin balik. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau tidak percaya? Apa kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun yang lain?" canda Kyuhyun namun cukup membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Wajahnya memucat perlahan. Kata-kata Kyuhyun menusuk tepat di hatinya. Kyuhyun yang lain?

"Ti-tidak," sahut Sungmin gugup. Bukan gugup karena menyukai Kyuhyun yang lain, ia gugup menjelaskan tentang siapa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan.

"Kyu, aku-"

"Sssstt. Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Ya semuanya. Termasuk apapun yang menjadi beban pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas semua yang sudah terjadi, Ming. Aku sedih melihatmu berubah terlalu banyak. Kau tidak manja seperti dulu, kau tidak kekanakan seperti dulu, kau tidak egois seperti dulu. Kemana Sungmin yang dulu?"

"Pergi bersamamu," sahut Sungmin tenang.

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap sedih pada Sungmin yang masih mengamati wajahnya. Sepertinya, Sungmin masih tak percaya jika yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun—kekasihnya. Kyuhyun juga tak bodoh, wajar jika Sungmin berpikir seperti itu mengingat kekasihnya telah pergi.

"Ming?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Selalu. Kau bilang sampai akhir, ini belum akhir. Aku masih di sini. Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Sungmin, mencium punggung tangan cantik kekasihnya. Lengannya terulur meraih tubuh Sungmin, memenjarakan tubuh seharum vanilla itu dalam pelukannya.

"Belum sayang. Kau sendiri yang harus datang padaku."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau dimana? Aku harus menemuimu dimana?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Sungmin.

"Di sini."

Tak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya.

"Jika aku berhasil menemukanmu, apa kau akan kembali?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lengannya terulur mengusap pipi pucat kekasihnya sebelum membawa wajah bulat itu mendekat.

"Dan.. menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, namun gerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin telah menjadi jawabannya. Sungmin bahkan tak sempat mengambil napas saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, memejamkan mata, menikmati dengan sepenuh hati perasaan bernama cinta yang tengah Kyuhyun salurkan untuknya. Saat napas Sungmin mulai berhembus berat, Kyuhyun mengangkat bibirnya, beralih menempatkan ciuman kecil di sekitar rahang Sungmin dan bermuara di lehernya meninggalkan cupang kemerahan yang kontras dengan leher putih kekasihnya.

"Jika kau menemukanku. Bukan hanya menjadi kekasihmu lagi, aku akan menyerahkan diri, mengabdikan diriku untukmu, pangeranku."

Sungmin membuka matanya, sedikit merasa aneh dengan panggilan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun seolah tak merasa ada yang salah. Ia masih menampakkan senyum tampannya saat Sungmin menyentuh lehernya sendiri.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membawa kepala Sungmin ke dadanya. Hal itu membuat pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya.

"Ya. Karena itu kau harus bangun, temukan dirimu dan kau akan menemukanku."

**TBC**

**Note:**

Di bawah ini ada keterangan nama-nama asing Demon, Angel, sama makhluk Mitologi. Tau dari mana? Google-lah #plak tapi itu sudah saya ringkas. Nama-nama asing dan cast yang saya bikin seperti itu gak ada maksud apa-apa ya. Hanya nama saja. Saya tulis nama cast dan perannya sebagai siapa, terus sedikit penjelsan buat arti nama-nama asingnya. Nah, waktu itu kan ada yang tanya kenapa castnya banyak sekali, ya tujuannya buat ini. Buat anggota klannya, kalo anggotanya 1 atau 2 biji takut dikira kerja kelompok buat tugas akhir #ditabokbola-balik. Tapi tenang, fokus tetap OTP tercinta :D Oke, kalau menurut chingudeul penting monggo dibaca dulu.

**Deity**: Ketuhanan atau dewata, intinya dia yang berkuasa di antara kekuasaan masing-masing klan.

***DEVIL CLAN***

**Kyuhyun** **as Beelzebub—Prince Devil Clan**: Fallen angel yang diketahui sebagai Pangeran Iblis.

**Yesung as Bernael—Prince Devil Clan**: Fallen angel kegelapan dan kejahatan.

**Hankyung** **as Baal—King Devil Clan**: Fallen angel yang namanya memiliki arti "sang penguasa"

**Heechul** **as Amy—Queen Devil Clan**: Fallen angel yang diketahui sebagai Presiden di neraka.

**Taemin as Enepsigos**: Fallen angel yang bisa muncul dalam bentuk wanita.

**Yunho** **as Azazel**: Fallen angel yang namanya memiliki arti 'memperkuat Tuhan' –tapi berhubung di Demon, Tuhannya dia Lucifer.

***ANGEL CLAN***

**Sungmin as Angel—Pangeran Angel Clan:** Malaikat fourth choir, anggota Angels yang dikenal sebagai guardian angel manusia.

**Kibum as Nathanael:** Malaikat second choir anggota seraphim yang dikenal dengan cinta kasih dan api. Api di sini melambangkan hangatnya cinta kasih.

**Eunhyuk as Hamaliel:** Malaikat third choir anggota Virtues. Malaikat ini dikenal membuat manusia tahan terhadap cobaa dan tetap berpegang pada Tuhan.

**Ryeowook as Haniel:** Malaikat third choir anggota Virtues. Malaikat ini dikenal membuat manusia tahan terhadap cobaa dan tetap berpegang pada Tuhan.

**Jaejoong as Amael:** Malaikat fourth choir, anggota Participalities yang dikenal sebagai malaikat pemerintahan.

**Minho as Camael:** Malaikat third choir anggota Powers yang dikenal atau dipanggil sebagai malaikat polisi atau malaikat tentara.

***TEMPTER CLAN***

**Dryad****:** Peri yang berasal dari pepohonan.

**Nymph****:** Peri yang tinggal di alam bebas.

**Krystal as ****Peisione****:** Kaum Siren. Kaum Siren ini hidup di air, mereka menyanyikan lagu memikat hati untuk membuat kapal para pelaut tenggelam. Peisione dikenal sebagai kaum Siren 'sang pemikat'.

**Yoona as ****Aglaope****:** Kaum Siren. Sama seperti Peisione hanya saja aglaope dikenal sebagai kaum Siren 'si cantik'.

Ps: Untuk bagian note yang masih kurang dimengerti nanti saya jelaskan di note next chap :D

Ulala~ *virus Syahrini* #plak

Oke! Oke! Soal raping scene chapter kemarin banyak yang gak tega ya. Iya sih kasihan Sungmin. Aku juga gak tega, hanya demi jalan cerita. Tapi ada juga yang suka loohhh (*O*) Yang bilang itu terinspirasi dari NC-anku sama Sungjin yeobo sini saya cium #plak Bukan tahu! Sungjin gak pernah menyentuh saya. Status memang sama saya tapi hati dia buat Jongjin. Jadi, tolong ya buat yang ngaku istrinya Jongjin bawa pulang tuh suaminya suruh jangan deket2 suami saya. Saya buka audisi deh buat yang mau jadi istri Jongjin #duagh #ngomong apa -_-

Ah iya, pas baca review chapter 4 ada yang ulang tahun kemarin ya katanya. Buat **secretadmire, **happy birthday ya :D Wish you all the best deh pokoknya :D Buat yang ulang tahun hari ini juga happy birthday, siapapun itu :D

Okidoki, saya mau menjelaskan kalau FF ini bukan hanya terinspirasi dari Mitologi, tapi ada Angelologi dan Demonologi yang kayaknya ambil porsi cukup besar di sini. Eh tapi ini gak sama seperti itu itu. Alur murni dari pikiran konslet saya #getokpala

Okelah, semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit membantu. Thanks buat yang review chapter 4 ya. Chapter ini review lagi ya :D Saranghae~~~~

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****6**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Helaan napas berat berulang kali terdengar dari sosok jangkung yang tengah duduk santai menghadap jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada indahnya kelap-kelip lampu kota yang menghiasi kegelapan malam. Sedetik kemudian matanya beralih memandang gelapnya langit yang tak memunculkan keindahan sang penerang.

"Apa hujan akan turun? Sepertinya sedang mendung," gumamnya.

Satu _namja_ lain yang berada satu ruangan dengan sosok jangkung tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang didengarnya, ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah hewan bertempurung yang baru dimilikinya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa jalanmu tak sesulit jalanku?" tanya sosok jangkung dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

_Namja_ yang semula menyibukkan diri dengan hewan bernama kura-kura mendadak berhenti dari kegiatannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang adik.

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Kyu." tanggap Yesung sekenanya. Dia sengaja tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun karena tahu bagaimana tersiksanya batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar ingin semuanya selesai, _hyung_," pernyataan pilu itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Yesung menghela udara dari mulutnya, sungguh ia tak tahu harus menanggapi dengan jawaban apa segala curahan hati adiknya itu.

"Bersabarlah," seperti yang pada umumnya manusia katakan untuk menguatkan seseorang, pada akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang kembali terlontar.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam rapat mengingat ulang semuanya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Manusia dengan suku ataupun ras berbeda tidak pernah terhalangi untuk saling mencintai, tapi bagaimana dengan cinta antara dua makhluk berbeda klan?

"Aku mencintainya,_ eomma._"

"_Eomma_ tahu, hanya saja rasa cintamu itu salah. Sosok yang kau cintai berbeda dengan kita."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia _eomma._ Aku mencintainya."

"Beel, ini salah. Kau bahkan sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin bukan manusia sepenuhnya dan dia berbeda dengan kita."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Apa masalahnya? Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Klan devil mencintai klan terhormat seperti klan _angel_, tidak ada yang seperti itu, nak."

"Memangnya kita tidak terhormat? Kita yang terhormat di antara seluruh devil dan mereka yang terhormat di antara seluruh _angel_, bukankah itu sama?" Kyuhyun masih ngotot mempertahankan argumennya.

Heechul tampak gusar, anak bungsunya memang sangat keras kepala.

"Lagipula Bernael juga mencintai putra bungsu _Blue Angel_ dan _eomma_ tak protes untuk itu. Bernael juga berbeda dengan Haniel."

"Beel, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu. Aku dan kau berbeda," interupsi Yesung.

"Beel, mengertilah. _Blue Angel_ adalah klan angel tingkat dua dan Bernael tingkat satu, itu masih wajar. Lagipula takdir Bernael memang begitu," ucap sang raja—Hankyung dengan nada lembut, terlihat sekali jika ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tingkat satu dan Sungmin juga tingkat satu, _appa_!"

"Beelzebub!" bentak Heechul keras namun Kyuhyun tak berjengit sedikitpun.

"Jangan bandingkan dirimu dengan Bernael. Kakakmu terlahir dengan takdir yang jelas sedangkan kau tak punya takdir yang jelas, bisa saja Deity mengutukmu!"

"Amy!" Hankyung balas membentak.

Heechul langsung terdiam, matanya mengatup rapat menandakan beribu penyesalan atas ucapannya.

"Apa takdirku memang seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban atas ucapan _eomma_nya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perangai sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu, kata-kata yang keluar saat Heechul berada di puncak emosi adalah sebuah kebenaran yang tak perlu diragukan.

"Jawab aku!" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Beel, jangan mempersulit dirimu," ujar Yesung berusaha menekan emosi Kyuhyun.

"Kalian yang menyulitkanku!" bentak Kyuhyun tak terima.

Hankyung yang merasa tak ada alasan lagi untuk mengelak segera menghampiri putra bungsunya, sedikit mengelus bahu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan sisi devil putranya.

"Beel, setelah mendengar semuanya _appa_ harap kau bisa mengubah keputusanmu," ucap Hankyung dengan nada berharap. Ia sadar betul bagaimana putranya, Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala dan sulit mendengarkan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pemikirannya.

"Takdirmu memang cukup rumit. Jujur saja, _appa_ dan _eomma_ tak mengerti kenapa kami harus memiliki dua putra? Kelahiranmu bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan, makhluk sebangsa kita, entah itu _devil_ ataupun _angel_ yang memiliki pasangan selalu memiliki satu putra dan kami memiliki Bernael juga kau tanpa tahu maksud yang jelas. _Blue Angel_ juga memiliki dua putra karena putra bungsungnya memang ditakdirkan untuk kakakmu, walaupun itu terlihat salah, memang seperti itulah jalannya. Tapi kau, kami tidak tahu apapun. Banyak penasihat kastil mengatakan kelahiranmu hanya akan mendatangkan kekacauan. Mereka bilang Deity akan mengutukmu karena kau mencintai putra dari klan lain. Hanya saja, semuanya bisa berubah jika kau tak mencintainya."

"Intinya _appa_ menyuruhku untuk melupakan Sungmin?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Hankyung terdiam.

"Beel—tidak. Kyuhyun-ah, mengertilah nak," pinta Heechul dengan sangat. Jika sudah menyebut nama manusia putranya, itu berarti Heechul benar-benar memohon pengertian putranya.

"Aku jauh lebih tak mengerti dengan takdirku!" sela Kyuhyun dengan marah.

Suasana mendadak hening, Heechul dan Hankyung tampak diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sementara Kyuhyun terlihat menatap bergantian wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"_Eomma, appa_. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti dengan takdirnya. Makhluk seperti kita tidak bisa sembarangan berkeliaran di bumi tanpa ada alasan kuat, Deity bisa saja menghukumnya tapi itu tidak terjadi. Seharusnya Deity melakukan itu tapi faktanya, Beel diam-diam keluar dan bebas berkeliaran di sana. Jika Beel bisa memilih untuk tak mencintai Sungmin, kenapa takdirnya seolah menyuruh Beel untuk terus bersama Sungmin?"

Hankyung menatap nanar wajah Kyuhyun.

"Karena dia memang ditakdirkan seperti itu. Mengejar kutukannya. _Appa_ bukan Deity, _appa_ tidak tahu apa maksud semua itu dan karena itulah _eomma_mu mengatakan Kyuhyun tak punya takdir yang jelas," tutur Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

Kenapa Deity mengutuknya? Kenapa Kyuhyun diciptakan untuk menjemput takdirnya?

"Semua ditakdirkan sulit untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Heechul sedih. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan keterkejutannya tak terdengar berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui."

Kyuhyun menatap _eomma_nya, ingin tahu apalagi yang belum Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Sungmin belum mengetahui bahwa dia bagian dari _White Angel_," ucap Heechul kembali membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Selama ini aku pikir dia juga sama sepertiku, lebih suka dengan dunia manusia. Dan berusaha menutupi identitasnya."

"Tidak, Sungmin hanya tahu bahwa dirinya manusia dan mencintai manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun bukan Beelzebub putra pangeran klan _devil_."

"Lalu kenapa orang tua Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Mulutnya seolah terkunci dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Hubungan antar-klan memang lebih mudah dibandingkan hubungan kita dengan manusia. Sejak tahu putranya akan menyebabkan kesulitan untuk klan lain. Raja dan ratu klan angel memilih turun ke bumi. Mereka menghindar, memilih untuk hidup sebagai manusia dan menidurkan insting angel putranya. Mereka melakukan itu agar kau tak bertemu dengan takdir yang menyulitkanmu tapi siapa sangka Deity seperti sangat ingin kau terkungkung dalam takdirmu hingga akhirnya kau memiliki kebiasaan yang tidak kami ketahui. Kau diam-diam naik ke atas bumi, muncul dengan sisi manusiamu dan bertemu dengan takdirmu."

"Kau pasti tahu, tidak pernah ada hubungan baik antara _devil_ dan _angel_. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, yang seharusnya kita lakukan adalah menentang mereka dan mereka memerangi kita. Itu yang seharusnya, tapi sayang kita dan mereka tidak seperti itu. Mereka sangat baik hingga kami tak lagi bisa bertahan dengan kebaikan mereka. Kita sudah berkhianat terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan baik sekaligus membenarkan apa yang Hankyung ucapkan, memang tak ada kamusnya iblis dan malaikat memiliki hubungan baik.

"Mereka memiliki Tuhan mereka dan kita memiliki Lucifer. Kau tahu, mungkin Lucifer tak lagi menganggap kita bagian darinya. Kita terlalu banyak bergaul dengan manusia baik dan para angel tanpa melalui _**Arbiter**_. Sadar atau tidak, kita lebih terlihat seperti manusia daripada makhluk mengerikan bernama _devil_."

Ya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa membenarkan ucapan Hankyung.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Raja dan ratu klan _angel_ menemui kami saat itu. Mungkin kami yang naif atau apa, tapi sungguh, mereka memiliki hati yang sangat mulia. Mereka meminta maaf atas terlahirnya putra mereka yang menyebabkan takdir buruk untuk putra klan kami. Mereka jauh lebih menyayangimu daripada apa yang kau lihat selama ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak tahu harus menanggapi atau berkomentar apa. Ingin menyalahkan, namun ia tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kutukan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin mengubah keputusanmu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat berpikir sebelum gelengan yakin Hankyung dan Heechul dapatkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku mencintai Sungmin."

"Kau memang anak yang keras kepala, Beel," ucap Heechul dengan nada sedih. Lengannya terulur mengusap wajah tampan putranya.

Hankyung dan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar keputusan sang _maknae_.

Kegelapan yang semula menyelimuti _Devil Castle_ berubah cerah saat cahaya putih terang mulai berpendar mengelilingi luasnya kastil. Tak lama muncul sepasang _namja_ bertahta yang berdiri bersama para bawahannya.

"Baal, Amy," sapa satu _namja_ cantik yang muncul dari cahaya itu.

"_Ajjuma, Ajushi_," sebut Kyuhyun tampak terkejut.

"Beel."

Hankyung dan Heechul berdiri dari singgasananya menyambut sang tamu agung dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat datang **Astrael** dan selamat datang **Uriel**," sapa Heechul dengan nada sinis.

Astrael dan Uriel hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Maksud kami _annyeong_ Hankyung-ah, Heechul-ah," ralat Uriel.

"Ah, baiklah Leeteuk-ah. Aku juga akan meralat sapaanku. _Annyeong_ Kangin-ah, Leeteuk-ah."

Suasana yang semula agak canggung sedikit mencair dengan keakraban dua pemimpin klan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin?" tanya Heechul.

"Chullie, sebaiknya kita menyambut tamu dengan baik. Jangan langsung mengobrol."

"Ah ya. Maaf. Mari ikut aku," ucap Heechul sambil menggandeng Leeteuk untuk mengikutinya.

Beberapa pasukan Hankyung yang awalnya terkejut dengan kedekatan dua pemimpin klan itu kini tampak telah terbiasa bahkan terkadang pasukan Hankyung dan Kangin terlibat dalam obrolan hangat.

"Calon mertuamu Kyu?" bisik Yesung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya.

"Memang mertuaku. Mana mertuamu?" jawab Kyuhyun cuek kemudian menyusul orang tuanya. Yesung mencibir malas kemudian membuntuti Kyuhyun.

Kedatangan pemimpin klan _angel_ saat ini adalah untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—khususnya kutukan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkan kutukan itu bisa hilang?" tanya Heechul setelah mendengar penuturan Kangin.

"Kami tidak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana caranya, hanya saja Arbiter menemui kami kemarin."

"Ah? Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak menemui kami juga? Apa karena tempat kalian sejuk dan terang sedangkan tempat kami panas dan gelap?" ucap Heechul sarkastik.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan seperti itu, ia hanya mengusulkan rencana karena ini memang menyangkut kami berdua."

Di ruangan besar itu hanya ada mereka dan para bawahan telah dititah untuk berjaga di luar ruangan. Jadi, tidak ada masalah jika mereka lebih bersikap sebagai teman bukan seolah menunjukkan keangkuhan dua pemimpin dari dua klan berbeda.

"Dia mengakatakan bahwa Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan Sungmin," ucap Kangin memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Apa? Aku meninggalkan Sungmin? Tidak akan!" pekik dan tolak Kyuhyun bersamaan. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat Deity yang seenak kepala mengatur dirinya.

"Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, kami harus meninggalkan Sungmin juga," lanjut Kangin.

"Oh astaga. Hai Deity, apa kau mendengarku? Permainan jenis apa yang kau buat?" geram Heechul menyalahkan sang pengatur.

"Permainan yang harus ditemukan jawabannya, Amy," ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal dua klan tersebut.

"Oh Lucifer, aku muak!" sebut Heechul sambil menatap tak suka ke pada pria tambun berjubah bening. Arbiter atau sang penengah itu tampak menghela napas layaknya manusia.

"Jangan memanggilnya, dia bahkan tak mau mendengarmu. Dia sudah berkhianat pada Tuhan dan kau berkhianat padanya rasanya pasti sakit sekali."

"Hei Shindong! Jangan bicarakan apa yang tak seharusnya kau bicarakan!"

"A-apa? Aku Arbiter, kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Shindong! Itu nama Korea yang cocok untuk orang berat sepertimu," ucap Heechul setengah mengejek. Yesung dan Kyuhyun kompak memutar bola matanya dengan kebiasaan _eomma_nya. Membuat nama Korea.

"Terserah kau saja. Jabatanku sebagai Arbiter yang seharusnya kalian hormati tidak ada harganya sama sekali," monolog Shindong.

"Oh astaga! Bisakah kau memulai penjelasanmu!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung pada intinya. Mungkin ini sedikit emm—dalam istilah manusia, ini sedikit dramatis. Beel bisa lepas dari kutukan asal dia meninggalkan Angel. Kutukan itu akan benar-benar terlepas jika sampai waktu yang ditentukan Angel tetap mencintai Beelzebub."

"Waktunya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Deity tak memberitahuku."

"Apa! Lalu sampai kapan aku meninggalkannya? Jangan bercanda denganku!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan aku hanya penengah bukan Deity. Deity hanya mengatakan karena sejak kecil Angel tak menyadari siapa dirinya—ah maksudku karena Astrael dan Uriel-"

"Kami lebih senang dengan panggilan Kangin dan Leeteuk," sela Leeteuk dengan nada halus namun tegas.

Sang penengah nyaris memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi penengah para klan yang lebih mencintai sisi manusianya? Ck, lalu aku juga harus senang dipanggil Shindong? Baiklah, aku Shindong." lagi-lagi sang penengah sibuk dengan monolognya.

"Ehm, baiklah, karena Kangin dan Leeteuk sengaja menidurkan sisi angelnya, maka mereka harus meninggalkan Angel—maksudku Sungmin juga. Sungmin tidak akan menyadari sisi angelnya jika Kangin dan Leeteuk masih bersamanya. Jadi, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa lepas dari kutukan selama Sungmin tak menyadari sisi angelnya."

"Ah, jadi kesimpulannya Kyuhyun bisa lepas dari kutukannya jika Sungmin menyadari sisi angelnya," ucap Hankyung menarik simpulan.

"Aku bisa membangunkan instingnya saat ini juga," ucap Leeteuk senang.

"Maaf, sepertinya Deity sedang bermain kasar. Jika kalian membangunkan insting Sungmin, maka Sungmin yang meninggalkan kalian."

Semuanya langsung terbelalak.

"Hahahah, ini lucu sekali," desis Heechul di sela tawanya sementara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk terlihat bungkam dan menyibukkan diri dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Apa ada alasan tertentu?" tanya Yesung berusaha menanyakan segala hal yang mengganjal.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Shindong santai.

"Bagaimana jika setelah aku pergi Sungmin mencintai orang lain di bumi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kutukanmu akan abadi."

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih hidup dalam kutukan?"

"Eksistensimu taruhannya."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu? Seenaknya saja kau bicara!" seru Yesung pada Shindong.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena Deity memberiku sedikit hak, akan kupergunakan itu untuk membantumu. Kuberitahu, setelah aku pergi dari sini Kyuhyun akan memulai kutukannya. Ia tidak selamanya bertubuh seperti Kyuhyun atau Beel, dia akan menjadi Wolf di waktu-waktu tertentu dan Wolf itu menguras energi Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti akan memperpendek eksistensinya."

"Bagaimana jika aku butuh tubuhku saat aku menjadi emm—Wolf?"

"Energimu akan terkuras dua kali lipat."

Desahan frustasi terdengar dari Heechul dan Yesung.

"Kutukan ini memang cukup berat dan jika Kyuhyun khawatir soal Sungmin, kau bisa tinggal di bumi dalam sosokmu sendiri. Aku harap kau sedikit mengubah identitasmu. Jangan bertanya apakah kau bisa menjadi sosok lain, karena itu akan benar-benar menguras energimu hingga 10 kali lipat. Ini juga tantanganmu, jika kau muncul ke bumi dan Sungmin mencintai sosokmu yang baru, bersiaplah untuk akhirmu."

"Sangat sulit," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja sekalipun kita harus melakukan semua ini. Kau bisa menunggu di sini. Aku bisa mengandalkan **Ilaniel**, dia pasti menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, aku jamin itu," ucap Kangin sambil mengukir senyum berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Beel –ah maksudku Kyuhyun, kusarankan kau tak menemuinya dan tinggal saja di kastil," pesan Shindong sebelum menghilang. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia menurut atas hal yang berbeda dengan keinginannya. Ia tetap menjalankan keinginannya dan resikonya benar-benar terjadi, tubuhnya berubah menjadi makhluk menyerupai srigala berbulu abu-abu tepat saat Shindong menghilang.

Sejak saat itu, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Kyuhyun sengaja merencanakan kecelakaan pesawat yang dibuat seolah-olah mereka meninggal dan hanya Sungminlah yang selamat dari kecelakaan jet pribadi Kyuhyun tersebut. Percaya atau tidak, semua yang terjadi saat itu tak lebih dari sebuah sihir.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Aku pergi dulu _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menghilang bagai semilir angin.

"Pasti menemui Sungmin, bahkan dia baru dari sana beberapa jam yang lalu," gumam Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan benar saja, sosok Wolf Kyu tengah berada di dalam kamar Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Min-ah," sapanya pelan.

Sungmin tengah duduk bersandar di _headbord_ kasurnya. Ekspresi bingung masih tergambar di sana. Matanya mengedar mencari asal suara. Saat mata sembabnya bertemu pandang dengan mata sosok Wolf, setetes air mata sontak mengalir dari matanya.

"Min, ada apa?" tanya Wolf yang perlahan berjalan menaiki kasur Sungmin dan menyamankan diri dalam pangkuan si namja manis.

"Jangan menangis Min, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Wolf sambil menggosokkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Wolf.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan jadi tak bisa menemanimu beberapa hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis saat tersenyum, Min."

"Ah _jinjja_?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa kau sedang menutupi sesuatu, Min-ah?"

"Tidak Wolf, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Aku akan percaya jika kau memelukku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil diiringi lelehan air matanya, Wolf benar-benar memiliki suara dan sifat sepeti Kyunnienya, lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap kasar air matanya kemudian memeluk hangat makhluk berbulu lembut tersebut. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika Kyuhyun benar-benar berada di sebelahnya, tapi saat Sungmin membuka matanya, ia hanya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Sungmin kembali berpikir, mungkin jika dirinya kembali tidur, Kyuhyun akan benar-benar muncul saat ia bangun nanti.

"Kau sangat menyukai warna _pink_?" tanya Wolf berusaha memecah keheningan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap pada mata tajam Wolf yang mirip dengan mata Kyunnienya.

"Kau memang manis, cocok dengan warna itu."

"Kau dan Kyunnie yang mengatakan itu padaku. Yang lain pasti mencibir atau merasa sedikit aneh dengan laki-laki yang menyukai warna wanita semacam itu," ucap Sungmin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan laki-laki penyuka warna _pink_, Min. Mereka iri denganmu mungkin. Nah! Sekarang pejamkan matamu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung namun alih-alih membantah, pemuda manis itu justru bergerak memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah," ucap Wolf dua detik kemudian.

Mata Sungmin terbuka dan langsung membulat lucu.

"_Omo_! Bulumu, kenapa dia bisa berubah jadi _pink_?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Kau suka?" Sungmin mengangguk cepat kemudian memeluk gemas Wolf, mengajak mahluk yang awalnya sangat mengejutkannya itu untuk berbaring menemaninya hingga ia kembali jatuh tertidur. Saat yakin Sungmin sudah terlelap, Wolf Kyu menatap dalam raut wajah di hadapannya.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun adalah kembali ke kastil, ia tak pernah mendapat ketenangan saat berada di sana. Jika sudah berada dalam istana kegelapannya hanya untuk bertemu atau mendengarkan omong kosong Arbiter, rasa-rasanya tak pernah ada kata bahagia untuknya.

"Pangeran, Yang Mulia Raja sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap lelah pada **Azael**, sosok kepercayaan raja dan ratu klan _devil_. Sosok yang berasal dari klan _devil_ tingkat 2, identik dengan jubah _darkblue_nya.

"Ya, tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa menemui mereka sendiri. Apa Arbiter sudah tiba?" tanyanya setengah hati.

"Maaf Pangeran, maksud saya Yang Mulia Raja sudah berada di _Angel Palace_ bersama Yang Mulia Ratu dan Pangeran Bernael."

"Mereka tidak menungguku? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku ke mari?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan jengkel.

"Maaf, mari saya antar."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri! Ck! Apa-apaan mereka itu!"

"Yoochun! Apa anak itu sudah tiba? Kenapa dia lama sekali!" suara Heechul terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Aku sudah tiba dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kalian meninggalkanku!"

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Cepat kemari! Dasar merepotkan!"

Kyuhyun mendesau malas kemudian berdecak. Matanya tertuju pada Azael yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yoochun? Apa Yang Mulia Ratu memanggilmu Yoochun?" tanya Kyuhyun sanksi.

"Ya, pangeran. Yang Mulia Ratu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nama Korea yang cocok untuk saya."

Decakan kembali terdengar.

"Apa semua pasukannya harus punya nama Korea? Sejak kapan _eomma_ menderita deman Korea? Menggelikan sekali," sungut Kyuhyun kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Yoochun.

.

.

.

Heechul tak henti menggerutu, pasalnya Kyuhyun tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya.

"Anak itu! Apa sih yang sedang dilakukannya?"

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan bertemu denganku," sahut Arbiter—Shindong dengan kalem.

Heechul mengurai tawa sinis kemudian menatap tajam Shindong.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku lebih bosan melihatmu."

Shindong hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki urusan lain," sahut Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Heechul.

"Urusan apalagi? Kalau dulu aku masih bisa mengerti, dia dan tubuh manusianya menjadi bos besar tapi sekarang dia tak lebih dari seorang remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Sibuk dengan apa? Pekerjaan rumah? Aku tak yakin ia sibuk dengan itu, mungkin dia sengaja membuatku murka."

"Yang Mulia Ratu, bisakah kau berhenti menuduh yang tidak-tidak tentangku? Aku sudah datang dan berhenti mengoceh."

Urat-urat di kepala Heechul mulai bermunculan setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar ingin mati rupanya," desis Heechul.

"Sudahlah _eomma_. Beel, cepatlah sedikit. Kau ingin main-main ya?" tegur Yesung tak sabaran.

Kyuhyun muncul dan langsung mengambil posisi di depan Shindong, menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau membawa berita apalagi? Cepat katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan _style_ angkuhnya, namun Shindong bisa melihat dengan jelas jika hal itu tak lebih dari sebuah taktik yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menutupi kegelisahnnya.

"Baiklah, aku yakin Beel—ah maksudku Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika aku membawa berita buruk. Bukan begitu, Kyu?" tanya Shindong yang dibalas dengan anggukan santai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagus, karena faktanya aku memang selalu membawa berita buruk untukmu."

"Apalagi?"

Shindong menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, menerka-nerka bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun setelah berita ini ia sampaikan. Sebenarnya ia iba melihat putra bungsu klan _devil_ itu. Sibuk dengan beban yang ia tanggung sendiri.

"Baiklah, Deity menyuruhku menyampaikan takdir berikutnya."

Tak bisa menutupi kebingungannya, Kyuhyun pun bergabung dengan yang lain, ikut mengerutkan kening saat mendengar penuturan Shindong.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bingung, tapi takdir Kyuhyun akan terbuka satu persatu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Masih berusaha tenang.

"Karena Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hubungan—emm itu-" Shindong tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, putraku yang bodoh itu sudah memperkosa Sungmin-"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, semua yang terjadi memang seperti itu, itu takdir mereka. Kyuhyun memang ditakdirkan melakukan itu pada Sungmin."

"Apa? Tapi aku melakukan semua itu atas keinginanku," protes Kyuhyun.

"Artinya kau sudah berjalan mengikuti takdirmu, bagus Beel. Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya, aku juga sibuk dan-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh?" interupsi Hankyung dengan nada tak suka. Shindong mengangguk tenang kemudian menatap bergantian sosok-sosok di hadapannya.

"Seperti biasa yang terjadi pada pasangan yang sudah melakukan kontak fisik intim. Sungmin akan hamil dalam waktu dekat."

"APA?" teriakan memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari koor Leetuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung, dan Yesung membuang Arbiter cukup untuk terlonjak kaget dalam posisinya.

"Oh Tuhan, haruskah?" gumam Kangin.

"Memang harus, sudah seperti itu. Selamat Beel, kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan," ucap Shindong lagi-lagi dengan santai. Ya, tidak ada pernikahan dalam sebuah klan, satu dengan yang lain dikatakan telah berpasangan apabila mereka telah diikat dengan istilah keturunan—anak.

"Tunggu!" semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Yang Mulia Ratu Uriel—Leeteuk.

"Angel kami belum menyadari sadar siapa dirinya. Jika dia menyadari kehamilannya, yang dia tahu itu perbuatan Kim Kyuhyun, ini akan menyulitkan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin pasti menolak bayinya," ucap Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari pemikirannya.

"Hhh, aku juga tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Kesulitan memang selalu datang untuk Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana jika Sungmin membunuh bayi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa takdirmu selalu buruk. Tapi jika Sungmin membunuh bayi itu, eksistensimu juga berakhir."

Kyuhyun membelalak _shock_.

"_Ya!_ Bicara apa kau!" Hankyung, Heechul, dan Yesung nyaris bersamaan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku hanya menyampaikan berita," sahut Shindong ikut kesal.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu," ucap Kyuhyun datar kemudian menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang yang tengah menatap iba padanya.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa melewatinya."

"Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika para penggoda itu tak berada di bumi. Mereka menempel bagai hewan bernama lintah saat melihatku muncul di bumi," keluh Yesung saat mengingat –Aglaope—Yoona dan Peisione—Krystal.

"Lalu kau ingin menyalahkan siapa? Itu tantangan untukmu dan Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun tak berhasil melewati semuanya dan tetap ingin bertahan dengan eksistensinya, kalian harus berpasangan dengan salah satu _temper clan_."

"Cih! Lebih baik mati daripada dengan mereka!" ucap Yesung kemudian ikut menghilang.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bangun dengan _mood_ buruk membuat raut datar _namja_ manis itu semakin suram bagai gedung tua yang ratusan tahun tak dihuni. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kebingungannya sendiri. Sungmin yakin Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar bersamanya, _namja_ itu mengatakan jika Sungmin bangun ia akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Tapi saat membuka matanya, tak ada Kyuhyun dimanapun. Apa Kyuhyun berbohong padanya? Jika Kyuhyun yang sangat ia percaya membohonginya, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa semua orang hidup dengan kebohongan? Sungmin benci hal ini.

Dengan wajah andalannya—tanpa ekspresi, Sungmin berkaca di depan cermin, sedikit merapikan kerah bajunya setelah memasang dasi. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap warna kemerahan di lehernya. Ini salah satu bukti jika Kyuhyun benar-benar bersamanya. Namun, saat bayangan pintu kamar tertangkap pengelihatan Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu teringat pada Kim Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sana. Matanya perlahan menggelap dengan emosi dan kebencian mendalam.

"Brengsek," lirihnya sambil melempar asal botol kaca parfumnya ke arah cermin.

Bunyi pecah cermin terdengar keras membuat beberapa orang kebetulan melintasi kamar Sungmin langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Astaga tuan muda," pekik _maid_ yang memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Sungmin?" Siwon muncul dengan wajah khawatir, _namja_ tampan itu tengah menikmati sarapan canggung bersama keluarga kecilnya saat mendengar suara tak beres dari kamar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin yang masih memunggungi mereka. Kibum dan Ryeowook berdiri dengan wajah bingung di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon pada _maid_nya.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Sungmin memecahkan cermin dengan botol parfumnya," ucap _maid_ itu sambil menunjuk sopan pada botol parfum yang ikut bertebaran menjadi serpihan kaca di lantai.

"Minnie, ada apa?" tanya Siwon berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu berubah lebih dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya membuat langkah Siwon terhenti.

"Aku sengaja menghancurkannya."

Siwon nyaris melebarkan matanya saat melihat tatapan dingin yang Sungmin tujukan untuknya. Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya, sementara Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya bisa membulatkan mata karena terkejut.

"Ah, iya. _Appa_ pikir kenapa," ucap Siwon berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya kemudian bergerak meraih tas punggungnya.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan dia itu? Tidak merasa bersalah kah?" gumam Ryeowook takjub.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Masih baik aku melemparnya dengan botol parfum, bagaimana jika kau yang kulempar ke sana?"

Demi Tuhan seluruh alam, Siwon dan Kibum merasakan godam besar menghantam kepala mereka pasca mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya, ingin membantah namun nyalinya mendadak ciut saat melihat tatapan Sungmin yang dihiperbolis bisa membekukan bumi beserta isinya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, nanti _appa_ akan meminta bulter untuk mengurus semuanya," ucap Siwon sambil mengukir senyum tampannya. Ekspresi Sungmin sedikit melembut saat melihat tatapan tulus Siwon padanya.

"Ya. Aku harap cerminnya tidak memantulkan bayangan pintu kamarku. Aku terganggu dengan itu," balas Sungmin kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Tepat saat melewati Ryeowook, dengan sengaja Sungmin menyenggolkan bahunya dengan keras hingga si bungsu Choi itu terhuyung beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Bunyi bantingan pintu kamar membuat 4 _namja_ yang berada di kamar Sungmin hanya bisa tertegun dalam kebingungan masing-masing.

"_Eomma_," panggil Ryeowook membuat Kibum segera merangkul bahu putranya. Ryeowook seperti mendapat _shock_ terapi pagi ini.

Siwon memijat keningnya sambil menghela udara dari mulutnya.

"_Appa_, kenapa-"

"Tidak Hyukkie, jangan tanyakan. Appa juga tidak mengerti," sela Siwon.

Eunhyuk menatap bergantian wajah orang tuanya dan tak menemukan jawaban apapun di sana.

'_Aish_! Bagaimana bisa?' batin Eunhyuk kemudian bergegas menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

Satu minggu tanpa kehadiran Sungmin sudah berlalu, hari ini _namja_ manis itu muncul di bangkunya. Duduk dengan tenang mengabaikan Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk nyaman sambil mengamati dirinya.

"Sungmin-_shi_, sudah sembuh?" tanya Yesung mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Sungmin pelan namun dingin.

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Lebih dingin dari tatapan datar yang biasa _namja_ manis itu tunjukkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Donghae pasti senang saat melihatmu nanti."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha menunjukkan respon pada Yesung. Jujur saja ia masih terganggu dengan keberadaan Yesung. _Namja_ itu sama seperti Donghae, ada saja caranya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin. Namun, Yesung jauh lebih menyebalkan bagi Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung_!"

Benar saja, saat Donghae muncul di pintu kelas, _namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu langsung menyerukan nama Sungmin. Teman satu kelas hanya bisa memutar bola mata dengan tingkah abnormal yang selalu Donghae tunjukkan untuk mencari perhatian Sungmin.

"Woaaahhh! _Hyung _sudah sembuh?" tanya Donghae dengan heboh mengambil posisi yang pas untuk mewawancarai Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Sungmin seadanya dengan nada terganggu.

Ingin rasanya Donghae mengulur tarikan pada dua sudut bibirnya saat mendengarkan jawaban tak bersahabat Sungmin, tapi ia menahan diri untuk semua itu. Eunhyuk mengirim e-mail yang cukup panjang sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah tadi. Dan apa yang Eunhyuk tulis memang benar adanya, Sungmin berubah aneh. Memang Sungmin merespon ucapan orang lain, tapi hal itu membuatnya terlihat lebih dingin dari Sungmin si mayat hidup.

"Iya _hyung_ sudah sehat," ujar Donghae dengan nada ceria, matanya melirik pada Yesung yang juga tengah mengamati Sungmin dengan raut kebingungan.

Siswa mulai berdatangan dan membuat kehebohan dengan cerita-cerita keseruan yang mereka habiskan kemarin. Beberapa dari mereka bersenda gurau, saling mendorong sambil tertawa tak jelas. Sungmin melihat itu sekilas kemudian berniat memeriksa tasnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menumpahi mejanya dan tak sengaja mengenai baju dan tangannya yang kebetulan masih berada di atas meja.

"_Ya!_ Aku sudah katakan jangan mendorongku, kopiku tumpah kan?" omel salah satu teman sekelas Sungmin sambil melotot pada temannya.

Sungmin menatap datar tumpahan kopi di atas mejanya, telinganya mendengar jelas jika dua teman sekelasnya masih saling menyalahkan untuk kopi yang mereka beli dengan uang tanpa bertanya apakah Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Itu salahmu!"

"Salahku? Kau yang-"

SRET!

Donghae dan Yesung terlonjak dari posisinya saat melihat Sungmin menarik kerah seragam temannya kemudian memaksa wajah itu mendekat ke mejanya. Wajah _namja_ itu nyaris menyentuh tumpahan kopi di meja Sungmin.

"_Y-ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak _namja_ itu.

"Kau pikir di mana matamu, hah?" bisik Sungmin dengan nada mengancam.

"A-aku tidak sengaja!"

Sungmin berdecih kemudian menghempas tubuh temannya hingga derak meja dan kursi yang terdengar berisik membuat orang-orang di luar kelas ikut menonton ke dalam.

"Su-sungmin _hyung_," panggil Donghae kebingungan.

"Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu," peringat Sungmin kemudian berlalu dari kelasnya meninggalkan orang-orang yang kini semakin heboh membicarakannya.

Donghae dan Yesung masih di sana, duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil menatap pintu kelas yang telah menelan tubuh Sungmin.

"Dia.. kenapa?" gumam Yesung dengan nada terputus. Pangeran klan _devil_ itu tak lagi bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Namja bermata sipit itu hanya melongo dengan tidak elit-nya.

Kyuhyun yang memang baru tiba di depan kelasnya saat keributan di mulai hanya berdiri diam menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pintu kelasnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dengan menebar aura mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya, Sungmin melintasi koridor diiringi bisik-bisik menganggu dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang kebetulan berlalu lalang di sana. Matanya lurus menatap jalan di depannya, tujuannya adalah ruangan bernama _restroom_. Jadi, sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan ruangan bernama _restroom_ bukan urusannya, bahkan ia tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun tengah mengikutinya.

"_Omo_, itu Kyuhyun-_shi_. Mungkin dia ingin memberi pelajaran agar mayat hidup itu tidak lagi sok jago."

"Aku juga berharap seperti iu."

"Aku dengar dia melempar tubuh teman sekelasnya hingga merusak beberapa bangku. Uh, dia mengerikan sekali."

Dan ya, begitulah pekerjaan para pengacau yang tak memiliki kesibukan. Melebih-lebihkan berita, bersikap sok tahu, dan yang lebih penting mereka seolah memiliki kesenangan tersendiri dengan menyakiti hati orang lain. Ayolah, bangku yang mereka maksud hanya berderak, bergeser beberapa centi dari tempat awal. Rusak bagian mananya?

Bunyi bel mulai terdengar, pertanda kelas pagi ini sudah dimulai. Sungmin menyadari itu namun ia masih bertahan di dalam _restroom_, berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan bingung.

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sungmin sedikit terhenyak dari kegiatannya.

'Ada yang datang,' batin Sungmin segera membuat dirinya terlihat sibuk mencuci tangan dan membersihkan percikan kopi di seragamnya. Sosok yang datang itu melangkah memasuki salah satu bilik _restroom_ kemudian keluar dalam hitungan kurang dari 10 detik.

Sungmin mengernyit samar kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, berniat menatap siapa yang berada satu ruangan dengannya namun matanya refleks membulat saat melihat Kim Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya setia dengan tatapan sinis andalannya. Ada apa dengan cermin? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu memantulkan wajah menyebalkan seorang Kim Kyuhyun? Sungmin samar-samar meneguk ludah saat merasakan sedikit gemetar di tangannya. Ia hanya bisa berpikir tentang niat buruk apalagi yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

'Aku dan seluruh napasku membencimu,' ucapan Kyuhyun malam itu mendadak terlintas di pikirannya, menghantarkan aura negatif ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda yang kini bermarga Choi itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat saat merasakan seluruh kebenciannya terhadap Kim Kyuhyun.

'Bahkan aku tak lagi bisa mengukur rasa benciku,' batin Sungmin saat merasakan jarak tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun yan semakin menipis.

"Masih lama, hm? Aku juga ingin cuci tangan," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungguh Sungmin ingin berteriak pada _namja_ bodoh bermarga Kim ini. Di ruangan ini terdapat banyak wastafel dan Sungmin hanya menggunakan satu wastafel, kenapa harus menunggu Sungmin selesai jika Kyuhyun bisa memilih mencuci tangan di wastafel lain. Apa si brengsek ini sengaja mengganggunya?

GREP!

"Apa kau masih mengingat kejadian malam itu, hm?"

Sungmin kembali membelalak kaget, Kyuhyun dengan seenak kepalanya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Di cermin Sungmin melihat dengan jelas pantulan wajah Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu terlihat memejamkan matanya seperti laki-laki yang tengah menikmati hangatnya memeluk seorang kekasih.

"Lepas."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kubilang lepas!" peringat Sungmin lebih tegas.

"Tidak peduli kau ingin memaki atau mengatakan semua hal buruk tentangku, aku hanya ingin memelukmu," sahut Kyuhyun tak peduli.

BUGH!

Sungmin menyikut keras perut Kyuhyun membuat pemuda bermarga asli Cho itu melepaskan pelukannya sambil menekan perutnya, menahan diri untuk tak meringis kesakitan. Sejak tadi tubuhnya memaksa untuk berubah menjadi sosok Wolf namun Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukan itu. Ini masih jam sekolah dan siapapun bisa histeris atau pingsan di tempat saat menemukan wujudnya sebagai Wolf tengah berada di area sekolah.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan mengangguku lagi!" desis Sungmin dengan tajam, telunjuknya terulur dengan berani menuding tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun. Namun, seolah tak merasa ada hal yang salah, Sungmin justru menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Tak bisa di pungkiri Sungmin merinding saat menyaksikan hal itu. Manusia dari bangsa manakah _namja_ mengerikan di hadapannya ini.

"Kau yakin bisa membenciku sayang?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Atas dasar apa aku tak yakin untuk membencimu?" sahut Sungmin sengit.

Seketika raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin, matanya menghujam tajam manik _foxy_ di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku karena kau-" Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya kemudian menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sungmin yang masih terkejut hanya bisa menatap _shock_ mata iblis mengerikan di hadapannya.

"-kau milikku!" lanjutnya kemudian kembali mengukir seringai kejamnya.

Sungmin tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya. Rasanya Sungmin harus benar-benar yakin jika sosok di depannya ini menyerupai iblis.

"Hanya milikku!"

Satu ciuman ringan Kyuhyun daratkan di bibir Sungmin yang tengah berbuka dan seringai menyebalkan kembali terlukis di bibir _sexy_nya. Lengannya terulur menyentuh perut Sungmin sebelum berlalu dari _restroom_ meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

Sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar brengsek! Dasar gila!" umpat Sungmin kemudian membasuh wajahnya berulang-ulang.

"Menjijikkan sekali! Awas saja, sekali lagi dia berani menggangguku. Kuhabisi dia!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang keluar dari _restroom_, tapi pemuda berwajah tampan itu tak segera memasuki kelasnya. Suasana koridor yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berjalan sambil menopangkan tangannya di tembok. Ia yakin Sungmin masih bertahan di toilet untuk melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, energinya terkuras bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan energinya nyaris habis. Jika hal itu terjadi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di _Devil Castle_ menunggu energinya pulih dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Menjadi Kim Kyuhyun bukanlah yang mudah baginya, pemuda itu bahkan harus menahan perasaannya setiap menatap wajah kekasihnya. Di satu sisi Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun agar Sungmin tetap mencintainya, tapi tidak ingin menyangkal, di sisi lainnya Kyuhyun membutuhkan Kim Kyuhyun untuk mengawasi menjadi Kim Kyuhyun, ia bisa menahan Sungmin untuk melakukan hal buruk pada calon bayi mereka—mungkin.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, menekan perlahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang. Sisi lainnya meminta segera dilepaskan tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan itu di lingkungan sekolah.

"Maaf?"

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang tak jauh dari di belakangnya. Sungmin dan entah siapa. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun bergegas mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi sekaligus mencuri dengar percakapan Sungmin dengan sosok itu.

"Apa kau yang bernama, Choi Sungmin?"

Alih-alih segera menjawab, Sungmin justru mengamati penampilan sosok di hadapannya dengan seksama. Mengenakan stelan formal layaknya sebagian besar guru wanita yang punya aliran modern. Wanita yang cantik, bahkan terlalu cantik. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi fokusnya, Sungmin tak pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau sedikit kebingungan. Aku Go Ara, guru konseling baru di Macheon _High School_."

Tak ada reaksi apapun, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap sok akrab _seonsaengnim_ barunya ini.

"Jadi, apa benar kau yang bernama Choi Sungmin?" tanya Go _seonsaengnim_ sambil mengukir senyum cantiknya.

"Ya, aku Sungmin."

"Pelajaran sudah berlangsung, kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Ara membuat dewa batin Sungmin mengerutkan kening tak tak mengerti. Pertanyaan gurunya yang salah atau dirinya yang tak mengerti. Jelas-jelas gurunya ini melihat jika Sungmin baru saja keluar dari _restroom_. Lalu apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki sedikit kesibukan dengan _restroom_. Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?"

Go _seonsaengnim_ kembali mengukir senyum cantiknya, berusaha memaklumi jawaban sinis Sungmin terhadapnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Baiklah, segera kembali ke kelasmu."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, pemuda manis itu segera berlalu meninggalkan gurunya sambil mengedikkan bahu di dalam hatinya.

'Guru baru yang mengenalku. Apa aku se-terkenal itu?' batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih di sana, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Sejenak matanya terpejam, menekan dalam sesuatu yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta dari dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah, semua yang dikatakan Arbiter benar adanya. Semua yang terjadi dalam dirinya benar-benar menguras energi.

"Kim Kyuhyun," sapa seseorang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak dari kegiatannya. Matanya terbuka dan mendapati wajah cantik Go _seonsaengnim_.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Butuh bantuan untuk kembali ke kelasmu?"terdengar tulus, tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu tak lebih dari sebuah ejekan yang tidak ada lucunya sama sekali.

"Menyingkir," peringat Kyuhyun sambil menatap berang sosok di hadapannya.

Wanita bermarga Go di depannya justru tersenyum, mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, ini masih di sekolah. Jaga emosimu, Beel."

Kyuhyun menghempas kasar lengan wanita di hadapannya kemudian bergerak mengcengkram kuat kerah kemeja yang dikenakan gurunya. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Ara cukup terkejut.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, aku memang sedang ingin marah. Membutuhkan banyak kemarahan. Senang rasanya jika aku mendapatkan banyak energi dari peri cantik sepertimu, **Nymph**," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara mengerikannya.

"Tapi aku tak tertarik padamu," sahut Ara masih berusaha menunjukkan perlawanannya walaupun jujur, kakinya benar-benar gemetar.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu!" balas Kyuhyun kemudian menghempas kasar tubuh sosok cantik di hadapannya. Pekikan terdengar cukup keras saat punggung Ara menghantam kerasnya dinding beton.

"Kau-"

"Apa?" sela Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Kau pikir aku tak akan melakukan hal semacam ini hanya karena kau wanita? Jangan bermimpi, sekalipun kau berwujud manusia, bagiku kau tak lebih dari peri murahan yang seharusnya diinjak sampai mati."

Ekspresi marah tergambar jelas di wajah Ara, peri yang dalam wujud manusianya bermarga Go itu benar-benar tak menduga jika Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal sekasar ini padanya.

"Tidak ada alasan yang menghalangiku untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang berusaha mengambil _Angel_-ku. Termasuk kau!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, akan kupastikan _Angel_ memilihku!"

Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan seringaiannya, matanya perlahan berubah kemerahan mengejek _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Oh ya? Jika tidak, bersiaplah untuk akhirmu. Klan kami tidak pernah mengenal wanita. Akan kupastikan semua pasukanku menikmati pesta menyenangkan dengan peri sampah sepertimu!" kecam Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ara.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gusar, tak lagi bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya saat melihat Nymph muncul di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Yoona dan Krystal, dua wanita kaum Siren itu tergila-gila pada pangeran klan _devil_. Tapi Nymph—Ara, peri penggoda satu itu adalah saingan terberat Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan Sungmin.

"Sial!"

**TBC**

**Note:**

Sama seperti kemarin, saya tulis keterangan peran dan nama non humannya sekalian sedikit penjelasan tentang arti non human mereka yang lagi-lagi saya ambil dari google :D

**Shindong as Arbiter**: Arbiter di sini perannya sebagai pembawa berita, bisa juga dikatakan juru penengah antar satu klan dengan klan lainnya. Bisa dibilang dia ini tangan kanannya Deity, bukan bagian dari klan tapi dia punya jubah, sudah dijelaskan waktu itu di chapter 4 soal warna jubahnya—warnanya bening (air)

**Yoochun as Azael—Devil tingkat dua (bisa dikatakan tangan kanannya raja ratu klan devil): **Fallen angel yang bisa hidup bersama wanita dan tinggal sebagai suami istri

**Kangin as Astrael—King Angel Clan: **Malaikat first choir, anggota celestials yang dikenal dengan kebijaksanaan dan kesuciannya.

**Leeteuk as Uriel—Queen Angel Clan: **Malaikat second choir, anggota seraphim yang dikenal dengan cinta kasih dan api. Api melambangkan hangatnya cinta kasih.

**Siwon as Ilaniel—Angel tingkat dua (bisa dikatakan tangan kanannya raja ratu klan angel): **Malaikat first choir, anggota Illuminations, dikenal dengan malaikat terbesar.

**Go Ara as Nymph****:** Peri yang tinggal di alam bebas.

_**Penjelasan tambahan:**_

_**Nah kemarin kan Eunhyuk nyebut-nyebut kalau dia berasal dari klan Blue Angel ya. Di atas tadi ada penjelasan kalau Yoochun itu sosok kepercayaan Hankyung sama Heechul yang dikenal dengan jubah biru gelapnya. Di sini, warna jubah menentukan tingkat mereka dalam sebuah klan.**_

_**White Angel (angel tingkat satu)—jubah putih: Kangin, Leeteuk, Sungmin.**_

_**Blue Angel (angel tingkat dua)—jubah biru: Siwon, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook.**_

_**Black Devil (devil tingkat satu)—jubah hitam: Hankyung, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Yesung.**_

_**Darkblue Devil (devil tingkat dua)—jubah biru gelap: Yoochun.**_

_**Yang gak berjubah seperti Yunho, Jaejoong, Minho, dan Taemin berarti mereka pasukan dari masing-masing klan.**_

_**Mungkin kelihatannya gak penting ngapain pake ada jubah-jubahnya? Oke! Angel sama Demon ini kalau di refrensinya, mereka ini bisa mucnul di bumi, di depan manusia sesuai warna mereka. Misalnya kalo Angel yang Leeteuk perankan, dia kalau muncul cahayanya silver. Kalo Ilaniel—yang Siwon perankan, kalo muncul di bumi cahayanya ungu. Nah kalo Angel—yang Sungmin perankan, munculnya sesuai warna favorite kita, misalnya kita suka hijau, Angel ini muncul di depan kita dengan warna hijau. Ups! Ini yang tertulis di refrensinya ya :D**_

Okeeeeee!

Cuap-cuap sekarang :D #pada lari

Hai pemirsaaaaahhhh #plak

Ulala~~ ketemu lagi bersama saya, istri sahnya Bang Sungjin #didemo

Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng lumayan banyak yang mengeluh soal nama non humannya ya? Katanya lidahnya banyak yang kebelit ya? Ahahahahaha. Tenang pemirsa, saya lebih sering pake nama human mereka kok. Nama non humannya buat selingan ajah! #suer Saya aja buat inget nama non human mereka butuh sering-sering ngetik nama non human mereka walau setelahnya saya edit lagi jadi nama human-nya.

Dari review chapter kemarin akhirnyaaaaaa banyak yang bilang "Tu kan bener, Kim sama Cho Kyu juga Wolf itu sosok yang sama." Uye! Sesuai hadiah yang saya tuliskan di cuap-cuap chapter 2, yang tebakannya bener dapat hadiah pelukan dari Eyang Youngmin. Selamat buat yang betul #ciumsatu-satu Ternyata lumayan banyak ya yang nama aslinya "Amy" Wadoooowww, sama kayak Heechul. President of Hell :D

Dan, buat yang ngira Donghae ataupun Siwon itu Dryad atau Nymph, sini saya cium sampe sesak napas. Tempter Clan isinya yeoja semua, peri-peri cantik yang menggoda iman #plakplak Cantik-cantik kan? Iya dong! Hehehehehe. Buat yang tanya kenapa Sungmin gak tau jati dirinya? Sudah terjawab. Buat yang tanya masak iya angel sama demon jadi satu? Itu sudah Heechul jawab. Tuhan sama Lucifer mungkin sudah gak nganggep mereka bagian lagi. Istilahnya dua klan ini berkhianat #plakplakplak

Dan buat yang tanya kenapa mereka yang notabene non human ada di bumi. Sudah jelas. Bahkan di kotak review ada yang jawab 'misinya menyatukan Beel—Kyu dan Angel—Min.' Yes! Good job buat yang jawab itu #kiss andai Sungminnya sadar dia Angel pasti gak seperti ini. Miinngg, ayo dong sadar! #guncang-guncangbahuMing. Salah Leeteuk tuh! Loh! Enggak! Salah Kyuhyun! Eh gak juga, salah Deity tuh! #langsungdikutuk Yang jadi Deity siapa? Gak, saya gak berani bikin cast untuk semacam mahluk penentu takdir. Terlalu ekstrem buat saya pribadi. Takuuuttt #mintadipeluk

Yang kemarin bilang alasan Kyuhyun gak masuk akal, minta maaf gih.. Kasian bang ChoKyu, bisa sedikit disimpulkan kalo babe ChoKyu cukup menderita di sini. Hahahahahah. Rasain kamu Kyu! #plakplakplakplak

Nah, buat yang tanya sebenarnya makhluk-makhluk imajinasi saya ini gimana. Ehm! Mereka murni bukan manusia. Mereka ini makhluk sejenis Demon dan Angel tapi mereka bisa berada di manapun, entah itu hidup sebagai manusia atau makhluk apapun sesuai keinginan mereka #keinginansayamungkinya~ #LOL Intinya mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan dia saat itu, tapi aturan main tetap ada. Deity di sini saya bikin semacam pengatur mereka. Dan jangan lupa, saya juga terinspirasi dari Mitologi apalagi soal keturunan, soalnya Demon dan Angel gak beranak-pinak. So, alur murni imajinasi saya.

Okelah jumpa lagi next chap ne.

Saranghae :D

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, M-preg, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****7**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Suasana makan bersama masih diselimuti kecanggungan, bahkan ini sudah lewat dua minggu sejak kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin malam itu. Sikap Siwon yang memang—masih menunjukkan aura kekesalan semakin diperkeruh dengan sikap aneh Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun terkadang Sungmin tampak kebingungan dengan dirinya, saat ini pemuda manis itu berubah menjadi dingin dengan mulut pedas yang selalu membuat siapapun merasakan denyutan jengkel ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Dia memang turun untuk makan, pergi bersama Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk ke sekolah tapi percayalah, Eunhyuk selalu kehabisan topik pembicaraan setelah mendengar nada bicara Sungmin. Untuk kali ini Eunhyuk cukup memeras otak dalam menerka tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.

Ayahnya—Siwon, biasanya selalu mengatahui apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin dan mengatakan itu pada Eunhyuk karena Kibum sudah dipastikan tahu juga mengenai hal itu tanpa harus diceritakan olehnya. Termasuk mengenai kejadian malam itu, Siwon langsung mengatakan apa yang ia temukan di sekitar kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun dalam balutan jubah hitam gelapnya, berdiri di luar jendela dengan wajah bersalah saat melihat Sungmin menangis keras dipelukan Siwon akibat perbuatannya. Sejak awal Siwon jelas mengetahui semuanya, tapi untuk kali ini Siwon sepertinya terjebak jalan buntu. _Namja_ itu mengeluh frustasi pada Eunhyuk akan sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu.

Derak kursi terdengar samar. Siwon yang pertama kali mengangkat kepala saat melihat Sungmin berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ingin pergi sekarang _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian meneguk air minumnya.

"Ya, aku pergi bersama Go _seonsaengnim_."

Mulut Eunhyuk terbuka cukup lebar sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya. Ryeowook menghentikan kunyahannya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi. Akhir-akhir ini kakak sulungnya memang dekat—mungkin lebih cocok jika dikatakan Ara lah yang berusaha sangat keras untuk mendekati Sungmin. Dan ya, sepertinya hal itu benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak, kau pergi dengan _appa,_" putus Siwon dengan tegas. Matanya kembali fokus menatap makanan di atas piringnya. Mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu, Kibum juga ikut mengeraskan tatapannya. Sungmin memang butuh dikontrol untuk tak semakin berulah dengan sikap barunya yang aneh.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan gurumu?"

Sungmin yang semula ingin membantah Siwon, beralih menatap Kibum.

"Tidak," jawabnya setengah jengkel.

"Lalu untuk apa kau pergi bersamanya? Eunhyuk juga mengatakan kalian kerap kali pulang bersama. Kudengar dia guru konseling, kalau dengan alasan kau butuh bimbingan, apa hanya kau yang butuh bimbingannya? Apa dia tidak punya kesibukan dengan siswa lain?"

Cukup banyak pertanyaan tapi intinya ucapan Kibum terkesan menyudutkan kedekatan Sungmin dan Ara.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sungmin dengan nada dingin. Sungguh, ia benar-benar jengkel dengan Kibum, di antara semua orang yang pernah mendapatkan dampratan sikap dinginnya. Hanya Kibum-lah yang berani membalas ucapannya dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah dingin.

"Ini urusanku. Bagian dari tanggung jawabku karena saat ini kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Choi. Kau pikir bagaimana tanggapan orang di luar sana jika tahu putra keluarga Choi berkencan dengan gurunya sendiri. Apa kau sengaja membuat semua orang memandang kami tak becus selama mengurusmu?"

Sungmin menahan gemuruh di dalam dadanya, atas dasar apa Kibum bicara seperti itu? Memangnya dia becus dalam hal apa selama mengurusnya. Becus bersikap sinis mungkin. Pemuda manis itu nyaris berdecih tapi ia cukup tahu untuk menahan diri.

"Terserah kau saja."

Pembangkang. Siwon ingin sekali berteriak mengenai hal itu pada Sungmin, namun ia menahan diri untuk semuanya. Genggaman tangan Siwon pada garpu makan tampak sangat erat menunjukkan emosi tertahannya. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"_Appa_," Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memanggil ayahnya.

"Hyuk, cepat pergi ke sekolah. Kalian sudah terlambat," ucap Siwon kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk air sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Siwon. Kepala Keluarga Choi itu lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah kuduga, kedatangannya ke sini hanya akan membuat semuanya kacau. Kenapa _appa_ dan _eomma_ harus mengangkat anak seperti dia!" marah Ryeowook sambil menyambar tas punggungnya. Melangkah dengan gusar meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kibum terdiam di posisinya, tidak ingin marah atau menahan putranya. Ia hanya menatap piring dengan air mata yang mulai mengembun di pelupuk matanya.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari posisinya, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul karena sikap _eomma_nya. _Namja_ dengan _gummy smile_ itu bergerak menghampiri Kibum kemudian memeluk sosok yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah _eomma_ sembunyikan. Tapi jika _eomma_ tak lagi bisa menahan semuanya, _eomma_ bisa berbagi denganku. Aku menyayangi, _eomma_."

Kibum tak menjawab apapun, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Eunhyuk membuat tetesan air matanya berjatuhan mengenai seragam putranya. Eunhyuk yang cengeng hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, berusaha menelan sesak yang menghambat di tenggorokannya. Lengannya terulur untuk mengelus pelan punggung _eomma_ tampannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang _eomma._"

Kibum mengangguk kemudian mengangkat kepala dari bahu putranya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Belajar dengan baik dan jaga _hyung_mu."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Eomma_ juga baik-baik di sini. Keluarlah sekali-kali, jangan hanya di rumah. Apa bagusnya berkencan dengan buku?"

Ganti Kibum yang menganggukkan kepalanya, _namja_ dengan _snow skin_ itu tersenyum lebar mendengar ejekan putranya.

"Ayo, kau harus pergi sekarang," ajak Kibum sambil menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk.

Dalam batinnya Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala. Sosok asli _eomma_nya adalah seperti ini. Sama dengan arti namanya. Nathanael, malaikat yang penuh dengan kehangatan cinta kasih.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Baru saja turun dari mobil, Kyuhyun sudah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Ryeowook. Pemuda manis bertubuh kecil itu langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun mengabaikan Yesung yang entah bagaimana ceritanya keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengacak rambut Ryeowook, bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas bagaiamana tatapan tajam Yesung terhadapnya. Hei ayolah, seharusnya Yesung yang berada di posisi Kyuhyun. Memanjakan Ryeoowook yang kekanakan. Tapi faktanya, justru sang adik yang melakukan itu dan ia hanya menjadi kacang kering melihat bagaimana sikap Ryeowook terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memiliki sedikit urusan, Yesung _hyung_ akan mengantarmu ke kelas," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa? Jika kau tak bisa mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aneh sekali," balas Ryeowook sambil menatap penuh selidik pada tubuh Yesung. Wajah yang cukup familiar baginya. Ya, _namja_ ini sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, memiliki bangku di sebelah kakak sulungnya dan Ryeowook kerap kali mendapati Yesung tengah mengamatinya.

"Aku ke kelas," pamit Ryeowook kemudian berlalu dengan wajah gusar.

Melirik reaksi Yesung adalah hal yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung dengan nada jengkel.

"Apanya yang apa? Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya dekat denganmu," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada sengit.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Dia hanya tau jika kau kekasihnya bukan aku! Dasar menyebalkan!" sungut Yesung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya. Kenapa semua kesalahan terletak padanya?

"Hoy!" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap sosok yang baru saja sok akrab menyapa dengan cara menyenggolkan bahunya.

"Kau. Ada apa?"

"Hari ini Sungmin _hyung_ pergi dengan Ara _seonsaengnim_."

Laporan yang menyebalkan. Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu dalam pikirannya.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau selalu membawa laporan yang menyebalkan? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau melaporkan padaku bahwa Sungmin sudah menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Beel-"

"_YA!_ Kau mau aku memukul kepalamu?"

"Tidak, jangan. Itu sakit sekali. Maksudku Kyuhyun-ah."

"Apa? Cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang _eomma_ku."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu alasan _eomma_ku mengontrol insting Ryeowook? Apa Ryeowook menyadari siapa dirinya? Apa _appa_ku tahu soal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar kemudian beranjak pergi.

"_Ya, ya, ya_. Mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau bilang hanya ingin bertanya tentang _eomma_mu. Tapi kau juga bertanya tentang Ryeowook dan _appa_mu."

"Ayolah, ini penting sekali. Kau bisa menjawab salah satunya. Tolong aku."

Kyuhyun menghela udara dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, alasan Nathanael melakukan itu, aku tak bisa menjelaskan. Apakah _appa_mu tahu? Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dan mengenai Ryeowook, sama seperti Sungmin, dia tidak menyadari siapa dirinya."

"Ah, kau menjawab semuanya padahal aku sudah berikan pilihan untuk menjawab salah satunya," cengir Eunhyuk.

"Karena itu sekarang kau yang harus membantuku. Bisakah kau tidak lagi membuntutiku untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, menyempatkan diri untuk memeletkan lidah pada punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"_Chagi_!" Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat melihat Donghae muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau ini! Dari mana kau muncul? Seperti hantu saja!"

Donghae terkekeh kemudian menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Membicarakan apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya membuat Eunhyuk langsung memicingkan alisnya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu! Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!" kesal Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah terbahak keras menertawakan kebingungan Eunhyuk tentang siapa dirinya.

"Yang pasti aku ini pria tampan," monolog Donghae sambil merapikan kerah seragamnya. Senyum tampannya terukir seiring dengan gaya tengilnya yang tengah berusaha menebar feromon pada gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Ya, harus diakui Lee Donghae memang tampan.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pagi ini berlangsung dengan tenang, Kim _seonsaengnim_ tampak menjelaskan beberapa hal penting sebelum menentukan pembagian siswa dalam beberapa kelompok.

"Aku harap kalian tidak membuat soal bisa dikerjakan dengan sekejab mata. Buatlah soal yang variatif dengan kerumitan sedang. Materi sesuai dengan nomor undian yang kalian dapatkan nantinya. Untuk soal, satu kelompok membuat 10 soal beserta jawabannya. Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?"

Si cerewet Donghae adalah orang yang pertama kali mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya. Ada apa Lee?"

"_Seonsaengnim_, apakah aku boleh memilih satu kelompok dengan Sungmin _hyung_?"

Kim Dasom langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku yang memilih bukan kau," sahut guru Kim tegas membuat Donghae langsung bersiul tak sopan. Namun, bagi gurunya tindakan Donghae bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan. Memang cetakannya seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang."

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Seharusnya 4 sampai 5 orang," celetuk salah satu siswa.

"Ada masalah? Ini kelompok besar, bukan kelompok kecil dalam strategi kooperatif."

Desahan malas mulai terdengar. Bekerja satu tim dengan anggota 3 sampai 4 orang saja sudah membuat pusing apalagi 6 kepala yang sudah pasti memiliki 6 pemikiran berbeda.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama Im Yoonah dan Jung Soojung."

Yoona dan Krystal langsung ber_highfive_ membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung melakukan _rolling eyes _bersamaan. Sudah biasa kan jika mereka bersama?

"Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kyuhyun, dan Choi Sungmin."

Pekikan bahagia terdengar cukup keras dari mulut Yoona dan Krystal, walaupun ada Sungmin yang penting Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersama mereka.

"Kelompok dua-"

"Itu masih lima _seonsaengnim_. Bukankah satu kelompok terdiri dari 6 siswa?" interupsi Donghae.

Dasom _seonsaengnim_ memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Lee. Kau kelompok satu. Ketua kelompok satu Cho Kyuhyun."

Donghae langsung meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Tawa konyolnya mengalun seiring dengan tawa Yesung di belakangnya.

"Oy _hyung_, kita satu kelompok," ucap Donghae sambil melakukan _high five_ dengan Yesung. Sungmin hanya terdiam, tampak mendengarkan guru Kim yang masih sibuk membagi kelompok tapi faktanya _namja_ manis itu tengah melamun.

"Sungmin _hyung,_ kita satu kelompok!" seru Donghae membuat Sungmin tersentak dari pemikirannya.

"_Ne?_" tanya Sungmin wajah kebingungan.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Terlihat natural dibanding sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kita satu kelompok," ucapnya dengan nada sangat lembut. Sungmin tersadar akan ekspresinya kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah! Untuk ketua kelompok silahkan maju ke depan."

Yesung dan Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang tampak enggan berdiri dari posisinya namun ia tetap menghampiri meja guru bersama ketua kelompok lainnya. Mereka tampak sibuk memilih nomor undian sementara Kyuhyun menunggu nomor paling akhir.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau mendapatkan nomor satu. Trigonometri," ucap Dasom sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang selalu menatapnya seperti itu. Nyalang menegaskan ketidaksukaannya.

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

Yang lain langsung membubarkan diri sementara Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisinya menatap Dasom—masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ada apa, Cho?" tanya Dasom dengan wajah tenang.

Kyuhyun tampak menahan gemeletuk giginya.

"Apa maksudmu membuat kami berada dalam satu kelompok?" desis Kyuhyun lewat sela-sela giginya. Dasom menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau dan adik-adikmu sama saja, Dryad."

Dasom menatap Yoona dan Krystal yang tengah tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah sumringah pada Yesung yang mulai membentuk kelompok bersama Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Berhenti mengintimidasi kami."

"Itu bisa terjadi jika adik-adikmu berhenti mencampuri urusan kami."

"Kau-"

"_Seonsaengnim_," interupsi salah satu siswa.

Kyuhyun segera berlalu ke mejanya meninggalkan Dasom yang tampak menghela udara dari mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, di sini!" seru Krystal saat melihat Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan mencari meja kelompoknya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, niatnya hanya ingin sekedar menatap Kyuhyun berubah saat matanya menangkap tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah hanya tertuju padanya meskipun Krystal dan Yoona berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Matanya mengerjab tak percaya saat mata rubahnya melihat senyum tampan Kyuhyunnya terlukis di bibir Kim Kyuhyun. Namun, saat Sungmin kembali mengerjabkan matanya, ekspresi sinis Kim Kyuhyun kembali tergambar di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Serasa ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena masih saja melihat Cho Kyuhyun dalam diri Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah duduk di sini," ucap Yoona sambil menepuk bangku kosong yang sengaja ia dan Krystal tempatkan di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian dua_ yeoja_ cantik di yang selalu mengukir senyum bahagia itu kemudian memutar bola matanya. Dengan sedikit menghentak kursi, Kyuhyun menyeret kursinya untuk duduk di sebelah Yesung.

Samar-samar Yesung menyunggingkan seringai mengejek saat Yoona dan Krystal membuat mimik cemberut bersamaan. Dua peri cantik ini ditambah Nymph—Ara memang sangat mengesalkan, berbeda dengan ketua mereka Dryad—Dasom yang lebih tenang.

"Kita dapat materi apa?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya menjelaskan jika _namja_ penyuka ikan nemo itu berada di kubu Sungmin. Hanya saja, Donghae tak memiliki tingkat kesinisan berlebih seperti Sungmin.

"Trigonometri."

"Apa? Trigonometri? Ck, kau tak pandai memilih undian," decak Donghae sambil mencibir tak suka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap datar Donghae kemudian menjawab dengan nada yang lebih datar dari wajahnya.

"Lalu kau berharap kita mendapat materi apa? Bilangan bulat? Kau sendiri saja yang turun ke sekolah dasar."

Yesung mengulum bibirnya untuk tak menertawakan wajah masam Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Donghae hanya bertanya. Jangan terlalu galak padanya," ucap Krystal sambil menatap penuh simpati pada Donghae namun Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal itu.

"Satu kelompok membuat 10 soal beserta jawabannya. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kita buat masing-masing dan untuk 4 soalnya kita diskusikan bersama," putus Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau ini bagaimana! Trigonometri sangat sulit, aku tidak mau membuat sendiri," protes Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa Lee Donghae!"

Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kita kerja bersama saja. Kau kan pintar, sekalian saja kau mengajariku. Iya kan _hyung_?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang sejak awal memang menutup mulutnya.

Pemuda manis itu menatap bingung ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Hyung,_ kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini," gumam Donghae nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha tersenyum dengan ekspresi cerianya.

"Kita mulai membuat soal. Aku duduk di dekat Kyuhyun saja. Siapa tahu tertular pintar walaupun dia sedikit menyebalkan sih," ucap Donghae sengaja memelankan kalimatnya di akhir.

Kyuhyun mulai menyibukkan diri dengan formalitasnya sebagai manusia yang duduk di bangku sekolah. Mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya sementara mata Donghae dan Yesung sibuk mengikuti gerak tangan Kyuhyun saat menuliskan angka-angka menyebalkan—menurut mereka. Para pria tampan itu seperti memiliki kesibukan sendiri, sedangkan satu pria tampan lainnya—Sungmin terlihat menatap Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Donghae bergantian.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Yoona menyadarkan Sungmin dari kegiatannya.

"Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Go _seonsaengnim_."

Gerak tangan Kyuhyun terhenti, membuat Yesung dan Donghae melirik satu sama lain.

"Yoona bohong, bukan mendengar. Kemarin dan tadi pagi kami melihat sendiri kau berada satu mobil dengan guru Go. Saat jam break kalian juga menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa kalian tengah menjalin hubungan?" Krystal menambah dengan kalimat panjangnya.

"Kalaupun iya, kalian sangat cocok. Guru Go cantik dan kau tampan. _Perfect_!" imbuh Yoona sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ingin menyangkal tapi faktanya memang benar. Kemarin ia pulang bersama guru konselingnya dan pagi tadi dia juga pergi ke sekolah bersama Ara. Mereka juga sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama saat jam break. Memang seperti itu yang terjadi, tapi semuanya tidak seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang, ia cukup memiliki akal untuk menjalin _affair_ dengan gurunya. Gila saja.

"Jadi, apa benar-"

"Nona Jung dan Nona Im, aku harap kalian berhenti melakukan obrolan tak penting atau keluar dari kelompokku!" interupsi Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa terselamatkan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini. Dia memang tak bisa secara gamblang menjelaskan kedekatannya dengan sang guru baru.

"Benar. Aku ingin belajar, berisik sekali kalian ini!" imbuh Donghae sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah, kami juga ingin belajar pada Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian duduk dengan benar dan mengobrol saja berdua, jangan ganggu Sungmin _hyung_," ucap Donghae sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan kejam.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat cara Donghae menanggapi dua gadis cantik nan menyebalkan ini. Mereka terlihat sibuk kembali dengan dunia masing-masing termasuk Sungmin yang kembali sibuk dengan dunia melamunnya. Secara visual Sungmin terlihat oke, duduk dengan tenang seolah tak terganggu namun batinnya seolah kehilangan orientasi, melanglang buana tak tentu arah. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa berputar-putar di tempat berusaha mencari jalan keluar namun hanya jalan buntu lah yang ia temukan.

"Akh!" seisi kelas menoleh ke asal suara. Pekikan refleks yang terdengar cukup keras membuat suasana kelas berubah hening seketika.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Dasom berdiri dari posisinya.

Kyuhyun refleks meletakkan alat tulisnya kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah memegangi perutnya. Terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" tanya Dasom yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun rasa sakit yang melilit perutnya mendadak lenyap bagai hembusan angin.

Sungmin cukup terkesiap dengan hal itu.

"Kau oke?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa Kim Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu? Bukankah itu tatapan yang terlukis di mata Cho Kyuhyun saat Sungmin tengah dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengendurkan saraf-saraf di wajahnya. Ekspresinya berubah datar setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin, bahkan pemuda manis itu seolah tak sudi menatap Kyuhyun saat menjawab pertanyaan. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan sikap bodohnya, Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu ke bangkunya. Tatapan sinis Yesung langsung menyerang Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan 'Apa kau ingin membuat masalah baru dengan sikap sok perhatianmu pada Sungmin, Kim Kyuhyun?'

"Sungmin-ah, sebaiknya kau istrirahat saja. Aku bisa menghubungi orang tuamu," ucap Dasom membuat Krystal dan Yoona menatap tak suka padanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan."

"Hei Sungmin, seseorang mengkhawatirkanmu seharusnya kau berterimakasih," ujar Yoona dengan nada sebal.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja, mereka saja yang berlebihan."

"Sudah, sudah. Jika tidak ada masalah, kembali pada tugas masing-masing," ucap Dasom kemudian berlalu dari meja kelompok Sungmin.

"Heh Sungmin-ah, kau bukannya berubah menjadi lebih baik ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan setelah banyak bicara ya? Kalau tahu begitu sebaiknya kau tutup mulut saja seumur hidupmu," ucap Krystal dengan sadisnya.

Tak ada tanggapan, Sungmin mendengar itu tapi ia enggan menanggapi hal itu karena rasa sakit yang mengerikan itu kembali datang melilit isi perutnya. Kyuhyun berusaha tak memedulikan hal itu. Tindakannya terhadap Sungmin selalu serba salah, lebih baik diam.

"Kau sebenarnya _cute, yeoja_ mana yang tidak iri padamu, kecuali aku dan Krystal pastinya. Hanya saja, kau itu terlalu menyebalkan-"

Kalimat yang bagai angin lalu, Sungmin tak lagi bisa merasakan inderanya saat rasa sakit itu membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Peluh yang semula hanya menghiasi kening Sungmin perlahan menetes, menuruni pelipisnya. Ingin rasanya berteriak meminta bantuan.

"Ck! Berisik sekali! Kalian ku keluarkan dari kelompok. Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menganggu Sungmin _hyung_!" omel Donghae kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"_Hyung_, kau berkeringat terlalu banyak. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Sungmin dan salah satu kebiasaannya—duduk tenang sambil menundukkan kepala. Sungmin ingin menjawab namun ia tak yakin suaranya akan terdengar baik-baik saja.

Sakit perut yang mengerikan.

Salah makan?

Telat makan?

Entahlah Sungmin tak mengetahui itu.

"Hei Sungmin, tadi kau bilang baik-baik saja," tegur Krystal saat melihat Sungmin tak terlihat oke sedikitpun. Senyum miring terlukis beberapa detik di bibir tipisnya.

Yesung ikut mengangkat kepalanya kemudian berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia berkeringat terlalu banyak."

"Biar saja," sahut Kyuhyun berusaha menekan perasaannya.

"Baiklah."

BRUK!

Seruan heboh terdengar seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuh Sungmin ke lantai. Pemuda itu tidak pingsan, ia masih memiliki kesadarannya hanya saja tubuhnya meringkuk seperti bola dengan tangan menekan kuat perutnya. Tidak ada rintihan namun wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Astaga! Dia seperti sedang sekarat!" seru salah teman Sungmin dengan keras.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari posisinya, menempatkan satu pukulan yang cukup keras di wajah teman sekelasnya.

"Jaga bicaramu! Atau kau yang ingin sekarat!" kecam Kyuhyun.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu, lepas kendali jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin.

"Donghae kemari kau!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan marah.

Nyaris terjengkang dari kursinya, Donghae pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru.

"Bantu aku, naikkan dia kepunggungku!"

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tak meneguk ludah saat matanya menangkap sinar kemerahan di mata Kyuhyun.

"T-tidak."

"Bisakah kau diam untuk saat ini! Jika kau memang ingin mati dengan cara konyol, aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga!" ancam Kyuhyun saat mendengar protesan lirih Sungmin ketika Donghae berusaha membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan keras kepala. Kau sedang sakit," ujar Dasom dengan nada halus.

"_Hyung_, berpegangan, kau bisa jatuh," ucap Donghae sambil menarik lengan Sungmin untuk melingkari leher Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda berkulit pucat itu bergerak cepat menuju ruang kesehatan.

"_Seonsaengnim_, aku harus keluar kelas. Setidaknya Choi Hyukjae harus tahu hal ini."

"Aku juga akan menghubungi keluarga Sungmin," gumam Dasom pada Donghae, pemuda Lee itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

"_Eonnie_!" rengek Krystal dengan pelan, matanya menatap marah pada Dasom.

"Untuk kali ini saja, bisakah kalian menjadi anak baik?" marah Dasom kemudian berlalu ke mejanya.

"Ukh! Kenapa ketua kita seperti itu? Ara _eonnie_ jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding Dasom _eonnie_," sungut Yoona sambil memukul pelan mejanya. Peri cantik itu menatap Yesung yang masih berada di posisinya. Senyum cantiknya kembali terukir.

"Yesungie, hai~" sapanya.

Raut wajah Yesung semakin suram.

"Ah, Yesungie masih di sini ya?" imbuh Krystal kembali mengukir ekspresi cantiknya.

"Kalian pikir aku akan di sini? Tidak, terimakasih."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kau gila! Kembali ke kelas biar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengurusnya," suara Yesung terdengar pelan di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terus bergerak seiring dengan langkah cepat adiknya.

"Beel dengarkan aku!" bentak Yesung berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun.

Berhasil. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Yesung dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Jika aku tak ingin mendengarkanmu, apa yang terjadi? Apa aku akan berakhir seperti yang Arbiter katakan?" Yesung terdiam, matanya beralih menatap Sungmin yang berada di ambang batas kesadarannya.

"Kau pikir aku memiliki cukup kesabaran untuk peduli dengan eksistensi sialan itu!" Yesung kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa tapi tetap dan selalu mengganggu. Keras kepala.

Melihat Yesung hanya diam, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh, berusaha mengintip wajah Sungmin di bahunya. Rintihan pelan terdengar seiring dengan banyaknya keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sungmin.

Yesung masih di posisinya, menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hilang di balik pintu ruang kesehatan. Langkah cepat di belakang tubuhnya membuat pangeran pertama klan _devil_ itu menolehkan kepala, di sana tampak Eunhyuk berjalan cepat di samping Donghae yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sudah di dalam?" tanya Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Yesung.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung sekilas kemudian mengikuti langkah cepat Donghae memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Pemandangan yang Eunhyuk dan Donghae lihat saat pertama kali memasuki ruang kesehatan adalah Kyuhhyun yang berusaha membaringkan Sungmin di salah satu ranjang darurat. Ranjang yang biasa digunakan untuk siswa yang mengalami insiden parah hingga harus dirujuk ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya dokter sekolah sambil menatap Sungmin yang terdengar merintih pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan, matanya beralih menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Sakit perut," celetuk Donghae membuat sang dokter mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya sakit perut? Kenapa kau membaringkannya di sini?"

Kyuhyun menatap aneh dokter sekolahnya.

"Tolong patuhi aturan. Ini hanya digunakan untuk siswa yang mengalami sakit atau kecelakaan parah. Seharusnya kau membaringkannya di salah satu bilik. Jadi, aku bisa memeriksanya di sana," jelas sang dokter sambil menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Hanya periksa dan kami akan segera memindahkannya," suara Yesung terdengar tenang.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan pertolongan untuk siswa yang tidak mematuhi aturan."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sementara Eunhyuk langsung mengahampiri _namja_ dengan baju khas petugas medis tersebut.

"Oh ya ampun! Bisakah kau segera memeriksa _hyung_ku sebelum _appa_ku tiba dan semuanya menjadi lebih buruk," nada tak suka terdengar jelas dari Eunhyuk. Donghae mengatakan Dasom akan menghubungi orang tuanya, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Siwon saat menemukan Sungmin hanya dibiarkan terbaring sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kalian tahu dengan jelas-"

"Manusia yang merepotkan!" desis Kyuhyun membuat dokter itu mendelik marah.

"Periksa dia sekarang atau kau yang ingin diperiksa dokter lain?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya.

"_Seonsaengnim_, apa sulitnya memeriksa? Setelah kau memeriksa kondisinya, kami akan segera memindahkannya ke salah satu ruang di daerah kekuasanmu. Dia kesakitan sekali tadi. Tolonglah!" ucap Donghae berusaha memberi pengertian.

Sang dokter tampak berpikir sejenak, menatap bergantian wajah siswa-siswa tampan di ruangannya kemudian menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian duduk tenang di sana."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat memejamkan mata, tidak terdengar apapun dari sana. Apa pemuda manis itu pingsan?

"Maaf Tuan?" tegur dokter sekolah sambil menatap sanksi pada Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Kyuhyun duduk bergabung dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sementara Yesung terlihat berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana bisa sakit perut? Ini lucu sekali," gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap dokter yang terlihat menepuk-nepukkan jarinya di sekitar perut Sungmin.

"Apa dia tidak sarapan pagi tadi?"

"Dia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan baik," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia memiliki maag?"

"Tidak."

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali meletakkan jarinya di sekitar perut Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang semula berniat memulai obrolan dengan Kyuhyun mendadak terlonjak dari posisinya setelah mendengar pekikan kaget dari si petugas medis sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri ranjang tempat Sungmin berbaring. Donghae, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"A-aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Menghantam tanganku," jelas sang dokter dengan nada tak jelas.

"Kau berhalusinasi?" ejek Eunhyuk tak suka.

"Tidak! Sesuatu yang aneh itu menghantam tanganku! Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, aku akan pergi untuk mengurus surat rujukan," ucap sang dokter kemudian berlalu dengan gugup meninggalkan ruangannya.

"_Ya!_ Jangan bercanda! Bahkan kau bilang dia 'hanya' sakit perut!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terpaku dalam posisinya, berdiri diam menatap wajah dan tubuh—perut Sungmin bergantian. Tak ingin menduga tanpa alasan tapi pikirannya langsung tertuju pada berita yang disampaikan Arbiter saat itu.

"Kau periksa saja," bisik Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menatap bingung _hyung_nya.

"Apa? Periksa bagaimana?"

"Perutnya."

"Jangan bercanda _hyung_."

"Tidak, aku serius."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, saat pemuda bergusi indah itu menganggukkan kepalanya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merasakan langsung apa yang diutarakan dokter sekolahnya. Setengah ragu Kyuyun menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan mulutnya saat telapak tangannya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perut Sungmin. Tidak menghantam seperti yang dikatakan doketer tadi, sesuatu yang entah apa itu bergerak dengan teratur seolah berputar di sekitar telapak tangannya.

"Dia tidak bercanda."

"Ha?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Dia bergerak di dalam."

"A-apa?"

Donghae melirik Yesung, pemuda bermata sipit itu tampak mendesau putus asa pasca mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dia? Aku tidak mengerti Kyuhyun!" desak Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Matanya bergantian menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan tangannya yang masih berada di atas perut Sungmin.

"Dia benar-benar berada di sini _hyung_."

Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun berbicara padanya tapi ia tak menjawab apapun, pemuda bermata segaris itu hanya menatap tangan Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan. Dalam batinnya Yesung mengerang tak suka, bukan tak suka dengan Sungmin atau apapun yang berada di dalam perutnya. _Namja_ itu lebih khawatir dengan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan seceroboh itu memberitahu Sungmin perihal kehamilannya, tapi Sungmin juga pasti menyadari keanehan dalam dirinya, dan kejadian setelah itulah yang tak bisa Yesung bayangkan. Bagaiamana murkanya Sungmin? Semakin jijik pada Kyuhyun atau apapun yang semakin menyulitkan adiknya.

"Sial!"

Hal penting yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencari dokter sekolahnya untuk membatalkan surat rujukan. Membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit sama halnya dengan membunuh Kyuhyun. Di rumah sakit, dokter yang merasa kejadian pada Sungmin ini sangat langka bisa saja menunggu Sungmin sadar untuk menyampaikan kalimat formalitas membahagiakan seperti 'Selamat atas kehamilan Anda' dan berita buruknya Sungmin tengah hamil putra Kim Kyuhyun bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi, terbayang jelas bagaimana murkanya Sungmin jika ia tahu hal itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Siwon tampak duduk di ranjang sembari memijat keningnya. Kibum berada tak jauh dengannya. Walaupun berada dalam satu ruangan, mereka masih terlibat dalam satuasi kaku. Siwon yang enggan berbicara dan Kibum yang tampak ragu untuk memulai obrolan karena selama ini Siwon selalu mendiamkannya. Namun, untuk saat ini mereka benar-benar butuh bicara mengenai Sungmin.

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau menemui Yang Mulia besok," ucap Kibum memulai obrolan. Siwon mendengar itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan sedikit penjelasan, tidak semua hal kita ketahui," imbuh Kibum membuat Siwon langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Merasa iba saat melihat Kibum membalas gugup bercampur takut akan tatapannya.

"Ya, lebih baik jika sekarang."

"Jangan, kau butuh istirahat. Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan beberapa hal penting pada kita. Jadi, meminta sedikit penjelasan dari Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu kupikir adalah cara yang paling tepat untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya," ucap Kibum berusaha memberi pengertian.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, terlalu banyak hal aneh tentang Sungmin saat ini. Sikap Sungmin yang seperti tak memiliki orbit sudah membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah ditambah ucapan Kyuhyun tadi siang.

Sungmin akan hamil dalam waktu dekat.

Bahkan Siwon bisa merasakan jika putra angkatnya itu tengah hamil sekarang.

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai Sungmin tahu mengenai hal ini dari kita. Biarkan dia menyadari itu dengan sendirinya," balas Siwon. Kepala Keluarga Choi itu hanya bisa menghela udara dari mulutnya sebelum bergerak untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Apa 'dia' sudah pulang?" tanya Siwon sambil melongokkan kepala. Kibum menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Belum. Aku akan keluar untuk mengawasinya."

Anggukan setuju Siwon berikan sebelum _angel_ tingkat dua itu memilih memejamkan mata untuk tidur layaknya manusia.

Sesuai ucapannya, Kibum keluar kamar. Berjalan hati-hati di ke arah kamar Sungmin. Dari posisinya, ia melihat Eunhyuk tengah mengintip samar di pintu kamar Sungmin. Masih dengan langkah tenang dan pelan, Kibum menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk nyaris memekik kaget namun Kibum langsung menyumpal mulutnya dari belakang.

"Ini _eomma_, jangan berteriak," bisik Kibum pelan. Eunhyuk segera menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"_Eomma_ mengagetkanku tahu!" sungut Eunhyuk dengan nada berbisik. Mereka berdua sengaja mengecilkan volume suara karena ya~ bisa dikatakan jika saat ini mereka tengah mengintip sekaligus menguping sesuatu.

"Ck, kau saja yang terlalu serius mengintip. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Pulang apanya? Sok manis iya. Apa-apaan dia itu?"

"Dia memang diciptakan sepert itu. Minggir sedikit, _eomma_ juga ingin lihat," ucap Kibum sambil melongokkan kepalanya. Dari sini ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana usaha Nymph—Go Ara untuk terus mengambil perhatian Sungmin. Sesuai dengan apa ia ucapkan, para peri itu memang diciptakan untuk memikat hati siapapun—termasuk Sungmin mungkin. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin, yang pasti Sungmin terlihat menyimak dengan baik bahkan sesekali menanggapi ucapan Ara dengan nada halusnya.

"_Eomma_, apa wanita itu menggunakan sihir? Sungmin _hyung_ seperti lupa diri," tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kibum.

"Dia tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu. Sungmin belum mengetahui semuanya, jadi ia tak tahu apa-apa. Jika dia tahu bagaimana mengerikannya wanita itu, Sungmin pasti berpikir dua kali untuk berdekatan dengannya."

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin _hyung_, dia berubah terlalu aneh. Terkadang lebih banyak diam, terkadang melamun seperti hilang kesadaran, kadang dia marah terlalu banyak. Apa dia baik-baik saja _eomma_? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kalimat aneh yang tadi kudengar dari Kyuhyun?"

"Kalimat aneh?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun mengatakan jika ada 'dia' di dalam perut Sungmin hyung."

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk, sedikit mengamati wajah putranya sebelum mengukir senyum tenang.

"Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja. Mengenai keadaan aneh _hyung_mu, besok _appa_mu akan ke _Angel Palace_ untuk meminta kejelasan dari Yang Mulia."

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ingin bertanya lagi tapi ia mendengar tawa Ara yang cukup menganggu telinganya.

"Jika kondisimu belum pulih, sebaiknya jangan pergi ke sekolah besok. Aku akan meminjam catatan teman sekelasmu misalnya Jung Krystal atau Im Yoona. Jadi, kau bisa mempelajarinya di rumah. Bagaimana?" tawar Ara. Sungmin hanya diam, berpikir sejenak.

"Akan kupikirkan."

Ara menganggukkan kepalanya, mengukir senyum cantiknya agar tetap terlihat tenang di depan Sungmin. Sejujurnya ia terganggu, benar-benar terganggu dengan kondisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam satu kelas.

"Baiklah, kau butuh istirahat. Aku pergi dulu."

"_Ne seonsaengnim_, terimakasih sudah menjengukku."

Ludah pahit ditelan dengan samar oleh Ara, berkali-kali ia mengingatkan Sungmin untuk tak memanggilnya seperti itu saat mereka berdua tapi Sungmin seolah menulikan telinganya akan hal itu. Pangeran manis yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu masih membawa embel-embel _seonsaengnim_ untuk memanggilnya. Ck, seharusnya ia bertukar posisi dengan Krystal atau Yoona, mendekati Sungmin sebagai murid akan jauh lebih mudah dibanding menjadi guru seperti sekarang.

"Ya sama-sama. Selamat malam."

Eunhyuk dan Kibum buru-buru bergerak untuk memasuki kamar Eunhyuk yang terletak beberapa meter dari kamar Sungmin. Pasangan '_eomma-aegi_' itu terdengar mengurai tawa pelan akan sikap mereka.

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa duduk diam di atas kasurnya, menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh Guru Go. Pikiran Sungmin mendadak tertuju pada ucapan orang-orang tentang kedekatannya dengan Ara. Sungmin tak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ara, dia hanya merasa wanitA itu baik. Dia seperti Leeteuk, terlihat begitu perhatian dan mengetahui banyak hal yang Sungmin sukai. Itu saja, ia dekat dengan Ara bukan karena alasan khusus, ini hanya tentang teman baik. Ara baik dan terlihat tulus memperhatikannya, jadi Sungmin hanya membalas itu dengan sedikit bersikap lunak pada guru konselingnya itu.

Tapi berita yang beredar sudah terlanjur jauh dan Sungmin juga tak perlu menanggapi itu, toh yang tahu hatinya untuk siapa hanya Sungmin sendiri. Sampai akhir tetap Kyuhyun-nya.

Sungmin meraih potret Kyuhyun yang selalu ia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Jari cantiknya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dalam potret.

"Kyunnie, aku tahu kau percaya padaku. Jangan dengarkan mereka. Walaupun aku berpikir kau berbohong padaku tentang kau yang akan kembali untukku, aku tetap percaya padamu. Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Saling percaya adalah salah satu pondasi kuat untuk menjalin hubungan. Karena itu kau harus percaya padaku. Seperti janji kita. Aku tetap bersamamu sampai akhir."

.

.

.

Pagi datang terlalu awal saat Sungmin terbangun dengan sakit yang benar-benar melilit perutnya. Pemuda manis itu berpikir tentang panggilan alam manusia pada umumnya di pagi hari. Sambil menahan ringisan, Sungmin duduk di atas kloset sembari menekan perutnya. Menunggu hingga beberapa waktu ke depan namun alih-alih lebih baik, Sungmin justru merasa sesuatu yang aneh itu semakin kuat melilit isi perutnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya saat keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya, sakit perut yang benar-benar menyiksa. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin berusaha mengatur napasnya, mengambil udara lewat hidung yang menghembuskannya lewat mulut, melakukan itu beberapa kali hingga pemuda manis itu merasa sakit perutnya sedikit berkurang. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dari sana, wajahnya tampak kaku saat telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang berputar bagai pusaran air di dalam perutnya.

"Apa aku lapar?" pikir Sungmin sambil menatap perutnya yang masih dilapisi piyama tidur.

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan ekspresi takut-takut, Sungmin menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari atas perutnya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya justru membuat pemuda manis itu kembali merintih kesakitan. Sesuatu yang bergerak bagai pusaran air itu bergerak ribut sebelum kembali membuat Sungmin merasakan lilitan di dalam perutnya.

"Astaga ini sakit sekali," keluh Sungmin sambil menyelipkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya secara langsung. Lilitan di perutnya kembali merenggang saat Sungmin menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di sana. Gerak bagai pusaran air itu kembali tenang seolah tangan Sungmin adalah porosnya. Sambil meneguk ludahnya, Sungmin menyingkap piyamanya. Matanya mengintip takut-takut ke arah perutnya.

Kepergian Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya adalah hal yang paling membuat Sungmin terkejut di dunia ini. Namun, untuk saat ini Sungmin memiliki daftar lain untuk hal yang paling mengejutkan di dalam hidupnya. Dari posisinya, Sungmin bisa melihat jika sesuatu yang bergerak bagai pusaran air itu memang bergerak samar memutari tangannya. Bergerak teratur dan sesekali bergerak dengan ribut membuat Sungmin melihat perutnya mencuat bagai benda elastis.

Rasa sakit yang semula Sungmin rasakan mendadak lenyap berganti rasa takut bercampur ngeri. Ini terlalu mengerikan hingga untuk berteriak sekalipun tenggorokannya bagai tersumbat air liurnya sendiri. Sedikit menghentakkan tubuhnya, Sungmin bergerak cepat menarik tangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang perutnya, Sungmin segera berlari keluar kamarnya kemudian berteriak bagai orang kesetanan memanggil Siwon.

"_Appa_! _Appa_!"

Para pegawai mansion yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan paginya langsung berhamburan, menghampiri asal suara. Sungmin yang berlari cepat menuruni tangga tangga tanpa alas kaki ditambah peluh yang membanjiri keningnya membuat mereka menebak jika Sungmin mengalami mimpi buruk.

"_Appa_!"

"Astaga, ambilkan air untuk Tuan Muda Sungmin," perintah bulter keluarga Choi.

Siwon dengan wajah bangun tidurnya muncul dari dalam kamar, saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang kembali berteriak memanggilnya, Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Minnie, ada apa?"

Bagai tawanan yang telah menemukan tempat aman, Sungmin segera menerjang Siwon. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat kata-kata tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

Kibum yang semalam tidur di kamar Eunhyuk muncul dari atas tangga dengan Eunhyuk yang masih mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"Ada apa lagi dengan orang itu?" gumam Ryeowook yang tampak terganggu dengan keributan yang Sungmin buat pagi ini. Pemuda manis bertubuh kecil itu terlihat enggan menuruni tangga dan memilih berdiri mengamati Sungmin dari posisinya.

"Tuan, mungkin Tuan Muda Sungmin mengalami mimpi buruk," ucap bulter sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Siwon.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat basah dengan peluh.

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap keringat di kening Sungmin.

Putranya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengerat pakaian Siwon saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam perutnya kembali membuat perutnya mencuat bagai benda elastis.

"Minnie, minum dulu. Apa ada yang mengejutkannmu?" tanya Kibum sambil mengambil alih gelas dari tangan bulter kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Sungmin.

"_Eomma_, mungkin _hyung_ mimpi buruk," ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara seraknya.

"T-tidak. Perutku.."

"_Hyung_ sakit perut lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengamati ekspresi Sungmin yang melukiskan ekspres ketakutan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali membuat Ryeowook berdecak keras-keras.

"Hanya sakit perut dan kau membuat keributan di pagi buta!" sindirnya tajam.

"Tidak! Bu-bukan! Ada sesuatu di dalam perutku, dia mencuat, dia berputar, aku bisa melihat itu. Jadi, dia berputar, lalu mencuat, di-di dalam perutku," jelas Sungmin dengan nada tak jelas.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya sementara Kibum hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil melirik 'suami'nya.

Terdengar aneh bagi siapapun termasuk Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin tengah berhalusinasi. Itu yang mereka pikirkan. Suasana mendadak hening, bahkan orang-orang tampak menatap sanksi pada Sungmin. Mungkin benar, Sungmin mengalami mimpi buruk. Hanya itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"_Hyung_, mungkin kau mimpi buruk."

"Tidak! Aku melihatnya!" bantah Sungmin setengah menjerit. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerjab kaget sambil memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ya. _Appa_ percaya. Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar. Kau butuh makan dan minum untuk meredakan sakit perutmu. Kita bicara di sana mengenai perutmu."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, pemuda manis itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Siwon yang menghelanya untuk kembali ke kamar. Eunhyuk ingin menyusul Siwon, namun saat melihat _eomma_nya masih berdiri seperti patung membuat pemuda penyuka _dance_ itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eomma baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh lengan Kibum. Pasangan Choi Siwon itu terhenyak kemudian segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sang pembawa berita mengukir senyum lebar.

"Welcome, Devangel!"

**TBC**

Hai? #celingak-celinguk

Ada yang nungguin? #gaaaakk! *pundung* gak papa deh yang penting sudah update :D

Buat merasa perubahan alur yang saya buat terlalu WAW sampe bikin kalian muncul untuk bilang gak suka sama FF saya. Gak papa, saya mau bilang Alhamdulillah malah, kalian sudah jujur. Saya sudah jelaskan ini imajinasi saya. Kalau gak suka saya sudah tulis warning di atas. Tinggal pilih, tetap di sini atau pergi. Think smart.

Mengenai cast Yunho dan Jaejoong, saya gak ada niat apa-apa. Kalau ada yang berpikir saya punya maksud apa-apa, silahkan dibuktikan. Saya gak pernah punya dendam kesumat sama DBSK. Saya tahu mereka setelah saya jadi ELF dan saya suka sama mereka, kalau ada yang keberatan dengan mereka di dalam FF saya, saya minta maaf. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya.

Yang tanya soal Deity sudah saya jelaskan di cuap-cuap chapter lalu. Kalau ada waktu silahkan dibaca buat yang tanya soal Deity.

Yang tanya ini jadi M-preg atau gak? Iya ini jadi M-preg. Buat yang gak suka M-preg dipersilahkan juga, boleh mundur atau tetap lanjut. Sekali lagi itu pilihan.

Yang gak suka genre fantasy? Sama lah, semua bebas tetap stay atau memilih pergi.

Yang tanya akun FB atau Twitter, bisa lihat di bio ya.

Sip!

Itu saja.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review chapter kemarin. Yang sudah PM-in saya juga terimakasih sekali. Terimakasih eonnie-ya, chingu-ya, saeng-ah! Saya senyum-senyum baca pesannya. Berasa anak ilang masak :D Terimakasih untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. Okelah, jangan lupa review lagi untuk chapter ini ne? Saranghae~ 3

Kalimat wajib: Mian for typo(s)!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****8**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Makhluk berbulu abu-abu yang biasanya selalu muncul di kamar Sungmin, kini terlihat duduk malas di atas sofa apartemen Kyuhyun. Yesung yang sejak tadi menatap makhluk di hadapannya hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sekaligus menahan diri untuk tak berkomentar di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Merasa dipancing menyampaikan komentarnya, Yesung pun langsung mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Tidak ada. Hanya merasa aneh saja, ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu dalam bentuk seperti itu. Walaupun sedikit aneh, srigala memang cocok dengan dirimu."

Makhluk yang menjadi pihak penerima komentar terlihat enggan menatap Yesung, mulutnya yang menyerupai moncong itu terlihat mengerikan dengan mengintipnya dua taring tajam di sana.

"Baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya hari ini kau tak perlu pergi untuk formalitas manusiamu. Kau butuh istirahat Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah berhari-hari kau memaksakan dirimu," ujar Yesung kemudian merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Untuk kali ini aku akan bersikap layaknya adik yang baik. Aku tidak akan pergi tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sungmin aman dalam jangkauanku," sahut Yesung sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menepuk pelan kepala adiknya dalam sosok Wolf.

"Kau istirahat. Kalau kau jadi anak baik, aku yakin Deity akan mengurangi masa kutukanmu."

Mata Wolf bersinar tajam menyerupai mata sang pangeran kegelapan.

"Aku bercanda. Jangan terlalu serius. Sepertinya Deity memiliki tingkat sensitif berlebih terhadapmu. Aku pergi, Beel. Jaga tempat kita ya?" pesan Yesung sambil mengukir senyum konyolnya.

"Kau pikir aku sama dengan anjing milik tetangga sebelah! Dasar sialan!"

Sambil membuka pintu apartemen, Yesung tertawa mendengar umpatan adiknya. Tangannya melambai—seolah menyampaikan salam sebelum pintu apartemen kembali tertutup.

Wolf—Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap pintu apartemennya. Kakaknya sudah pergi menjalani formalitasnya sebagai manusia berstatus pelajar. Ia hanya sendiri di dalam ruangan bernama apartemen ini. Ingin pergi mengunjungi Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk menjadi adik yang baik untuk hari ini saja. Dan ya, Yesung memang benar, ia butuh istirahat.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi iblis yang baik hari ini," monolog Wolf kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring nyaman di atas sofa. Setidaknya ia memiliki waktu istirahat hingga Yesung kembali nanti.

.

.

.

_Namja_ tampan dengan tubuh tinggi rampingnya terlihat berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tengah rumah besarnya. Satu _namja_ lain yang berada satu ruangan bersamanya hanya bisa mengintip pelan gerak-gerik si _namja_ tampan.

"Jika kau tak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin, aku bisa pergi ke sana."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan melakukan itu setelah Sungmin tenang."

Kibum—satu _namja_ lain yang tengah bersama _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon akan terus seperti ini sebelum mendapat kejelasan. Sungmin berhasil ditenangkan namun ucapan Sungmin membuat kepalanya kembali terasa penuh.

"Aku yakin saat kau mengandung Hyukkie dan Wookkie tidak ada kejadian seperti itu."

Benar. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan ucapan Siwon. Mereka memang bicara, namun kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Siwon tak lebih dari sebuah formalitas obrolan mengenai Sungmin, selebihnya mereka masih kaku karena Siwon masih mendiamkan Kibum jika hal itu menyangkut hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku berpikir tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berbeda, tidak seperti kita. Mungkin memang seperti itu. Kita tidak pernah tahu karena ini pertama kali. Aku juga tak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana anak mereka lahir nantinya."

'Benar juga,' pikir Siwon dalam batinnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan atau apapun, kau pasti tahu aku sangat menghormati mereka. Tapi, aku yakin Yang Mulia juga tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini."

Siwon kembali membenarkan di dalam hati mengingat Arbiter—Shindong yang selalu memberi informasi setengah-setengah bila sudah menyangkut urusan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Yesung baru duduk di bangkunya saat Eunhyuk muncul dengan wajah andalan terbarunya—wajah mencari-cari dan penuh keingintahuan. Terlihat jelas jika _namja_ yang berstatus kekasih Donghae itu mencari Kyuhyun. Jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang meredup kecewa saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun di bangkunya.

"_Baby-ya_!" sapa Donghae membuat Eunhyuk langsung mengukir senyum kaku pada kekasihnya. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit aneh pada dirinya sendiri, biasanya tujuan Eunhyuk ke kelas Donghae sudah pasti menemui _hyung_nya—Sungmin dan kekasihnya itu. Namun, akhir-akhir ini tujuan utama Eunhyuk berubah mencari Kyuhyun.

Sebagai kekasih yang sangat memahami kekasihnya. Donghae tentu tahu jika Eunhyuk bukan mencari dirinya. Tapi ya~ sekali lagi _namja_ tampan yang berbibir tipis itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan banyak hal di wajah kekanakannya.

Mau tak mau Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Donghae sambil memutar otak tentang alasan apa yang akan ia lontarkan untuk tujuannya kali ini.

"Mana Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Donghae membuat bohlam lima _watt_ muncul secara imajinatif di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya. Aku kemari untuk mengatakan jika Sungmin _hyung_ tidak bisa datang ke sekolah. Sungmin _hyung_ sedang sakit, sakit perut yang menyakitkan seperti kemarin," jelas Eunhyuk sengaja menekankan kata sakit perut sambil melirik Yesung yang tengah menatapnya.

"Itu bukan sakit perut biasa," sahut Donghae sekenanya.

"Ha? Ya?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

"Aku benar kan? Sepertinya Sungmin _hyung_ sedang mengalami masalah serius dengan perutnya. Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya."

Senyum kikuk kembali terlukis di bibir Eunhyuk, entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan Donghae yang terkadang melontarkan kalimat seperti paranormal yang mengetahui banyak hal penting.

"_Ya_, menurutmu apa yang ada dalam perut seseorang? Organ percernaan tentu saja," tanya dan jawab Yesung membuat Donghae tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku tahu _hyung_, aku hanya berpikir tentang sakit Sungmin _hyung_ kemarin. Sepertinya sakit sekali, mungkin di dalam perutnya ada sesuatu."

"Ck, kau ini sok tahu!" decak Yesung kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Matanya melirik pada Eunhyuk saat _namja_ bermata sipit itu beranjak keluar kelas dan entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa itu adalah isyarat agar ia mengikuti Yesung.

"Hae, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel," ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap jam tangannya kemudian mendesah tak suka.

"Masih ada waktu. Ayolah _chagi_, di sini dulu. Temani aku ngobrol, Sungmin _hyung_ tidak ada dan Yesung _hyung_ sedang pergi enatah ke mana."

"Hae, aku harus mengerjakan tugas untuk kelas pagi ini. Aku lupa mengerjakan di rumah, jadi aku berniat mengerjakannya setelah ini," lagi-lagi Eunhyuk berkilah dan Donghae tak lagi bisa menahan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti. Jam _break_ kita harus makan berdua, jangan menghilang sesuka hati. Kau ini suka menghilang akhir-akhir ini!" sungut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tertawa pelan. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk satu ciuman ringan di pipi Donghae.

"Aku janji, nanti kita makan bersama."

Wajah kusut Donghae mendadak berubah cerah, pemuda tidak tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Eunhyuk keluar kelas setelah melambaikan tangan padanya. Tangannya juga terangkat membalas lambaian tangan Eunhyuk, saat tubuh Eunhyuk hilang dari pandagannya, lengkungan lebar di bibir Donghae mengendur membuat wajah pemuda bermarga Lee itu berubah datar.

"Mereka pasti membicarakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

Hentak sepatu yang melintasi koridor nyaris tak terdengar. Mengamati situasi dan mencari keberadaan Yesung adalah hal yang tengah dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini. Suara penghuni sekolah lainnya terdengar semakin jauh saat Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk melintasi koridor belakang kelas utama yang sudah dipastikan menuju petak-petak ruangan bernama gudang.

"Di mana dia? Aku yakin dia memintaku mengikutinya," gumam Eunhyuk sambil melangkah hati-hati. Kepalanya terus melongok, mengintip apapun yang menurutnya sedikit mencurigakan, mungkin saja Yesung berada di sana.

"Atau hanya perasaanku saja ya? Ck, apa-apaan, aku ke kelas saja!" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"Choi Hyukjae."

"Uwaaaa!"

Niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas langsung batal saat sosok yang dicarinya justru berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Eunhyuk nyaris memukul wajah Yesung saat _namja_ itu tiba-tiba berada di sana, menarik sudut bibirnya untuk mengejek wajah terkejut Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! Dasar iblis!" umpat Eunhyuk marah, bisa dikatakan sebagai sikap defensif karena keterjutannya.

"Apanya yang dasar? Aku memang iblis," sahut Yesung cuek. Angin berhembus, membuat rambut hitam legamnya bergerak dengan lembut.

Menit awal telah berlalu, namun dua _namja_ itu masih enggan memulai percakapan. Jika Yesung enggan memulai percakapan, Eunhyuk justru ragu untuk memulai percakapan. Selain dicap selalu ingin tahu oleh Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa Yesung juga melakukan itu jika ia bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang sejak tadi tak mau hilang dari kepalanya.

"Aku memiliki satu jawaban untuk satu pertanyaan," ucap Yesung akhirnya. Eunhyuk sadar jika itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tak ingin membuang waktu pemuda penyuka _dance_ itu langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, ini tentang Sungmin _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri kemarin dia mengeluh sakit perut yang yah menurut Donghae bukan sakit perut biasa. Dan tadi pagi, dia berteriak mengejutkan semua orang karena sakit perut anehnya. Dia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perutnya, dia mengatakan tentang berputar, mencuat dan apapun itu aku tak mengerti. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mungkin dia mengalami mimpi buruk atau berhalusinasi, jadi-"

"Kau sudah pernah berhubungan intim dengan Donghae?"

"A-apa?" Eunhyuk merasakan dagunya memanjang saat Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan yang entah kenapa justru menjurus ke arah sana.

"Tidak ya? Baiklah, aku ganti contohnya. Aku dengar kau pintar dalam pelajaran Biologi, jadi aku tanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi setelah kucing jantan mengawini kucing betina."

"Tentu saja hamil."

"Bagus. Kau memang pintar dan berhasil menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu sendiri," ucap Yesung santai, pemuda dengan senyum dingin itu menatap Eunhyuk sekilas kemudian memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tertegun dalam posisinya.

Angin kembali berhembus, menerpa helaian rambut Eunhyuk dan _namja_ itu tersadar. Matanya menatap sekitar, ia sendiri dan Yesung bahkan tak meninggalkan punggungnya hanya untuk sekadar Eunhyuk lihat kepergiannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" sentak Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai mengingat maksud pertanyaannya dan apa jawaban yang Yesung berikan.

Sungmin menderita sakit perut yang aneh dan Yesung menghubungkannya dengan kehamilan.

"Hah? Sungmin _hyung_ hamil?"

Pertanyaan yang Eunhyuk lontarkan dengan nada tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu cukup untuk membuat sosok yang sejak tadi mengamati dirinya mengukir senyum sinis menunjukkan kesenangan liciknya.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan," gumam sosok itu kemudian berlalu tanpa melenyapkan senyumnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Senyum yang biasa Eunhyuk lukiskan untuk membalas sapaan para _maid_ entah menguap ke mana. Pemuda berpostur kurus itu berjalan mengikuti koridor mansion yang mengarah ke ruang tengah. Kibum pasti berada di sana.

"_Eomma_?" panggilnya dengan nada tak sabaran.

Sesuai dugaan Eunhyuk, Kibum duduk di sofa sambil membaca salah satu koleksi bukunya.

"Sudah pulang?" sambut Kibum dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya beralih menatap ke belakang tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Di mana adikmu?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab dua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Kibum, pemuda tanggung itu justru melempar balik pertanyaan pada Kibum.

"Apa benar Sungmin _hyung_ ah—hamil?" tanyanya ragu. Matanya dengan mengawasi reaksi _eomma_nya dengan seksama. Kibum tampak kaget untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengubah ekspresi wajahnya untuk terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hm?" tawa pelan mengalun dari bibir Kibum membuat Eunhyuk semakin yakin _eomma_nya tengah menutupi sesuatu.

Dengan menahan kekesalannya, Eunhyuk menatap situasi membuat Kibum ikut menatap sekeliling mereka dengan waspada.

"Hyukkie-"

"Apalagi yang _eomma_ sembunyikan dariku selain Ryeowook?" sela Eunhyuk membuat Kibum tanpa sadar mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa bicaramu aneh sekali hari ini?"

"_Eomma_ kumohon jangan mengelak terlalu banyak atau kesabaranku habis dan _eomma_ tahu aku akan membongkar semuanya di depan siapa?"

Kibum cepat-cepat bergerak dari posisinya, Eunhyuk terlihat sangat marah, ia tahu putranya sangat tak suka dibohongi, sama seperti ayahnya—Siwon.

"Hyukkie, jangan berbicara terlalu keras, _appa_mu sedang di rumah," ucap Kibum sambil menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut Siwon turun dari kamar Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya keras-keras. Sinar matanya meredup tak tega saat melihat Kibum benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

"_Eomma_ akan menjelaskan semuanya, asal kau tenang dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika _eomma_ terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu, bahkan dengan tololnya aku tahu semua itu dari Kyuhyun sekalipun dia mengejek kebodohanku yang tak tahu apa-apa padahal aku berada satu rumah dengan Sungmin _hyung_."

"Hyukkie, turunkan nada bicaramu. Kau tahu suaramu itu terlalu keras!" omel Kibum ikut kesal dengan sikap putranya. Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti permintaan Kibum.

"Baiklah, sekarang _eomma_ jelaskan padaku."

Kibum tampak ragu beberapa saat, namun ia tak berniat menghindar. Mungkin dengan Eunhyuk tahu, bebannya sedikit berkurang.

"Apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan itu benar, terlepas dari siapa dia dan siapa kita."

"Jadi benar tentang Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Hyukkie, kau ingin bercerita sendiri atau mendengarkan penjelasan _eomma_? Putuskan itu sekarang juga," tegur Kibum tak suka.

"_N-ne_. Mendengarkan _eomma_," sahut Eunhyuk dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kibum.

"Ya, benar mengenai Sungmin dan _eomma_ harap kau tak mengatakan ini pada Wookkie, dia bisa berteriak di depan Sungmin dan semuanya bubar! Kau mengerti?" peringat Kibum membuat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu _eomma_."

"Dan mengenai Wokkie, _eomma_ memiliki alasan untuk itu. Ini bukan hal yang mudah, tapi_ eomma_ sudah berjanji untuk hal ini. _Eomma_ harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?"

Ya, memang itu yang ingin Eunhyuk tanyakan. Rupanya Choi Siwon sudah berdiri dengan wajah datar di belakang mereka berdua sembari menanyakan isi kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ah~ _appa. Appa_ tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Eunhyuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Siwon sementara Kibum masih belum berani memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Siwon.

"Tidak. Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang," jawab dan suruh Siwon pada Eunhyuk. Senyum pemuda bergusi indah itu langsung lenyap berganti raut khawatir saat tatapan menusuk ayahnya tertuju pada punggung Kibum.

"Aku butuh _eomma_ untuk melakukan sesuatu di kamar _appa,_" kilah Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, aku memiliki urusan lebih penting dengan _eomma_mu sekarang. Jadi, pergi ke kamarmu sekarang Choi Hyukjae."

Ini akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya hubungan Siwon dan Kibum. Kesalahan Kibum tentang kejadian Sungmin saja belum memiliki titik terang dan sekarang masalah lain datang, Eunhyuk yakin Siwon mendengar percakapannya dengan Kibum.

'Oh Hamaliel! Kenapa kau selalu bodoh!' umpat Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap Kibum yang mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk pergi namun Eunhyuk masih enggan meninggalkan Kibum. Ini salahnya, seharusnya Eunhyuk mencari waktu yang lebih tepat untuk membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini. Kenapa ia selalu bertindak kekanakan jelas-jelas Kibum sudah memperingatkan tentang Siwon yang hari ini berada di rumah.

"_Eomma_ akan menyusul setelah ini," ucap Kibum dengan nada meyakinkan. Antara ingin dan tak ingin Eunhyuk melangkahkan tubuhnya, bergerak menapaki tangga dengan sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon tapi matanya masih tertuju pada Eunhyuk memberi isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jelaskan padaku!" singkatnya itu perintah mutlak dari Siwon.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak berteriak memanggil Kibum saat melihat Siwon sedikit menyeret lengan Kibum sebelum bunyi bantingan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya terdengar sangat keras di telinga Eunhyuk.

"_Eomma_, maaf~" lirih Eunhyuk sambil menyusut air di sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kibummie!" ucap Siwon dengan nada dingin.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sejenak, menekan air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak-desak dari dalam dirinya. _Namja_ yang lebih banyak diam itu mencengkram kuat _bed cover_ sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap 'suami'nya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuatku marah?"

Tidak dan bukan seperti itu. Hanya kata itu yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepala Kibum.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, tapi~"

"Kau tahu dengan pasti apa yang kutanyakan dan kuharap kau berhenti mengelak. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Siwonnie-"

"Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar rengekan dalam bentuk apapun!" sela Siwon dengan tajam.

Terkadang Kibum tak suka dengan hal ini, sebagai salah satu _angel_, Illaniel—Siwon dikenal memiliki tempramen yang buruk dan Hamaliel—Eunhyuk juga berada di dalamnya. Mereka cenderung cepat terbawa emosi dan hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun jika kau masih seperti ini," ucap Kibum membuat alis Siwon nyaris menyatu. Secara tidak langsung Kibum membantahnya.

"Kau. Membantahku?"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku hanya tak bisa bicara dengan kau yang seperti ini. Apapun yang kukatakan semuanya hanya akan terlihat salah di depanmu. Kita bicarakan ini lain kali," putusan yang Kibum buat tak ayal membuat ekspresi murka kembali terlukis di wajah Siwon. Ia paham betul konsekuensi semua tindakannya. Kibum memastikan lehernya tak bergerak sedikitpun atau Siwon akan tahu jika dirinya tengah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aku harus menemui Eunhyuk," tubuh Kibum hendak beranjak saat Siwon menghentak lengannya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

"Choi Siwon, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya!" sentak Siwon menguatkan cekalannya.

"Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku!" balas Kibum sambil menghentakkan lengan Siwon untuk lepas dari lengannya. Siwon membatu dalam posisinya, menyadari tindakannya yang sudah keterlaluan. _Namja_ dari klan _Blue Angel_ itu hanya bisa menatap tangannya sendiri dan wajah Kibum bergantian.

"Maaf," satu kata terlontar dengan nada teramat pelan. Kibum tahu Siwon menyesal atas sikapnya tadi. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana matanya menatap penuh penyesalan pada Kibum yang tengah memegangi lengannya.

"K-kau boleh pergi. Kita bicara lain kali-"

"Aku melakukan semuanya karena Leeteuk _hyung_," sela Kibum dengan nada pelan.

Walaupun nyaris tak terdengar telinga manusia, namun ucapan Kibum jelas terdengar di telinganya. Karena Leeteuk?

"_M-mwo_?"

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Satu hari sebelum kecelakaan pesawat. Sesuai dengan telah direncanakan, Kangin dan Leeteuk mengunjungi tempat yang Siwon gunakan bersama keluarganya di bumi—mansion Choi. Jika awalnya Kyuhyun berada di bumi untuk sekadar ingin main-main dan mengetahui kehidupan manusia, maka sudah jelas tujuan para klan angel ini berada di bumi. Menyembunyikan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Namun, segala sesuatu terkadang tak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan.

Kangin yang selalu berpikir Kyuhyun tidak akan menemukan Sungmin justru di hadapkan pada kondisi yang sulit. Sungmin membawa sesosok _namja_ ke rumah mereka dan mengenalkan _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sebagai kekasihnya. Itu jalan buntu yang mereka hadapi pertama kali, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah memutar haluan untuk mencari jalan lain.

"Kami akan berada di _Angel Palace_ untuk waktu yang bahkan kami tidak tahu. Jadi, tolong jaga Sungmin untuk kami," ucap Kangin pada Siwon dan Kibum.

Siwon dan Kibum sejak tadi hanya bisa melontarkan jawaban dengan nada sopan, kepala mereka tertunduk menunjukkan penghormatan agung untuk sang pemegang kekuasaan.

"Tentu Yang Mulia Raja, kami akan menjaga pangeran dengan baik."

Jawaban yang memuaskan dan bisa dipastikan kesungguhannya. Kangin tahu betul siapa Siwon, _namja_ rupawan itu sangat menyayangi Sungmin, saat pangeran klan _angel_ itu lahir, Siwon yang saat itu belum memiliki pasangan, selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Sungmin.

Kangin ingat Siwon selalu mengatakan tentang keturunannya kelak.

'Jika aku memiliki pasangan dan Deity memberiku keturunan, aku ingin memiliki anak seperti Pangeran Angel. Anak yang manis.'

Dan yeah, Kangin tersenyum mengingat itu. Permintaan Siwon saat itu seolah langsung dikabulkan. Mendapat pasangan sebaik Kibum dan dikaruniai—bahkan dua putra yang manis dan periang seperti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Mungkin akan sedikt sulit nanti, kau tahu kami menutup instingnya sejak saat itu dan dia pasti tak mengingatmu sama sekali."

Siwon kembali mengangguk dengan sopan.

"Kami mengerti Yang Mulia."

Tawa Kangin mengalun pelan.

"Siwon-ah, aku harap kau tidak akan sekaku ini jika kita bertemu dilain kesempatan. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjaga putra kami," ujar Kangin membuat Siwon sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kibum sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk _uri_ Sungmin. Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar, sekaligus menyampaikan hal-hal yang Sungmin suka atau tidak, bolehkah?" pinta Leeteuk pada Kangin. Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban.

Leeteuk mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Kibum hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia belum menyiapkan apapun, Leeteuk dan Kangin bahkan baru mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka.

"Kibum-ah. Dimana kamar Sungmin nanti?" tanya Leeteuk menyadari kebingungan Kibum.

"Ah, saya berencana menyiapkan kamar untuk pangeran setelah ini. Tidak jauh dari kamar Eunhyuk," sahut Kibum dengan nada sopan.

Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya, menatap Kibum yang sama saja seperti Siwon. Kaku dan terlalu hormat pada mereka—Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Jangan sekaku itu, Kibum-ah. Setelah ini kau yang akan menggantikanku untuk menjaga Sungmin," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan lengannya guna sedikit mengusap lengan Kibum.

"Ya, saya akan menjaga pangeran dengan baik."

"Ya, aku percaya kau dan Siwon akan melakukan itu dengan sangat baik. Jangan terlalu kaku padaku, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_, kita tidak sedang berada di _palace_ kan?"

Sedikit ragu tapi Kibum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Leeteuk. Mengukir senyum tipisnya.

"Iya _hyung_."

"Nah, begitu baru betul. Bisa kita bicara di kamar yang akan kau siapkan untuk Sungmin?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menghela Leeteuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"Eoh, ini lebih besar dari kamar Sungmin di rumah," kata Leeteuk sambil tertawa pelan mengamati luasnya kamar Sungmin.

"Siwonnie berniat menjadikan ini kamar tamu, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada tamu yang menginap," sahut Kibum membuat dua _namja_ bertubuh sedang itu tertawa bersamaan.

Suasana canggung telah mencair, Kibum lebih banyak bicara dan mengatakan banyak hal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin kedepannya nanti. Leeteuk mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak salah ia meminta Kibum dan Siwon untuk menjaga Sungmin. Pasangan ini terlihat sangat mencintai putra mereka. Namun, tujuan utamanya membawa Kibum kemari bukanlah itu.

"Kibummie."

"Ya _hyung_?"

Leeteuk sedikit menyiapkan dirinya, ekspresinya yang berubah serius membuat Kibum tertular untuk menyelapkan senyumnya. Wajahnya juga berubah serius.

"Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal. Mungkin terdengar sangat egois, tapi aku harap kau tak menggantikan sosokku, aku tak ingin saat aku kembali nanti, entah kapan saat itu tiba. Aku hanya ingin Sungmin tetap mengingatku."

Kibum tercekat, bibirnya mengatup rapat menunjukkan keterkejutan _namja_ berkulit salju itu akan ucapan Leeteuk. Rencana-rencana menyenangkan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin dan kedua putranya mendadak lenyap. Leeteuk sadar Kibum sangat terkejut dengan permintaannya. Salah satu pemegang kekuasaan di klan _angel_ itu bergerak meraih kedua tangan Kibum, menggenggam dengan erat menunjukkan permohan mendalamnya.

"Maaf, aku sadar ini terlalu egois. Tapi kuharap kau bisa melakukan itu untukku," pinta Leeteuk dengan sangat.

"L-lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kibum ambigu, jujur ia juga tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menggantikan sosokku. Aku-" Leeteuk tampak bingung menjelaskan maksudnya, namun Kibum bisa menangkap dengan jelas inti dari ucapan ketuanya.

"Aku mengerti _hyung._"

Ganti Leeteuk yang menatap tak percaya pada Kibum.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan tetap menjaga Sungmin sesuai yang _hyung_ inginkan. Aku berjanji," ucap Kibum sambil mengukir senyumnya. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk tertular untuk ikut mengukir senyum—senyum lega lebih tepatnya.

"Terimakasih Kibum-ah, aku percaya padamu."

Hanya anggukan kepala dan senyum palsu yang Kibum lukiskan, jujur batinnya berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana caranya menjaga seseorang namun kita tak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayang kita untuk sosok yang kita jaga.

"Baiklah, aku harus turun sekarang. Mungkin Kangin dan Siwon sudah menunggu kita."

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Leeteuk berjalan keluar kamar. Matanya menatap nanar pintu kamar Sungmin sebelum lirihan pelan mengiringi setetes air matanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

Tak ada tanggapan apapun, Siwon masih terdiam meskipun Kibum telah mengakhiri penjelasannya. Alih-alih ingin marah, Siwon justru merasa bersalah karena tak mengetahui hal ini dan bersikap sangat dingin pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ucap Kibum dengan sedih. Hal itu membuat perasaan bersalah semakin menyerang Siwon. Pria ber_dimple_ itu langsung menghampiri Kibum, mengulurkan lengannya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu karena aku tak jujur padamu."

Siwon tak menjawab apapun, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Kibum menunjukkan penyesalan atas sikapnya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa jujur mengenai hal itu. Tapi tentang Ryeowook? Kenapa kau membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun. Dia butuh tetap mengawasi Sungmin walaupun itu melalui Wokkie. Aku hanya berpikir dengan membuat status sebagai kekasih Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tetap bisa menemui Sungmin di rumah ini tapi soal kejadian waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun akan nekat melakukan itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf untuk itu."

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di kemudian hari. Istilah yang selalu menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku mengerti kau memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi seharusnya kau juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan putra sulung itu—Yesung. Dia bahkan sudah berada di bumi."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu aku salah Wonnie. A-aku hanya terlalu bingung harus bagaimana dan-"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memegang bahu pasangannya, menatap dalam wajah Kibum yang masih enggan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah. Jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku mengerti posisimu. Ya, jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu. Aku tidak marah padamu," ucap Siwon membuat Kibum perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau bisa membangunkan instingnya malam ini. Ryeowook hanya boleh mengingat apa yang seharusnya terjadi saat ini. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan itu."

Kibum hendak melontarkan protesnya saat Siwon kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Memikirkan Sungmin yang berubah sangat aneh sudah cukup membuat kepalaku serasa pecah, Kibummie. Aku yakin semuanya akan semakin buruk jika Ryeowook masih bersikap seperti musuh padanya."

Benar. Sungmin berubah terlalu aneh. Kadang terlalu kejam, kadang terlalu baik, kadang hanya diam seperti kehilangan orientasi.

"Sungmin anak yang baik dan kau juga sosok _eomma_ yang baik. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan Leeteuk _hyung_, kau lihat sendiri dia terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di atas kasurnya sambil mengamati foto Kangin _hyung_ dan Leeteuk _hyung_. Dan kau juga tak mungkin membuat Sungmin lupa pada sosok yang sudah melahirkannya. Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Bagai mendapat angin segar di tengah panasnya gurun pasir, senyum lega Kibum terukir dengan lebar. Seharusnya dari awal ia menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon. Pria bijak itu pasti bisa memberi jalan keluar untuknya. Setelah ini, ia bebas menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Sungmin walaupun konsekuensinya—mungkin Sungmin akan menganggap Kibum aneh.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kibum kembali memeluk Siwon.

_Namja_ rupawan dengan postur gagah itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala belakang Kibum.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Berjanji untuk menjadi anak baik sudah Kyuhyun lakukan sehari ini. Yesung kembali dari formalitas manusianya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok manusia tengah berbaring nyaman di atas sofa. Pemuda berambut brunette itu terlihat larut dalam istirahat tenangnya hingga saat Yesung dengan sengaja membanting pintu apartemen mereka, Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya sebelum kembali tenang dalam istirahatnya.

Hal itu membuat sang kakak mengukir senyum lega. Setidaknya untuk hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mengikuti ucapannya.

"Kyu, kau yakin tidak ingin bangun?" tanya Yesung. Walaupun raganya tengah beristirahat, separuh jiwa makhluk seperti mereka masih terjaga.

"Tidak."

"Sungmin tidak pergi sekolah hari ini. Eunhyuk mengatakan tentang sakit perut aneh."

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya, menatap Yesung yang tengah memasang tampang serius.

"Aku serius. Eunhyuk mengatakan jika Sungmin berteriak ketakutan dengan sangat keras tadi pagi dan dia mengatakan ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya. Sebagai calon eemm mungkin aku bisa mengatakan ayah—yang baik, setidaknya kau harus pergi ke sana untuk memastikan kondisinya, atau kau belum siap dipanggi _appa_?" canda sang kakak.

"Ya _hyung_, bicara apa kau ini," tanggap Kyuhyun seadanya.

Ya, Yesung benar. Kyuhyun harus memastikan kondisi Sungmin, tapi jujur dalam hati kecilnya ia tak sanggup untuk bertemu Sungmin yang mungkin sudah menyadari perihal sosok di dalam perutnya. Akan berakhir seperti apa dirinya nanti?

Tepukan pelan Kyuhyun rasakan di bahunya.

"Jangan pesimis. Aku belajar banyak hal dari adikku. Kau orang yang kuat," _support_ Yesung. Kakak yang sering kali membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengukir senyumnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi berbaringnya.

Sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan jika ingin menyerah rasanya kata pecundang tak lagi cukup untuk melukiskan betapa pengecutnya Kyuhyun. Ia lelah dengan semuanya namun ini bahkan belum mencapai setengah untuk menuju garis _finish_.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Kyuhyun.

"Langsung ke kamar Sungmin. Tidak usah kau sok sopan muncul lewat pintu depan kemudian bertamu untuk menjenguk Sungmin, salah-salah kau pacaran bersama Ryeowook."

Tawa keras Kyuhyun membahana seluas apartemennya. Mendengar kakaknya menyampaikan kalimat cemburu semacam itu adalah hal yang paling lucu menurut Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku tahu cara menemui kekasihku dengan baik. Hmm, kekasihku yang sesungguhnya, bukan kekasih pinjaman."

"_Ya!_ Dasar iblis tengil!" umpat Yesung pada ruang hampa di depannya. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dalam sekejab mata.

.

.

.

Bagi siapapun, hal membahagiakan bisa dilakukan dalam berbagai bentuk. Entah itu bermain, pergi bersama, atau melakukan apapun sesuai yang kita inginkan. Namun, hal membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun adalah bisa berada di samping kekasihnya. Hanya satu namun mewakili seluruh perasaan bahagia di dalam dirinya.

Jemarinya tak henti mengusap pipi bulat sang kekasih yang memerah akibat dinginnya suhu ruangan. Sungmin, sosok itu masih terpejam dalam lelapnya. Sesekali bibirnya menarik sudut kecil untuk satu senyuman manis. Mungkin _namja_ manis itu tengah larut dalam mimpi yang terlalu indah.

"Sayang," panggil Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. _Namja_ manis yang tengah memejamkan mata itu terlihat makin melebarkan lengkungan bibirnya.

"Kyunnie?" igaunya.

"Aku di sini, tidak ingin bangun, hm?" sahut Kyuhyun lagi-lagi di telinga Sungmin. Kali ini dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telinga kekasihnya. Cara yang cukup berhasil karena si manis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu tampak terganggu, mulai membuat kerutan tak suka di keningnya sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

Seperti orang yang pada umumnya bangun tidur, Sungmin terlihat masih mengamati situasi, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat aneh.

"Sayang."

Pekikan hampir keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat _namja_ manis itu merasakan tubuhnya dililit dua lengan tak dikenal, tapi saat telinganya mendengar suara bass halus khas suara kekasihnya, pemuda manis itu langsung tenang dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kyu?"

"Ya, kau pikir siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyum menggoda andalannya.

Ini memang Kyuhyunnya, terlihat dari mata dan senyum yang tecetak di bibirnya. Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya. Mengamati dengan seksama penampilan sosok di sebelahnya. Pakaian serba hitam yang Kyuhyun gunakan sama dengan pakaian yang _namja_ ini gunakan saat menemui Sungmin waktu itu. Pertanyaan tak penting mendadak melintas di kepala Sungmin. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan pakaian serba putih? Dalam film-film yang di tonton Sungmin, sosok yang telah pergi akan menemui kita dengan baju serba putih, kenapa Kyuhyun serba hitam?

"Aku di sini karena merindukanmu dan menyibukkan diri dengan berpikir kenapa aku memakai baju hitam?" tebak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Tidak, tapi iya," sahutnya ambigu. Kyuhyun mengurai kekehan pelan.

"Tidak tahu Ming, mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki baju berwarna putih."

Sungmin terdiam, bibirnya melukis senyum kecil saat matanya mengamati pahatan sempurna di wajah kekasihnya. Kyuhyunnya yang tampan, pria itu miliknya. Berkulit pucat dan terlihat sangat menggungah dengan kain serba hitam yang kontras membungkus kulit tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Ming, ceritakan sesuatu. Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik sekelam jelaga milik kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk menampatkan satu ciuman kecil di bibir _kissable_ kekasihnya.

"Kyu, aku baru saja bangun tidur. Jangan menciumku begitu," protes Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum sikat gigi."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, mencium pipi gembul itu berkali-kali untuk melampiaskan rasa gemasnya setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku mencintaimu karena kau sudah gosok gigi? Dasar Mingbo."

"Mingbo?" ulang Sungmin setengah membeo.

"Ming _babo_."

"_Ish_! Kyunnie~" rengekan manja itu terdengar seiring kekehan pelan Kyuhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun masih memeluk kekasihnya sementara Sungmin terdiam, menikmati pelukan erat Kyuhyun di tubuhnya hingga kalimat yang semula Kyuhyun ucapkan benar-benar dilakukan Sungmin.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin yang tepat berada di bawah dagunya.

"Hm? Menceritakan apa?"

"Aku sedang sakit. Apa kau tak bisa melihat dari sana?"

Dari sana? Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Di manakan tempat yang Sungmin maksud sementara dirinya selalu berada di sekitar Sungmin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi, bisakah aku mengatakan jika kedatanganku ke mari adalah untuk menjenguk kekasihku yang sedang sakit?"

"Tentu, dan kau harus melakukan hal seperti biasanya."

"Aku tahu sayang. Bahkan aku sedang melakukan itu saat ini," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan rengkuhan lengannya di tubuh Sungmin. _Namja_ manis yang tengah dilingkupi pelukan erat Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di lengan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya cantiknya bergerak memainkan kancing baju yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

"Kyunnie, kau percaya padaku?"

"Sangat."

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Soal sakit perutku, Kyunnie. Aku tidak bohong, aku benar-benar merasakan entah apa itu bergerak di dalam sini," ujar Sungmin sambil menuntun lengan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh perutnya.

Air laut tengah pasang dan meluap hingga ke daratan. Perasaan semacam itulah yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan. Perasaan bahagia yang selama ini hanya Kyuhyun anggap sebagai ilusi mendadak muncul, meluap terlalu banyak hingga pemuda berambut brunette merasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar saat merasakan sesuatu yang Sungmin maksud benar-bener bergerak di bawah telapak tangannya. Berputar seperti pusaran air yang berporos di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, kau bisa merasakan itu?"

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia masih belum bisa berpindah dari perasaan bahagianya. Ini terlalu indah meskipun Sungmin tak tahu apa yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Kyunnie, ini sangat mengerikan. Aku takut, apa menurutmu aku sakit parah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak," lagi-lagi ucapan singkat menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu, dia bergerak. Terkadang melilit perutku terlalu kuat sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri. Itu menyakitkan, aku tidak suka."

Perasaan takut menghentak kesadaran Kyuhyun. _Devil_ bermarga Cho itu bisa merasakan denyutan tak kasat mata saat Sungmin mengatakan tidak suka tentang sesuatu di dalam perutnya. Secara tidak langsung Sungmin mengatakan bahwa pemuda manis itu tidak menyukai—calon—bayi mereka.

"_Appa_ percaya padaku dan sudah berjanji untuk menemukan apapun di dalam perutku ini. Apapun itu, aku akan meminta mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengerikan ini dari dalam perutku-"

Mengeluarkan?

'Apa?'

"Aku takut-"

"Sungmin, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Detik jam mendadak berhenti, Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari suara Kyuhyun. Apa dirinya salah bicara? Pertanyaan sejenis itulah yang mulai memenuhi kepala Sungmin.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan mata kekasihnya tengah menggelap dengan sesuatu yang tak Sungmin tahu. Apakah itu kekesalan? Kekecewaan? Atau kemarahan?

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, menatap tak percaya saat masih nada dingin yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kyu? Apa.. aku salah bicara?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Perasaan tak percaya bercampur rasa takut—karena Kyuhyun tengah marah mungkin—membuat nada suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Saat Sungmin mengerat pakainnya, barulah Kyuhyun tersentak sadar.

"A-ah? Ya. Tidak, maksudku tidak. Aku hanya.." Kyuhyun terlihat memutar bola matanya, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Hanya berpikir kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin saja kau hanya sakit perut, kau makan tidak teratur dan sepertinya kondisimu memang sedang drop. Mungkin itu hanya maag. Kau tau maag kan? Ya, maksudku mungkin kau hanya sedang sakit perut, bukan sakit seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sungmin kembali mengerjabkan matanya, kali ini sambil memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, maksudku, aku hanya tak suka jika kau berpikir terlalu buruk tentang sakitmu. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan kata _appa_mu, dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu."

"_Ne_," sahut Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun menyadari keanehan Sungmin. Mungkin _namja_ manis itu masih terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun atau tengah merajuk karena Kyuhyun tak satu pemikiran dengannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Sayang, jangan salah paham. Kau pasti tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Hm, aku mengerti Kyunnie. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Ah~ maafkan aku. Aku salah."

Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, mengusapnya dengan pelan seolah menunjukkan jika Kyuhyun tak perlu meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja asal kau di sini."

"Dengan senang hati, _my prince_," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin. Sesekali hidungnya menghirup wangi _shampo_ yang Sungmin gunakan. Masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau memang pangeranku. Salahkah? Atau kau ingin aku memanggilmu _my prinncess_?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Itu terdengar sangat cantik, Kyu. Aku suka tapi aku lebih suka menjadi pangeranmu."

"_Good prince_," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan rengkuhannya di perut Sungmin, memejamkan matanya saat merasakan 'dia' bergerak di bawah lengannya. Sementara Sungmin juga tenggelam dalam kesenangannya, mengendus-ngendus leher Kyuhyun adalah kegiatan yang paling Sungmin sukai saat mereka tengah berpelukan seperti saat ini.

TOK! TOK!

"_Hyung?_"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari posisinya, batinnya mengutuk insting bodohnya yang bisa-bisanya tak berfungsi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kyunnie, jangan pergi. Tetap di sini, tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatmu."

Oke, Sungmin mulai berpikir Kyuhyun adalah roh tak terlihat yang tengah mengunjungi kekasihnya dari alam baka. Tidak lucu sama sekali sementara dirinya jelas-jelas akan terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Ming, aku-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar! Kenapa kau selalu pergi padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan udara dengan pelan lewat hidungnya. Tak ada pilihan selain membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Berpura untuk membuat siapapun tak melihatnya.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau di dalam? Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya suara itu lagi. Ya, setidaknya itu hanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun bisa melakukan kompromi dengan putra sulung keluarga Choi itu.

"_Ne_," sahut Sungmin singkat. Pemuda manis itu mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun, berpikir cara itu bisa menahan kekasihnya untuk tidak pergi.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Eunhyuk yang tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di atas ranjang Sungmin. Namun, saat melihat Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk diam, pemuda kurus itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Seseorang mengunjungimu, apa kau ingin menerima tamu?"

"Siapa?"

"Go _seonsaengnim_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memancarkan aura permusuhan padahal Eunhyuk hanya menyebut marganya, belum nama lengkapnya—Go Ara atau Nymph mungkin.

"Tentu."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, berlalu dengan sedikit kedongkolan di hatinya. Ia segera melangkah, menghampiri _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Aku harap kau cukup menutup mulutmu dengan apapun yang kau lihat nanti. Jika kau membuat keributan atau apapun yang menggangguku, aku bisa memanggil _appa_ku untuk menendangmu keluar dari tempat kami," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun sedang di dalam. Kau tenang saja, aku bisa di ajak kerja sama," sahut Ara sambil menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu memasuki kamar Sungmin.

"_Annyeong seonsaengnim_," sapa Sungmin.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari Ara, Eunhyuk pun melongokkan kepalanya untuk sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Y-ya, _annyeong_ Sungmin-ah," balas Ara dengan nada berat.

Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tak meledakkan tawanya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Ara saat ini. Di atas ranjang sana, ia bisa melihat bagaimana intimnya posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memanfaatkan sedikit waktu sebelum Ara masuk tadi dengan sangat baik.

Sungmin tengah berbaring menyamping dengan selembar singlet putih—entah kemana kaosnya sementara Kyuhyun dengan tubuh _topless_nya terlihat memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, sesekali pemuda berkulit pucat itu mencium bahu hingga tengkuk Sungmin sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis pada musuh besarnya.

Eunhyuk menekan bungkaman tangan pada muluntnya kemudian menuruni tangga sambil terkikik pelan. Masih baik mereka membuka baju, Eunhyuk tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ara jika mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—juga membuka celana.

"Ah, aku kemari untuk membawakan catatan materi hari ini."

Sungmin ingat Ara memang pernah mengatakan hal itu, jadi dia sudah menduga maksud gurunya ini.

"_Ne,_ terimakasih _seonsangenim_," jawab Sungmin sambil sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya karena Kyuhyun tengah menjilat telinganya. Ara hanya bisa menahan gemuruh emosinya. Umpatan-umpatan untuk Kyuhyun terus terlontar di kepalanya.

"_Seonsaengnim_ silahkan duduk. Maaf aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa bangun," kilah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin meninggi di puncak kemenangannya dan yeah musuh besarnya itu semakin tenggelam dalam kekalahannya.

"Ya, terimakasih," sahut Ara namun ia tak kunjung duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat mengunjungi Sungmin.

Tak ada percakapan, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan tubuh Sungmin dan pemuda manis itu sibuk menahan diri untuk tak mengerang, semenatara Ara disibukkan dengan instingnya yang sejak tadi mengobarkan bendera perang pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau pernah tahu cerita tentang _male pregnant_?"

Bukan hanya Sungmin, bahkan Kyuhyun tersentak dari kegiatannya. Iblis Cho itu tak segan-segan mengancam Ara dengan bola matanya yang perlahan memerah dengan emosi.

"Itu bukan cerita. Sosok yang menjadi _eomma_ku adalah pria. Aku tahu tentang itu," jawab Sungmin.

Ara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap marah padanya. Tawa bahagia menggelegar dalam batinnya menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun sok kuat itu berusaha tegar dengan menunjukkan ancamannya.

"Jadi, apa menurtmu sakit perutmu hanya sakit perut biasa?"

"Maksud _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Sungmin sambil membulatkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan lengannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Jangan dengarkan, kau mencintaku kan? Dan aku sudah mengatakan tentang bagaimana aku sangat tidak menyukai gurumu itu!" bisik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kebingungan.

"Sungmin?"

"_Ne_?"

"Aku berpikir tentang apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau memiliki _eomma_ seorang pria dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika hal itu terjadi padamu," ucap Ara sambil menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membisikkan kata-kata untuk menghalangi Sungmin mendengarkan ucapan Ara.

"Tidak Kyu, berhenti dulu!" sentak Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ara berusaha menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya akan sosok Kyuhyun.

'Peri brengsek!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ah ya, mengenai maksudku. Sakit perutmu itu sama seperti kebanyakan wanita yang tengah hamil muda. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau bisa hamil seperti _eomma_mu."

"Itu tidak mungkin _seonsaengnim_. Kau bicara seperti itu dan ucapanmu benar-benar melukaiku."

"Sungmin maaf, aku hanya sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku bisa saja terjadi. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku," ucap Ara menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku-"

"Kau pernah berhubungan intim dengan _namja_?" sela Ara membuat Sungmin langsung kehilangan mulutnya.

'Kau brengsek!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hatinya saat melihat Ara tengah menyeringai menang padanya.

"Tidak.." lirih Sungmin pelan. Pikirannya mendadak tertuju pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia dan Kim Kyuhyun?

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" teriak Sungmin sambil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Sementara _namja_ tampan itu hanya bisa menatap datar pada Sungmin yang tengah berteriak memanggil ayah angkatnya

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" Eunhyuk yang muncul pertama kali dengan wajah terkejut. Ayolah, bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih cekikikan menuruni tangga dan saat ini ia dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang sudah berteriak marah bercampur takut.

"_Appa_!"

"Ada apa?" Siwon muncul dengan wajah tak kalah terkejut dengan Eunhyuk. Dibelakangnya tampak Kibum yang langsung menatap Ara dengan pandangan tak suka.

"_Appa_, aku tidak ingin menunggu besok! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Apa? _Appa_ tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Dia harus keluar _appa_! Aku tidak ingin dia di sini! Aku tidak ingin dia hidup dalam perutku!"

"Sungmin, tenang-"

"Arrgghh tidak! Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun! Aku tidak menginginkan anak ini!"

PLASH!

Bahkan Sungmin hanya mengatakan tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayinya, belum membunuhnya tapi Kyuhyun sudah bisa merasakan ambang batasnya. Iris gelapnya nyaris menghilang saat Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit tak kasat mata menghantam dadanya terlalu kuat. berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan dari mantra yang biasa Heechul gunakan untuk menyakiti tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berguling dari posisinya. Berusaha menekan dada untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya namun itu tak mempengaruhi apapun, sakitnya bertambah dan semakin terasa menyerang pertahanan akhirnya saat Sungmin terus meneriakkan ketidakinginannya akan anak mereka.

"Sung-min?"

BRUK!

"Kyuhyun!"

**TBC**

Ulalalalala~~

Jumpa lagi dengan saya istri sah Sungjin Lee *tidak terima protes*

Oke! Ada yang mau cium saya gak? Wkwkwkwkwk. Maaf untuk typo parah di chapter kemarin soal marga Kyuhyun pas di kelas. Makasih koreksinya ya chingudeul #kisseu

Yang tanya Devangel siapa, Devangel itu judul FF saya #plakplakplak Di kotak review udah banyak yang tahu. Nama anaknya KyuMin? Oh yeah~ bisa jadi :D

Ah~ saya minta maaf untuk update yang cukup lama ya -_- Lagi ada musibah keluarga, jadi saya meliburkan diri untuk ngetik FF. Oke, cukup sekian cuap-cuap kali ini. Saya mau lurusin punggung dulu, cuaaapeeekk. Bye! :*

Kalimat wajib: Mian for typo(s)!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

**Devil Clan: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hankyung, Heechul, Yoochun, Yunho, Taemin.**

**Angel Clan: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Minho, Jaejoong.**

**Tempter Clan: Dasom, Ara, Krystal, Yoona.**

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****9**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap Kyuhyun muncul di malamnya, Sungmin akan bangun dengan _mood_ yang sangat buruk. Pagi ini pun begitu, _namja_ manis itu tak kunjung melunturkan kerutan samar di keningnya. Dia yakin jika semalam Kyuhyun benar-benar bersamanya, bahkan Sungmin bangun dengan singlet putih yang melapisi tubuhnya, bukan kaos seperti hari kemarin atau hari-hari biasanya.

"_**Ming, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini jika kau mengikuti kata-kataku."**_

"_**Maksudmu?"**_

"_**Aku tidak suka dengan gurumu yang bermarga Go itu. Jadi, buka kaosmu sekarang dan diam. Ikuti permainanku."**_

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pemuda dengan tinggi 175 cm itu yakin jika yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun memerintahnya untuk diam, mengikuti permainannya, dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyunnya terkapar seperti orang tak sadarkan diri.

Kepala bulat Sungmin menoleh, menatap lantai kamarnya. Kyuhyun berguling dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya menghantam lantai, ia berteriak, dan setelah itu ia tak mengingat apapun.

Kyuhyun datang ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk juga terlihat di sana.

Seonsaengnim bermarga Go dan-

Hamil.

"Akh! Sial!" umpat Sungmin sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Dalam hati ia tak henti mengumpat, kenapa ia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata? Dengan sebal, Sungmin mengikat dasinya asal-asalan.

"Hoy _hyung_!"

Tak ada jawaban, Sungmin enggan menoleh namun keningnya kembali mengerut. Itu bukan suara Eunhyuk, bukan Donghae juga. Karena tak ada tanggapan, sosok yang memanggil Sungmin memilih untuk langsung memasuki kamar.

"Tidak dengar ya aku panggil?"

"Hng?" dengung Sungmin kemudian menatap sosok yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sedikit memicingkan mata.

"Aku ke sini untuk minta parfum. Eunhyuk _hyung_ tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Jadi, aku kemari meminta padamu. Aku tahu kau tidak pelit sepertinya."

Tangan Sungmin masih setia memegang belitan dasinya. Matanya memandang heran pada Ryeowook yang tengah menyemprotkan parfum milik Sungmin ke seragamnya.

"_Hyung_, kau masih kekanakan ya? Bau seperti ini kau jadikan parfum? Setidaknya kau beralih dari stroberi ke emm—bunga mawar. Itu lebih baik."

Apa?

Sungmin masih terlongo, matanya melebar tiga mili dengan mulut terbuka.

"Astaga _hyung_, bisa kau cepat sedikit? Aku kemari juga untuk memanggilmu, _appa_ bilang kita harus segera turun untuk sarapan. Kau bantu aku menggedor pintu kamar Eunhyuk _hyung_. Aku yakin dia masih berdandan. Sok cantik sekali dia itu, padahal aku jauh lebih manis."

Baiklah, mungkin pertanyaan 'Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?' adalah satu pertanyaan yang mampu mewakili sekian pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Sungmin. _Namja_ bermarga asli Lee itu bahkan semakin membatu dalam posisinya saat Ryeowook mengambil alih tugasnya—merapikan dasi Sungmin sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Baiklah, kita harus turun sekarang. Kita bisa menyuruh _maid_ untuk membawakan tasmu."

"Tidak, aku akan membawanya sendiri," sahut Sungmin yang akhirnya kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Hm, baiklah. Kau memang pangeran yang baik hati, tidak suka merepotkan siapapun. Ayo ke kamar Eunhyuk _hyung_."

Lagi-lagi pangeran. Apa karena Ryeowook berpacaran dengan _namja_ yang mirip kekasihnya, dia jadi ikut-ikutan menyebut Sungmin pangeran walaupun Sungmin juga tak bisa menjelaskan apa hubungan Cho Kyuhyunnya dengan kekasih Kim Kyuhyun—Choi Ryeowook.

Mereka melangkah—lebih tepatnya hanya Ryeowook—karena Sungmin tak menyadari jika dirinya sudah digandeng Ryeowook untuk berdiri di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

TOK! TOK!

"_Hyung_, kau tidak ingin turun untuk sarapan? Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ sudah siap, jika kau tidak ingin turun cukup katakan tidak jadi aku bisa turun sendiri dan _appa_ tak lagi menyuruhku untuk kembali memanggilmu."

Eunhyuk mendengar itu, pemuda ber_gummy smile_ itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan simpul dasinya di depan cermin.

"Tunggu sebentar," sahutnya dengan tenang.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, katakan sesuatu agar Hyukkie _hyung_ bisa lebih cepat."

"Ah?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan bingung. Pemuda manis bertubuh kecil itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil menggumam pelan.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang pagi ini?"

'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu pagi ini?' batin Sungmin sambil melirik ragu ke arah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap untuk sarapan pagi?" tanya Siwon pada para putranya. Mereka sudah duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing. Sebagai kepala keluarga Siwon menempati kursi utama—kursi di ujung. Di sebelah kanan tampak Ryeowook dan Kibum sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah kiri.

"Lain kali _eomma_ saja yang memanggil Minnie _hyung_ dan Hyukkie _hyung_, mungkin Minnie _hyung_ dengan senang hati mendengarkanku tapi tidak dengan Hyukkie _hyung_. Bahkan dia baru membuka pintu setelah aku berdiri tiga kali di depan pintu kamarnya."

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar protes yang keluar dari bibir putranya.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ yang akan memanggil _hyungdeul_mu mulai besok. Kau cukup duduk tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan protes di pagi yang indah ini. Oke?"

Ryeowook hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sebagai _maknae_ seharusnya aku yang turun paling akhir, seharusnya _hyungdeul_ sibuk memanggilku untuk bangun, untuk turun sarapan dan apapun itu."

"Ya, karena kau memang _maknae_ yang manja," celetuk Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah. Sekarang waktunya sarapan. Selamat makan," ucap Siwon mengawali sarapan pagi yang hangat di keluarga Choi.

Sosok yang dipanggil '_eomma_' oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook—Kibum terlihat mengamati kondisi Ryeowook. Putra bungsunya sudah kembali menjadi Ryeowook yang manis. Ya, Kibum sudah membangunkan insting _angel_nya. Cukup menguras energi namun berhasil.

Saat terbangun, Ryeowook tampak kebingungan dengan Kibum yang tumben-tumbennya berbaring sambil menyentuh keningnya. Namun, dengan sedikit alasan rindu karena sudah lama tidak tidur bersama Ryeowook, sang _maknae_ hanya bisa mengangguk percaya. Ya, setidaknya satu masalah Ryeowook sudah teratasi.

Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Ryeowook, adik bungsunya itu terlihat akur dengan Eunhyuk. Bahkan ia sesekali tersenyum dengan tulus padanya.

"Minnie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ne_, sudah," jawab Sungmin seadanya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, menatap bingung pada roti bakarnya. Mungkin bukan pada roti bakarnya, melainkan bingung dengan sikap Kibum dan Ryeowook pagi ini. Tak biasanya ia melihat senyum atau tatapan hangat dari keduanya.

"Hari ini _appa_ akan mengantar kalian," ucap Siwon sambil menatap putranya satu persatu.

"Sungguh? _Appa_ tidak sibuk di pagi hari seperti biasanya?" tanya Ryeowook setengah menyindir. Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, _appa_ tidak ke kantor pagi ini."

"Bilang saja jika ingin berduaan dengan _eomma_ di rumah," gumam Eunhyuk namun cukup jelas ke telinga Siwon.

"Ya, salah satunya mungkin itu."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kompak bertatapan kemudian memutar mata satu sama lain.

Sungmin tak sengaja menatap ponsel Eunhyuk dan dipikirannya langsung tertuju pada pesan singkat yang ia terima pagi ini.

"Aku pergi dengan Go _seonsaengnim_."

Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukkan roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah _hyung_? Jadi, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar sudah berhasil mengambil perhatianmu?"

Siwon memandang Kibum dengan wajah bertanya, sementara Kibum tampak terkejut. Sepertinya dia melupakan hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar dengan _yeoja_ itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyu-"

"Wokkie, tidak baik banyak bicara di meja makan," sela Kibum dengan tenang. Matanya mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk diam tapi putranya tampak kebingungan sambil mengangkat bahunya tak terima.

"_Eomma_, aku hanya bertanya tentang Sungmin _hyung_ dan dia. Bukannya Sungmin _hyung_ sedang-"

"Ya, Sungmin _hyung_ sedang makan. Jadi, berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya kau tanyakan di meja makan, Choi!" kali ini Eunhyuk menyela sambil menekan marga mereka.

"Dan kau juga Choi, _hyung_!" balas Ryeowook kemudian menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti bakar.

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan bingung.

"Minnie, habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kita pergi bersama ke sekolah. Kau dan guru Go bisa pergi lain kali, jarang sekali _appa_ bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"_Ne_," sahut Sungmin seadanya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menanyakan maksud Ryeowook.

Kyu-?

Sungmin mendengar jelas jika Ryeowook mengucapkan itu tapi Kibum segera menyela kalimatnya. Kyu? Kyuhyun? Atau Kyu yang lain?

Entahlah. Terlalu banyak yang aneh dan terasa disembunyikan.

Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang, hmm lebih tepat jika dikatakan kembali makan dengan suasana canggung. Setelah sarapan selesai, Siwon meminta anak-anaknya untuk masuk mobil lebih dulu dengan alasan Siwon ingin mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya.

"Kibummie, apa kau tidak mengatakan agar Ryeowook tak membahas tentang Kyuhyun dan kehamilan Sungmin?"

"Maaf, aku melupakan hal itu. Mungkin untuk bagian Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Nymph. Tapi soal kehamilan, aku minta maaf. Kita saja baru mengetahui hal itu dan ya, aku lupa membuatnya tahu tentang hal itu. Bagaimana ini?"

Siwon meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggang, kepalanya mendongak dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengawasi sikapnya. Jangan sampai Ryeowook kelepasan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan nanti, kuharap kau mengatakan bagian penting ini pada Ryeowook."

Kibum menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, maaf aku melupakan hal itu," ucap Kibum penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang atau Ryeowook akan muncul dengan protesan karena aku terlalu lama."

Kibum kembali menganggukkan kepala. Memejamkan mata saat Siwon menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di keningnya. Benar saja, teriakan protes Ryeowook mampir telinga Siwon membuat Siwon setengah berlari keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Wonnie."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Aku merasa pagi ini terlalu banyak hal aneh," gerutu Ryeowook sambil mengamati penampilannya. Ia merasa penampilannya oke dan tidak ada yang salah bahkan ia bertanya hampir 10 kali pada Eunhyuk tentang penampilannya pagi ini. Ada yang salah kah hingga semua orang menatap aneh padanya?

"Hei _hyung_, ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ya?" bisik Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang berjalan di antara dia dan Eunhyuk.

'Banyak,' batin Sungmin namun kepalanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin orang-orang hanya sedikit terkejut, tidak biasanya kau mengantar Minnie _hyung_ ke kelas," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Lalu di mana letak anehnya? Aku mengantar _hyung_ku sendiri, lalu apa masalahnya? Lagipula.."

"Apa?"

"Lagipula aku ingin menemui seseorang," lanjut Ryeowook dengan nada malu. Wajahnya yang tersipu membuat Sungmin bisa menebak dengan jelas siapa yang Ryeowook maksud 'seseorang'. Kim Kyuhyun tentu saja, memang siapa lagi kekasih Choi Ryeowook jika bukan _namja_ brengsek itu.

Untuk kali ini entah kenapa Sungmin menarik napas saat mengingat pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut. Ucapan Ara semalam—yang entah itu mimpi atau kenyataan—melintas di kepala Sungmin. Tidak mungkin benih pemuda Kim itu tumbuh dalam perutnya. Sampai matipun Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak jadi mengantar ke dalam, sampai di sini saja _ne_?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada salah tingkah. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah abnormal adik bungsunya hanya bisa melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Sudah cepat masuk _hyung_."

Sungmin menoleh ke samping dan tak menemukan Eunhyuk di sana. Sudah pasti menemui Donghae.

"Ya, aku masuk."

"A-_hyung_ tunggu!" interupsi Ryeowook membuat Sungmin yang sudah bersiap memasuki pintu kelas menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yesung _hyung_ sudah datang atau belum?" tanya Ryeowook lagi-lagi sambil tersipu.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tahu.

"Ya sudah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yesung _hyung_, katakan aku mencintainya," kali ini bukan hanya tersipu, bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat rona merah yang semula hanya membayangi pipi Ryeowook menjalar ke telinganya. Pemuda manis itu setengah berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, mata Sungmin langsung bertemu dengan mata _namja_ yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas. Kim Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan dengan tatapan datar yang kental dengan sinar kesinisan itu tampak berbeda pagi ini.

Kyuhyun tampak lelah seperti telah kehilangan energi sinisnya. Namun, Sungmin memilih untuk tak peduli akan hal itu. _Namja_ manis itu segera berjalan menuju mejanya, sedikit mengernyit bingung saat Eunhyuk tampak memiliki keributan kecil dengan si kembar teman sekelas Sungmin yang cantik—Yoona dan Krystal.

"_Hyung_, sudah sembuh?" sapa Donghae dengan nada ceria.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari isyarat dari Donghae langsung mengendurkan urat-urat wajahnya yang sempat menegang karena dua yeoja cantik—menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

"Hai Sungmin? Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Baiklah, pertanyaan ini sedikit aneh untuk Sungmin. Pertanyaan Donghae masih wajar, tapi pertanyaan yang Yoona ajukan membuat _namja_ manis itu lagi-lagi melempar tatapan kebingungan.

"Aku tidak main-main, mungkin semalam _eomma_ku hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran untuk kakakmu. Untuk kali ini, jika kau benar-benar tak bisa menyumpal mulut besarmu, aku tak segan-segan meminta _appa_ku untuk melempar kalian berdua," bisik Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Yoona. Senyum palsu terukir di bibir Eunhyuk saat Sungmin menatap ke arah mereka.

Yoona juga melukiskan senyumnya. Umpatan kasar untuk putra Choi Siwon itu tertahan di dalam kepalanya. Ya, para peri yang cantik memang diciptakan dengan kecantikan dan ketenangan luar biasa walau kepala mereka menyimpan beribu emosi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tidak, Yoona hanya bercanda. Waktu itu kau pingsan dan Kyuhyun yang menggendongmu, mungkin maksud Yoona kau sudah sadar dari pingsanmu," kilah Krystal tak lupa dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Aku tidak pingsan."

"Ah, berarti kau ingat jika Kim Kyuhyun yang membawamu ke ruang kesehatan?" cecar Yoona.

Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap keluar jendela sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Kali ini Sungmin menghela napas kemudian melempar tatapan terganggu pada Yoona.

"Itu urusanku dan bisakah kau pergi dari kursiku?"

"Kita pergi," ajak Krystal setengah menyeret Yoona.

Eunhyuk menatap Krystal dan Yoona kemudian mendecih malas. Matanya beralih menatap Yesung yang tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. _Bye_, Hae _baby_!"

Donghae terkikik pelan kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Eunhyuk.

"_Bye baby-ya_."

Pasangan yang manis.

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa Yesung setelah Sungmin duduk di bangkunya.

Donghae segera memutar tubuhnya, memilih bergabung untuk obrolan singkat sebelum jadwal pertama dimulai.

"Aku baik," jawab Sungmin singkat, kepalanya bergerak untuk sedikit mengintip wajah Yesung.

"Baguslah, waktu itu kau terlihat sangat kesakitan-"

Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan Yesung, pikirannya justru tertuju pada pesan adiknya. Mulut Sungmin perlahan terbuka, ingin menyampaikan itu tapi ia masih tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Mungkin kau telat makan _hyung_."

"Iya lain kali-"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," sela Sungmin membuat Yesung urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Ryeowook menitip salam untukmu."

"Ah, iya terima-"

"Aku belum selesai."

Yesung menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Dia.. dia mengatakan tentang mencintaimu."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya sejenak lalu segera tersenyum. Satu yang ada dipikirannya, Ryeowook sudah tahu siapa dirinya, itu berarti Ryeowook sudah menyadari insting _angel_nya.

"Ah ya. Sampaikan jika aku juga mencintainya," ucap Yesung membuat Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya. Yesung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, mata sipitnya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak mengukir senyum kecil. _Namja_ tampan itu pasti mendengar obrolannya dengan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Donghae sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"A-ah?"

"Kelihatannya terkejut sekali. Apanya yang aneh_ hyung_? Sejak dulu kan Yesung _hyung_ pacaran dengan Ryeowook, tidak ada yang aneh kan?"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengerutkan kening bersamaan. Itu Donghae kan? Sekali lagi pertanyaan tentang siapa Donghae muncul di kepala dua pangeran klan _devil_ tersebut.

Sedangkan Sungmin?

'Sejak dulu? Jadi selama ini aku bermimpi?' _inner_ Sungmin bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin masih tak bisa menerima dengan baik tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook dengan santai bergandengan tangan memasuki mobil Yesung, dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah _stoic_nya tampak tak peduli akan hal itu. _What the_-? Bukankah Ryeowook kekasihnya? Sungmin yakin ia hanya beberapa hari tak pergi untuk sekolah tapi semuanya berubah sangat cepat.

"Pulang denganku?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berjalan di sampingnya. Seperti mendapat _warning_ di dalam kepalanya, Sungmin langsung menatap sinis pemuda jangkung itu.

"Dalam mimpimu saja."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela udara dari mulutnya.

"Ayo-"

PLASH!

"Jangan menyentuhku!" geram Sungmin sambil menatap marah Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap nyalang lengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja ia hempas setelah Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menarik lengannya.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Dan-"

DUAGH!

Kyuhyun menggingit bibirnya, berusaha tak mengerang saat Sungmin menendang tulang keringnya dengan kuat.

"Aku membencimu!" kecam Sungmin dan dengan sadisnya dia kembali menempatkan tendangan di tulang kering Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ jangkung itu tersungkur. Tak ada rintihan dan tak ada perlawanan.

"Jangan coba-coba menggangguku lagi!"

Sungmin menatap berang Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung serta orang-orang yang terlihat shock dengan tindakan Sungmin.

"A-apa itu Sungmin _hyung_?" gumam Ryeowook tak percaya.

Oh ayolah. Sungmin itu _White Angel_—angel tingkat satu dan setahunya, saat marah sekalipun tak ada _angel_ yang melakukan kekerasaan fisik berlebih entah itu sadar ataupun tidak.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Selama ini hanya marah-marah," tanya Eunhyuk sendiri.

"Mungkin gara-gara bayinya," gumam Yesung tanpa sadar.

"HAH?" teriak Donghae keras.

Yesung langsung mengatupkan bibirnya kemudian menatap Donghae dengan pandangan datar.

"Bantu aku berdiri _hyung_ bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Alhasil empat _namja_ yang semula hanya menjadi penonton itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti kesal setengah mati.

Terlihat lemah sekali. Ya, bagi Sungmin mungkin kejadian semalam masih berada di garis membingungkan, antara mimpi dan benar-benar terjadi. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun kejadian semalam benar-benar terjadi, Sungmin meneriakkan ketidakinginannya akan bayi mereka dan yang terjadi pada raganya benar-benar tak pernah Kyuhyun perkirakan. Tubuhnya bagai selembar kertas yang dilipat simetris oleh tangan tak kasat mata hingga tak ada sedikitpun ruang untuk melakukan pergerakan, bahkan untuk mengerang pun suaranya tak ingin keluar. Mungkin manusia mengistilahkan itu seperti sekarat. Beruntungnya ia tak berakhir dengan isitilah mengerikan setelah manusia mengalami sekarat.

Ia sempat memanggil Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin menjerit histeris memanggilnya sebelum kekasihnya itu hilang kesadaran. Sakit yang mendera tubuh Kyuhyun memang berkurang tapi energinya benar-benar terkuras, untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja ia nyaris tak bisa. Dan ini gara-gara peri sialan bernama Nymph itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Soal Sungmin _hyung_, akan kuatur makan malam bersama agar kalian bisa bertemu dalam satu meja. Setidaknya kau bisa berdekatan dengan cara itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Ryeowook dengan ekspresi gembira. Ya, sepertinya _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu benar-benar tak ingat jika dirinya dan Kyuhyun sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat membenci Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja. _Hyung_, ayo pulang!" nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah keras saat menatap Yesung.

"_Ya_! Aku sudah bersedia membantumu dengan Sungmin _hyung_, seharusnya kau juga bisa membantuku," protes Ryeowook.

"Oke. Setelah ini kalian akan pergi kencan lalu aku harus pulang dengan apa? Berjalan kaki? Menunggu bus? Kereta bawah tanah? Taxi? Atau menghilang dengan mantra kemudian _eomma_ muncul dan menyiksaku habis-habisan?"

Yesung nyaris mengangguk.

"Jika kau berniat menganggukkan kepalamu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan jika kau lebih kejam dari _eomma_ dan _appa_, _hyung_! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik di atas dua kakiku dan kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri!"

"Berhenti marah-marah! Donghae bisa mengantarmu pulang," sahut Yesung dengan jengkel.

"Apa? Aku? Aku-"

"Sudahlah Hae, hanya mengantar Kyuhyun. Apa sulitnya?" sela Eunhyuk saat mendengar protesan Donghae. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Hyukjae, aku tahu maksudmu," sindir Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan gestur bersumpah.

"Aku janji tidak akan bertanya apapun, aku tahu kau terlalu lelah."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melenggang dengan santai menuju mobil Donghae.

"_Aish_! Tidak punya tenaga pun dia masih sok sekali. Dasar Beelzebub! Anak kecil!" sungut Yesung.

"Hm, yang kau bilang anak kecil sebentar lagi menjadi ayah. Sedangkan _hyung_?" sindir Ryeowook membuat Yesung langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Siapa yang anak kecil?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Makan malam yang Ryeowook utarakan pada Kyuhyun benar-benar terjadi. Saat ini para _maid_ _mansion_ Choi disibukkan dengan makan malam dadakan yang diadakan tuan muda bungsu mereka—Ryeowook. Butler tampak mengatur jenis makanan yang akan disiapkan dan penempatannya di atas meja makan.

"_Appa_, masih di mana?" tanya Ryeowook lewat ponselnya.

'Sebentar lagi sampai.'

"Hmm, begitu ya. Ya sudah, aku tunggu di rumah."

'_Chagi, appa_ pasti ikut makan malam. Tenang saja.'

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Appa_ sudah janji. Aku takut _appa_ tidak jadi ikut makan malam karena sibuk. Nanti Sungmin _hyung_ curiga jika ini hanya akal-akalanku untuk mendekatkannya dengan Kyuhyun."

Siwon terkekeh di seberang.

'Tidak, tunggu saja di rumah.'

"Oke, sampai nanti _appa_."

'Ya.'

Sambungan terputus. Ryeowook menatap kesibukan yang terjadi di ruang makan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lantai 2 yang menampakkan sosok Eunhyuk. Dia juga terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ sudah siap, _eomma_ sudah, _appa_ di jalan, Donghae _hyung_, Kyuhyun dan Yesung _hyung_ juga sudah hampir tiba. Tinggal Sungmin _hyung_, dia benar-benar tidak ingin turun ya? Tega sekali, padahal aku sudah membujuknya," gumam Ryeowook sambil menatap meja makan, tampak mulai dipenuhi makanan-makanan enak ala Korea Selatan yang pada umumnya disukai kebanyakan orang.

"Kami dengar sedang ada makan malam."

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati tiga tamu tak diundang sudah berdiri dengan gaun resminya di ruang makan keluarga Choi.

'Siapa yang mengundang mereka ke sini?' batin Ryeowook sambil memicingkan mata pada tiga peri cantik di hadapannya—Ara, Yoona, dan Krystal. Sejenak matanya menatap _valet_ yang mengantar _yeoja_ ini ke hadapannya.

"Maaf tuan muda, nona-nona ini mengatakan jika Tuan Muda Ryeowook mengundang untuk acara makan malam," ucap _valet_ itu dengan wajah menyesal.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, mengisyaratkan _valet_ tak bersalah itu untuk pergi kemudian menatap Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_!" serunya dengan keras.

Mendengar kebiasaan menyebalkan adik manjanya—berteriak sesuka hati, Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan dampratan untuk Ryeowook. Namun, saat matanya menangkap 3 sosok yang menjadi _blacklist_ dalam kepalanya, Eunhyuk langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" geram Eunhyuk kemudian mengantongi ponselnya, menuruni tangga dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_.

Ara hanya mengedikkan bahu, dengan gaya anggun menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya mendengar tentang makan malam. Jadi, kami datang sebagai tamu."

"Oh ya? Dan aku tak mengundang kalian," sahut Ryeowook jengkel.

"Tuan muda," _valet_ lain muncul dengan membawa tiga tamu yang memang Ryeowook undang untuk mengikuti makan malam.

"Astaga. _My prince_, kau tampan sekali malam ini," puji Krystal sambil mengedipkan matanya pada si tampan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memasang super_ stoic face_-nya.

"Dan _my prince_ juga tak kalah tampan," kali ini Yoona sengaja berpindah, menggeser Donghae untuk menggandeng lengan Yesung.

Perasaan ingin marah dan menghajar seseorang mendadak muncul, Ryeowook bisa merasakan bagaimana mengesalkannya saat melihat sang kekasih digandeng orang lain—apalagi peri menyebalkan itu sangat tergila-gila pada kekasihnya.

"Aglaope, menjauh dariku sebelum aku benar-benar membakar wajahmu," ancaman yang sudah biasa namun cukup untuk membuat Yoona melepaskan lengannya dari lengan Yesung. _Devil_ berbeda dengan _angel_, _angel_ mungkin bisa mengancam mereka lewat kata-kata, tapi _devil_ seperti Yesung dan Kyuhyun, sekali mengeluarkan ultimatum maka hal itu tak segan-segan terjadi.

Eunhyuk melihat kedatangan ayahnya. Putra Choi itu segera memanggil ayahnya sambil memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk mengusir tiga peri pengganggu di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah tenang.

"Aku tidak ingin ada keributan di acaraku," ucap Ryeowook sengaja menekan kata keributan dan acaraku dalam kalimatnya.

Siwon menatap Ara, Krystal, dan Yoona bergantian kemudian menghela napas lelah.

"Nymph, aku selalu mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu Sungmin karena kupikir kau tak akan melakukan hal-hal keterlaluan. Tapi aku salah. Kau terlalu licik untuk berada satu tempat dengan kami. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat karena saat ini kau menjadi tamu di mansionku, bisakah kalian meninggalkan tempat kami. Sekarang juga."

Ya Ara tahu, suatu saat kesabaran seorang Ilaniel—Siwon akan habis untuknya. Peri cantik itu nyaris mengeluarkan dalihnya saat mendengar suara Sungmin menginterupsi perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Sungmin-ah. Hai~" sapa Yoona dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, _namja_ manis itu berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Kibum yang berjalan dengan tatapan datar di belakangnya.

"Aku pikir _hyung_ tidak turun," ucap Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Ara.

"Apa _seonsaengnim_ ke mari untuk ikut makan malam?" tanya Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan protes dari Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Ara berpikir sejenak, setiap waktu bersama Sungmin adalah kesempatan emas yang tak boleh di sia-siakan, apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun berada di antara mereka—Oh ya ampun, lebih cocok jika dikatakan Ara lah yang berada di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tidak. Yoona dan Krystal ingin mengambil buku catatan mereka sekaligus ingin tahu rumahmu. Jadi, mereka memintaku untuk mengantar. Bukankah begitu?" jelas Ara sekaligus meminta pendapat tentang kebohongan besarnya pada Krystal dan Yoona yang sudah pasti dengan polos bercampur tololnya akan mengikuti permainan Ara.

"Aku berniat mengembalikannya besok."

"Ah begitu ya, ya sudah kau bisa mengembalikan buku kami besok," ucap Krystal.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bagaimana bisa Krystal dan Yoona meminta tolong pada Ara padahal mereka tak pernah terlihat dekat.

"Emm, Sungmin."

"_Ne_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Ara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Apa sakit perutmu sudah sembuh?"

Sungmin tampak terhenyak, pertanyaan Ara sedikit banyak menjurus ke arah pertanyaannya yang Sungmin—anggap mimpi malam itu. _Namja_ manis itu melirik Kyuhyun dan mendapati pemuda berkulit pucat itu tengah menatap tajam Ara.

Perasaan was-was mulai menggelayuti pikiran Sungmin. Sakit perut gilanya ini memang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, untuk saat ini mungkin Sungmin bisa mengatakan sembuh, bagaimana dengan besok?

"Bisakah kalian segera pergi? Kami memiliki acara penting malam ini," tegas Ryeowook.

Ara mengukir senyum tenang kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau periksa ke dokter. Aku khawatir terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih. Sebagai guru konseling yang seharusnya mengurus banyak siswa bermasalah kau justru tertarik 'hanya' mengurus putraku. Tapi, mengenai hal baik atau buruk tentang Sungmin, itu hanya akan menjadi urusan kami, bukan urusanmu!"

Sungmin beralih menatap Kibum. Terlihat sekali jika sosok dengan pembawaan tenang itu tengah menahan emosi dalam matanya. Sikap keras kepala Sungmin mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"_Appa_ sudah berjanji untuk menemukan apa yang menyebabkan sakit perut anehku ini. Jadi, antar aku ke rumah sakit sekarang," ujar Sungmin sambil melempar tatapan tak menerima penolakan.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat, pria jangkung itu merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri saat merasakan getar kekhawatiran di tangannya.

"Minnie, _appa_ memang sudah berjanji. Tapi tidak sekarang, kita memiliki acara-"

"Jika _appa_ tak ingin mengantarku, aku bisa pergi sendiri," putus Sungmin kemudian menghentakkan kakinya. Melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon serempak mengejar Sungmin.

"Sungmin tunggu! Tunggu dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Sungmin. Hal itu langsung membuat Sungmin memberontak marah.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan mendekatiku, apalagi menyentuhku! Kau meninjijikkan!"

Tidak, bukan saatnya menanggapi umpatan Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar panik, ia tak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini. Ia tahu betul siapa Sungmin, jika Sungmin menginginkan sesuatu tak ada bujukan yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan niatnya.

"Tidak, tidak, dengarkan aku dulu."

"_Yah!_ Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya dalam satu rengkuhan kuat. Dengan kasar Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga pemuda jangkung itu nyaris tersungkur di lantai.

Ara tersenyum melihat itu sementara Krystal dan Yoona hanya bisa melotot marah, tak terima karena pangeran mereka mendapat perlakukan kasar dari Sungmin.

"Minnie tunggu nak, tunggu sebentar, dengarkan _appa_," ucap Siwon berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah bersiap melayangkan umpatan kasarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau dengar jika _appa_ menolak keingianku!"

Sungmin memegang bahu Sungmin, berusaha menemukan mata putranya.

"Hei, kenapa kau seperti ini, _chagi_?" tanya Siwon dengan suara sedihnya. Sungmin menatap Siwon, tampak menyedihkan karena sikapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah sakit," sahut Sungmin dengan nada pelan. Tatapannya mulai melembut saat Siwon mengukir senyum padanya.

Siwon tak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti keinginan Sungmin. Mengenai yang akan terjadi di rumah sakit, Siwon bisa mengatasi itu. Berkompromi dengan manusia adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi kau harus tenang."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius. Siwon kembali tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala putranya sebelum memanggil supir pribadinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, tak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya. Namun, saat melihat anggukan kepala dari Kibum, Kyuhyun bisa sedikit mengurangi ketakutannya. Setidaknya itu berarti 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

Sungmin pergi bersama Siwon dan Kibum meninggalkan acara makan malam yang sudah Ryeowook rencanakan. Dan ini lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh peri pembuat onar. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ara dan dua tikus kecilnya itu.

Ara mengukir senyum lebar saat Kyuhyun menatap hampa punggung Sungmin yang telah menghilang dari tatapannya sebelum berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

"Kau~ benar-benar ya?" ucap Donghae sambil menatap nyalang Ara.

Peri bernama Nymph itu hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya menunjukkan fakta pada, _my prince_."

"Fakta?" tanya Yesung dengan nada mengejek.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat Yesung merangsek maju ke depan Ara. Krystal dan Yoona pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghindar.

"Huh, kau bicara fakta?"

Ara mengangkat kepalanya seolah menunjukkan jika dirinya tak sedikitpun takut pada Yesung, tapi lihat kakinya yang sudah gemetaran hebat.

"Akan ku tunjukkan fakta apa yang terjadi jika kau membuatku marah."

Gerakan yang sangat cepat. Yesung meraih lengan Ara, hanya menempatkan cekalan ringan namun saat matanya menggelap dengan sinar kemerahan, jeritan kesakitan Ara terdengar melengking di _mansion_ Choi. Api dengan sinar merah kebiruan itu tampak membakar sepanjang lengan Ara membuat Krystal dan Yoona ikut menjerit ngeri.

"Arrgghh! Bernael kau gila!"

Satu senyum sinis Yesung lukiskan di bibirnya.

"Selamat menikmati fakta sialanmu itu, Nymph," ejek Yesung kemudian berlalu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ayo susul Sungmin _hyung_," ajak Donghae pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat belum bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari kejadian mengerikan di hadapannya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gelisah, sesekali kepalanya bergerak dengan gelisah, menengok ke arah pintu kaca bergorden hijau. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memandang, ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk namun mereka tak memiliki keberanian. Salah-salah Kyuhyun yang tengah khawatir luar biasa itu mendamprat mereka habis-habisan.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau duduk saja," ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendesah tak suka namun menurut, dia duduk namun kakinya terus saja bergerak gelisah.

"Tenang Kyu," kali ini Kibum berusaha menenangkan tapi seolah tak bisa diam, Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah.

"Aku sudah meminta dokter untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada Sungmin, tenang saja," ucap Siwon lagi.

Yesung menatap adiknya kemudian mendesah pelan. Walaupun Siwon mengatakan untuk tenang, entah kenapa ia tetap tak bisa tenang.

Pintu kaca di depan mereka terbuka, menampakkan sesosok _namja_ dengan jas medisnya. Mereka—para _angel_ dan _devil_ itu tak pernah sakit sekalipun. Jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka menginjakkan kaki di gedung yang bersangkutan dengan kesehatan manusia.

"Bagaimana dokter Shin?" tanya Siwon berusaha menampakkan ekspresi khawatir seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Dokter yang diperkirakan berusia 50 tahun itu mengulum senyum manisnya.

"Maaf untuk menunggu yang terlalu lama, saya bukan dokter spesialis yang menangani kasus putra Anda. Jadi, saya masih menghubungi Dokter Han untuk memeriksa dan memberikan diagnosa yang lebih akurat. Sebentar lagi Dokter Han akan selesai."

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepala, lagi-lagi berusaha terlihat antusias menunggu walau faktanya ia paham betul dengan yang terjadi pada putranya.

Selang beberapa saat, seorang wanita berjas putih muncul dari ruang Sungmin di rawat.

"Dokter Han, ini Tuan Choi," ucap Dokter Shin mengenalkan. Sebagai formalistas Siwon mengulurkan lengannya.

Dokter Han menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menjabat tangan Siwon, nama keluarga Choi cukup terkenal di kalangan orang-orang penting di negara mereka. Namun, yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini bukan lagi nama keluarga Choi melainkan hasil pemeriksaan yang sudah berada di ujung mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruangan saya."

"Kenapa tidak di sini?" sela Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Dokter Han cukup terkesiap mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu memiliki suara yang bagus. Tapi dokter wanita itu lebih fokus pada nada menuntut yang terdengar dari cara Kyuhyun bicara.

"Ya, saya rasa di sini saja," putus Siwon membuat Dokter Han menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengamati situasi.

"Baiklah. Ini sedikit mengejutkan, selama saya menjadi dokter spesialis tidak sekalipun saya mendapatkan kasus seperti yang terjadi pada putra anda. Semua pasien saya adalah wanita hamil dan untuk kali ini pasien saya adalah pria hamil."

'Ya kami sudah tahu dan bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja jadi kami harus segera membawanya pulang!' batin Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Saya tidak tahu ini kabar buruk atau baik untuk keluarga Anda. Tapi saya ucapkan selamat untuk Anda. Putra Anda tengah hamil," ucap Dokter Han sambil mengamati reaksi Siwon. Yeah, lagi-lagi ayah kandung Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook itu berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat terkejut.

"Untuk saat ini kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, saya hanya bisa menyampaikan hal itu. Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin putra Anda bisa berkonsultasi langsung dengan saya."

'Berkonsultasi kepalamu!' batin Yesung mengumpat.

"Baik, terimakasih atas penjelasannya Dokter Han," ucap Siwon kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk menjabat tangan dua dokter di depannya bergantian. Sedikit mengobrol sebelum dua dokter itu pamit untuk mengurus pasien lainnya.

"Waw! Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ayah dan aku akan punya keponakan," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu kemudian memilih masuk ruang rawat Sungmin diikuti yang lain. Ternyata _namja_ manis itu tidak tidur, Sungmin berbaring tenang di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, ia terlihat kaget. Ekspresi terkejutnya hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena pada detik selanjutnya, tatapan sinis Sungmin langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Hai _chagi, appa_ pikir kau sedang tidur," sapa Siwon dengan nada ramahnya. Tubuhnya berhenti di sebelah Sungmin.

"Tidak, dokter bilang akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada _appa_. Jadi, aku harus menunggu di sini."

"Anak baik," puji Siwon sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh kepala Sungmin.

"Haus?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya, merasakan apakah tenggorokannya butuh air atau tidak. Kepalanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"_Hyung_, selamat ya!" seru Ryeowook sambil merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sungmin.

Selamat yang membawa luka dan ini terlalu cepat. Semua hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar ucapan selamat dari Ryeowook untuk Sungmin. Kibum hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak sempat menjelaskan mengenai hal ini pada putra bungsunya.

"Selamat? Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_ akan jadi seperti _eomma_. Menjadi _eomma_ dan aku akan punya keponakan. Aiihh, aku senang sekali~" ya terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook tapi itu mimpi buruk bagi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat mencerna kalimat Ryeowook.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Minnie-"

"_Hyung_ kan sedang hamil!" ucapan Siwon terpotong saat Ryeowook yang memang polos itu berseru dengan semangatnya.

"A-apa? Hamil?"

Mendengar nada bicara Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menanti kejadian mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Ucapan Ara malam itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. _Eomma_nya seorang _namja_ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Sungmin bisa seperti _eomma_nya juga. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, apakah Sungmin pernah berhubungan intim dengan seseorang? Jawabannya iya, dan pria brengsek bernama Kim Kyuhyun itulah pelakunya. Jangan katakan di dalam perutnya sedang hidup benih Kim Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin. Katakan itu tidak benar!" teriak Sungmin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Siwon dan Kibum yang hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong!" teriak Sungmin lebih keras.

"_Hyung_ tenanglah~" bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Tidak~ ini bohong. Katakan ini bohong, ini tidak mungkin," racau Sungmin dengan wajah pucat pasi. Matanya bergerak gelisah dengan kepala menggeleng seolah menolak kenyataan.

Air mata mulai membayangi pelupuk mata Sungmin, ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima ini.

"Ini salahmu brengsek! Kau jahat! Bedebah! Ini salahmu!" umpat Sungmin mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pukulan-pukulan kerasnya. Ia marah, tidak terima dengan semua ini.

Ryeowook tentu saja terkejut, mata si bungsu Choi itu membulat kaget. Kenapa Sungmin marah?

"Minnie, Minnie, sudah nak," lerai Siwon. Namja bertubuh atletis itu segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, berusaha menghentikan gerakan anarkis putranya.

"Aku membencinya! _Namja_ brengsek itu yang sudah melakukan hal ini padaku, _appa_! Aku membencinya!" teriak Sungmin terus memberontak.

"Iya. _Appa_ sudah tahu. Jadi, tenanglah."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menerima ini!"

"Sungmin! Jangan membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit!" sentak Siwon akhirnya.

Sungmin menyulitkan Kyuhyun? _What the hell_! Apa Siwon buta? Siapa yang lebih tersakiti di sini? Sungmin yang harus menanggung semuanya, bukan Kyuhyun. Begitulah isi pikiran Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin tak terima.

Siwon yang menyadari kesalahannya semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Maaf. _Appa_ minta maaf, jangan seperti ini Minnie-ah."

"Lepas! Aku tidak sudi menerima anak ini!"

Kyuhyun berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Menatap Sungmin yang terus berteriak memaki dirinya dan calon putra mereka. Bohong jika batinnya tidak teriris, ini beratus kali lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan kedekatan Sungmin dengan Ara.

Seperti mendapat dorongan, perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, Sungmin semakin tak terkendali. Kibum sudah ikut bergabung menenangkan Sungmin namun mereka terlihat masih kewalahan. Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti desahan angin.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Terlihat seperti mengusap air mata Sungmin tapi Yesung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan dengan insting _devil_nya. Kyuhyun tengah menggunakan mantranya. Mantra asing yang tak Yesung kenali sama sekali.

Perlahan tubuh Sungmin melemas, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap sendu padanya. Tatapan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kyunnie~" lirih Sungmin sebelum kegelapan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Semua terlihat lega. Sungmin bisa ditenangkan. Namun, tidak untuk Yesung dan satu _namja_ lain di ruangan itu.

"Kyu?" panggil Yesung dengan nada ragu. Sedetik Kyuhyun tersentak, selanjutnya pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menatap tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ekspresi bingung mendadak terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak tahu _hyung_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum menangkap gelagat aneh di wajah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yang lain ikut terpancing, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap bingung tangan dan wajah Sungmin bergantian.

Sinar hitam muncul, mulai berpendar mengelilingi luasnya ruangan.

"Beelzebub! Apa yang kau lakukan!" nada murka ratu klan _devil_ membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"_Eomma_," sebut Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul muncul dengan wajah murkanya. Sementara Hankyung dan Yoochun hanya bisa berdiri diam di belakang tubuh Yang Mulia Ratu Amy.

"Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Kyuhyun yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Anak bodoh!"

BUGH!

Kejadian yang sama. Heechul selalu muncul dengan kemurkaannya akan Kyuhyun. Pangeran bungsu klan _devil_ itu memegang kuat dadanya. Rasa sakit yang kuat itu menekan dadanya menimbulkan jutaan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada ruang untuk mengerang.

Saat mata Heechul semakin menggelap dengan kemurkaannya, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tumbang ke lantai. Iblis rupawan itu hanya bisa menekan dada dengan urat-urat kesakitan yang menonjol di wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_ hentikan!" seru Yesung tak terima.

"Diam!" balas Heechul membentak. Tangannya mengepal semakin kuat membuat Kyuhyun menggelepar di lantai bagai seekor ayam yang nyaris kehabisan darah.

"_Appa_ lakukan sesuatu!"

"Maaf," jawab Hankyung degan wajah datar. Ia tahu jika Heechul melakukan itu karena Kyuhyun kembali bertindak ceroboh..

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, _inner_nya berteriak tak terima melihat adiknya yang malang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan kemurkaan sosok yang sudah melahirkan mereka.

"Berhenti _eomma_, kau bisa membunuh adikku," lirih Yesung dengan nada terluka.

Heechul masih bertahan dengan kemurkaanya, Hankyung dan Yoochun hanya bisa diam menatap Kyuhyun, sementara anggota klan angel dan Donghae hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, saya mohon berhenti. _Appa_ lakukan sesuatu!" ucap Donghae dengan nada panik.

"Maaf Hae," jawab Yoochun.

"Ratu Amy, hentikan!" pekik Siwon saat Kyuhyun tak lagi menggelepar, tubuhnya bahkan mulai melemah dengan desau-desauan tak jelas yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Diam Choi!"

"Haakkhh— Sunghhkk-minhhk," erangan lemah Kyuhyun terdengar seiring dengan melemahnya tatapan pangeran klan iblis itu.

"_Hyung_, lakukan sesuatu," pinta Ryeowook sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng, Heechul pemegang kekuasaan terkuat setelah Hankyung, jika Hankyung tak bergerak sedikitpun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Yesung tak pernah membayangkan adiknya akan berakhir seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun ia tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk menentang sang _President of Hell_—Heechul.

"Ugh!" rintihan terakhir.

Heechul meredakan kemurkaannya, dalam sekejab wajahnya berubah panik.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul histeris saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok Wolf dengan cairan hitam yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Sepasang sayap hitam besar refleks muncul di punggung Hankyung, raja klan _devil_ itu langsung terbang menghampiri sosok lain putranya. Membaca mantra sambil menekan tubuh sosok srigala di hadapannya.

"Beel!" Hankyung mulai panik saat mantranya tak berhasil mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke sosok aslinya. Hankyung kembali mengulang mantranya namun nihil. Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk berhenti! Kau membunuh adikku _eomma_!" teriak Yesung marah. Heechul hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur takut, tak bisa membantah teriakan Yesung.

SRET!

Perhatian yang semula tertuju pada Kyuhyun langsung berubah. Semua menoleh kaget ke arah Sungmin yang terbangun tiba-tiba dengan mata terpejam.

"Sung—min?" panggil Kibum ragu-ragu.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat mata Sungmin yang berwarna putih terang dan mengkilat menatap tajam pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah berubah menjadi sosok srigala abu-abu yang menemaninya selama ini.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian kembali membuka membuat mereka yang tengah menatapnya semakin _shock_ ketika mata itu berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat dan mengkilat kuat dengan sinar kemerahan.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Hankyung perlahan berdiri dari posisinya.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Sungmin berteriak keras sambil memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat. Matanya berubah-ubah dari putih menjadi hitam. Angin seolah bermunculan di ruangan kedap suara itu, membuat suasana di sekitar Sungmin seperti tengah dilanda badai besar.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Heechul gugup.

Semua hanya bisa menatap kaku pada Sungmin yang terus saja berteriak dengan tangan yang meremas kuat kepalanya dan mata mengerikannya terus saja berubah. Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya saja banyak kejadian bermunculan di kepalanya. Bergantian seperti _slide show_ foto yang tak mau berhenti.

"_**Maaf jika kelahiran putra kami menyebabkan takdir buruk untuk putra kalian."**_

"_**Beel, appa harap kau bisa mengubah keputusanmu."**_

"_**Tidak! Aku mencintai Sungmin, appa!"**_

"_**Baiklah, setelah aku pergi dari sini, sesuai kutukannya. Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi Wolf."**_

"_**Wolf itu akan memperpendek eksistensinya."**_

"_**Kenapa takdirku sangat sulit?"**_

"_**Itu konsekuensi untuk perasaan terlarangmu pada Sungmin."**_

"_**Jika Sungmin mencintai orang selain kau, kutukanmu akan abadi."**_

"_**Dia harus menyadari insting angelnya."**_

"_**Hidup dalam kutukan berarti kau mempertaruhkan eksistensimu."**_

"_**Kau bisa tinggal di bumi dengan identitas baru."**_

"_**Ming, kau harus berjanji."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."**_

"_**Tentu saja, Kyunnie!"**_

"_**Aku membencimu Choi Sungmin."**_

"_**Aku lebih membencimu Kim Kyuhyun!"**_

"_**Takdir baru akan segera terbuka."**_

"Arrggghh!" Sungmin kembali berteriak keras saat peristiwa yang menjelaskan siksaan atas Kyuhyunnya itu tak mau berhenti berputar dan bermunculan di otaknya seolah Sungmin berada di sana dan turut merasakan penyiksaan batin yang dirasakan kekasihnya—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" Sungmin terus berteriak sambil meremas kuat rambutnya.

Cahaya putih berpendar mendominasi ruangan. Tubuh Sungmin perlahan melemas dan kembali tak sadarkan diri saat Shindong, Kangin, dan Leeteuk muncul.

Semula tak pernah sekalipun sang pembawa berita muncul dengan melukiskan senyumnya. Namun, untuk kali ini sosok yang Heechul beri nama Shindong itu muncul dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Instingnya sudah terbuka. Kalian bebas bertemu dengannya," ucap Shindong sambil menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Perlahan sosok Wolf berubah menjadi sosok Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum bahagia kemudian merengkuh tubuh putranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, buka matamu nak."

Shindong menatap tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian memandang sendu ke arah Heechul.

"Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Relakan dia pergi."

Wajah Hankyung, Yesung, dan Heechul langsung memucat.

"A-apa?"

Shindong hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tepat saat desau angin bagai menghembus di sekitar tubuhnya, Heechul merasakan kekosongan. Lengannya tak lagi memeluk sosok putra tercintanya.

'_Relakan dia pergi.'_

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap tak percaya pada dua lengan hampanya. Kyuhyun. Beelzebub. Putranya~ telah pergi. Mata Heechul perlahan berkaca-kaca sebelum jeritan pilu sang ratu klan _devil_ menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Tidak~ tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun! Tidak mungkin! Kembalikan putraku!"

**TBC**

Helloh epribadeh *duagh*

Saya datang bawa sesajen(?) -_- chapter 9 maksudnya.

Oke, kemarin ada yang minta nama cast dan perannya ditulis biar gak bolak balik ngecek ke chapter sebelumnya. Sip! Terimakasih sarannya, itu sudah saya tulis di atas.

Hmmm, buat yang penasaran siapa Dongek, tuh! Udah ada cluenya, udah tau kan? Gak penasaran lagi kan? Iya kaaaaannnn? #plakplakplakplak

Ah~ makasih buat support dan doanya. Dan ya~ mohon doanya ya chingudeul biar Pak De saya diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa T_T beliau orang baik, jadi masih gak percaya kalo udah meninggal. Minta doanya juga buat nenek saya, semoga cepat sembuh. Amin Ya Allah.  
Semua hari, bulan, dan tahun itu baik. Tapi gak tau kenapa saya ngerasa hari-hari di bulan Januari tahun 2014 ini berat sekali buat saya. Maaf kalo jadi curhat TT_TT

Makasih untuk review chapter kemarin. Terimakasih juga untuk follow dan fav-nya juga. Terimakasih supportnya. Terimakasih sudah baca. Dan terimakasih untuk yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini. Saranghae~ 3

Mian for typo(s)!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Devangel**

.

.

** Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

**Devil Clan: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hankyung, Heechul, Yoochun, Yunho, Taemin.**

**Angel Clan: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Minho, Jaejoong.**

**Tempter Clan: Dasom, Ara, Krystal, Yoona.**

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****10**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Menangis adalah hal yang paling mustahil dilakukan oleh iblis. Mereka hanya mengenal bahagia untuk kesedihan dan benci untuk kegembiraan. Mereka bahagia di atas kesedihan manusia dan benci saat melihat kegembiraan manusia. Ya, iblis memang dideskripsikan seperti itu, musuh besar manusia yang bertuhan. Namun, untuk saat ini istilah itu tak berarti. Sang iblis tengah menangis, menangis terlalu keras hingga tangisnya terdengar bagai lolongan srigala yang mencekam gelapnya malam.

Yesung menatap datar wajah Heechul, berbagai sumpah serapah terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Sesekali matanya beralih menatap lengan Heechul, tak ada adiknya di sana. Tanpa sadar, setetes air menuruni pipinya.

'Ini salahmu. Ini salahmu, _eomma_!'

Heechul mendengar itu, suara Yesung terus berdengung di dalam kepalanya melontarkan kecaman atas sikap emosionalnya.

"Aku harus pergi, kuharap kalian bisa merelakan Beelzebub," ucap Shindong sambil menatap Hankyung yang belum menemukan mulutnya sejak melihat putranya menghilang.

"Tunggu. Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Kangin menginterupsi niat Shindong.

Tak ada jawaban, juru penengah itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Aku pergi."

Kangin menatap hampa ruangan di depannya, Arbiter yang memang pergi dengan sesuka hati itu kembali meninggalkan mereka dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan kejanggalan menyebalkan untuk mereka.

Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan pada pandangan iba. Ratu klan _devil_ itu terus saja meracau memanggil nama putranya, meminta Kyuhyun kembali.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kehadiran yang satu harus dibayar dengan kepergian yang lain. Bagian menyedihkannya adalah kenapa harus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kenapa harus Beelzebub dan Angel?

Sebagai abdi kerajaan, Yoochun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Heechul. Ia tahu betul jika Hankyung dan Yesung tengah menahan emosi untuk tak berteriak marah mengumpat Heechul. Apalagi Hankyung, Yoochun bisa melihat jika rajanya tengah memendam penyesalan karena membiarkan Heechul menimpakan semua kemurkaannya pada Kyuhyun yang bahkan —mungkin tak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, mari kembali ke kastil," ucap Yoochun sambil membimbing Heechul untuk berdiri dari posisinya. Toh, untuk apa mereka masih di sini? Tak ada penolakan, lengan Heechul tampak gemetar. Matanya beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih berbaring dengan memejamkan matanya.

Semua ini gara-gara pangeran klan _angel_. Sejak awal kelahirannya, eksistensi Kyuhyun sudah terancam dan kini semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Putranya—Beelzebub telah pergi. Pangeran Angel-lah penyebab semuanya.

Inner jahat Heechul mengatakan hal itu tapi saat melihat wajah raut tenang Sungmin dan mengingat siapa yang sedang tumbuh dalam perut sang pengeran klan angel, Heechul hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya. Air matanya kembali menetes saat membayangkan bagaimana Sungmin dan cucunya setelah ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya."

Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Heechul-ah, Hankyung-ah.."

Tak ada jawaban apapun, Heechul hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Leeteuk dan para klan _angel_ yang tengah menatap penuh rasa bersalah terhadapnya.

"Ayo pergi," suara Hankyung terdengar, dalam satu kejaban mata para klan _devil_ itu menghilang dari ruangan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri menatap Sungmin.

"_Hyung_~" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara gemetar. Yesung tak menolehkan kepalanya, pemuda bermata segaris itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menghilang dalam satu kejaban mata.

Ryeowook perlahan mengulum bibirnya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Ini salahku."

Eunhyuk ingin berteriak 'Iya! Mungkin itu alasan eomma menutup instingmu! Kau memang ceroboh dan tak pernah bisa di ajak kompromi.' Namun, ia sadar betul jika semua yang terjadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Ryeowook.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu," ucap Kangin berusaha menghibur Ryeowook namun _namja_ manis berpostur kecil itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil menggeleng kecil seolah menolak hiburan kecil yang Kangin ucapkan.

Kibum menatap Leeteuk, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang telah melahirkan Sungmin.

"Hyung," panggilnya dengan lirih, sengaja bersikap non formal agar ia bisa memeluk sosok lembut itu sebagai kakak-adik, bukan sebagai ratu dan sosok kepercayaannya.

Leeteuk menoleh kemudian tersenyum

"Kibum-ah, lama tidak bertemu," balas Leeteuk sambil membuka lebar dua lengannya. Kibum nyaris meneteskan air mata saat tubuhnya berhasil memeluk tubuh Leeteuk.

"Maaf."

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Kibum-ah. Terimakasih sudah menjadi sosok _eomma_ yang baik untuk Sungmin," Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terisak. Bebannya selama ini hanya ia tanggung sendiri dan untuk kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa begitu lega.

Siwon mengukir senyum sejenak, sedetik kemudian matanya tertuju pada Sungmin. Putra angkatnya itu masih setia memejamkan mata dengan wajah tenang. Lengan Siwon terulur, mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kau _appa_ yang hebat, Siwon-ah," puji Kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon.

Satu senyum kembali terlukis.

"Terimakasih _hyung_."

Hanya sebentar Siwon menanggapi pujian Kangin lalu wajahnya kembali terarah pada sosok Sungmin. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Bangun _chagi_, ini _appa_," bisik Siwon lembut kemudian mengecup lama kening Sungmin.

Benar saja, bagai sebuah mantra kepala Sungmin menunjukkan reaksi kecil setelah mendengar bisikan Siwon. Kelopak matanya perlahan melipat, menunjukkan bola mata besarnya yang langsung tertuju pada bayangan sosok-sosok di depannya. Masih tampak kabur membuat Sungmin kembali terpejam untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ini _appa chagi_," ulang Siwon.

Sungmin membuka mata, menatap Siwon sejenak kemudian beralih menatap sosok di sebelah Siwon yang langsung membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Matanya kembali mengerjab memastikan obyek di hadapannya.

"_Appa_?" panggil Sungmin tak percaya.

Kangin tersenyum kemudian mengambil posisi untuk berdiri di dekat ranjang Sungmin.

"Ya, ini _appa_, Minnie-ah."

"_Appa_!" seru Sungmin dengan gembira, pemuda manis itu langsung bangkit untuk memeluk Kangin yang tersenyum lega dan balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku merindukan _appa_ dan _eomma_," lirih Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ juga di sini," ucap Leeteuk sebelum bergabung untuk sebuah pelukan erat bersama Sungmin dan Kangin.

Melihat itu Siwon tersenyum bahagia, namun tak bisa dipungkuri ada sedikit perasaan tercubit saat melihat Sungmin melupakannya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya membuat Siwon bergegas mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan melempar senyum termanis walau faktanya air mata masih membayang di sekitar pipinya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan _appa_ dan _eomma_ kandungnya kemudian beralih meraih tangan Siwon mengisyaratkan agar pria Blue Angel itu duduk di ranjangnya.

Siwon masih melukiskan senyum saat tubuhnya sudah duduk di sebelah Sungmin, namun saat dua tangan Sungmin menangkup wajahnya, Siwon hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak terisak.

"Jangan menangis _appa_," ucap Sungmin yang justru membuat air mata Siwon mengalir semakin deras. Sungguh ia tak rela jika Sungmin meninggalkan mereka nantinya. Pemuda manis itu mengerti perasaan ayah angkatnya. Dengan lembut Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk Siwon, mencari kenyamanan seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan saat sosok kebapakan itu memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangi _appa_, jangan menangis," ucap Sugmin yang sukses membuat Siwon terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya bagai tak rela melepas Sungmin, sesekali bibirnya bergerak mencium pelipis putranya.

"Aku juga menyayangi _eomma_," ucap Sungmin meraih lengan Kibum yang sejak tadi mengelus pelan punggung Siwon.

"_Eomma_ juga menyayangimu, Minnie-ah," jawab Kibum kemudian menghambur untuk bergabung memeluk Sungmin dan Siwon.

Donghae masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap semuanya dengan pandangan sendu bercampur bahagia. Bahagia karena Sungmin telah menyadari instingnya, sendu untuk perasaannya yang masih diliputi kesedihan karena Kyuhyun telah pergi.

"Aku harus pergi," bisiknya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyusut air matanya kemudian menatap Donghae.

"Ke mana? Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku, Hae."

Donghae meneguk ludah, merasa sedikit tak nyaman saat bisikannya justru dibalas dengan nada jengkel yang cukup keras oleh kekasihnya. Tak ayal semua makhluk yang berada satu di dalam ruangan langsung menatap mereka.

"Donghae?" panggil Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Ah hai _hyung_, kupikir tak ingat padaku," cengir Donghae sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku ingat dan tahu semuanya, terimakasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik untukku."

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Itu karena _hyung_ memang baik."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"Kau lucu. Seharusnya kau tak ikutan bersikap sinis pada Kyuhyunnie."

Senyum Donghae masih terukir namun Sungmin menyadari sesuatu dan senyumnya langsung lenyap tak berbekas.

"Kyuhyun? Di mana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut. Matanya langsung mencari-cari berusaha menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan.

"Kyuhyun~ Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Minnie-ah."

Mulut Sungmin langsung terbuka cukup lebar.

"Pergi?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana _Devil Castle_ yang penuh dengan kegelapan terasa semakin mencekam saat pemegang kekuasaan muncul bersama Yesung dan Yoochun dengan ekspresi suram.

"Kemana Enepsigos—Taemin? Bukannya sejak tadi dia mencari Yang Mulia Ratu?" bisik salah satu pasukan yang berjaga di sekitar pintu utama.

"Tidak tahu. Anak itu suka muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati, padahal tadi dia seperti sok penting sekali mencari Yang Mulia Ratu," balas satunya.

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap dua pasukan yang masih asik mengobrol itu. Ya, Taemin merupakan salah satu pasukan yang sangat dekat dengan Heechul, wajar jika sesekali Taemin mencari Heechul, tapi kata sok penting yang diutarakan pasukan itu membuat Yoochun tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerutkan kening.

"Enepsigos mencari Yang Mulia Ratu? Untuk apa?" gumam Yoochun kemudian kembali mengikuti langkah Hankyung, Heechul, dan Yesung yang masih diselimuti suasana duka.

"Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Yoochun nyaris membentak siapapun yang berteriak tak sopan itu. Namun, saat melihat siapa yang berlari setengah terbang untuk menghampiri mereka, bentakannya langsung memudar. Enepsigos—Taemin, iblis paling muda itu memang sedikit aneh dan suka heboh tak jelas.

Heechul yang biasanya antusias dengan kehadiran Taemin—karena sosok itu sangat manis, kali ini tak menunjukkan respon berarti.

"Yang Mulia Ratu dari mana saja?" lihat? Bahkan cara bicaranya seperti tidak diatur secara baik. Mana ada pasukan yang berbicara seperti itu dengan Yang Mulia Ratu? Hm, namanya juga anak kecil.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kau bisa menemuiku lain kali," sahut Heechul dengan nada datar.

Taemin mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, Heechul seperti marah padanya. Apa ia membuat kesalahan?

"A-aku~"

"Enepsigos, kau bisa menemui Yang Mulia Ratu lain kali," putus Yoochun dengan tatapan mutlak membuat Taemin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

Hankyung dan Yesung tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah saat suara Taemin kembali terdengar.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya Yang Mulia Ratu kemana saja? Pangeran Beel sedang kesakitan di dalam ruangannya."

Taemin sontak mundur dengan wajah kaget saat tatapan tajam sosok-sosok yang berkuasa di _Devil Castle_ itu tertuju padanya.

"Jangan membuat lelucon, iblis kecil!" hardik Yesung membuat Taemin membulatkan mata sambil menganga lebar. Apa sih salahnya hingga sosok-sosok ini menatap setajam itu padanya.

"Enepsigos, jika Azazel—Yunho tak bisa menemanimu bermain, jangan membuat ulah seperti ini!" kali ini Yoochun yang menunjukkan aura kemarahannya.

Bibir Taemin perlahan bergetar. Sosok yang Yesung sebut iblis kecil itu memang cengeng.

"A-aku tidak berulah. Aku serius. Pangeran Beel sedang berada di ruangannya, sejak tadi mengerang kesakitan dan-"

"Taemin!"

"Aku serius Yesung _hyung_! Aku melihat sendiri Kyuhyun _hyung_ mengerang kesakitan di dalam ruangannya dan sekarang Yunho _hyung_ sedang menemani Kyuhyun _hyung_, kalau _hyung_ tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri! Seharusnya Yunho _hyung_ bilang sendiri, kenapa menyuruhku, mereka jadi tidak percaya kan! Huaaaaaa!"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Taemin yang sudah terbang secepat kilat dengan sayap kecil khas para pasukan sambil menangis setelah berteriak kesal padanya. Sementara Hankyung dan Heechul kompak mengerjabkan matanya.

"Saya rasa Enepsigos tidak bercanda."

"Jadi~ Beel masih di sini?" gumam Heechul.

Hankyung tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kebingungannya, raja klan _devil_ itu bergegas menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah akan memusnahkan Taemin jika iblis kecil itu berani membohonginya.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu, seharusnya _hyung_ yang bicara, mereka tak percaya padaku!" sungut Taemin sambil memukul keras bahu Yunho.

"Kau bodoh! Tarik kepala besar Yesung bodoh itu agar dia ikut dengamu! Argh!" omel Kyuhyun sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Taemin menyusut air matanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ sudah sakit seperti itu masih bisa marah-marah padaku!" Taemin balas mengomel.

"Dasar iblis kecil! Akh! Kau berani padaku heh!" marah Kyuhyun sambil menekan dadanya.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja tidak berani~" lirih Taemin sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Yunho.

"Kau temani Pangeran Beel di sini, aku yang akan bicara pada mereka," ucap Yunho berniat pergi saat bunyi yang cukup berisik itu menghentikan niatnya.

Suara pintu yang terbanting cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun menggeram marah, sosok bodoh mana yang berani membanting pintu sekeras itu jelas-jelas ia tengah kesakitan seperti ini.

"Pangeran Beelzeub," panggil Yoochun memastikan jika sosok yang tengah mengerang kesakitan itu benar-benar Kyuhyun.

"Azael, panggilkan _appa_, cepat! Arrgghh!"

Hankyung dan Heechul yang memang berada di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun itu langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Beel? Kyu? Itu benar-benar kau?" tanya Yesung dengan nada kaget bukan main.

"Bernael bodoh! Aku kesakitan seperti kau masih sempatnya bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya kau berharap aku siapa? Dasar sial!"

Mendengar nada bicara kasar nan ajaib itu, Yesung langsung berseru keras dengan nada gembira.

"_Eomma_! Kyuhyun masih di sini! _Appa_ lakukan sesuatu!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram, menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat pada makhluk-mahluk astral tolol yang sepertinya masih belum meyakini keberadaannya.

"Appa!" teriaknya membuat Hankyung tersentak.

Raja klan _devil_ itu bergerak terbang ke arah Kyuhyun sementara Heechul masih berdiri kaku di posisinya.

Jika itu memang Kyuhyun, siapa yang membawanya ke mari? Bukankah tadi Arbiter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi?

"Yunho-ya, siapa yang membawa Kyuhyun ke mari?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Saya tidak tahu Yang Mulia Ratu, salah satu pasukan yang berjaga di sekitar ruang utama menemukan Pangeran Beel terkapar kesakitan di depan pintu ruangannya. Tapi, salah satu pasukan di pintu utama mengatakan jika beberapa saat yang lalu Arbiter muncul di kastil."

Heechul mengerjab saat kebingungan kembali melandanya. Arbiter muncul beberapa saat yang lalu? Apa itu sebelum mereka tiba di kastil? Untuk apa? Kerutan di kening Heechul semakin dalam berusaha keras menebak maksud dan tujuan Shindong mengunjungi kastil jelas-jelas ia tahu jika Heechul dan Hankyung masih berada di bumi. Apa dia yang membawa Kyuhyun ke mari?

"Eh? Membawa Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul sendiri.

"Apa masih sakit?" pertanyaan yang Hankyung tujukan pada Kyuhyun menyentak Heechul dari pemikirannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku seperti tak memiliki tenaga."

"Ya, kau memang butuh istirahat cukup lama untuk memulihkan energimu."

"Hm, _appa_ benar. Kau harus jadi anak baik kali ini," imbuh Yesung.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, walaupun tetap dan selalu menyebalkan Kyuhyun tetaplah adik tersayang untuk Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, siapa yang membawamu ke mari?" tanya Heechul berusaha mencari jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

Mendengar suara Heechul, Kyuhyun pun langsung melayangkan tatapan perang pada _eomma_nya.

"Arbiter," jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat dan malas.

Heechul ingin sekali membentak Kyuhyun namun ia sadar betul bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun, saat ini dirinyalah yang bersalah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Arbiter mengatakan jika kau sudah pergi."

"Pergi ke mana? Memangnya _eomma_ harap aku pergi ke mana?"

Heechul berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Tidak, _eomma_ hanya mengatakan apa yang Arbiter ucapkan."

Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya seolah-olah wajah Heechul adalah lukisan jelek yang sangat membosankan untuk dipandangi.

"**Ya, itu hukuman kecil yang cocok untuk ratu emosional sepertimu, Amy. Sudah sering kukatakan semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan memang sesuai takdir tapi kau masih saja sibuk dengan kemurkaanmu. Lagipula, kapan lagi aku bisa mengerjaimu? Apa aktingku keren?"**

Heechul bisa mendengar suara Shindong di dalam kepalanya. Ratu klan _devil_ itu hanya bisa menahan geram saat mendengar tawa bahagia Shindong yang jelas-jelas menggelegar untuk mengejeknya.

'Sial! Jadi, pembawa berita tambun itu mengerjaiku.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Lelehan liquid bening seolah tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari _foxy eyes_ Sungmin. Ia masih tak percaya sekaligus tak bisa menerima dengan apa yang didengarnya tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pergi? Pergi ke mana? Bukankah Kyuhyun yang sejak awal berjanji jika mereka akan bersama hingga akhir, tapi ini lagi-lagi bukan akhir mereka bagi Sungmin.

Jika instingnya harus ditukar dengan eksistensi Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih memilih tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya dan hidup sebagai manusia yang membenci Kim Kyuhyun, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih terlihat olehnya bukan menghilang atau pergi seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Ya mereka. Kyuhyun Sungmin dan putra mereka.

"Minnie, ini sudah satu minggu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus," ucap Leeteuk setengah membujuk putranya.

Ryeowook yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sibuk menemani Sungmin dibanding menikmati suasana kamar tenangnya masih setia menampakkan ekspresi bersalah. Ya, dia merasa ikut andil dalam semua hal yang terjadi saat ini. Seandainya waktu itu ia tak mengucapkan selamat pada Sungmin, mungkin sampai saat ini pangeran klan _devil_ dengan marga manusia Cho itu masih bersama Sungmin.

Terkadang Ryeowook berpikir tentang keuntungan mulut tololnya, Sungmin jadi mengetahui siapa dirinya dan lebih memerhatikan calon keponakannya.

"Minnie, _eomma_ tidak tahu putramu akan suka atau tidak suka dengan makanan manusia seperti yang biasa kau makan, tapi setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya walau pikiran polosnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, untuk apa makan jika tidak makan sekalipun malaikat dan iblis tidak akan mati seperti manusia? Hm, mungkin ini menyangkut kebiasaan mereka yang menyukai makanan manusia.

"Mungkin _hyung_ mau makanan sampah?"

Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada sang adik.

"A~ maksudku _junk food_. Seperti burger, hot dog, dan apapun yang ada di Mc Donald. Walaupun manusia banyak mengatakan tidak ada makanan sehat di sana, aku suka sekali makan di sana," jelas Ryeowook dengan nada tak penting.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertanya padamu?" ejek Eunhyuk sambil memicingkan alisnya.

Ryeowook langsung memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya menawarkan _hyung_. Kalau Sungmin _hyung_ mau, aku bisa pergi ke sana untuk membelikan sesuatu-"

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu. Membelikan satu porsi untuk Sungmin _hyung_ dan 3 porsi untukmu sendiri. Aku bisa membaca semua yang ada di kepalamu, adikku."

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perdebatan manis putra Ilaniel—Siwon dan Nathanael—Kibum. Sementara Kibum yang sudah terbiasa dengan perdebatan dua putra cerewet nan manisnya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Jangan membuat keributan di sini. _Hyung_ kalian butuh istirahat."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling melirik kemudian kompak mengatupkan bibirnya setelah mendengar suara Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar mereka menemani Sungmin, Kibum-ah bisa kita bicara?"

Kibum menatap Leeteuk kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Dua malaikat yang penuh cinta kasih itu melangkah beriringan keluar kamar Sungmin sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa saling melemparkan tatapan kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa ini sudah lewat dari 8 hari?" tanya Leeteuk pelan. Mereka tengah menuruni tangga sambil memulai obrolan kecil yang sangat penting.

"Aku yakin sudah jauh dari 8 hari _hyung_."

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu untuk bulan kedelapan."

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi pertanyaan penting itu tak mau hilang dari kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, mungkin angel seperti kita melahirkan keturunan di waktu kedelapan, entah itu delapan jam sejak dinyatakan hamil, delapan hari, delapan bulan, delapan tahun, atau delapan apapun. Tapi, Sungmin tak sepenuhnya sama dengan kita."

Leeteuk terdiam di undakan akhir tangga, ucapan Kibum ada benarnya juga. Mungkin Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan keturunan _angel_ lainnya lahir dari pasangan _angel_ dan _angel_. Tapi Sungmin? Sungmin memang _angel_ namun Kyuhyun berbeda dengan mereka.

"Aku melupakan ini~" gumam Leeteuk sambil menatap gelisah apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita menunggu saja _hyung_. Jangan-jangan dia menghabiskan sembilan bulan untuk hamil."

Leeteuk tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Ya kita memang terlalu sering bergaul dengan manusia, tapi aku tak berharap Sungmin hamil sembilan bulan dengan perut membuncit seperti manusia. Manusia bisa heboh membicarakan pria hamil. Cukup Dokter di rumah sakit itu yang merasa ini sebuah penemuan hebat."

Kibum tersenyum kikuk.

"Benar juga."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, menduduki sofa empuk mansion Choi diikuti Kibum.

"Ke mana Siwon?"

"Sibuk dengan urusan manusianya, _hyung_."

"Hm. Ya, menjadi Presdir memang sangat menyenangkan. Kangin juga sibuk seperti itu dulu."

"Emm _hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"Menurut _hyung_ putra Sungmin akan lahir dari mana?" tanya Kibum membuat Leeteuk kembali mengingat satu hal penting.

"Benar juga. Sebenarnya aku butuh menanyakan banyak hal pada Heechul, tapi akan terlihat sangat egois jika aku sibuk menyanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan Sungmin sementara Heechul bahkan sudah mengorbankan satu putranya untuk putraku."

Keduanya terdiam, Kibum membenarkan dalam hati sementara Leeteuk memikirkan ucapan Kibum. Matanya meredup sedih memikirkan fakta yang mungkin sedang terjadi. _Take it or leave it_. Pilihan memang selalu seperti itu.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu mungkin kedengarannya apa yang kita pikirkan sedikit egois tapi aku rasa Ratu Amy—Heechul akan mengerti dengan sikap _hyung_. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin emm hamil keturunan mereka."

Secercah binar bahagia terlukis di mata sang ratu klan _angel_. Ucapan Kibum seratus persen benar. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut keselamatan Sungmin tetapi juga calon penerus dari dua belah pihak.

"Kau benar Kibum-ah. Aku akan bicara dengan Kangin mengenai hal ini. Ah, apa kau bisa menebak dari mana nanti pura Sungmin lahir?"

Pose berpikir terlukis di wajah Kibum.

"Aku harap sama seperti Hyukkie dan Wookkie, dari punggung dan itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

"Kau benar juga, Sungmin lahir dari tanganku dan aku harus jujur jika itu rasanya memang menyakitkan."

"Semua putra mahkota memang begitu 'kan _hyung_? Lahir dari tangan, saat tangan di bawah menggambarkan mereka yang rendah hati, saat tangan di atas menggambarkan betapa murah hati dan bijakasananya mereka."

Senyum tulus terukir bersamaan di bibir keduanya.

"Kau memiliki dua putra yang lahir dari punggungmu, itu berarti kau memiliki putra yang akan selalu berada di belakang orang tuanya. Putra yang patuh dan manis, seperti Hyukkie dan Wokkie," ucap Leeteuk membuat dua _angel_ yang penuh dengan kehangatan cinta kasih itu mengurai tawa pelan.

.

.

.

Menjadi anak baik selama seminggu terakhir adalah hal yang sudah Kyuhyun lalui. Kali ini sang pangeran kedua klan _devil_—Beelzebub alias Cho Kyuhyun kembali dengan salah satu sifat iblisnya, keras dan tidak menerima penolakan.

"Jangan membuatku seperti tawanan, aku juga ingin menemui Sungmin!"

"_Appa_mu belum kembali. _Eomma_ bisa saja membiarkanmu pergi tapi tidak tanpa persetujuan _appa_mu. _Eomma_ juga tahu Sungmin pasti sedih memikirkanmu tapi tunggu appamu sedikit lagi."

Kyuhyun mengerang tak suka.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu _eomma_ sudah beralasan untuk menunggu yang sedikit lagi dan sekarang aku tidak ingin menunggu!" putus Kyuhyun membuat Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Beel! Aku memerintahmu sebagai ratu, jadi kau jangan membantahku!"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung menggelap dengan emosi. Memerintah sebagai ratu apanya? Mana ada ratu yang mengurung pasukannya di dalam ruangan putra mahkota.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan jika _eomma_ murka dan kembali ingin menyiksaku, lakukan saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya. Sepasang sayap hitam besar yang tumbuh di punggung Kyuhyun mengartikan jika pangeran kedua klan _devil_ itu tidak lagi peduli jika Heechul benar-benar murka padanya.

Sang ratu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, membiarkan ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun yang pergi keluar ruangannya dengan terbang di atas kepalanya. Perlahan tangannya terkepal, berusaha meredam emosi dengan kepalan tangan dan pejaman matanya.

"Anak itu. Sejak dulu dia memang tak pernah bisa di atur!" geram Heechul kemudian berlalu keluar kamar Kyuhyun dengan menghentak sebelah sayap hitam besarnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Sungmin _hyung_, tidak apa-apa 'kan kami memanggil _hyung_ begitu?" tanya Ryeowook kembali menanyakan sesuatu yang menurut Eunhyuk tidak penting. Sekalipun Ryeowook ingin bertanya itu, seharusnya si _Blue Angel_ bungsu ini menanyakan hal itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tepat saat Sungmin menyadari instingnya, bukan menanyakan hal ini setelah ia memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel pangeran selama satu minggu penuh.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin seadanya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf _hyung_, seharusnya aku tak bicara tentang kehamilanmu, dengan begitu mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan menghilang seperti ini," ujar Ryeowook penuh sesal.

Ya, mungkin Ryeowook memang ikut andil dalam semuanya tapi hal itu mungkin bagian dari alur permainan yang tengah dibuat Deity.

"Aku memang berpikir seperti itu, jika instingku harus dibayar dengan eksistensi Kyuhyun, aku memilih tak menyadari instingku daripada melihatnya pergi. Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

Eunhyuk memandang Ryeowook yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, tampak benar-benar sedih. Pertanyaan aneh yang seminggu terakhir menggelayuti kepala Eunhyuk langsung terlontar.

"_Hyung_, apa _hyung_ yakin Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah pergi?"

Sang pangeran klan _angel_ mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin adikku yang polos dan sedikit bodoh ini-"

"_Ya hyung_!" protes Ryeowook.

"Diam Wookkie! Aku belum selesai," sahut Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan tatapan mengancam pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak yakin Ryeowook menyadari ini mengingat dia tidak pernah peka dengan ekspresi kekasihnya sendiri."

Kening Ryeowook dan Sungmin menunjukkan kerutan samar membuat Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan.

"Yesung _hyung_ memang lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir, tapi aku tidak melihat kesedihan sedikitpun di matanya. Entah kenapa aku berpikir jika Yesung _hyung_ tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dan aku berpikir jika yang tengah ia sembunyikan adalah hal menyangkut Kyuhyun."

Tampang berpikir serius imitasi Sherlock Holmes langsung terlukis di wajah Ryeowook sementara Sungmin masih bertahan dengan sedikit kerutan samar di keningnya. Namun, terlihat jelas jika pemuda manis itu tengah berpikir serius.

"Jadi, maksudmu Kyuhyun belum pergi?" tebak Sungmin dengan nada bertanya.

"Mungkin _hyung_. _Appa_ menceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku menghubungkan ucapannya dengan segala hal yang sudah terjadi."

"Eoh? Maksud _hyung_?"

"Maksudku, Arbiter mengatakan jika semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu dan _appa_ mengatakan padaku ini seperti permainan. Tidak mungkin permainannya berakhir seaneh ini. Kalaupun ini berhubungan dengan kalah menang, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang. Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja dan kau terpukul dengan hal itu, bagian mananya yang menunjukkan kesenangan untuk menang dan kesedihan untu kalah?" jelas Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_ kau benar juga. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini pada _appa_ dan _eomma_," ucap Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk langsung mengibaskan lengannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu. Salah-salah aku dicap sok tahu."

"Tapi.." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dengan pandangan penuh harap. Air bening tampak mulai menumpuki pelupuk mata Sungmin saat lengan pangeran klan _angel_ itu merasakan gerak bagai pusaran air di dalam perutnya.

"Aku harap memang begitu. Kyuhyun masih kami."

"Aku memang bersamamu, _my prince_."

Tubuh Sungmin beringsut untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Kepalanya langsung bergerak cepat, menoleh ke setiap sudut ruangan berusaha menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terlihat membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka. Ya, itu memang suara Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie?"

"Ya sayang, ini aku."

Melihat Sungmin sibuk mencari-cari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowok juga ikut terpancing untuk melongokkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar 'kan? Kyuhyun, benar-benar kau ya?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Menurutmu? Apa suaraku menyerupai suara Donghae?"

Decihan pelan refleks terlontar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Sama darimananya? Jelas-jelas suara kekasihnya itu lebih mirip orang flu berat dan lagi lidahnya seperti terbelit sesuatu saat melafalkan huruf L dan R. Dikatakan cadel tidak mau, dasar Donghae yang aneh.

"Sepertinya benar-benar Pangeran Beelzebub, memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki cara bicara menyebalkan selain dia," bisik Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk. _Namja _ber_gummy smile_ itu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mendengarmu Haniel!" gertak Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau di mana, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

SRET!

"Di sini."

Sungmin nyaris memekik kaget sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Mata dua _Blue Angel_ itu menatap kagum akan pemandangan di depannya. Sungmin terlihat sangat kecil dan bersinar cantik di tengah tangkupan dua sayap hitam besar milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin tak percaya. Lengannya terulur, memastikan jika wajah yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Entah itu Beelzebub, Cho Kyuhyun, maupun Kim Kyuhyun, yang terpenting adalah wajah kekasihnya.

"Hai _baby Ming_."

Senyum tipis mulai terukir di bibir Sungmin walau matanya sudah mengabur dengan tumpukan air bening. Memang Kyuhyunnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Senyum Sungmin melebar, matanya mengerjab membuat tumpukan air di pelupuk matanya bergerak dengan cantik menuruni pipi putih Sungmin.

"Kyu!" sebut Sungmin dengan keras. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa ringan kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin seolah memberikan sandaran agar Sungmin bisa melegakan perasaannya dengan menangis.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku lagi."

"Aku pikir aku hanya sendiri."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menanggung semuanya, Kyunnie."

Kalimat itulah yang Sungmin lafalkan berulang kali walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mengusap punggungnya, merapatkan dua sayap besarnya untuk membungkus tubuh Sungmin seolah menunjukkan jika semua yang terjadi bukan salah kekasih manisnya.

"Hei~ sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah bersama."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tak bisa menutupi rona haru di wajah mereka.

Akhirnya~

Mungkin kata itulah yang melintas dipikiran dua sosok Choi itu. Akhirnya mereka bersama. Dengan begini, mereka bisa menghadapi apapun yang terjadi setelah ini. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun sendiri ataupun Sungmin sendiri melainkan menghadapinya bersama.

Dua sosok lain yang tengah mengintip lewat celah kamar Sungmin itu menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya.

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun tidak hilang," ucap Kibum sambil mengerjabkan matanya, memastikan jika ia tidak salah lihat.

"Kibum-ah, aku tidak percaya ini. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Arbiter mengatakan~"

"_Hyung_ memang harus menanyakan semua ini pada Ratu Amy."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Kibum menganggukkkan kepalanya, cahaya putih mulai berpendar diiringi desauan angin menandakan Leeteuk telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Pasangan Choi Siwon itu mengukir senyum lebar.

Akhirnya~

Kata itu jugalah yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Deity yang penuh kasih. Terimakasih Tuhan," ucap Kibum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dasar. Tidak ada salahnya menghubungi Siwon untuk mengabarkan hal ini.

"Kami akan keluar, nikmati waktu kalian," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyeret Ryeowook yang masih tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sayap besar Kyuhyun—yang menurutnya sangat keren.

"_Hyung_, sayap Kyuhyun keren sekali."

"Kekasihmu juga putra mahkota. Jadi, bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja karena bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang memiliki sayap sebagus itu, Yesung _hyung_ juga punya Ryeowok-ah!" jelas Eunhyuk dengan jengkel.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Waaahhh, aku jadi ingin berduaan dengan Yesung _hyung_ seperti yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ lakukan. Aku ke kamar dulu ya _hyung_!" seru Ryeowook sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

Helaan napas terdengar sangat pelan dari bibir Eunhyuk, dengan langkah gontai sosok berkulit putih porselen itu melangkah sambil menundukkan kepala menuju kamarnya.

"Dan Lee Donghae. Aku tidak mengerti siapa kau. Kau memanggil sosok itu _appa_, tapi saat kutanya kau hanya tersenyum sok tampan. Kenapa sulit sekali mengakui siapa dirimu?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menendang gusar pintu kamarnya.

"LEE DONGHAE KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Mereka tengah berbaring, melepas kerinduan dengan saling berpelukan. Kyuhyun tak bisa melenyapkan senyumnya karena sejak tadi Sungmin tak mengerjabkan mata sedikitpun. Menatap Kyuhyun seolah iblis Cho itu adalah pahatan sempurna dan termahal di dunia.

"Aku masih tampan kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan jujur. Kyuhyunnya memang tampan dan tak pernah berubah sedikitpun sejak mereka saling mengenal. Ya~ lagipula akan berubah dari mananya? Raga makhluk seperti mereka akan berhenti tumbuh pada usia manusia ke 25 tahun dan mereka telah melewati masa itu walaupun wajah mereka tetap terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun.

"Kyunnie."

"Hng?"

"Mereka mengatakan padaku jika kau sudah pergi. Aku tak percaya itu tapi mereka meyakinkanku. Kau pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, sayang. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah _eomma_ datang dengan marah, menyiksaku karena kesalahan yang tidak kuketahui, kemudian aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku baru sadar lagi setelah Arbiter membawaku ke kastil dan mereka apalagi _eomma_ terlihat kaget sekali saat melihatku, dan ya setelah itu mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah menyadari semuanya" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya.

"Emm, Kyunnie."

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf padamu."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bertanya semuanya untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap _onyx_ teduh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Karena sekalipun kau membunuhku dengan sengaja, aku tak menganggapmu bersalah. Kau tau kenapa?"

Kaca bening kembali menghiasi mata rubah Sungmin. Begitu terharu dengan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawab Sungmin dengan suara sedihnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menempelkan keningnya di kening Sungmin.

"Karena Kyuhyun selalu mencintai Sungmin," ralat Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menyentuhkan ujung hidung lancipnya dengan hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya menatap kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih menyembunyikan _magical eye_ milik sang kekasih.

"Bodoh?"

"Kau bodoh sejak dulu Kyunnie."

"Hm?"

"Kau bodoh karena terlalu mencintaiku. Kau bodoh karena kau bertahan dengan manusia kekanakan seperti Lee Sungmin dan manusia menyebalkan seperti Choi Sungmin. Kau bodoh karena kau rela mempertaruhkan eksistensimu hanya untuk Pangeran Angel yang bahkan tak mengetahui siapa Pangeran Beelzebub. Kau bodoh-"

"Ya aku memang bodoh dan aku tak peduli semua itu karena aku melakukan itu untukmu. Untuk kita. Untukku, untukmu, dan untuk-" Kyuhyun sedikit melirik perut Sungmin yang masih dilapisi kaos rumahannya. Setelahnya mata iblis tampan itu kembali terarah pada Sungmin, lengannya terulur mengusap pipi _chubby_ Sungmin membuat _angel_ manis itu membuka matanya.

"Apa 'dia' masih di sana?"

Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Jemari lembutnya terulur meraih jemari Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perutnya sendiri.

"Kau ayahnya, seharusnya kau tahu dia masih di sana atau tidak."

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dengan hati-hati, melakukan gerakan memutar seolah memancing agar gerakan bak pusaran air itu muncul di bawah telapak tangannya.

DUG!

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tangannya sedikit terangkat dari perut Sungmin karena terkejut. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan kemudian menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari kaos Sungmin.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu apa itu. Setiap aku menyentuhnya, dia akan bergerak seperti itu. Mungkin itu salah satu caranya untuk merespon sentuhan orang tuanya."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit tak percaya. Tubuhnya bangkit diikuti Sungmin yang juga memilih duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ kasurnya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun, matanya terlihat menampakkan sinar penuh tuntutan membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli, menyadari jika sang kekasih enggan menerima penolakan.

"Tentu," ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat kaosnya menunjukkan _baby belly_ imutnya. Kyuhyun tahu perut Sungmin memang selucu perut bayi tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi atau berpikir mesum tentang perut Sungmin. Saat ini ia lebih fokus untuk melihat langsung perut Sungmin—lebih tepatnya jika dikatakan ingin mengetahui kemunculan sosok di dalam perut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun, matanya sedikit mengedip tak percaya saat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai tungkai terlihat samar di permukaan perut Sungmin. Raga Sungmin bukan hologram, tidak tembus pandang tapi Kyuhyun melihat itu perut Sungmin seperti benda transparan.

"Ming, itu seperti tangannya," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai tangan muncul ke permukaan perut Sungmin, terlihat bergerak mencari-cari tautan. Tanpa sadar lengan Kyuhyun terulur, telapak tangannya ia tempelkan di atas perut Sungmin, tepatnya di atas tangan kecil itu.

DUG!

Senyum ke-bapakan sontak terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun. _Devil_ yang selalu merutuk Deity itu refleks melukiskan ekspresi bahagia tak terkira.

"Ming, dia mendorong tanganku," ucapnya tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menempelkan wajahku di sana, tapi kau tahu 'kan aku tak bisa melakukan itu."

"Biar aku saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Sedikit tak sabaran ia mencium kecil perut Sungmin kemudian menempelkan pipinya di sana.

DUG!

Calon orang tua itu terkekeh bersamaan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap perut Sungmin, matanya sedikit memicing saat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai telapak kaki terlihat di perut Sungmin.

"Hei bayi kecil, kau menendang wajahku tadi ya? Tidak sopan sekali kau ini!" sungut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perut Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan memarahinya nanti dia takut padamu," protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin membantah namun niatnya urung dilakukan saat matanya kembali melihat telapak tangan kecil itu berusaha mencari-cari tautannya.

'Dia pasti sendiri di dalam sana,' inner Kyuhyun bicara, mengulum senyum tulus melihat bagaimana usaha sosok yang ia panggil bayi kecil itu untuk menemukan sentuhan.

Pikiran kekanakan tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Kyuhyun. _Namja_ usil itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di sekitar perut Sungmin dan telapak tangan kecil di dalam perut Sungmin itu akan bergerak untuk berusaha mendorong telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu berkali-kali seolah tengah bermain dengan putra mereka.

"Haha, kau tidak bisa mendorongku. Ayo bayi kecil, aku di sini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memindah-mindahkan tangannya.

"Kyu, jangan begitu nanti dia kesal karena tidak menemukan tanganmu."

"Biar saja, dia harus jadi anak yang tangguh. Bermain seperti ini saja tidak menang, apalagi _battle game_ denganku nantinya."

_Rolling eyes_pun dilakukan Sungmin.

"Kau masih menyukai _game_?"

"Ya, permainan manusia yang satu itu memang menyenangkan. Aku masih dengan Starcraft, Ming."

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sejak dulu aku jengkel dengan kegiatanmu yang satu itu," protesnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di perut Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur bayi kecil, cepat besar ya," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menarik turun kaos Sungmin.

"Kyu, yang namanya bayi tidak langsung sebesar kita."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku dia harus menjadi bayi kecil yang tangguh. _Cha_~ kau akan menjadi _eomma_ yang tangguh karena itu kau harus istirahat."

Tatapan protes Sungmin langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku istirahat dan kau akan menghilang saat aku bangun nanti," rengutnya.

"Hehe. Tidak akan begitu lagi Ming, aku sudah bebas menemuimu. Ah, bahkan aku belum menyapa yang lain."

"Memang seharusnya begitu Kyunnie. Yang harus kau temui pertama kali itu aku!" sahut Sungmin dengan posesif.

"Dan aku sudah melakukan itu, _my prince_. Jadi, hilangkan kerutan jelek itu dari kening cantikmu," balas Kyuhyun sambil menyentil lembut kerutan di dahi Sungmin.

"Kau sih, seperti menyesal karena menemuiku lebih dulu. Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud 'yang lain'? Aglaope—Yoona atau Peisione—Krystal?"

Kyuhyun yang menangkap nada cemburu dari kalimat Sungmin langsung menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Oh, jadi kau memikirkan mereka. Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan guru spesialmu?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata guru spesialmu. Sungmin kembali merengut sebal kemudian memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"A-aku 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu dan dia sangat baik. Jadi, kupikir dia guru yang sangat baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk maklum.

"Hmm, kau memang begitu. Tidak pernah curiga dengan orang lain, sedikit bodoh sih tapi karena itulah aku memilihmu. Kau tidak pernah berpikir buruk tentang siapapun dan itu menjadi kebanggan tersendiri untukku karena kau telah menjadi pasanganku."

Senyum tipis terlukis dengan malu di bibir Sungmin. Ya, dia juga bangga karena telah menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah terikat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Kutukan itu sudah pergi. Kyuhyun sudah kembali padanya dan Sungmin sudah menyadari siapa dirinya.

Akhir yang sangat indah, tinggal menunggu bayi kecil mereka.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat Sungmin merasakan kehangatan di dalam dadanya.

"Bahagia hm?" bisik Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sangat. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Beelzebub."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mencium gemas hidung Sungmin.

"Apapun untukmu, _my_ Angel."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tertawa pelan, merasa sedikit lucu saat mereka menyebut nama _non human_ pasangannya. Ya, itu memang nama mereka 'kan? Tapi Kyuhyun selalu memiki cara untuk membuat panggilan yang bagus dan manis untuk dirinya.

"Kyunnie, apa perutku akan buncit seperti manusia hamil?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu sayang. Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada _eomma_."

"Aku bertanya menurutmu, Kyunnie?"

"Menurutku tentu tidak, Ming."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin, lengannya kembali terulur menyentuh perut Sungmin dan kembali merasakan respon lucu bayi kecilnya.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apakah ada bayi manusia yang langsung memiliki bentuk sesempurna bayi kecil kita sedangkan usia kehamilanmu masih cukup baru?"

"Hmm-" Sungmin terlihat berpikir sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membuat dagu Kyuhyun berkali-kali terantuk mengenai pucuk kepalanya.

"Benar juga."

"Memang benar Ming, kau tidak lupa kan kalau kekasihmu ini sangat jenius."

"Dan tampan."

"Ya iblis memang diciptakan tampan untuk menggoda manusia tapi hebatnya aku justru berhasil menggoda malaikat paling cantik di _Angel Palace_."

"Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin dengan suara malu. Ck, Beezebub yang kekanakan itu pandai sekali kalau ditugaskan untuk menggombalinya.

"Hihi. Aku rindu sekali denganmu yang manja seperti ini."

"Tapi aku merepotkan Kyunnie."

"Aku senang direpotkan pengeran merepotkan sepertimu."

Kali ini Sungmin mencubit kesal pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi."

"Aku serius Ming."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi jangan menggodaku."

"Hahh, aku tidak menggodamu sayang."

"Apanya yang tidak menggoda, jelas-jelas kau-"

Pasangan iblis dan malaikat itu masih setia melakukan perdebatan manis. Perdebatan manis yang akan menjadi hiasan indah untuk mereka ke depannya. Ya mereka, Beelzebub, Angel, dan bayi kecil mereka.

Sangat bagus untuk akhir yang indah.

Tapi~

"Kenapa mereka berpikir ini sudah berakhir. Ini bahkan masih setengah untuk menuju akhir."

Siapa yang muncul untuk mengacaukan situasi jika bukan sang pembawa berita menyebalkan!

**TBC**

Hai hai hai~

Ah, pertama mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk abang ChoKyu. Wish you all the best buat semua dalam hidupmu ya, bang :D *iya makasih ya, bocah* #oke sama-sama, bang# -_-

Selanjutnya cuap-cuap. Sesi paling menyenangkan buat saya tapi mungkin paling menyebalkan buat chingudeul. Gyahahahahahah :D

Oke, buat yang belum nangkep clue yang saya sebutkan tentang siapa Donghae, baca lagi chapter 9 soalnya yang lain udah pada pasang emot gini :-o sambil bilang "Ooohhh, jadi Donghae itu ya~". Iya Donghae ikan *duagh* dibaca lagi ya chingu #kiss

Kyuhyunnya mati? Gak, saya gak sekejam itu, tapi sempat berpikir gitu sih #digaplok Enggak, enggak, serius saya gak ada pikiran begitu mengingat saya ini adalah orang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung uang bapak ibuk saya, dan istrinya Lee Sungjin yang paling penting *lagi-lagi Sungjin* Maklum belum move on -_-

Ah~ perjuangan untuk semester 3 berakhir dengan IP: 3, 77. Thanks God! Jatuh bangun berjuang biar dapat nilai bagus dan akhirnya benar-benar memuaskan. Terimakasih Ya Allah :D Dan saya juga mau berterimakasih sama chingudeul yang selalu support saya. Terimakasih sudah mengerti kesibukan saya. Terimakasih sudah dukung saya sejauh ini. Terimakasih banget pokoknyaaaaaa! #hugtight

Okelah, tulis review kalian untuk chapter ini.

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Devangel**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

**Devil Clan: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hankyung, Heechul, Yoochun, Yunho, Taemin.**

**Angel Clan: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Minho, Jaejoong.**

**Tempter Clan: Dasom, Ara, Krystal, Yoona.**

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****11**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Selamat datang, Leeteuk-ah."

Senyum teduh khas para klan _angel_ terlukis di bibir Leeteuk. Heechul sendiri yang menyambutnya dengan ekpresi senang, itu berarti semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Sinar terang yang berasal dari jubah putih Leeteuk cukup membantu pengelihatannya. Ya, di tempat super gelap seperti _Devil Castle_ tidak ada cahaya sama sekali, hanya para _devil_ lah bisa melihat dengan jelas di ruangan sejenis ini.

"Terimakasih, Heechul-ah."

"Kau sendiri? Ke mana Kangin?"

"Dia sedang di _palace_, aku ke mari untuk mengunjungimu."

Heechul menaikkan dua alisnya sambil melempar tatapan tak yakin. Selanjutnya senyum manis terlukis di bibir sang ratu klan _devil._

"Aku tahu kau memiliki maksud lain, kawan. Ayo mengobrol."

Bersyukur mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Jadi, semuanya terasa lebih mudah hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan kalimat basa-basi.

.

.

.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat aku tiba di sini, Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruangannya. Terlihat sangat kesakitan," jelas Heechul.

Sambil menganggukkan kepala Leeteuk pun kembali melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Mungkin itu efek dari penyiksaanmu. Kenapa kau suka sekali menyakiti Kyuhyun seperti itu, Heechul-ah?"

"Sejak dulu dia tak pernah bisa diatur, dia memiliki aturan tersendiri untuk dirinya bahkan Hankyung pun tak mengerti aturan jenis apa yang Kyuhyun terapkan padahal semua tindakannya tidak jauh dari pelanggaran besar."

"Tapi-"

"Tunggu Leeteuk-ah, jangan berikan pembelaan untuknya. Aku akan membacakan deretan kesalahan yang ia buat hingga aku yang tak mengerti situasi ini menganggap semua tindakan bodohnya adalah kesalahan besar."

Leeteuk kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, hmm beruntungnya mereka berteman dan saling melengkapi. Leeteuk yang sabar dan selalu mendengarkan orang lain itu memang dibutuhkan untuk bersanding dengan Heechul yang pemarah dan sulit mendengarkan orang lain.

"Pertama, dia sudah melanggar aturan _Devil Castle_. Tidak ada yang boleh melakukan kontak secara langsung dengan manusia di bumi mengingat kami, para iblis selalu bersembunyi di dalam batin jahat manusia. Tapi, anak itu dengan sejuta ketololan dan sedikit keajaibannya, entah bagaimana bisa berada di bumi tanpa harus mendapat hukuman keras dari Deity."

"Mungkin Deity terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun."

Heechul langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan alasan yang bisa kuterima. Tidak ada kasih sayang untuk kutukan. Kedua, anak itu sudah melecehkan Sungmin dan menurutku ini sangat keterlaluan."

"Tapi Arbiter sudah mengatakan jika itu bagian dari takdirnya," Leeteuk kembali menyuarakan pembelaan berdasarkan fakta.

"Ck! Tapi itu tidak masuk dalam pemikiranku. Siapa sih yang tolol, aku atau Arbiter tambun itu!" geram ratu klan _devil_ sambil menyipitkan mata hitam kemerahannya. Ya, mata hitam kemerahan itulah yang membuat para iblis mampu melihat dengan jelas diruangan tergelap sekalipun.

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal penting, Leeteuk-ah. Arbiter menyebalkan itu sudah mengerjai kita. Dia sendiri yang memasang wajah sedih dan mengatakan jika kami harus merelakan Kyuhyun pergi. Pergi kepalanya! Dia sendiri yang mengantar Kyuhyun ke sini!"

Tawa Leeteuk langsung meledak, pertanyaan tentang bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masih bersama mereka terjawab sudah walau jawabannya selucu ini. Ya, Leeteuk memang sedikit tak percaya namun saat melihat tampang emosi Heechul saat menceritakan itu, ia jadi tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Lucu bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku. Itu bagian dari penghinaan, aku ini President of Hell dan dia berani mengerjaiku!" desis Heechul.

"Dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu, Heechul-ah."

"Alasan yang lagi-lagi tak bisa kuterima. Dia mengatakan jika itu adalah hukuman kecil untukku karena sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun seenaknya. Tapi, Leeteuk-ah~"

"Hm?"

"Aku sedikit mengakui kebodohanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku marah dengan alasan Kyuhyun kembali berulah, tapi sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa kesalahan Kyuhyun. Dia membaca mantra saat itu dan jujur saja aku tak tahu mantra apa yang dibacanya. Aku, Hankyung, Yesung, Yoochun, dan siapapun bagian dari kami tidak mengenal mantra itu."

Tatapan penuh selidik Leeteuk tujukan untuk Heechul. Ia bagian dari klan _angel_, wajar jika Leeteuk tidak tahu mantra jenis apa yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Tapi, sedikit janggal jika Heechul dan para anggota klan _devil_ lainnya tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku harap kali ini kau setuju dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku."

"Ah? Ya?"

"Apa jangan-jangan memang Kyuhyun yang ditakdirkan untuk membuka insting Sungmin?"

Heechul langsung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Leeteuk seolah baru menyadari satu hal penting.

"Kau benar. Bahkan ia seperti tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Hmm, kenapa aku baru menyadari ini ya?"

"Ya, hanya Arbiter dan Deity yang tahu tentang itu," ucap Leeteuk sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku ke mari untuk menanyakan beberapa hal penting dan aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kutanyakan."

Kali ini Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, menyilangkan kaki sambil duduk ala pemimpin kerajaan, menguarkan keangkuhan yang besar.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kalian. Calon keturunan kami juga lahir dari anggota raga kami, entah itu tangan, kaki, punggung, dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Tapi untuk waktu, jika kalian memiliki 8. Waktu untuk kami 13, entah itu 13 jam setelah dinyatakan hami, 13 hari, 13 bulan, 13 tahun, atau 13 apapun."

"Hmm, tidak berbeda jauh rupanya."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa saling mengawasi Leeteuk-ah, kau diwaktu ke-8 dan aku di waktu ke-13. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Heechul membuat Leeteuk langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Ya kau benar. Ahh, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan penjelasan darimu, jika begini aku bisa lega."

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Heechul.

"Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar bersama Sungmin?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku pergi ke sini karena melihat keberadaannya di atas kasur Sungmin. Tapi aku senang sekali melihat mereka berdua seperti itu."

"Seperti akhir yang indah."

"Apa menurutmu ini sudah berakhir, Heechul-ah?"

"**Belum!"**

Niat Heechul menjawab "aku rasa sudah" langsung lenyap saat mendengar suara menyebalkan sang Arbiter.

'Sial! Kenapa dia harus muncul lagi?'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Mereka masih berpelukan dengan nyaman di atas ranjang, bedanya saat ini bumi mulai menampakkan sinar kuning keemasan di ufuk timur. Pemilik _foxy eyes_ itu perlahan membuka mata, menampakkan dua bola mata besarnya yang selalu memampakkan sinar binar cerah alami. Sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah nakas tempat jam kecilnya berdiri.

"Masih jam setengah 6," gumam sosok manis itu sambil mengusap matanya.

Bunyi gesekan _bed cover_ membuat _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu menolehkan kepalanya. Menengok ke arah perut dan belakang tubuhnya, barulah ia mengingat jika dirinya tidak sendiri di dalam kamar. Kekasihnya terlihat masih menikmati istirahat tenangnya dengan masih merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Sedikit menimpakan kakinya di kaki Sungmin.

Senyum hangat menghiasi bibir _shape_-M si _angel_ manis.

"Dia menepati janji, kupikir Kyuhyunnie akan seperti kemarin, menghilang saat aku bangun tidur," gumam Sungmin sambil mengusap lengan pucat Kyuhyun yang bertengger nyaman di perutnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari Kyuhyun tengah mengukir senyumnya. Dia mendengar gumaman Sungmin mengingat makhluk sejenis mereka masih memiliki setengah kesadaran sekalipun mereka tengah lelap dalam istirahat ala manusianya. Rengkuhannya di tubuh Sungmin menguat membuat sang kekasih juga mengukir senyumnya.

"Bangun pemalas," ucap Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya. Melihat wajah _adorable_ Sungmin yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya, niat usil iblis Cho itu langsung muncul.

Secepat kilat bibirnya menaut erat bagai simpul tali di bibir Sungmin membuat si manis Lee itu sedikit terhentak kaget dan refleks memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

PLAK!

Kyuhyun menyesap kuat bibir Sungmin kemudian melepasnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang cukup keras. Tawanya langsung terurai saat melihat Sungmin dengan bibir merah mengkilat itu mendelik kesal padanya.

"Kyu! Kau ini!"

"Kenapa Ming? Apa salahnya mencium kekasihku sendiri?" protes Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan masalah salah atau tidak salahnya, Kyunnie. Tapi kau selalu tiba-tiba saat menciumku, kau pikir aku tidak terkejut," jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu sensitif jika aku menciummu sebelum kau sikat gigi padahal aku tak pernah peduli kau sudah sikat gigi atau belum. Memangnya malaikat perlu sikat gigi?"

Sungmin merengutkan alisnya. Kembali membuang muka untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"KyuBo~"

"Hm?"

"Kyu _Babo_!"

"Siapa yang _babo_? Aku jenius tahu!" sahut Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Jenius dari mana jika kau bicara seperti itu. Aku peduli soal sikat gigi karena saat itu aku hanya tahu jika aku seorang manusia. Jadi, wajar 'kan jika manusia peduli dengan sikat gigi?"

"Hm, baiklah. Jangan berdebat masalah sikat gigi. Itu tidak penting."

Lengannya menarik tubuh Sungmin agar tubuh _namja_ manis itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya. Niat Sungmin untuk menikmati rengkuhan erat kekasihnya sedikit terganggu saat pemuda manis itu merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

_Angel_ manis itu sedikit menarik tubuhnya namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat menarik tubuhnya agar tubuh mereka kembali menempel dan sesuatu yang mengganjal di belakang tubuhnya itu kembali terasa bahkan semakin emm~ keras. Dia tidak terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal itu.

"K-Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Yang dipanggil tak menjawab apapun, wajahnya justru tenggelam dalam helaian rambut Sungmin sambil mendorong kecil pinggulnya untuk mendesak tubuh Sungmin.

"Diam sayang. Aku rasa kau mengerti maksudku," bisik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit geraman.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya, sedikit tersentak saat sekelebat bayangan tentang perbuatan kasar Kim Kyuhyun malam itu melintas di kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, pangeran iblis kedua itu menelan ludah kemudian sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak dengan Sungmin.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut," gumam Kyuhyun sambil melepas lengannya dari tubuh Sungmin, membuat jarak yang Kyuhyun rasa cukup untuk membuat Sungmin tenang.

Suasana mendadak hening. Sang pangeran klan _devil_ terlihat berbaring, telentang menatap datar langit-langit kamar Sungmin, dua lengannya terlipat, menjadi bantalan untuk kepala belakangnya. Sedangkan sang pangeran klan _angel_ masih berada di posisinya, berbaring memunggungi Kyuhyun sambil merutuki sikapnya yang membuat Kyuhyun harus didera perasaan bersalah.

Bunyi gesekan _bed cover_ sedikit mengganggu keheningan yang tercipta. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala dan mendapati wajah manis pasangannya, mata bulat dengan binar cerah itu terlihat sedikit meredup karena perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa Ming?"

"Jangan minta maaf, Kyu. Kau tidak salah dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu tak nyaman."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lengannya terulur untuk menyentuh dada bidang sang kekasih yang masih dibalut pakaian serba hitamnya.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan semuanya untuk kita. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Kyuhyunnie," ungkap Sungmin sambil mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun, memberi sugesti jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Satu senyum kecil kembali terlukis untuk menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, aku serius. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sungmin dengan serius, ekspresi bersalah semakin tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Melihat raut muram kekasihnya, Kyuhyun-pun bergerak mengulurkan satu lengannya untuk menjadi bantal Sungmin dan lengan satunya untuk membawa tubuh Sungmin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahutnya singkat diiringi senyum lebar yang mampu membuat binar cerah di mata Sungmin muncul perlahan.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang perbuatanku padamu. Aku percaya jika aku iblis. Bahkan aku sudah menyakiti kekasihku sendiri."

"Kyunnie~"

"Hm. Ya, ya, ya. Aku minta maaf dan tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi. Jangan membuat ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu," tukas Kyuhyun sambil menarik gemas ujung hidung lancip Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Kyu. Sudah cukup kau menanggung semuanya sendiri. Mulai saat ini jika kau bahagia aku akan ikut bahagia, jika kau sedih aku juga ikut sedih-"

"Tapi aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih, sayang," sela Kyuhyun tak setuju.

"Karena itu kau tidak boleh bersedih, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa bahagia," sahut Sungmin sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan sikap nekat Sungmin. Tak tahu kah _angel_ manis itu jika Kyuhyun tengah menahan diri sejak tadi dan tindakan yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan malah semakin menyulut keinginannya untuk menyentuh Sungmin.

"Aku lebih dari sangat mencintaimu," balas Kyuhyun kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih lembut, Kyuhyun berusaha menahan diri walau nafsu iblisnya sudah mendesak-desak agar iblis Cho itu segera menuntaskan keinginannya.

Setiap ingatannya menampakkan bayang-bayang perbuatan kasarnya terhadap Sungmin, Kyuhyun refleks melembutkan setiap sentuhannya di tubuh Sungmin seolah mengganti kekasarannya saat itu dengan kelembutan yang tak akan Sungmin lupakan selamanya.

Tangannya sedikit mengangkat kaos Sungmin dan menyusup ke dalamnya kemudian menyentuh dadanya membuat erangan halus Sungmin teredam dalam tautan bibir mereka.

"Sakit hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya sekaligus melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin bergerak cepat, menahan tangan Kyuhyun untuk tetap di sana sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu sakit, Kyu," ucapnya dengan sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium kening Sungmin.

"Hanya takut menyakitimu lagi, Ming."

_Angel_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau bahkan menyentuhku dengan sangat lembut dan aku menyukai itu."

Senyum yang Kyuhyun rencanakan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringai tampan.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal telah menyukai hal ini, _my prince_."

Dua lengkungan kenyal itu kembali bertaut, kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan agresi besar-besaran untuk menyerang Sungmin. Membawa tangan Sungmin untuk mengalungi lehernya. Mereka larut dalam _kissing scene_ yang cukup panas. Saling memagut, beradu lidah, mengerang pelan, dan satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menekan kepala belakang Sungmin guna memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangannya yang bebas bergerak dengan gesit, menyentuh Sungmin di mana-mana.

"Apa aku menyakitimu di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menurunkan bibirnya untuk mencium lembut leher Sungmin.

"Di sini?" beralih ke tulang selangkanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata, merespon sentuhan Kyuhyun dengan erangan dan rintihan pelannya.

"Atau di sini?"

"Awwhh!"

Kyuhyun segera mengulum bibirnya saat satu senyum sensual terlukis di bibirnya. Tangannya dengan sengaja dan masih enggan berpindah dari bagian tubuh Sungmin yang tersembunyi di balik celananya. Menekannya dengan lembut, berusaha membangkitkan Sungmin dengan segala kelembutannya.

"Sayang, aku tidak suka bercinta dengan baju lengkap. Jangan melakukan ini seolah-olah kita sedang diburu waktu atau apapun yang mengganggu di belakang sana."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam dengan bibir mengatup rapat menahan desahan akan gelenyar panas nan sensual yang tengah Kyuhyun bakar ditubuhnya. Sebenarnya ucapan itu hanya sebuah alibi konyol yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk meminta persetujuannya. Apa susahnya langsung menelanjangi dirinya?

Tubuh keduanya sudah telanjang bulat, Kyuhyun berada di atas Sungmin, kembali menjajah bibir _shape_-M _mate_nya seolah rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir Sungmin akan lenyap jika Kyuhyun tak segera menyesapnya sebanyak dan sepuas mungkin.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak turun membawa lidahnya turun, menjilat dagu Sungmin, merambat ke rahang, turun ke leher, dada, perut, dan kembali lagi ke dada berisi Sungmin, menghisap daging kecil yang sudah mencuat meminta perhatiannya. Lidahnya bergerak dengan cekatan, mengulum, menjilat, dan menghisap _nipple_ Sungmin bergantian sementara tangannya turun ke bawah.

Ia menyukai bagian ini, menggoda lawannya dengan menyentuh sekitar selangkangan Sungmin tanpa menyentuh intinya, bahkan ia menjaga tubuhnya untuk tak sepenuhnya menyentuh Sungmin.

"Enggghh~" Sungmin hanya bisa menahan erangan, sedikit mendesak saat tangan Kyuhyun hanya menyentuh paha hingga pantatnya tanpa niatan menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah menegang menanti sentuhan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang saat melihat Sungmin mulai kepayahan menahan diri, pinggulnya mulai terangkat, mendesak-desak kejantanannya untuk beradu dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhhh," satu seringai kembali terlukis, Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya ke sebelah telinga Sungmin, dengan sengaja membuat hembusan udara di sana sebelum berbisik.

"Kasihan sekali malaikat kecilku~"

Sungmin menggeram, matanya yang sudah meredup dengan gairah itu setengah membuka untuk melemparkan tatapan penuh tuntutan pada Kyuhyun. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun bisa melihat sinar iblis di mata Sungmin.

"Apa kau sedang bertransformasi menjadi iblis kecil, _my prince_? Aku suka itu," ujarnya sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

Satu kaki Sungmin bergerak dengan terampil, mengalung di pinggul Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya turun. Tak ayal hal itu membuat kejantanan mereka yang sudah menegang itu beradu dalam sentuhan keras yang semakin memancing gairah pasangan iblis malaikat ini.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan erangannya, walaupun ini untuk mereka berdua, ia tetap berniat memimpin permainan mereka.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal kau mau bersabar sayang," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan sikap agresif Sungmin. Lengannya naik menyentuh perut Sungmin.

"Bayi kecil, jangan pengaruhi _eomma_mu," ucapnya seolah bicara dengan calon keturuan mereka. Dalam sekejab Kyuhyun telah menemukan tatapan hangat nan pasrah milik malaikat manisnya. Dan Cho Kyuhyun bukan iblis rendahan yang tidak menepati janjinya. Ia memberikan apa yang Sungmin inginkan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan kejantanan Sungmin, menyentuh milik kekasihnya kemudian tanpa aba-aba memasukkan bagian tubuh tersensitif Sungmin itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap, mengulum, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk menikmati kejantanan Sungmin yang semakin mengeras di dalam mulutnya. Lidah pintarnya bekerja dengan terampil, membelit setiap sisinya tanpa terlewatkan.

Sungmin melengguh saat satu jari Kyuhyun memasuki _hole_nya, bergerak dengan tempo konstan dan lembut. Jari keduanya menyusul, Sungmin sedikit berjengit namun Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan hisapannya pada kejantanan Sungmin untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dan saat jari ketiga menyusul, Sungmin tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya, kepalanya menghentak, bibirnya terbuka mengurai pekik kesakitan.

"Kita berhenti hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil khawatir, namun Sungmin segera mengedutkan _hole_nya seolah menahan jari Kyuhyun agar tetap berada di dalamnya.

"Jangan Kyu, aku hanya belum terbiasa."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di kening berkeringat kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau menangis," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat setetes air bening mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin.

"Aku menangis karena kau ingin menghentikan semuanya. Jika kau terus begini, aku tidak akan berani sampai akhir."

Kekasihnya memang terlalu baik. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menangis karena kesakitan. Namun, ia begitu pandai membuatnya tenang. Ya, dia tahu Sungmin tak ingin mengecewakan dirinya.

"Ming-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyunnie. Sungguh."

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin, ada sedikit kebohongan di sana namun sinar penuh tekad mendominasi di sana.

"Baiklah, kau harus berjanji padaku. Jika sakit katakan sakit atau lakukan apapun yang bisa mengurangi sakitmu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sekalipun kau memohon."

Hanya ancaman palsu karena Kyuhyun tetap memikirkan kekasihnya.

Dengan menahan seluruh gairahnya, Kyuhyun bergerak menindih Sungmin, menyatukan tubuh mereka sambil menyalakan warning di dalam kepalanya agar berhati-hati dalam menyentuh Sungmin.

"Ungghh!" Kyuhyun ingin sekali menarik diri, keluar dari Sungmin yang tampak benar-benar kesakitan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir ke pelipis Sungmin.

"Sayang?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja—akh!"

Sedikit perasaan lega berdesir di dada Sungmin, matanya terbuka menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh haru. _Hole_nya memang perih namun merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah bersarang di dalam dalam lubangnya membuat Sungmin bahagia.

"Aku mengaku jika ini sakit, tapi kita berhasil, Kyunnie," ujarnya penuh haru.

Kyuhyun jadi tersedak dengan tawa sesaatnya. Sungmin yang bodoh. Angel—si pangeran polos yang terlalu mencintai Beelzebub—si pangeran mesum.

"Kau senang?"

"Akan lebih senang jika kau segera membawa kita terbang."

"Dengan senang hati, _my prince_."

.

.

.

Tubuh mereka menyatu, Kyuhyun bergerak lembut dan dalam seolah menyampaikan seluruh gairahnya. Sementara Sungmin yang berada dalam pangkuannya hanya bisa menerima, tangannya mengalung erat di leher jenjang Kyuhyun membuat iblis Cho itu berkali-kali menekan bibirnya untuk menyentuh bahu halus Sungmin.

Desahan Sungmin mulai berubah menjadi desauan pendek-pendek, Kyuhyun menyadari itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat pinggul Sungmin, menyisakan ujung kejantannya sebelum menghujam keras ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Kepala Sungmin langsung terhentak, seolah terlempar ke belakang memamerkan leher _milky skin_nya.

Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, kepalanya menyusup ke leher Sungmin dan rengkuhan tangannya semakin kuat menandakan jika sang iblis tak lagi bisa menahan gairahnya. Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya membuat Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang sambil mengcengkram punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhngghh!"

"Hahhhh, sebentar lagi sayang, ikuti aku.." instruksi Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung meledak di sekitarnya. _Hole_nya berkedut kencang membuat Kyuhyun mengerang keras sebelum kembali menghentakkan satu tusukan kuat dalam diri Sungmin.

Kepalanya berputar, raganya serasa melayang saat Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya langsung terkulai, bersandar penuh pada _head board_ kasur Sungmin. Sensasi seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari narkoba jenis apapun. Terkadang Kyuhyun menyumpah manusia. Mereka bodoh dan mudah sekali tenggelam dalam rayuan iblis. Seandainya mereka ingin sensasi ala narkoba, menikah saja dengan pasangannya kemudian lakukan hubungan intim setiap hari. Itu jauh lebih aman dan menyenangkan karena sensasi yang dirasakan saat orgasme lebih kuat dari 1000 heroin yang digunakan manusia pecinta narkoba.

Sungmin masih memejamkan mata, tubuhnya juga masih bertopang di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Pasangan baru dengan _morning sex_," Sungmin membuka matanya, kemudian mendongak dan menemukan mata Kyuhyun yang tengah mengedip ke arahnya.

"Kita berhasil, Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin lagi-lagi merasa bangga. Senyum polos khas Sungminnya yang kekanakan membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi ekspresi harunya.

"Ya, kita berhasil sayang. Kuharap kau tidak takut lagi jika kita melakukan ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku bukan takut, hanya belum terbiasa Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menjawil gemas dua pipi Sungmin.

"Dasar, pandai sekali beralasan."

Keduanya hanya tersenyum kembali menikmati romansa _after sex_ mereka di pagi yang indah ini.

"Kita sudah meninggalkan sekolah selama satu minggu, sayang. Kau tidak ingin kembali? Aku rasa akan sedikit aneh jika kita tiba-tiba berhenti dari sana," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku rasa kita harus pergi ke sekolah dan sedikit membuat alasan untuk seminggu yang terbuang. Ah, apa Dryad—Dasom dan yang lain masih di sana?"

"Aku rasa iya. Yesung _hyung_ hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Nymph—Ara, tidak dengan yang lain."

Sungmin kembali menampakkan tautan alis kebingungan membuat keningnya menampakkan kerutan dalam.

"Memberi pelajaran?"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Yesung _hyung_ membakar lengan Nymph," ujarnya membuat Sungmin yang semula hanya bergelung nyaman dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih enggan memulai percakapan. Sungmin berpikir jika dua _dongsaeng_nya itu mungkin memilki sedikit cekcok. Ya, itu yang Sungmin pikirkan pertama kali karena saat turun dari kamar dan menghabiskan sarapan bersama, dua _dongsaeng_nya itu sudah memasang tampang masam.

Tapi di dalam mobil Ryeowook menanyakan beberapa hal kecil pada Eunhyuk dan _namja_ penyuka _dance_ itu menjawab seolah tak ada masalah. Lalu kenapa mereka memasang wajah seperti itu padahal mereka sudah beriringan di koridor menuju kelas masing-masing.

Di persimpangan koridor, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ikutan menghentikan langkahnya. Jika lurus ini akan menuju kelas Sungmin, belok ke kanan menuju kelas Eunhyuk, dan ke kiri menuju kelas Ryeowook.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke kelas," ucap Sungmin dengan nada halus, senyumnya terukir membuat tampang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sesuram gedung tua itu sedikit bersinar cerah.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Ryeowook terlihat melempar tatapan protes.

"Tidak. Walaupun aku sedang marah dengan Sungmin _hyung_, aku tetap akan mengantarnya," putus Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa-apaan kau itu?'

"Oh. Jadi, kalian marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan tampang tak bertanya.

PLETAK!

"Aduh _hyung_!" ringis Ryeowook sambil mengusap keningnya, bibirnya langsung mengerucut tak suka.

"_Hyung_ kenapa sih!" omelnya tak terima.

"_Aish_ kau ini, _babo_ tahu!"

'Tidak pernah bisa di ajak kompromi. Dasar Haniel bodoh!' lanjut Eunhyuk di dalam hatinya. Kali ini dia benar-benat meyakini jika pilihan _eomma_nya dengan menutup insting Ryeowook adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Sikap patuh Ilaniel—Siwon dan Nathanel—Kibum benar-benar dimiliki Ryeowook walau faktanya _style_ patuh Ryeowook terlalu polos dan menyebalkan. Sikap patuhnya hanya dibagian positif, ia sangat anti dengan berbohong walaupun itu untuk kebaikan.

"Marah kenapa, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk langsung melipat lengannya di depan dada, menyipitkan mata seolah mengintidasi Sungmin.

"_Hyung!_"

"Ya?" sahut Sungmin santai.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya aku tidak marah sih. Tapi karena Eunhyuk _hyung_ marah aku jadi ikutan marah supaya Eunhyuk _hyung_ memiliki teman untuk sebal dengan Sungmin _hyung_," jelas Ryeowook membuat perempatan kesal ala komik-komik Jepang tergambar di kening Eunhyuk.

'Oh Deity! Tidak bisakah kau mengutuk adikku agar menjadi sedikit lebih pintar?' batin Eunhyuk tidak serius. Mana ada kutukan bagus?

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Marah karena apa?" tanya Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk menyerah namun tetap menampakkan aura kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang tidak kesal jika pagi-pagi sudah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar di sebelahku!"

Ekspresi malu langsung terlukis di wajah Sungmin.

"Aku saja mendengar jelas dari kamarku padahal kamar kita sedikit jauh _hyung_. Aku pikir suara apa. Tapi setelah Eunhyuk _hyung_ menjelaskan aku jadi tahu," kekeh Ryeowook dengan polosnya, entah menghilang ke mana aura suram yang mengelilingi sekitar kepalanya tadi.

"Bukan hanya ke kamar kita Wookie, _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga pasti mendengar. _Hyung_ lihat 'kan tadi di meja makan _appa_ dan _eomma_ tersenyum-senyum sambil melirik _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengintip wajah Sungmin.

_Inner_ Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia memang melihat Siwon dan Kibum melempar lebih dari dua senyum padanya tapi Sungmin berpikir itu hanyalah pengganti ucapan selamat karena Kyuhyun telah kembali di sisinya. Ternyata bukan.

"A-aku minta maaf. Tidak tahu jika itu akan terdengar," cicit Sungmin.

Eunhyuk membuat hembusan angin dari mulutnya, lengannya terulur untuk menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sensitif jika bangun terlalu pagi."

"Tapi tadi setengah enam."

"Masih pagi untukku. Paling tidak aku bangun jam tujuh," sahut Eunhyuk cuek kemudian menghela langkah mereka bertiga menuju kelas Sungmin. Toh, ada maksud terselubung 'kan dengan mereka mengantar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk bertemu dengan pangeran ikannya, sementara Ryeowook bisa bertemu dengan iblis kura-kuranya.

"Kata _appa_, seharunsnya Kyuhyun membuat benteng agar suara kalian tidak terdengar siapapun. Dengan begitu lebih nyaman dan aman."

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang merasa malu, Eunhyuk pun entah kenapa ikutan malu mendengar penjelasan sedikit mesum adik polosnya itu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu tampak. Kyuhyun tetap duduk menyendiri di bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas, sedangkan Sungmin masih bersama kakak iparnya, Bernael alias Yesung dan Donghae. Mereka bertiga sesekali terlibat dalam obrolan tak penting yang dipimpin Donghae, masih ingat kan jika _namja_ sedikit tidak tinggi itu cerewet minta ampun, sementara Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan senyum dan tawa kecilnya.

"Lee Donghae! Kim Jongwoon! Sudah bosan di kelasku, hah!"

Akhirnya, teriakan tak sabar sang guru menggema dalam ruang kelas mereka. Yesung memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sedangkan Donghae hanya bersikap inosen, membalik posisi tubuhnya yang semula sedikit memunggungi papan tulis kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dalam hatinya ia berteriak.

'_Seonsaengnim_ pengertian sekali. Aku tidak pernah suka pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Walau lidahku cocok untuk _speaking_ ala orang British tetap saja aku tak suka.'

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, suara Donghae entah kenapa bisa terdengar di kepala mereka. Mata mereka nyaris bertemu namun suara keras manusia yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu kembali menyambar gendang telinga.

"Sekali lagi kalian mengobrol! Kutendang kalian keluar kelas!"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya namun _inner_nya tengah memeletkan lidah mengejek sang guru. Gurunya kembali menulis di papan, kesempatan ini Donghae gunakan untuk kembali menoleh ke belakang sambil cekikikan tak jelas bersama Yesung sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa ikutan tersenyum kecil sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan Sungmin mengerti jika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk diam tak ikut membuat keributan bersama Yesung dan Donghae. Hmm, kekasih yang baik tentu akan menjaga kekasihnya.

_Namja_ manis itu mengacungkan jempolnya membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk puas kemudian bersandar ke kursi sambil memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Terlihat sangat tampan dan mengagumkan. Enak sekali menjadi Kyuhyun, walaupun tidak berminat mengikuti pelajaran tertentu, ia tetap dibiarkan bertingkah sesuka hati karena murid Macheon _School_ yang menggondol emas olimpiade adalah si iblis Cho itu.

"Choi Sungmin, apa Kim Kyuhyun jauh lebih menarik dari pada pelajaranku? Lihat ke depan!"

Sungmin tersentak kaget kemudian buru-buru memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun membuka mata dan tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin sudah duduk dengan gugup. Tertangkap basah eoh?

"Kkkkkk, _hyung_ kena juga," ejek Donghae pelan.

"Ck, dasar kau ini!" justru Yesung yang bergerak memukulkan kepalan tangannya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam break sedang berlangsung, 10 menit sudah sejak denting bel berbunyi. Kali ini suasana tidak lagi dihebohkan dengan Sungmin si mayat hidup melainkan sesuatu yang lebih WAW di salah satu meja kantin.

Mungkin Ryeowook yang seperti mengalami amnesia hingga melupakan Kyuhyun dan kini dibicarakan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung cukup menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat. Namun, kali ini lebih hot. Bukan karena Lee Donghae dan Choi Hyukjae beradegan panas di tengah ramainya kantin melainkan sosok-sosok yang tengah berada di kantin itu.

Mereka—Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin—terlihat duduk gembira dalam satu meja. Ada saja obrolan hangat yang dimulai Eunhyuk sedangkan Donghae yang unik itu selalu menimpali dengan kelakar konyolnya.

Yang menjadi masalah bukan karena suara pasangan penyuka _dance_ itu terdengar cukup ribut di kantin melainkan lengan Kim Kyuhyun yang tersampir nyaman di sandaran kursi Sungmin. Terlihat sangat protektif sementara Sungmin terlihat damai dengan uraian tawa pelan setiap mendengar ocehan duo hiperaktif itu.

Dan ya, sekali lagi mereka bertanya-tanya? Apa yang mereka lewatkan hingga perubahan dalam seminggu ini benar-benar dratis, bukankah kemarin masih santer dikabarkan jika Sungmin sedang dekat dengan guru konseling baru bermarga Go itu. Kenapa sekarang bersama Kyuhyun?

"_Omo_ _hyung_, kurasa aku cocok sekali menjadi adiknya, kami sama-sama imut," ucap Taemin sambil membuat bantalan tangan khas orang tersipu dengan background bayi-bayi lucu yang mengelilingi kepalanya.

Ya para pasukan klan _angel_ dan _devil_ itu seperti biasa, duduk tenang di meja lain sambil mengobrol hangat tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan pangeran masing-masing.

"Taemin, aku muak sekali melihatmu sok percaya diri," tanggap Yunho dengan nada jengkel.

Sudah tahu bagaimana perangai kakaknya, Taemin hanya mencibir malas.

"Aku salah? Tidak 'kan Jaejoong _hyung_? Aku dan Pangeran Angel sama-sama imut 'kan?" ucap Taemin sambil menatap Sungmin yang sesekali tertawa hingga dua matanya tenggelam, membentuk _eye_ smile lucu diiringi tereksposenya dua gigi kelincinya.

Tidak tahu ini termasuk _aegyo_ atau tidak karena secara visual alami, pangeran klan _angel_ itu memang memiliki _aegyo_ yang setara dengan balita.

Jaejoong mengangguk, harus dia akui Sungmin memang imut dan cocok menjadi adik Sungmin, demikian pula dengan Minho yang tidak dimintai pendapat. Hanya sosok Yunho-lah yang tak bisa menerima situasi ini, bukan karena Taemin tidak imut, ini lebih kepada Sungmin.

"_Aish_! Kalo begini ceritanya aku jadi tidak punya idola lagi!" kesal Yunho sambil menyeruput gusar minumannya. Sungguh dia kesal dengan situasi ini. Selama ini dia mengidolakan Sungmin, berusaha meng-_copy paste_ segala tindak tanduk Sungmin si _Prince Ice_ agar kesal _cool_ di wajahnya semakin mengental dan sekarang Sungmin melakukan _aegyo_ tanpa sadar, haruskah dia juga~

"HYAH! AKU KESAL!" teriak Yunho frustasi. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan para penghuni kantin yang tertuju padanya. Dalam mimpi saja dia akan melakukan _aegyo_.

"Ahahahhaha," tawa iblis kecil bernama Enepsigos—Taemin mengalun dengan sangat gembira, membuat Yunho merasa kekesalannya semakin mengental.

PLETAK!

"Dasar adik kurang ajar!" semburnya dengan sadis kemudian melangkah keluar kantin dengan langkah menghentak marah.

Taemin tidak merengut sakit, ia kembali cekikan menertawakan Yunho.

"Aku pikir Yunho _hyung_ mau bertingkah imut juga."

"Ya, jangan menggoda Yunho _hyung_ terus," tukas Minho sambil menyentil kening Taemin pelan.

Jaejoong masih duduk tenang di mejanya, tak ikut menyusul Yunho. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sosok cantik dengan postur tinggi semampai yang tengah berjalan memasuki kantin. Aura kecantikannya tidak diragukan lagi, sikap tenangnya memang nomor satu, tapi untuk kali ini sinar marah itu tergambar dengan jelas di mata sang peri hutan, Dryad—Dasom.

Murid-murid langsung menyapa guru cantik itu dengan ramah karena Dasom _seonsaengnim_ memang dikenal sangat ramah dan pandai membuat situasi belajar terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku rasa dia sedang kesal," gumam Jaejoong membuat Minho dan Taemin yang semula asik saling menggoda sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang menjadi obyek tatapan mata doe Jaejoong.

"Dryad ya?"

.

.

.

"Maaf menggangu waktu kalian," suara Dasom terdengar ramah.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Oh hai _seonsaengnim_," sapanya sok asik. Eunhyuk langsung memelototi Donghae agar kekasihnya berhenti bersikap _playboy_ pada peri satu itu.

"Ya, hai Lee," balas Dasom kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dua pangeran klan _devil_ itu sudah bisa menebak apa maksud Dasom mendatangi mereka, jarak sedekat ini membuat mereka leluasa mengamati apa yang berputar-putar di kepala ketua _tempter_ klan itu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian," ucap Dasom berusaha tenang, walau ekspresi marah itu tak isa ditutupi dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ya bicaralah, di sini."

Karena Yesung enggan beranjak dari posisinya, Dasom mengangguk paham. Hembusan angin cukup untuk sekadar menerbangkan anak rambut mereka. Para manusia tidak tahu jika mereka tengah berbicara sebagai antar klan. Manusia yang menghuni kantin dan tengah menatap mereka sekalipun hanya berpikir jika mereka sedang terlibat obrolan. Dasom menatap Donghae, terlihat tidak peduli Donghae mendengar atau tidak tentang percakapan mereka mengingat pemuda berbibir tipis itu tengah berada dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat membenci kami, tapi kau Bernael. Bisakah kau melakukan tindakan yang lebih bijaksana? Kau itu pangeran."

Yesung hanya menatap Dasom, dia tahu jika arah pembicaraan ini adalah mengenai Nymph—Ara yang telah ia bakar tangannya.

"Kau membakar tangannya dan dalam wujud peri kau harus tahu jika tangannya sama dengan sayap."

"Aku tahu," sahut Yesung dengan tenang. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun di matanya, sifat manusianya sudah tenggelam didominasi oleh insting iblisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu? Adikku tidak bisa terbang, dia juga kesulitan melakukan apapun."

"Itu pelajaran dariku untuk adikmu, Dryad. Aku hanya menunjukkan fakta yang terjadi jika mahluk menyebalkan seperti adikmu itu membuatku marah."

"Tapi~"

"Dryad, jangan selalu menyalahkan kami. Aku dan Bernael sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikapnya. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi pelajaran untuknya agar tidak terlalu ikut campur urusan kami dan siapapun itu. Aku harap kau bisa mengajari mereka termasuk Peisione—Yoona dan Aglaope—Krystal. Jika mereka masih bersikap menyebalkan, aku tidak segan-segan membakar wajah mereka."

"Beel, kau mudah sekali bicara seperti itu. Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat mereka mengerti maksudku. Tapi mereka memang seperti itu, aku hanya berharap kalian mengerti itu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Dryad, aku dan Bernael memang cukup bersimpati terhadap dirimu. Pergilah, dan jangan buat kami berubah pikiran tentangmu hanya karena kau terlalu membela adik-adikmu yang tidak normal itu."

"Kyu, jangan bicara seperti itu," ucap Sungmin namun Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Genggaman tangannya menghentak meja memuat desau angin kembali menerbangkan anak rambut mereka.

Dasom mengerti, Kyuhyun membuka lingkaran sihirnya, itu berarti pengusiran secara halus. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlibat obrolan tidak penting lebih jauh.

"Aku permisi," ucap Dasom kemudian berbalik pergi. Senyumnya terukir dengan ramah saat murid-muridnya kembali menyapa.

Para klan _angel_ menatap tak tega pada Dasom.

"Kasihan sekali dia, seharusnya dia menjadi ketua peri-peri baik. Kenapa harus menjadi ketua peri-peri menyebalkan itu?" gumam Eunhyuk.

Si bungsu _Blue Angel_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan dan memohon pada Deity agar Dryad dipindahkan menjadi klan _angel_ saja."

Perempatan siku langsung muncul ke kening mereka. Kenapa Ryeowook selalu merusak suasana khidmat mereka?

"Ryeowook-ah! Kenapa kau selalu bicara omong kosong sih!" seru kakaknya berusaha menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung seolah mengadu jika Eunhyuk selalu kejam terhadapnya. Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum melihat itu.

"Pasangan _pabo_ yang cocok," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mencomot _snack_ kentang milik Sungmin.

"Aku dengar Beel," sahut Yesung namun Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau dan Ryeowook kan memang _babo, hyung_. Aku bicara fakta."

Tangan Yesung terkepal, ingin sekali memukul kepala adik kurang ajarnya itu.

"Biar saja _hyung_, kita jadi pasangan _babo_ pun tidak masalah yang penting kita tidak berurusan dengan takdir menyebalkan Deity."

JLEB!

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, mengunyah _snack_ kentang di mulutnya dengan gerakan malas saat mendengar sindiran tepat sasaran yang Ryeowook lontarkan.

"Tapi sekarang 'kan kalian bisa menghadapi semuanya bersama," suara Donghae terdengar bersahabat.

Yesung mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membelaku, _baby_. Tapi jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun yang bersedih, tapi jika itu Sungmin, aku tidak suka."

Ryeowook menunjukkan cengiran tak enaknya.

"Aa-maaf ya _hyung_," ucapnya pada Sungmin dan _angel_ manis itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Dalam kepalanya Ryeowook mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku selalu salah bicara? Benar-benar bodoh.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Detik berubah menjadi menit dan menit berubah menjadi jam. Jam akan terus berputar mengelilingi angka satu hingga dua belas menunjukkan pergantian siang dan malam. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati terasa menyenangkan, hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun muncul di dalam kamar Sungmin untuk menemani kekasihnya itu tidur hingga pagi.

Terasa menyenangkan, namun jalan lurus tak selamanya menyenangkan, butuh sedikit belokan untuk membuat jalan terasa lebih berwarna.

Pagi ini Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang biasanya melingkari sekitar perutnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Angel manis itu membuka matanya perlahan, gorden yang belum terbuka membuat Sungmin tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengontrol banyaknya cahaya yang menusuk akan mata. Lengannya meraba sisi kosong kasur.

"Kyunnie sudah pergi ya? Tumben sekali tidak menungguku bangun?" gumam Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke atas nakas.

"Jam 5? Aku bangun terlalu pagi tapi Kyunnie sudah menghilang. Haahh~"

Perlahan tubuh berisi itu menggeliat kecil, melemaskan raganya.

DUG!

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, mengusap perutnya dengan sayang.

"Hmm, bayi kecil juga baru bangun tidur eoh? Selamat pagi," sapa Sungmin melembutkan usapan di perutnya. Terasa hening dan menyenangkan. Seperti hanya ada mereka—dia dan bayi kecilnya.

"Kau harus tumbuh menjadi bayi cantik yang tangguh seperti kata _appa_mu."

Namun, itu tak bertahan lama karena suara-suara aneh yang cukup keras mampir di telinganya.

"Ada apa?" lirihnya bingung. Sungmin bergegas menuntun tubuhnya untuk menuruni ranjang. Langkahnya terayun menuju ke luar kamar. Baru saja dia membuka pintu, teriakan marah Kyuhyun langung menyambar gendang telinganya membuat Sungmin berjengit mundur karena terkejut.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH GILA HAH!" kembali teriakan Kyuhyun menggema dari luar sana.

"I-itu Kyuhyunnie. Ada apa?"

Sungmin yang didera penasaran langsung melangkah keluar kamar. Mengambil posisi di puncak tangga yang langsung mengarah pada ruang tengah lantai dasar. Dari posisinya, Sungmin bisa melihat tampang murka Kyuhyun yang tengah melempar tatapan berang pada sosok tambun yang Sungmin ketahui sebagai Arbiter.

Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin merasa tercekat, Arbiter yang Heechul panggil dengan nama Shindong itu selalu datang membawa kabar tentang takdir buruk yang menyakitkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, pelankan suaramu," suruh Hankyung. Ya, di sana sudah ada kedua orang tuanya—Leeteuk dan Kangin, serta Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon, Kibum, dan Yoochun. Apa yang terjadi hingga mereka harus terlibat dalam obrolan setegang itu.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menelan emosi iblisnya yang tengah mendesak-desak.

"Kau harus membicarakan ini dengan Sungmin," suara Shindong terdengar mendesak.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini akan membuatnya terluka dan kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Ya, Shindong tahu itu, matanya menatap iba pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus mengatakan ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Lebih baik Sungmin tahu sejak awal," ucap Kangin yang telah memastikan jika ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Tapi ini akan membuat beban baru untuk Sungmin."

Siwon menghela udara dari mulutnya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Memang sulit, tapi aku setuju. Lebih baik Sungmin tahu sejak awal," kali ini Siwon menambahkan dengan pasrah membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin harus tahu."

"_YAH_!" bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kalian pikir aku gila hah? Orang tua mana yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan emosi meletup-letup.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

'Siapa yang akan di bunuh?' batin Sungmin dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kyuhyun, masih ada kemungkinan anak kalian laki-laki walaupun semua takdir yang Deity tentukan sudah pasti membuatmu melakukan hal itu," ucap Heechul setengah berbisik sedih.

"Huh! Lucu sekali! Aku menggantung harapan palsu setengah mati agar anakku laki-laki dan membunuhnya jika perempuan. Walaupun aku iblis, aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri! Deity sialan itu harus mendengar ini. Sekalipun aku harus menukarnya dengan eksistensiku, aku tidak akan mau membunuh anakku sendiri!"

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia yakin seratus persen tidak salah dengar. Kyuhyun harus membunuh bayi kecil mereka jika bayi kecil mereka perempuan. Membunuh sosok yang bahkan telah tumbuh dengan sempurna di dalam perutnya. Sosok yang sering kali menjadi teman bermain mereka berdua. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

Kyuhyun selalu bertindak sesuai takdirnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin merengkuh perutnya sendiri, memeluknya erat seolah tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil bayi kecilnya. Air matanya berjatuhan menghantam lantai dingin yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang mengalami hal sama dengan Sungmin—bangun karena teriakan Kyuhyun—dan telah mendengar semuanya hanya bisa terpekur di dalam posisinya, menatap Sungmin yang perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh anakku!" teriakan kencang Sungmin langsung mengagetkan semua makhluk yang sibuk dengan isi kepala masing-masing.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dengan lirih.

"Dia pasti mendengarnya," ucap Siwon pelan.

**TBC**

Holla epribadeh~~

This is chapter eleven *duagh* sok inggris padahal makannya ikan pindang *doubleduagh*

Oke, emm sedikit menanggapi beberapa review.

Soal yang tanya Donghae dan kebingungan soal status abang ikan, cluenya sudah saya kasih tahu di chapter 9. Dibaca lagi ya chingu~ #kiss

Yang tanya Yoochun siapa juga sudah saya jelaskan di chapter 5. Tapi gak papa saya jelasin lagi. Yoochun ini kedudukkannya sama seperti Siwon. Kalo di klan angel punya Siwon sebagai tangan kanan atau sosok kepercayaan raja dan ratu klan angel. Nah, klan devil punya Yoochun sebagai tangan kanan atau sosok kepercayaan raja sama ratu klan angel. Oke? :D

Pertanyaan buat saya. Saya kuliah di UTM ambil jurusan PGSD. Yang doain saya, saya doain balik semoga sukses sepanjang hidupnya *wink*Amin Ya Allah. Termasuk yang doain saya sama Sungjin juga terimakasih *rolling eyes jamaah* #alwaysSungjin

Buat **hongkihanna**, katanya lagi sakit ya. Cepet sembuh ya chingu *sign love* :D

Chapter kemarin banyak typo? Maaf ne. Bagian yang gampang tapi cukup rumit itu memang ngedit, ada aja yang ditambah maupun dikurangin -_- Dan gimana dengan chapter ini? Gak niat bikin NC tau2 insipirasi terbang di atas kepala dengan background pic KyuMin fanedit sweet NC #plak Gak tau deh hot gaknya, cuma buat pemanis aja. Jiahahahaha. Oke, berikan review kalian.

Thanks untuk review chapter lalu dan terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberi review di chapter ini. Siders, saya mau tanya sesuatu nih. Kok kalian munculnya di kotak review cuma pas saya update luama banget itupun nyuruh cepetan lanjut? -_-

Hahhhh~ yasudahlah~~

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Devangel**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

**Devil Clan: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hankyung, Heechul, Yoochun, Yunho, Taemin.**

**Angel Clan: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Minho, Jaejoong.**

**Tempter Clan: Dasom, Ara, Krystal, Yoona.**

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****12**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Langkah Kyuhyun terayun cepat menaiki tangga menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri _shock_ sambil menutup erat telinganya.

"Ming."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini," pinta Sungmin, tangannya terangkat memberi gestur untuk Kyuhyun dan siapapun yang berusaha membujuknya agar tak mendekat.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini tubuhnya perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

Bukan hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit dengan takdir baru yang sudah Deity siapkan untuknya. Walaupun Arbiter mengatakan ini yang terakhir tapi memang benar, perjuangannya sudah pasti lebih berat.

Selama ini tindakan Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari tangan Deity, segala tindakannya seolah dituntun oleh tangan tak kasat mata tersebut. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini saja bisakah Deity menghentikan semuanya? Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah dan tak akan bisa membunuh keturunannya sendiri.

Matanya menatap tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan bersimpuh di lantai. Kepalanya menunduk, satu tangannya terulur menyentuh perutnya sementara satu lainnya perlahan membentuk sebuah kepalan erat.

"Siapapun~ Siapapun boleh menyakitiku tapi tidak dengan dia. Kau dan siapapun, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh anakku!"

Heechul terhenyak saat melihat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Sinar yang mereka miliki—para klan _devil_—entah bagaimana bisa berada di mata Sungmin juga. Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya bisa terpekur dalam posisinya.

Menyadari sesuatu, Kyuhyun pun bergerak menghampiri Sungmin. Ya, saat merasa tak suka dengan sesuatu Sungmin akan bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin ini pengaruh bayi kecil mereka.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur pada Sungmin jika ia tak akan melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, tidak akan menyakitimu juga," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku janji," imbuhnya saat melihat Sungmin masih melempar tatapan tajam dengan sinar kemerahan khas para iblis.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin namun Kyuhyun menangkap itu sebagai sinyal jika Sungmin mengjinkannya untuk mendekat. Iblis Cho itu perlahan berjalan—dengan hati-hati ke arah Sungmin. Sedikit menimang reaksi apa yang akan Sungmin tunjukkan selanjutnya.

Namun, sampai tubuhnya mengikuti Sungmin—ikut bersimpuh di lantai—kekasihnya tak menunjukkan perlawanan apapun. Masih dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terkepal kuat, sementara satu tangannya bergerak menangkup tangan Sungmin yang tengah berada di perutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini pada _eomma_mu."

Bukan mantra tapi itu cukup untuk membuat mulut para pemegang kekuasaan di _Angel Palace_ maupun _Devil Castle_ itu membuka mulut mereka lebar. Sinar kemerahan di mata rubah Sungmin lenyap dalam sekejab berganti sinar sendu dan aliran air mata.

"Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Lengannya terulur membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan membuat isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau harus membunuhku jika-"

"Sssstt. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia bayi kecil kita. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, aku bersumpah!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Tak ada respon berarti dari Sungmin, selain masih terkejut dengan apa yang tadi di dengarnya, Sungmin juga masih tak memiliki keyakinan untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun. _Mate_-nya memang berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh bayi kecil mereka. Tapi, demi Tuhan!

'Tanganmu sendiri yang akan melakukan itu!' _inner_ Sungmin berteriak kencang.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu, hanya saja ia tak memiliki kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menguatkan Sungmin. Kepalanya terasa buntu jika sedang kalut seperti saat ini. Walaupun lidahnya menolak keras, tapi siapa yang bisa melawan pengatur takdir para anggota klan seperti mereka? Jika Deity menakdirkan A, sudah pastilah hal itu terjadi.

"Ming, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tenangkan dirimu, setelah ini kita bicara," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin. Menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di pelipisnya.

Isakan Sungmin kembali terdengar membuat kepala Kyuhyun semakin menyempit dan terasa penuh, tidak ada ruang kosong yang bisa membantunya keluar dari jalan sialan ini.

"Kau lihat itu?" sindir Yoochun pada Shindong, mereka masih berada di posisi awal bersama Siwon dan Kibum. Sungguh, selama ini dia hanya diam saat Heechul mengumpat-ngumpat sang Arbiter, tapi untuk kali ini iblis dengan pembawaan tenang itu benar-benar jengkel. Kenapa Deity dan bawahannya ini selalu membawa hal buruk untuk mereka.

"Ck, kau dan ratumu sama saja. Bisanya menyalahkanku. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, kau pikir aku tak kasihan pada mereka?"

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali setelah situasi tenang," ucap Shindong sambil mengibaskan lengannya kemudian menghilang dalam satu kejaban mata.

"Tidak usah kembali lebih bagus," desis Siwon pelan, namun kepalanya menatap ruang kosong di depannya.

Kibum langsung menyenggol lengannya, sedangkan Yoochun mengukir senyum kecil.

"Kadang aku tak mengerti apa tujuan mereka," gumamnya.

"Aku juga. Tapi ikuti saja."

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah membuat roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri saat para orang tua dan orang-orang penting di klan mereka terlibat obrolan serius di ruang tengah.

"Tuan muda, biar kami saja yang melakukannya," ucap _butler_ keluarga Choi dengan tampang tak nyaman. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat tangannya memberi gestur tidak apa-apa. Beberapa _maid_ yang memang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan untuk majikan mereka itu menunduk kebingungan, sedikit melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk membuat jus stroberinya sendiri bersama Donghae.

"Tuan Muda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian istirahat saja," ucap Ryeowook membuat para pekerjanya itu mengerti. Setelah membungkuk serempak, mereka berlalu dari dapur.

"Jika Tuan muda membutuhkan sesuatu, bisa langsung memanggil saya," ucap butler kemudian membungkuk sopan sebelum ikut berlalu.

Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Hyung_ mau?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan roti panggangnya ke depan mulut Yesung. Sang pangeran pertama menggigit roti itu kemudian mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk menghabiskannya.

"_Hyung_, aku mau jus jeruk," ujar Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"Buat sendiri!" sahut Eunhyuk cuek.

"Donghae _hyung_ mungkin mau membuatkannya untukku. Aku punya 2 roti panggang," bohong Ryeowook.

"Tentu Ryeowook-ah," sahut Donghae tanpa peduli Eunhyuk yang tengah melotot sebal padanya.

"Apa enaknya jus? Di antara semua minuman manusia, aku menyukai cola," ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook yang tengah memegang roti, kembali menggigit roti selai coklat yang ternyata memiliki rasa enak.

Ryeowook menatap rotinya yang hanya tinggal satu gigitan kemudian menatap Yesung. Bukankah tadi Yesung menyuruh untuk menghabiskannya, kenapa justru Yesung yang makan lebih banyak. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Ryeowook memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya kemudian berniat membuat satu roti lagi.

"Aku mau. Tambahkan selainya," ujarnya tanpa menatap Ryeowook. Sedikit malu mengingat ia sempat acuh tak acuh pada roti panggang buatan Ryeowook.

"Oke _hyung_."

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur. Jadi, mereka tidak pergi sekolah. Yesung yang memang berniat ingin mengunjungi Ryeowook, sengaja mengajak Donghae karena jujur saja, ia malu jika mengunjungi Ryeowook di waktu-waktu Choi Siwon berada di rumah. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang sudah putus urat malunya itu. Ya, niat mereka ke mari untuk sekadar berkunjung dengan bonus pergi kencan bersama setelahnya, tapi sepertinya suasana sedang tidak memungkinkan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pagi ini?" tanya Yesung masih mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk Sungmin. Ekspresi keduanya bertolak belakang. Jika Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk sedih setiap ditanya sesuatu, Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya. Bersikap sangat galak bahkan bersiap menelan siapapun yang melempar pertanyaan padanya.

"Ya, ini cukup rumit dan sangat berat _hyung_."

Mendengar suara sedih kekasihnya, Yesung pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jus spesial untuk, adik iparku," suara Donghae menginterupsi dengan nada riang.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih _hyung_," ujarnya sambil memasukkan roti selainya ke dalam mesin pemanggang.

"Eh, rotiku belum ya?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk muncul sambil meminum jusnya.

"Mau saja kau dibodohi dia, Wookie hanya membuat roti untuk dia sendiri."

"Kali ini aku buatkan untuk semua _hyung_, jangan marah-marah," protes Ryeowook.

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku, seberat apa?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook melempar tatapannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk balik, mengerti jika Ryeowook memintanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Mereka kenapa?"

Mengerti kata mereka yang Yesung maksudkan, Eunhyuk pun segera menelan jus di dalam mulutnya.

"Arbiter kemari tadi pagi."

"Ck, dia lagi," dengus Yesung gusar.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sesuai janjinya, Shindong kembali setelah situasi lebih tenang. Kyuhyun cukup mampu mengendalikan diri dan Sungminpun begitu walau raut sedih masih terlukis kental di wajahnya.

"Ini yang terakhir Beel. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, untuk kali ini akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya."

Tatapan penuh tekad tergambar jelas di mata Kyuhyun. _Inner_nya bertanya sekaligus mengejek sang penentu takdir mereka. Shindong mengatakan jika ini terakhir, ini berarti akan segera berakhir. Tinggal selangkah lagi, walau Arbiter mengatakan ini akan lebih berat Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia yakin Deity membuat semuanya semakin berat sesuai porsi, mungkin kemarin Kyuhyun sendiri, tapi sekarang Sungmin sudah bersamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu akhir apa yang Deity siapkan untuk mereka," ujar Siwon membuat Yoochun tersenyum tenang, ya pertanyaannya tadi rupanya benar-benar dilontarkan dalam bentuk pernyataan oleh Siwon.

"Ini terakhir dan akan menjadi puncak serta jawaban untuk semua yang telah kau jalani selama ini. Mungkin ini juga akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua," Shindong tak menanggapi Siwon dan lebih memilih bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu semua makhluk yang berada satu ruangan dengannya ini menyimpan rasa tak suka terhadapnya.

"Tidak bisakah-" semua menoleh ke arah Donghae. _Namja_ yang biasanya selalu kekanakan itu terdengar serius dalam nada bicaranya. Bukan hanya itu, segala sesuatu yang ada di wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi serius.

"Ya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi jalan keluar?" tanya Donghae.

Shindong terdiam, menimang sesaat.

"Ada," sahutnya kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Mengorbankan eksistensi satu anggota dari dua klan. Satu dari klan _angel_ dan satu dari klan _devil_. Itu bisa menebus semuanya."

Donghae meneguk ludah.

"Teorinya memang selalu begitu. Kedatangan satu dibayar dengan kepergian yang lain," imbuh Shindong dengan nada serius.

Pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin, tidak ada binar ceria sedikitpun di mata itu. Mungkin ada untuk beberapa waktu namun binar bahagia di matanya seolah harus dibayar mahal dengan tetesan air matanya.

"Apakah aku bisa?" tanya Donghae ambigu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shindong balik sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia tahu maksud Donghae hanya saja, ia ingin Donghae menyampaikan secara langsung niatnya agar semua yang berada di ruangan ini tahu maksud putra Yoochun itu.

"Aku bersedia mengorbankan eksistensiku."

"Donghae!" suara Yoochun terdengar menyela marah.

Eunhyuk dan yang lain hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingung pada Donghae dan sosok yang waktu itu Donghae panggil _appa_—Yoochun.

"_Appa_, aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk Sungmin _hyung_. Aku memang menyayangi Sungmin _hyung_ seperti _hyung_ku sendiri-" Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin. _Namja_ yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus kakak dari kekasihnya itu terihat menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"-tapi ini juga bentuk pengabdianku terhadap Pangeran Beelzebub, tidak ada salahnya _appa_," kali ini Donghae mengalihkan tatapan sendunya pada sang ayah. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah melarang keras Donghae melakukan itu.

"Hae apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah pias. Donghae yang selalu menghindar saat dimintai penjelasan mengenai siapa dirinya itu mendadak muncul dengan mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu. Donghae membicarakan tentang eksistensinya, ini berarti Donghae adalah makhluk sejenis mereka.

"Hyuk, aku sudah memikirkan ini."

"Apa! Kau bicara apa! Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Eunhyuk emosi. Tangannya terangkat di udara bagai mengungkapkan rasa marahnya.

"Hyukkie mengertilah, aku-"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Lee Donghae, aku tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan ini!" lagi-lagi suara Yoochun terdengar menyela dengan nada marah.

"_Appa_~"

"Aku bilang tidak, selamanya tidak!"

Hankyung dan Heechul langsung mengangkat tangannya, menginstruksi Donghae untuk tak melanjutkan perdebatan dengan sang ayah. Mereka berdua tahu dengan jelas jika Yoochun tengah marah saat ini.

"Donghae, terimakasih karena kau memiliki niat semulia itu. Tapi, jangan seperti ini. Kita akan temukan jalan keluar, itu pasti," ujar Hankyung sambil melukiskan satu senyum tipis bermakna menenangkan. Namun, Donghae terlihat tidak puas.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki hati yang mulia manusia kecil," ucap Shindong sambil melukiskan senyum haru.

"Tapi sayang sekali. **Hero** tidak bisa mengorbankan eksistensinya. Kalian hanya memiliki setengah dan apa yang ingin mahluk sepertimu korbankan? Setengahnya? Tidak ada solusi untuk sesuatu yang setengah-setengah, Lee Donghae," lanjutnya.

'Hero?' batin sosok-sosok yang tak asing dengan istilah itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Tapi aku.."

"Dia hero?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada tak percaya. Matanya menatap kagum pada wajah Donghae. Arbiter mengangguk singkat.

"Pantas saja, dia sangat tampan tapi terlihat seperti manusia."

Senyum kikuk mendadak muncul di bibir Donghae, dia memang suka dipuji hingga lupa dengan niat dan tujuannya semula.

"He-hero?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Matanya menatap penuh selidik pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hyukkie, kita bicara setelah ini."

"Hero adalah keturunan yang lahir dari pasangan makhluk seperti kalian dan manusia. Mereka memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Mereka manusia, tapi bisa berinteraksi dengan kita, mengerti mantra namun tak bisa menyerang. Kebanyakan dari mereka tersembunyi, lebih cenderung pada manusianya, namun tetap bagian dari makhluk seperti kita," jelas Shindong.

"Jadi dia~"

"Ya, jika kau adalah _angel_ yang beradaptasi dalam sosok manusia. Kekasihmu benar-benar manusia setengah _devil_."

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, tak tertarik menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru tahu jika Azael—Yoochun sudah memiliki pasangan, bahkan pasangannya manusia. Pantas kita tidak tahu," gumam Yesung pada adiknya.

"Hm, kupikir dia akan selamanya mengabdi tanpa berniat mencari pasangan. Ternyata.. aku benar-benar tak percaya jika Lee Donghae yang menyebalkan itu putranya. Azael—Yoochun tidak seaneh dia," imbuh Kyuhyun.

"Arbiter yang terhormat."

Shindong menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, kepalanya sedikit menggeleng saat mendengar panggilan Heechul untuknya. Tumben sekali menyebut jabatannya. Biasanya dia hanya memanggil sang Arbiter dengan kata 'kau' atau nama manusia—Shindong, dan yang lebih tidak sopannya lagi, Heechul kerap kali menyebutnya pembawa berita tambun. Huh! Ada apa dengan ratu emosional satu itu, apa dia sedang berusaha untuk merayunya?

"Aku tertarik dengan pernyataanmu," lanjut Heechul dengan nada tenang. Berusaha menekan emosinya, sungguh ia ingin sekali mengibas ekspresi mengejek Shindong itu dengan sebelah sayapnya.

"Ada apa dengan pernyataanku?"

"Ini terakhir dan akan menjadi puncak serta jawaban untuk semua yang telah kau jalani selama ini. Mungkin ini juga akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua," Kibum mengulang kalimat yang Shindong ucapkan pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ah itu," kepala Shindong mengangguk-angguk. Matanya beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Selalu berbanding terbalik. Sungmin si malaikat berhati putih yang selalu pasrah dengan takdir berbeda dengan Kyuhyun si iblis berhati hitam yang selalu mengobarkan peperangan pada takdir—mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Deity.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan ini, mungkin dengan mengetahui ini kalian bisa menerima semuanya dengan baik."

"Langsung pada intinya," tegur Heechul yang mulai kesal dengan sikap basa-basi sang juru penengah.

"Sebenarnya semua ini bisa dianggap sebuah tes, Sungmin memang ditakdirkan sebagai _mate_-mu. Sejak awal kalian ditakdirkan berjodoh," jeda untuk beberapa saat.

"Klan _devil_ tingkat satu yang bersatu dengan klan _angel_ tingkat satu akan menghasilkan satu klan baru yang lebih kuat dari dua klan sebelumnya."

Dua pentolan masing-masing klan—Kangin dan Leeteuk serta Hankyung dan Heechul—terlihat menyimak ucapan Shindong dengan baik. Sedikit merasa was-was dengan pembicaraan ini. Klan baru?

"Kau bicara tentang klan baru. Apa akan terbentuk sebuah klan baru?" tanya Kangin yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari sang juru penengah.

"Klan terkuat di antara seluruh klan, berkekuatan _angel_ dan _devil_ di waktu bersamaan. Memiliki pertahanan kuat. Angkuh, sombong, tapi lembut dan nyaman di waktu bersamaan."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang terlihat serius mendengarkan Shindong.

"Kyuhyun sudah ditunjuk sebagai raja demikian pula dengan Sungmin, dia juga ditunjuk sebagai ratu klan terkuat ini. Karena itu, yang benar-benar dinantikan adalah kelahiran Putra Mahkota. Klan ini akan terbentuk jika kalian memiliki Putra Mahkota jika tidak, sebagai imbas dari kegagalan terbentuknya klan baru tersebut, Kyuhyun harus memusnahkan keturunan pertama kalian."

Hening menguasai situasi untuk menit awal. Antara percaya dan tak percaya. Di antara semua makhluk itu, Heechul terlihat sedikit gugup dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak menjadi raja?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melempar tatapan datar pada Shindong.

"Ini sudah takdir Beel. Kau tidak bisa menolak ini."

"Cih! Jika putraku ternyata perempuan dan aku tak membunuhnya, bukankah aku tak bisa menjadi raja?" tantang Kyuhyun dengan seringai mengejeknya.

Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Kau sedang bicara dengan Arbiter," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak pelan kemudian mengangguk.

_Inner_ Shindong melukiskan senyum lembut. Pantas saja dia yang terpilih. Dibalik sikap angkuhnya, Beelzebub—Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang bijaksana dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika klan ini benar-benar terbentuk akan banyak pasangan antar klan, anggap saja Azazel—Yunho dan Amael—Jaejoong atau Camael—Minho dan Enepsigos—Taemin, ah aku tidak akan mencontohkan sejauh itu, bagaimana dengan kakakmu sendiri, Bernael—Yesung dan Haniel—Ryeowook? Mereka berbeda klan dan nantinya tentu akan menjadi pasangan kemudian memiliki keturunan. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, mereka—para keturunan pasangan antar klan itu akan tunduk pada kekuasaan klan yang mana?"

Lagi-lagi jeda sesaat. Semua terdiam mendengarkan penuturan sang juru penengah.

"Kau harus tahu, makhluk seperti kalian juga butuh pengakuan dari pemimpinnya. Jika kau menolak ini, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak makhluk yang kehilangan eksistensinya."

Kalimat yang lagi-lagi mampu membungkam semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Yesung meneguk ludahnya, dia baru menyadari hal ini.

Dua kata yang membuat sang _angel_ menggeleng sedih. Kehilangan Eksistensinya. Ini sama artinya dengan musnah. Terbunuh. Ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Kepala Sungmin bergerak semakin cepat. Ia pernah melewati masa sulit semacam ini, Kyuhyunnya terancam dengan bayang-bayang kehilangan eksistensi dan itu benar-benar mengerikan untuknya. Sungmin tidak ingin hal semacam itu terjadi pada siapapun.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin, perlahan tangannya bergerak menurunkan lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah melingkari bahunya kemudian membawa dua tangan kekasihnya ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengalami kesedihan seperti yang kita alami. Ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan terasa mengerikan untukku. Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengalami hal itu, cukup aku saja yang merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat kau, _appa_, dan _eomma_ meninggalkanku."

_Inner_ Shindong kembali melukiskan senyum, kali ini lebih lembut. Sosok yang akan menjadi ratu ini memang sangat hebat. Lembut, tenang, bijaksana, dan tegas. Benar-benar mampu mengimbangi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Ming," protes Kyuhyun nyaris menarik tangannya namun Sungmin buru-buru menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat seolah meyakinkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kyunnie, percaya padaku," ujar Sungmin meyakinkan kekasihnya. Tatapan keras Kyuhyun perlahan melembut saat melihat tatapan tulus Sungmin terhadapnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan begini. Kau selalu seperti ini. Merelakan kebahagianmu untuk orang lain. Jika kau menerima semua resikonya aku juga akan melakukan itu, tapi jika kau menolak-"

"Aku menerima apapun itu," sela Sungmin dengan cepat. Mulut Kyuhyun langsung tertutup rapat. Sedikit tak percaya dengan pilihan kekasihnya.

"Walaupun kita berbeda, aku memilki Tuhan dan kau memilki Tuhanmu sendiri. Tapi aku percaya jika Tuhanku selalu memiliki takdir yang indah untuk semua ciptaannya," imbuhnya membuat desir tenang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Lengan Kyuhyun terulur membelai wajah halus di hadapannya. Malaikatnya benar-benar sempurna.

"Apa aku memiliki pilihan selain mendengarkanmu? Jawabannya tidak. Aku juga menerima ini," Kyuhyun berucap kemudian membawa kening Sungmin ke depan bibirnya. Menempatkan satu ciuman hangat yang menandakan kesungguhannya akan malaikat manisnya.

"_Saranghae_," bisik Kyuhyun.

"_Nado_."

Eunhyuk memutar matanya, sebal dengan adegan _lovey dovey_ di depannya. Mungkin ini efek dari terbongkarnya status Donghae. Hero? Dan kekasihnya adalah manusia setengah _devil_. Baiklah, mungkin Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah pasangan malaikat dan iblis, lalu bagaimana dengannya dan Donghae? _Angel_ dan hero?

"Sebelum aku pergi, apakah ada pertanyaan?" suara Shindong terdengar di telinga mereka semua namun matanya terarah pada Heechul yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya ia menanti pertanyaan Heechul namun bukan suara Heechul yang terdengar selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana bayi kecil kami di dalam sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Ini bukan tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_," kali ini suara Eunhyuk yang terdengar. Sedikit nada bingung terdengar di sana.

"Silahkan Hamaliel—Eunhyuk."

"Mungkin adikku memiliki pasangan dari klan _devil_. Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Aku _angel_ sedangkan Donghae hero."

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Shindong. Entah kenapa Arbiter menyebalkan itu lebih banyak melukis senyum hari ini.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai hero satu ini rupanya. Tenang saja, hero tetap bagian dari kalian. Entah itu _angel_ ataupun _devil_ dan karena ayah Donghae berasal dari klan _devil_, maka kalian juga akan menjadi pasangan seperti iblis dan malaikat yang lain."

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walau _inner_nya tengah menghela udara lega dari mulutnya.

"Aku bertanya tentang selanjutnya. Jika klan itu terbentuk-"

"_Devangel Royal Fort_ adalah tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk istana klan itu," sela Shindong yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun tanyakan.

"Devangel?" gumam semuanya nyaris bersamaan. Bahkan Heechul turut mengerluarkan suaranya.

Sang pembawa berita beranjak dari posisinya, jubah sebening airnya bersinar terang menandakan jika sosok itu bersiap pergi.

"Nama untuk klan baru dan putra mahkota. Pangeran Devangel."

Suara Shindong menggema seperti panggilan, tepat saat itu Sungmin meringis sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit aneh saat dia bergerak terlalu cepat."

Sungmin tidak berbohong, bayi kecil mereka seperti mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya saat mendengar kata 'Pangeran Devangel' yang sang Arbiter ucapkan.

Ryeowook mengerjabkan matanya kemudian berseru seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh astaga! Jadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ akan menjadi pemimpin kami? _Omo, omo_, aku tak percaya ini tapi aku ikut senang _hyung_. Selamat ya~"

"Ish! Membuat makin kesal saja kau Wokkie!" dengus Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi tak suka dengan sikap telat mikir adiknya. Ryeowook yang sudah biasa dengan hal itu hanya bisa mencibir sebal.

Sungmin hanya membalas itu dengan senyuman tipis, bingung harus mengekspresikan hal ini seperti apa. Haruskah ia dan Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan kenyataan di balik takdir sulit mereka jika akhirnya bisa saja menjadi sangat buruk.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul berdiri diam di dalam ruangannya, mata kemerahannya menatap datar apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Sejenak matanya terpejam seolah menunjukkan kebingungannya akan satu pertanyaan penting yang beranak pinak menjadi banyak pertanyaan hingga memenuhi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun ditunjuk sebagai raja?

Bukannya Heechul tidak suka atau tidak senang, sebagai sosok yang sudah melahirkan Kyuhyun ia malah merasa sangat bangga. Hankyungpun juga merasakan hal yang sama, mereka tak percaya jika Beelzebub, putra bungsu mereka yang tidak diketahui maksud kelahirannya itu terjawab sudah.

Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang telah ditunjuk sebagai raja klan baru itu. Klan devangel. Perpaduan _devil_ dan _angel_.

"Apa yang sedang berputar di kepalamu?" suara Hankyung terdengar dari arah pintu. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan pasangannya itu tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada," sahut sang ratu seadanya.

Hankyung memilih duduk di salah satu kursi ukiran kemudian menatap Heechul yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Tebakan yang seratus persen benar, tapi Heechul masih tak yakin dan sedikit takut untuk mengakui hal itu. Takut karena menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu lama dari _mate_-nya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan tentang itu sekarang, aku tidak akan marah atau apapapun yang membuatmu takut untuk mengakuinya."

Tak terdengar apapun. Hankyung diam dan Heechul juga. Dari gelagatnya, ratu klan _devil_ itu terlihat menyiapkan diri untuk memulai pengakuannya. Tak lama suaranya terdengar, nadanya sedikit gugup.

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu jika itu-"

"Tentang kelahirannya maksudku," sela Heechul dengan cepat.

"Hm lalu?"

Heechul memutar tubuhnya, menatap Hankyung dengan sinar kemerahan yang tampak redup.

"Kau tentu ingat saat Kyuhyun lahir, kau sedang tidak berada di kastil. Kau datang setelah Kyuhyun lahir dan aku berbohong tentang Kyuhyun yang lahir dari tanganku."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Aku takut dan itu terlalu mengerikan untukku. Karena itu aku menyembunyikannya dari siapapun termasuk kau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut Baal. Dia lahir dari kepalaku, itu sakit sekali dan aku ketakutan! Bahkan aku langsung melemparnya-" Heechul menutup wajahnya berusaha menekan emosinya.

"Tapi Beel justru tertawa dengan gembira. Aku semakin ketakutan dan dia berbeda dengan Bernael, Bernael tidak bersinar, dia bersinar sangat terang dan aku semakin ketakutan melihat itu. Baal?" Heechul memanggil Hankyung saat raja klan _devil_ itu tampak kaget bahkan mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar dengan mata menatap tak percaya pada Heechul.

"Dari kepala? Beel lahir dari kepalamu? Kau bilang dia bersinar?"

"Y-ya," sahut Heechul gugup. Ia bingung apa Hankyung marah atau hanya bertanya padanya.

"Itu menjadi jawaban yang paling tepat."

"Apa maksudmu."

Hankyung tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap bangga pada Heechul.

"Kau ratu yang hebat karena itu calon raja terkuat seperti Kyuhyun dititipkan dalam perutmu. Kita harus bangga karena salah satu putra kita akan menjadi raja. Awalnya aku berpikir Deity salah menunjuk Beel, seharusnya dia memilih Bernael mengingat Beel selalu kekanakan dan keras kepala. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Kau dan aku selalu tak habis pikir dengan Beel dan semua pelanggaran yang dilakukannya."

Heechul mengerjab kemudian menambahkan.

"Dia seolah menerapkan aturan sendiri untuk dirinya dan Deity tak pernah menghukum Kyuhyun, itu artinya sejak awal memang dia yang terpilih. Dia memang terlihat paling bersinar di antara seluruh _devil_. Aku baru menyadari ini, Han."

"Ya, dia lahir dari kepala. Itu mengartikan jika dia memiliki posisi yang tinggi, derajat yang tinggi, pantas saja dia tidak pernah suka diatur," ucap Hankyung memperjelas.

"Kau benar. Anak keras kepala itu benar-benar sudah terpilih sejak awal," sahut Heechul sambil melukiskan senyum haru.

"Kita hanya perlu mendukung yang terbaik untuk mereka, Heechul-ah."

"Han, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin, kuharap kau menyetujui ini."

"Apa?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kita harus mengorbankan eksistensi salah satu pasukan dan aku akan-"

"Dan kau akan meminta Leeteuk untuk mengorbankan eksistensi salah satu pasukannya? Jangan gila, Heechul-ah! Kenapa kau selalu terbawa emosi dan mengambil jalan pintas!" geram Hankyung.

Ingin membantah ucapan Hankyung namun Heechul tak memiliki nyali, ya Hankyung memang benar, terkadang Heechul tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan lebih mementingkan keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak masalah jika Heechul bersikap seperti itu pada musuh, tapi Heechul kadang bersikap seperti itu juga terhadap sesamanya.

"Hannie, aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun kehilangan putra pertamanya. Deity terlalu kejam jika ingin melihat Kyuhyun membunuh anaknya sendiri."

Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Heechul kemudian memeluk tubuh _mate_-nya.

"Kau harus percaya dan cukup mendukung mereka. Mereka sudah memilih jalan ini dan mereka memiliki alasan kuat untuk hal ini. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hankyung benar, mereka hanya perlu mendukung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jika satu jalan sudah kita pilih untuk mencapai jalan keluar, tidak ada alasan untuk memutar arah atau mencari jalan lain. Alih-alih menemukan jalan keluar, yang kita jumpai justru jalan buntu. Itulah yang sedang dijalani Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka memilih untuk menerima takdir yang telah ditentukan untuk mereka tanpa berpikir untuk mundur atau mencari cara lain agar lepas dari takdir mengerikan Deity.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Heechul dan Leeteuk ucapkan, mereka saling mengawasi di waktu masing-masing. Heechul di waktu ke-13 dan Leeteuk diwaktu ke-8. Dalam perhitungan mereka, saat ini usia kehamilan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan ke 13.

Tidak ada hal aneh, Sungmin hamil seperti makhluk seperti mereka. Perutnya tidak membuncit seperti manusia, tidak pernah meminta keinginan aneh-aneh seperti yang manusia sebut ngidam, atau bersikap aneh seperti ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya. Sikap sensitifnya memang sesekali muncul dan itupun juga pengaruh dari bayi kecil mereka.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ceritamu Heechul-ah," ungkap Leeteuk sambil mengamati Sungmin yang tengah sibuk membantu tukang kebun keluarga Choi untuk menyirami bunga di taman depan mansion.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak akan menceritakan ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau tahu mengenai ini, bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh, Sungmin lahir seperti _angel_ pada umumnya, perbedaannya hanya karena dia putra mahkota. Lahir dari tanganku dan tidak ada sedikitpun keanehan. Dia memang terlihat bersinar tapi kupikir itu karena dia seorang putra mahkota. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika itu karena ia terpilih menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun."

Ratu klan _devil_ juga ikut mengalihkan tatapannya yang semula tertuju pada Leeteuk ke arah Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis akhir-akhir ini, menyadari itu sinar sendu terlukis di mata Heechul. Sepertinya Sungmin akan benar-benar melahirkan _yeoja_ untuk keturunan pertamanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," suara Kibum terdengar di pintu membuat dua ratu dari klan berbeda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Siwon terlihat berjalan cepat menuju mobil sambil menengok jam tangan, seperti bos besar yang tengah diburu waktu.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan manusia bahagia, mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang sangat manis sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Kau pikir Siwon akan mati hanya karena ditabrak mobil," komentar Heechul dengan pedasnya.

Kibum hanya menyunggingkan satu senyum lucu kemudian mengisyaratkan _maid_ agar menuang teh hijau untuk Heechul mengingat minuman manusia yang paling disukai Heechul adalah _green tea_.

"Jika sudah selesai mengobrol, kita sarapan. Kangin _hyung_ dan Hankyung _hyung_ bilang ingin makan nasi goreng _kimchi_ pagi ini," ucap Kibum kemudian berlalu ke dalam mansionnya.

Heechul menatap Leeteuk sambil mengangkat alis.

"_Kimchi_?"

"Ya itu sejenis makanan fermentasi yang enak. Kau bisa mencobanya, makanan wajib orang Korea," sahut Leeteuk membuat ratu klan _devil_ yang memang tak tertarik dengan makanan manusia itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Deru mobil Siwon terdengar meninggalkan pelataran mansion, namun beberapa saat kemudian suara mobil lain terdengar memasuki pelataran. Bunyi klakson mobil membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengenal betul siapa yang berada di dalam mobil _sport_ hitam metalik itu.

Sambil menunggu sosok itu keluar dari mobil, Sungmin menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang sedikit basah pada kaosnya. Terlihat sedikit kekanakan.

"_Hyung_?" sapa seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Senyum lebar Sungmin terlukis saat melihat Donghae muncul dengan setelan serba hitam ala eksekutif muda paling berpengaruh di negaranya. Dengan balas melambaikan tangan, Sungmin menyahuti sapaan Donghae.

"Hai, Hae. Hyukkie sudah pergi ke kampusnya bersama Ryeowook."

"Aku menemani bos besar ke mari," canda Donghae sambil mengedikkan bahu pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kemudi.

"Bos besar kepalamu? Kau mengejekku sialan!" sembur _namja_ bermata sipit itu sambil melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Yesung dan Donghae. Tawanya mengalun pelan saat mendengar Yesung masih mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas pada Donghae.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang mansion, berharap mobil Kyuhyun segera muncul dari sana.

"Sebentar lagi, dia lambat sekali jika menyetir mobil sungguhan. Menyetir mobil dalam _game_ saja dia bagus," ejek Donghae membuat Yesung langsung meledakkan tawanya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Setelah lulus dari _Macheon School_, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu manusia mereka dengan melanjutkan studi ke salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Sementara Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung membangun satu perusahaan yang berkembang pesat akhir-akhir ini. Walau si jenius Kyuhyun yang dominan memberi ide untuk kemajuan perusahaan mereka, Yesung sebagai kakak tertualah yang ditunjuk menjadi Presiden Direktur.

Dan Sungmin memilih untuk tetap di rumah, Kyuhyun bisa berubah sangat sensitif bila melihat Sungmin berkeliaran atau jauh dari jangkauannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengusulkan agar mereka tinggal bersama namun Sungmin menolak itu, dia mengatakan akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun setelah putra mereka lahir.

"Itu dia!"

Benar saja, deru mobil Kyuhyun mampir ke telinganya. Kaca mobil yang bening, membuat Sungmin bisa melihat jika Kyuhyun tengah mengumbar senyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Apa kalian tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Sungmin, sedikit mengobrol sambil menunggu Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Pergi _hyung_, kami ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Siwon _ajushi_."

Sungmin ber-oh ria kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"_Appa_ baru saja pergi ke kantor."

"Eoh? Benarkah?" kali ini Yesung yang melontarkan suaranya, dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Siwon _ajushi_ sudah pergi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli sambil mendekati Sungmin, meraih kepalanya kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman hangat.

"Yang memiliki urusan kalian, bukan aku. Selamat pagi, sayang."

Lengkungan manis nan lembut terlukis di bibir Sungmin, kepalanya mendekat ke arah pipi Kyuhyun, menempatkan satu ciuman untuk _mate_-nya.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga."

Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan adegan manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Yesung tetap tak bisa menahan _rolling eyes_nya, sedikit iri karena Ryeowook sulit diajak bersikap semanis itu. Alih-alih bersikap manis, mengerti maksud Yesung saja terkadang sangat sulit. Entah siapa yang salah, dia yang sulit membuat Ryeowook mengerti maksudnya atau memang Ryeowook yang tidak pernah mengerti maksudnya.

"Kenapa mencari _appa_?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencari _appa_mu. Mereka yang mencari _appa_mu. Ingin berkonsultasi katanya, biasa Ming eksekutif baru memang begitu," ejek Kyuhyun sambil melirik sok penting pada Yesung dan Donghae.

"Tapi kan Kyunnie juga bagus _hyung_."

"Ck! 'Suami'mu itu menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini. Suka melamun di tengah rapat! Memangnya lucu ya? Sudahlah, ayo Hae. Lagipula Ryeowook sedang tidak ada," omel Yesung kemudian berlalu ke mobilnya. Donghae yang masih berdiri di posisinya langsung melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Yesung.

"Sebenarnya kau ke mari ini untuk mencari Siwon _ajushi_ atau Ryeowook? Terlalu banyak modus akhir-akhir ini kau _hyung_!" sembur Donghae membuat Kyuhyun langsung tertawa keras.

Alih-alih balas menyembur Donghae dengan lidah tajamnya, Yesung justru membanting pintu mobilnya, menyalakan mesinnya seolah mengancam Donghae untuk segera masuk jika tak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Aku pergi ya _hyung_," pamit Donghae.

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, menunggu dengan sabar hingga deru mobil Yesung menghilang dari pelataran mansion.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Setelah ini," sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Tubuh Sungmin yang semula menghadap pintu keluar bergerak menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan ini," Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. Sinar khawatir memang terlukis di mata bulat Sungmin tapi tak sebanyak dan sebesar yang terlukis dalam matanya. Bagi Kyuhyun waktu seolah berjalan lambat, kepalanya selalu di penuhi dengan kekhawatiran.

Pada bulan kedelapan Kyuhyun menanti dengan ketakutan yang sangat besar, tak berani mendekati Sungmin, ia mengurung diri di kastil karena khawatir takdir kejam Deity itu benar-benar terjadi dan ternyata tidak. Sungmin tidak melahirkan pada bulan kedelapan.

Dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke-13 namun Heechul dan Leeteuk mengungkapkan jika sejauh ini Sungmin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan. Kyuhyun frustasi. Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-13 tapi makhluk itu belum keluar dari perut Sungmin, berapa lama lagikah mereka menunggu? Delapan tahun? Tiga belas tahun? Delapan windu? Tiga belas windu? Mencapai hitungan dasa kah? Atau jangan-jangan abad?

'Sial!' _inner_ Kyuhyun mengumpat frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa jika harus seperti ini seterusnya, dihantui rasa takut dan khawatir berlebih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, sayang. Ah, selamat pagi bayi kecil," sapa Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh perut Sungmin. Teknik pengalihan perhatian yang cukup bagus. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menatap kepala Kyuhyun yang kini berada di depan perutnya.

"Selamat pagi _appa_," sahut Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkikik pelan, menempatkan satu ciuman kecil di perutnya kemudian kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau baik-baik di sini, jangan berkeliaran sendirian di luar," pesan yang setiap hari Kyuhyun ucapkan dan Sungmin tak pernah bosan mendengar itu.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya kemudian. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun menempatkan satu ciuman kecil sebelum berlalu ke mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kyunnie."

"Tentu _my prince_," panggilan yang selalu membuat Sungmin merasa malu sekaligus tersanjung.

Deru mobil Kyuhyun terdengar halus, berdengung pelan meninggalkan pelataran mansion. Sungmin masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap gerbang besar yang otomatis tertutup setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di sana. Bohong jika ia tak khawatir seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama, dihantui kekhawatiran dan ketakutan berlebih.

Seringkali ia mendengar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tengah mengobrol dengan suara sangat kecil. Membicarakan dirinya yang katanya semakin manis sejak hamil dan itu bisa menjadi tanda jika bayi kecil mereka adalah seorang perempuan. Sungmin ingin membantah namun tak bisa melakukan itu saat Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Kibum juga mengobrolkan tentang dirinya.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap cerahnya langit pagi ini.

"Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja," gumam Sungmin. Senyumnya terlukis untuk menunjukkan keyakinannya namun sinar di matanya tak sepenuhnya menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan.

"Minnie, ayo masuk," suara Kibum terdengar. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk. Kibum balas mengangguk paham, niatnya untuk kembali masuk terhenti saat mendengar pekikan Sungmin.

"Minnie!" pekikan Kibum yang cukup keras itu membuat beberapa pekerja yang kebetulan berada di sekitar halaman berhamburan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Mereka berlari menghampiri obyek di tengah taman yang menjadi penyebab pekikan keras sang majikan.

"Astaga, Tuan Muda Sungmin kenapa?" suara _butler_ dan beberapa_ maid_ yang baru saja muncul dari dalam mansion terdengar bersahutan.

"Minnie! Minnie?" suara Kibum terdengar memanggil Sungmin berusaha membuat Sungmin yang sedang berteriak kesakitan itu mendengar suaranya.

"Arrrgghh! Perutku _eomma_!"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dengan panik.

"Panggil Tuan Lee dan Tuan Cho! Cepat!" teriaknya pada salah satu _maid_ yang berada di dekat pintu.

Derap langkah cepat dari dalam mansion membuat _maid_ itu urung melakukan suruhan majikannya. Hankyung dan Heechul muncul bersama Kangin dan Leeteuk. Sepertinya mereka meninggalkan sarapan karena kegaduhan yang mendadak timbul, terbukti dari menempelnya bumbu _kimchi_ di sekitar mulut Heechul.

"Kibummie, ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk ikutan panik.

Hankyung menatap Sungmin yang masih saja berteriak kesakitan itu kemudian menerobos kerumunan.

"Minggir, aku akan membawanya ke dalam!"

Heechul mengerjabkan matanya.

"Kangin-ah, ini bulan ke-13-"

"Hari ke-8," imbuh Kangin membuat alarm peringatan mendadak muncul di kepala mereka.

"Kyuhyun! Panggil Kyuhyun! Suruh dia kembali!" perintah Heechul pada siapapun yang berada di hadapannya.

Salah satu supir keluarga Choi bergegas melaksanakan perintah Heechul, mereka berpikir jika ini adalah masalah serius terbukti dari paniknya majikan mereka dan bagaimana kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

"Telepon! Percuma mengejarnya!" kali ini Kibum yang berteriak panik, langkah cepatnya nyaris dikatakan terbang dan para pekerja yang melihat itu cukup terkejut dan mengerjabkan mata mereka berulang kali.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gusar di sekitar kasur Sungmin. Sudah berjam-jam Sungmin berteriak seperti orang gila dan makhluk kecil itu tak menunjukkan kemunculannya sama sekali. Leeteuk dan Heechul juga terlihat kebingungan, kenapa ini rasanya sulit sekali? Kibum tak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisinya, mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Bulan ke-13 di hari ke-8," gumam Siwon sambil menatap jam dinding.

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu hingga jam ke-13, menit ke-8, dan detik-13," imbuh Yoochun membuat Kangin dan Hankyung serempak menolehkan kepala ke arah jam dinding. Sedangkan Yesung dan Donghae kompak menatap jam tangan digital mereka. Jam ke-13 berarti satu jam setelah jam ke-12.

"Sekarang tepat jam ke-13," gumam keduanya nyaris bersamaan.

"_Eomma_, apa Sungmin _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook tak tega, matanya menangkap dengan jelas jika bantal Sungmin hampir sepenuhnya basah dengan air mata. Sesakit itu kah?

Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu adiknya, mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook tak bertanya apapun.

"_Hyung_ jangan menangis, nanti aku ikut menangis juga," bisik Ryeowook saat melihat mata sipit Eunhyuk menampakkan kaca bening.

"Arrgghh _eomma_! Dia menusuk punggungku!" teriak Sungmin sambil berguling dari posisinya. Melengkungkan tubuhnya kesakitan. Eunhyuk langsung menutup bibirnya, menahan diri gar tak mengeluarkan isakan.

"_Hyung_, mungkin dia keluar lewat punggung," ucap Kibum sambil menyentuh lembut punggung Sungmin. Leeteuk dan Heechul hampir menyentuh punggung Sungmin saat teriakan Sungmin kembali terdengar. Tubuhnya kembali berguling.

"Tidak, tidak! Dia berjalan ada menuju kakiku _eomma_!"

Donghae menatap ngeri ke arah kaki Sungmin, terlihat biasa saja, namun jika diperhatian lebih fokus, kaki Sungmin membesar seukuran balita manusia yang berusia 2 tahun.

Kyuhyun meremas kuat rambutnya. Ke mana Arbiter sialan itu, tidak bisakah dia muncul dan mempermudah semuanya.

Suara Sungmin mulai terdengar aneh. Terdengar seperti erangan hewan yang tengah sekarat. Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan jeritan ngerinya saat melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai gundukan tubuh bayi itu seolah berjalan ke atas dada Sungmin, terus naik hingga ke kepala Sungmin.

Heechul memundurkan tubuhnya, ini terlalu mengerikan. Saat melahirkan Kyuhyun ia tak mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi Sungmin, sekujur tubuhnya seperti membengkak, bola matanya nyaris keluar saat makhluk kecil itu seolah mendesak-desak di atas kepalanya.

"_Angel_, kau pangeran yang kuat, nak. Bertahanlah~" tangis sosok yang melahirkan Sungmin tak lagi terbendung.

"_Hyung_~ hiks, kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ begitu?"

Kangin menatap Sungmin kemudian bergumam pada Hankyung.

"Mungkin kita bisa mempermudah semuanya, _hyung_. Bantu aku," ucapnya.

Hankyung mengangguk setuju namun Yesung menginterupsi.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh, aku tidak ingin semuanya menjadi lebih buruk."

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Seperti mendapat dorongan, sinar kemerahan mulai muncul di dalam matanya.

"Minggir! Biar aku yang mengurus ini!" geramnya dengan suara aneh kemudian melompat ke atas ranjang Sungmin. Sayap hitam besarnya tumbuh seriring dengan kuku-kukunya yang memanjang.

Samar-samar Sungmin masih bisa mengenali jika itu Kyuhyun, namun ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Lengan Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh kepala Sungmin.

"Kau! Berhenti membuatku marah! Keluar kau mahluk kecil!" perintah Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk keras pucuk kepala Sungmin membuat teriakan kencang Sungmin kembali terdengar.

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya, sedikit ngeri saat melihat mahluk kecil itu kembali turun ke kaki Sungmin, kemudian naik ke atas paha, perut, dada, dan berhenti cukup lama di sana.

"Aku memerintahmu untuk keluar sekarang!" kali ini Kyuhyun membentak kuat, menghentak lengan Sungmin seolah menarik sesuatu untuk keluar dari sana.

"Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan! Dia bisa keluar sendiri!" teriak Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun seolah menarik putranya untuk keluar melalui tangan Sungmin.

"Diam kau!" balas Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Heechul.

"ARRGGHH!" teriakan Sungmin terdengar semakin keras, siapapun manusia yang mendengar ini pasti akan tuli.

Cahaya hitam dan putih mulai berpendar, memutari ruangan membuat para _devil_ dan _angel_ itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mengamati bagaimana dua cahaya itu menyatu hingga menjadi sebuah cahaya abu-abu yang perlahan menggumpal di sekitar lengan Sungmin.

Mata mereka tertuju ke sana, menunggu dengan was-was apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, sosok kecil dalam balutan sinar abu-abu benar-benar keluar dari tubuh Sungmin. Terlihat kecil dan bersinar dengan indah.

Wakyu mendadak terhenti, Yesung menatap jam tangannya kemudian bergumam kecil.

"Jam ke-13, 8 menit, 13 detik."

Sungmin mengukir senyum hangatnya, sayap putih besarnya refleks muncul, berniat merengkuh putranya namun Kyuhyun terlihat semakin menjauhkan diri.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Kyuhyun setengah menyadarkan dirinya.

'Kau harus melakukannya!' suara itu berdengung di kepala Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya mendadak pias mengingat hal itu. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan sosok kecil dalam balutan sinar abu-abu yang kini perlahan terbang ke arahnya.

"_Eomma_," panggil sosok kecil itu dengan suara lucunya.

Terlihat lucu dan indah seperti bayi pada umunya. Hanya saja ini mimpi buruk yang akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Sosok kecil itu memilki mata yang mirip dengannya, hidung yang mirip dengannya, kening seindah ayahnya, dan bibir sama seperti ayahnya juga. Hanya saja, rambut sosok itu itu tidak sama dengan mereka berdua. Bayi kecil mereka memiliki rambut panjang yang akan terasa sangat halus jika disentuh.

"Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik."

'Bunuh dia Beelzebub!'

**TBC**

Holla~

Chapter 12 sudah hadir semoga suka :D

Psssttt, di review chapter kemarin ada yang bilang cuap-cuap saya pendek loh. Okelah, kali ini mau bikin sepanjang rel kereta api. Nyahahahaha. Sekalian mau kasih penjelasan sih. Oki doki, langsung saja.

Mengenai Hero. **Hero ini kalau dalam mitologi Yunani adalah keturunan hasil perkawinan dewa dengan manusia. **Nah, untuk Hero Donghae, saya terinspirasi dari sana, bedanya di sini Donghae ini hasilnya iblis sama manusia. Masih ingat kan saya juga terinspirasi dari Mitologi Dewa-Dewi.

Nah, sekarang saya mau menanggapi beberapa review. Bakalan banyak deh kayaknya. Kakakakkkk, langsung saja.

**R: Kirain bakal ending chapter 10.**

T: Saya maunya gitu, tapi inti ceritanya jadi gak jelas nanti. Ini inti ceritanya memang ada di bagian akhir. Di draft kasarnya memang begitu. Ihihihi, maaf ya. Emang lumayan banyak yang mikir kemarin itu ending chapter.

**R: NC-nya gak hot, kurang hot, gak hot tapi sweet.**

T: Kkkk, yang bilang gak hot, saya memang gak bakat bikin NC. Itu kemarin aja cuma buat pemanis. Kurang hot? Ihihihi. Oke, terimakasih. Gak hot tapi sweet. Wakakakakkk, yups! Saya lebih suka adegan yang sweet dari pada yang penuh desahan. Demi Tuhan, kadang saya bingung kenapa orang NC-an harus dibikin full of desahan padahal saya ngupingin kakak saya malem pertama gak kedengeran apa-apa -_- Ngupingin tetangga yang ketangkep lagi begituan juga gak kedengaran apa-apa -_- Mungkin yang full of desahan itu terinsiprasi dari bokep Jepang *duagh* Gak mau munafik, pernah nonton begituan saya pas SMA. Lagian OTP kita bukan lambang seksualitas, JOYers. Gak NC-an hot bukan berarti gak se-KyuMin #plak

**R: Dialognya simple tapi gak tau kenapa kesannya romantis banget.**

T: Aaaaakkk! :D Saya juga gak tau kenapa. Itu lahir begitu saja dari otak saya. Ahihihihi. Gak tau ya, tiap nulis dialog KyuMin itu~ *melting* aku inget tatapan mata mereka yang sesuatu banget itu loh *duagh*

**R: Deity gak ngerti emansipasi wanita.**

T: Ahahaha. Maklum chingu, Deity gak belajar PPKn #tabok

**R: Kurang feel, kurang greget, dan kurang segalanya.**

T: Terimakasih. Saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik :D

**R: No member EXO?**

T: Jelas tidak. Ini FF KyuMin, bukan FF EXO.

**R: Park Min Rin yang jadi Deity?**

T: BUAHAHAHA! BISA JADI! #getok

**R: Kyuhyun Yesung gak kenal Donghae?**

T: Donghae kan ikan *duagh* sudah di jelaskan.

**R: Sungmin punya nafsu?**

T: Oke, ini pertanyaan yang memang jadi perdebatan di dalam forum Angelologi sendiri. Ada teori yang mengatakan kalo Malaikat diciptakan tanpa nafsu tapi mereka memiliki kehendak. Lalu muncul pertanyaan, kalau malaikat diciptakan punya kehendak, berarti mereka bisa berkehendak untuk tidak patuh sama Tuhan. Jawabanya iya, buktinya Lucifer yang dulunya pasukan Tuhan berkendak ingin menjadi Tuhan, jadinya dia resign dari kerajaan Tuhan dan sekarang menjadi Tuhannya aliran satanisme. Terus ada lagi pertanyaan, jadi kalau malaikat mau, mereka bisa berhendak apapun ya? Menikah? Membunuh? Dan apapun? Nah, sampe sekarang belum ada tanggapan. Tapi kalo dipikir berdasar teori itu sih bisa aja. Kenapa Lucifer yang berkehendak jadi Tuhan aja bisa lalu yang berkehendak menikah aja gak bisa? Jadi, masalah malikat punya kehendak ini masih jadi perbincangan dan saya terinspirasi dari sana. Terus merujuk sama apa yang saya bilang waktu itu, mahluk di FF saya ini gak murni seperti _angel_ dan _devil_ yang kita tahu lewat agama masing-masing. Saya juga terinspirasi dari mitologi dewa-dewi apalagi di bagian memiliki keturunan soalnya devil-angel tidak beranak pinak. Jadi, saya bikin ada adegan itunya. Oke, semoga bisa diterima penjelasannya :D

**R: Karakter Ryeowook negatif mulu.**

T: BUAHAHAHA. Iya ya, kasian Wokkie baby. Tapi gak papa lah, biar jadi temennya Taemin blo'onnya *duagh*

**R: Siapa yang jadi Deity?**

T: Astogeh. Gak ada chingu, saya gak berani bikin cast.

**R: Beda Deity sama Tuhan.**

T: Gini chingu. Malaikat jelas Tuhannya itu kalo dalam agama saya Allah. Tapi kalo buat iblis dan para pengikut satanisme pemimpin atau Tuhan mereka itu Lucifer. Masalah lebih tinggi derajat siapa, ya semacam istilah di atas langit ada langit, tapi di posisi tertinggi itu tetap Tuhan. Tuhan itu yang menciptakan mereka semua, tapi Deity itu saya bikin semacam penentu takdir para klan. Begitu. Oke?

**R: Kata 'putra' kan merujuk ke cowok.**

T: Iyaps betul, tapi itu jika kita bicara di ranah khusus. Tapi kalo di ranah umum, putra itu mencakup putra dan putri. Seperti kata '**siswa**'. Contoh: Para siswa SMA blabalabla menjalani ujian di hari ini. Nah, di sana cuma disebutkan siswa padahal ada ada murid ceweknya juga. Itu karena yang sedang dibicarakan ranah umum, jadi siswa mewakili siswa dan siswi. Seperti mahasiswa mewakili mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Kalo di ranah khusus yang berbeda, putra-putri, siswa-siswi, mahasiswa-mahasiswi. Begitu chingu :D

**R: Kyuhyun kayak buah simalakama.**

T: Ini kata simalakama sudah ada sejak beberapa chapter yang lalu dan saya ketawa terus tiap ada kata-kata itu. Bahasa lainnya dari kata serba salah ya chingu :D Penggemar YKS nih kayaknya :D

**R: Masalah jumlah review yang banyak, FFnya bagus tapi gak pake banget. Masih banyak yang lebih bagus.**

T: Chingu hanya menyampaikan apa yang chingu pikirkan kan ya? Saya juga mau menyampaikan apa yang saya pikirkan. Chingu tanya saya? Saya juga gak tau kenapa jumlah reviewnya segitu. Kadang sesuatu yang gak bagus menurut kita belum tentu gak bagus menurut orang lain chingu. Saya juga bingung kenapa FF yang chingu maksud jauh lebih bagus dari FF saya responnya gak seperti ini. Sungguh, saya gak ngerti apa-apa. Mungkin ini masalah selera orang-orang -_-

**R: FF Min Rin jarang ada NC.**

T: Hihihi, iya nih. Gak bakat nulis NC. Bisa 2 jam melototin layar untuk satu scene aja, padahal dua jam kalo gak ada NCnya bisa dapat lebih dari 2000 word.

**R: Tentang guest.**

T: Iya chingu, kalo review pake nama ya? Sekalipun gak punya akun, kasih signature gitu. Kalo guest saya gak ngenalin T_T

Nyahahahahahahah~ Panjang kan? #duagh!

Oke, makasih buat yang sudah review di chap kemarin. Terimakasih supportnya ya, chagiyaaahhh #hugkissbow review lagi ne?

Mian for Typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Devangel**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: TeenRomance, Drama, Littlehurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

**Devil Clan: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hankyung, Heechul, Yoochun, Yunho, Taemin.**

**Angel Clan: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Minho, Jaejoong.**

**Tempter Clan: Dasom, Ara, Krystal, Yoona.**

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki dan Sungjin murni milik saya *ditabokJongjin* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER ****13**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya mendadak pias mengingat hal itu. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan sosok kecil dalam balutan sinar abu-abu yang kini perlahan terbang ke arahnya.

"_Eomma_," panggil sosok kecil itu dengan suara lucunya.

Terlihat lucu dan indah seperti bayi pada umunya. Hanya saja ini mimpi buruk yang akan segera menjadi kenyataan. Sosok kecil itu memilki mata yang mirip dengannya, hidung yang mirip dengannya, kening seindah ayahnya, dan bibir sama seperti ayahnya juga. Hanya saja, rambut sosok itu itu tidak sama dengan mereka berdua. Bayi kecil mereka memiliki rambut panjang yang akan terasa sangat halus jika disentuh.

"Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik."

'Bunuh dia Beelzebub!' kalimat itu terus berdengung di kepala Kyuhyun. Ditengah desakan insting iblisnya Kyuhyun masih melihat dengan jelas jika yang Yesung ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Bayi kecil itu memiliki rambut yang panjang dan halus, garis wajahnya terlihat lembut, dan suaranya benar-benar menunjukkan betapa indahnya sosok kecil itu. Ya, bayi kecil mereka adalah bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Melebihi cantiknya peri.

'**Bunuh dia!'**

'Walaupun aku iblis, aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri!'

'**Bunuh dia!'**

'Sekalipun aku harus menukarnya dengan eksistensiku, aku tidak akan mau membunuh anakku sendiri!'

'**Kau pengecut! Bunuh dia Beelzebub!'**

Kyuhyun terus beringsut mundur namun kuku tangannya semakin memanjang seiring dengan semakin menggelapnya iris kemerahannya. Perintah-perintah kejam itu terus mengisi kepalanya. Desing, desau, dan geraman membaur menjadi satu. Suara yang lebih mengerikan dari lolongan srigala di malam bulan purnama itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat dua sayap putih milik _mate_-nya merengkuh sosok yang seharusnya ia musnahkan.

'**Beelzebub! Musnahkan mahkluk itu!'**

Kyuhyun kembali menggeram, mengaum bagai singa kelaparan saat jiwa iblisnya benar-benar telah sempurna. Raganya telah berubah menjadi sosok iblisnya. Tanduk api dan otot-otot mengerikan mulai tumbuh di seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kulit pucatnya perlahan menggelap sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghitam dengan kilat yang mampu menimbulkan percikan api.

Hankyung dan Heechul membelalak terkejut. Hankyung adalah raja klan _devil_ dan tranformasinya sudah mencapai tingkat sempurna. Tapi Kyuhyun saat ini, dia jauh lebih sempurna.

Yesung terlonjak dari posisinya, sayapnya refleks tumbuh saat Kyuhyun memercikkan api ke tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Beel!" teriaknya marah bercampur sedikit erangan kesakitan.

"Diam kau!" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara anehnya.

Adaptasinya sebagai manusia seolah lenyap dalam seketika. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin, getar kesadarannya masih terlihat namun ketika matanya melihat sosok kecil dalam balutan sinar abu-abu itu, kegelapan iblis sontak menguasai raganya. Jika Yesung yang pangeran iblis saja kesakitan terkena percikan apinya, bagaimana dengan makhluk sekecil itu? Pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bukan?

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun bersiap melompat ke arah mereka. Sosok kecil dalam rengkuhan dua sayap putih indah milik Sungmin itu terlihat tenang dan begitu cantik saat mengamati ayahnya.

"_Appa_," panggilnya sambil melukiskan senyum yang mirip dengan senyum Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram, mengaum, dan berteriak di waktu bersamaan. Adaptasinya perlahan muncul namun jiwa iblisnya tetap menguasai.

"**Musnahkan dia Beelzebub!"**

"Berani menyentuhnya, kau akan melihatku mati!"

"**Beelzebub!"**

"Aku serius Kyuhyun!"

Suara Sungmin dan suara di dalam kepalanya terus bersahutan membuat sang iblis menggeram marah sebelum melompat cepat meraih paksa sosok kecil itu dari rengkuhan Sungmin. Jeritan Sungmin terdengar berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan kejamnya sang iblis mengibas Sungmin dengan sayap besarnya.

"Diam di situ!"

Situasi mendadak berantakan. Desau-desau angin bermunculan seolah bersiap membuat badai di tengah lingkaran sihir yang para makhluk itu buat. Kangin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, demi apa dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan menjaga Sungmin justru mengibas Sungmin sekeras itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Leeteuk berusaha melemaskan kepalan tangan pasangannya.

Hankyung dan Heechul seolah kehilangan mulutnya, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena bagaimanapun putra mereka berada di posisi yang sulit sekaligus salah.

"Makhluk kecil sepertimu adalah pekerjaan mudah untukku!" tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar saat sosok kecil yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri tengah berada dalam cengkraman kuku-kuku panjangnya.

Tidak tampak raut ketakutan sedikitpun di wajah cantik sosok kecil itu. Yang ada hanya tatapan kagum dari anak untuk ayahnya.

"Kau menantangku, HAH!"

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia anak kita, Kyu," suara Sungmin terdengar membujuk namun sang iblis menyahuti hal itu dengan geraman marah. Kuku-kuku panjangnya semakin merapat seiring dengan jeritan Sungmin, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas jika tangan iblis Kyuhyun berusaha meremukkan sosok yang bahkan masih melempar tatapan penuh kasih sayang untuk sang ayah.

"Pangeran Beelzebub, tunggu sebentar!" suara Donghae terdengar.

Geraman marah kembali terdengar, sang iblis merasa terganggu. Tanduknya mengarah pada Donghae bersiap menyemburkan percikan api.

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar. Dengarkan aku."

"Kau menggangguku! Katakan apa maumu!"

Donghae meneguk ludahnya, menatap Eunhyuk dan Yoochun bergantian kemudian beralih menatap mata gelap sang iblis.

"Lepaskan anak itu. Aku siap menggantikannya."

"Lee Donghae jangan bercanda!" teriak Yoochun kemudian berjalan cepat menarik tubuh putranya menjauh dari iblis Beelzebub.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Bahkan aku hanya memiliki kau dan ibumu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti jika _appa_ tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

Tamparan yang dilakukan manusia berbeda dengan tamparan yang dilakukan oleh tangan iblis. Sakitnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dan Donghae bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya itu, jika dihiperbolis, tamparan yang dilakukan sang ayah serasa merontokkan semua giginya.

"Drama kecil yang mengganggu! Tidak penting!" cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Bukan drama. Tahu apa kau soal kasih sayang, iblis laknat!" kecam Eunhyuk sambil menuding wajah Kyuhyun dengan berani.

"Kau pengecut! Bahkan kau ingin memusnahkan makhluk sekecil itu? Dia bukan tandinganmu, lepaskan dia dan lawan aku!"

Geraman tertahan keluar dari Kyuhyun. Sang iblis mengerti jika makhluk-makhluk ini berusaha menahan niatnya.

"Aku juga!" kali ini terdengar suara Ryeowook walaupun getir ketakutan terdengar jelas di sana.

Siwon dan Kibum langsung mendelik kaget. Itu bukan Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal, kenapa dua putra mereka berani sekali menantang seperti itu?

"Jangan bercanda! Mundur!" teriak Siwon dengan emosi.

Tawa Kyuhyun mengalun keras. Mengejek para makhluk yang lagi-lagi tak penting untuknya.

"Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

"Kyuhyun, tidak~ jangan lakukan itu," suara Sungmin masih terdengar memohon.

"Aku akan melakukannya di depan matamu!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan kejam.

"Dan aku juga akan menunjukkan jika appa tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu di depan mata siapapun, termasuk eommaku!"

Mata sang iblis terbelalak lebar. Waktu mendadak terhenti, berputar haluan seiring dengan desau dan desah angin bercampur suara desingan di dalam ruangan penuh sihir itu. Sosok kecil dalam balutan sinar abu-abu itu bergerak gesit melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, sayap kecilnya terkepak dengan cepat mengikuti pusaran angin di dalam lingkaran sihir.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan yang lain mengamati hal itu dengan pandangan takjub. Perlahan sosok mungil itu berhenti di tengah-tengah pusat lingkaran sihir. Sinar abu-abu yang semula hanya membalut sebagian tubuhnya perlahan membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit ruangan.

BAM!

Benda-benda di kamar Sungmin yang semula hanya bergetar kini berjatuhan dan bergeser dari posisi awal.

Hankyung dan Heechul serta Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap tak percaya saat lingkaran sihir mereka dibubarkan makhluk kecil abu-abu itu. Bahkan mulut Siwon dan Yoochun sudah menganga lebar menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya. Yang lainpun tak bisa mengekspresikan keterkejutan mereka.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat sinar abu-abu itu berjalan memutari tubuhnya kemudian dengan berani memutari raga iblis Kyuhyun sebelum kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka. Cahaya abu-abu yang semula membumbung tinggi itu turun perlahan, menampakkan satu sosok kecil yang bersinar dengan sangat terang. Hidung dan matanya masih sama dengan Sungmin, kening dan bibirnya juga masih sama dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, rambut yang semula tidak sama dengan keduanya berubah sama. Rambut khas laki-laki.

"Aku Devangel. Putra Beelzebub—Kyuhyun dan Angel—Sungmin," bahkan suara imut bayi perempuannya berganti menjadi lebih berat.

**Apa yang terjadi?**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sang juru penengah muncul dengan cahaya bening di sekitar tubuhnya. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum lebar menunjukkan rona kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun masih berada di sana, terpana akan sosok putra kecilnya. Perlahan raganya kembali dalam sosok manusia. Matanya perlahan kembali menemukan sinarnya, sayap hitam besar itu kembali mengatup sebelum tertelan oleh punggungnya, kuku panjangnya yang berwarna hitam juga perlahan memendek sebelum berganti menjadi kuku rapi khas manusia, tanduk di kepalanya perlahan tenggelam diikuti warna kulitnya yang perlahan memutih hingga kembali menunjukkan warna andalan kulitnya—putih pucat.

Demikian pula dengan Sungmin, sayapnya perlahan mengecil sebelum hilang seolah tertelan punggungnya, mahkota khas pangeran klan angel di kepalanya juga menghilang, hanya menunjukkan raga manusia seorang Lee-Choi Sungmin.

"Pangeran Devangel yang terhormat," sapa Shindong dengan nada gembiranya mengabaikan jika sosok-sosok yang berada di sekitarnya tengah kebingungan menanyakan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Makhluk kecil bernama Devangel itu perlahan turun menapaki lantai, tubuhnya sudah berbalut atribut putra mahkota perpaduan _angel_ dan _devil_. Sayap kecil abu-abu di punggungnya merupakan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih. Mata bulatnya bersinar cerah namun sinar kemerahan milik sang ayah juga berada di sana. Tanduk kecil di kepalanya terlihat indah dengan paduan mahkota berkilau yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Rambutnya halus seperti Sungmin namun brunette seperti rambut ayahnya. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Heechul dan Leeteuk terpana menatap ketampanan, kecantikan, keindahan, dan kesempurnaan cucu kecil mereka. Putra mahkota klan baru itu terlihat menatap lurus pada mata Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun terlihat sulit mengalihkan perhatian dari putranya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa dia?" tanya Siwon, kalimatnya yang tak berlanjut seolah dilukiskan lewat matanya yang membulat _shock_.

Shindong kembali mengukir senyum, kali ini sedikit mengejek.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihantui rasa takut dan kekhawatran berlebih, Beel?" tak menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon, Shindong justru melempar pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini beralih menatap sang Arbiter.

"Maksudmu?" suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar namun itu mewakili pertanyaan semua makhluk yang berada di sana.

"Aku yakin kau mendengar pertanyaanku."

"Dan aku bertanya apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan nyalang ketika melihat senyum setengah mengejek milik Shindong tertuju padanya.

Sang pembawa berita hanya melukisakan senyum tipis kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Angel, bagaimana rasanya dihantui rasa takut dan khawatir berlebih?"

Sungmin menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak nyaman sama sekali," sahutnya dengan lembut.

Kali ini Shindong mengurai tawa pelan. Sejurus kemudian matanya tertuju pada pangeran kecil bernama Devangel itu.

"Putra kalian memang ditakdirkan sebagai putra mahkota. Jadi, sudah jelas jika lagi-lagi takdir yang Deity tentukan untuk kalian hanyalah sebuah tes."

Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menghela udara lega lewat mulut.

"Jika keturunan mereka memang ditakdirkan sebagai putra mahkota, jelaslah jika ia laki-laki. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, makhluk kecil cantik tadi siapa? Wajah mereka tidak dapat dibedakan, hanya garis wajah dan panjang rambutnya saja yang menjadi perbedaannya," tanya Heechul sambil mengamati penuh selidik pada sosok kecil yang tak lain adalah cucunya sendiri.

"Sosok yang kau bilang makhluk kecil cantik tadi memang Devangel, putra mahkota klan _devangel_. Mereka tidak berbeda karena mereka memang satu. Jika Pangeran Devangel memang lahir berdasar takdir, sosok kecil cantik tadi lahir karena ketakutan Beelzebub dan Angel."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, hanya saja bisakah hal seperti itu terjadi?" kali ini Leeteuk yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu. Kau bisa melihat langsung dan semuanya jelas di depanmu. Mereka sama, walau ada sedikit perbedaan tapi mereka satu. Pangeran Devangel."

"Jadi? Dia memiliki dua sosok dalam satu raga?" tebak Yoochun langsung mendapat _aplause_ dari Shindong.

"Walaupun kau dan ratumu sama-sama mengesalkan, tapi aku mengakui jika kau memang jenius."

'Sial!' _inner_ Heechul mengumpat marah dan _inner_ sang Arbiter membalas itu dengan senyum tenang.

"Apa.. ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin ragu, tersirat jelas nada khawatir di sana.

"Tentu. Tidak ada masalah. Sudah kukatakan putra mahkota jelas seorang laki-laki, sosok cantik perempuannya adalah bagian dari ketakutan kalian."

"Kami sudah tak khawatir dan tidak ketakutan, apakah sosok perempuannya akan hilang?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu bagian dari dirinya. Karena itu kalian harus berhenti ragu-ragu, ketakutan, khawatir berlebih, kalian itu calon raja dan ratu. Mana boleh seperti itu? Mengerti istilah tegas tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan gusar, apa-apaan Arbiter tambun satu ini? Sok mengajarinya, eh?

"Kalian tenang saja, sosok cantik tadi muncul jika Pangeran Devangel memang menginginkannya untuk muncul. Dan hentikan ketakutan serta kekhawatiran berlebih kalian itu, bagaimapun keturunan kalian laki-laki, jika kalian tetap bersikap seperti itu putra kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan anak perempuan manusia yang harus dijaga ekstra ketat. Dia refleks berubah menjadi wanita saat kalian bersikap terlalu takut dan khawatir."

Sungmin menatap putranya, kecil namun terlihat sangat kuat. Mata bulat besarnya menunjukkan kilat ketegasan membuat Sungmin semakin yakin jika putranya adalah sosok laki-laki yang pemberani.

"_Dev-angel_," panggil Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

Sosok kecil yang merasa dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya, _eye smile_ lucu khas Sungmin terlukis di wajah manis putra kecilnya, dua gigi susu besarnya terekspose dengan lucunya menambah kesan manis di sana.

"_Eomma_."

Perasaan bahagia dan lega yang tak terkira mulai memenuhi dada Sungmin. Pangeran klan _angel_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat sebagai ratu klan _devangel_ itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri di hadapan sang putra mahkota kemudian berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Lengannya sedikit gemetar saat ujung jarinya berhasil menyentuh kulit selembut sutra miliki putranya.

'Oh Tuhan, dia malaikat kecil yang sempurna untukku,' _inner_ Sungmin berseru bahagia pada Tuhannya.

Antara percaya dan tak percaya Sungmin masih mengamati wajah putranya. Sosok kecil indah inikah yang lahir dari tangannya?

"Putraku," kali ini Sungmin bergumam pelan sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya dan pangeran kecil bernama Devangel itu langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk membalas erat pelukan sosok yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku menyayangi _eomma_."

"Menyayangi _appa_ juga," imbuhnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun di posisinya, antara ingat dan tak ingat Kyuhyun menatap tangannya sendiri, bukankah ia yang hampir membunuh sosok yang baru saja mengucapkan rasa sayang untuknya itu? Demi Tuhannya, Lucifer. Kyuhyun hanya mengenal kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya dari sosok Angel—Sungmin dan kini semuanya terasa semakin lengkap saat sosok kecil putranya juga memberikan itu untuknya.

"_Appa_ tidak ingin memelukku?" suara makhluk kecil itu menghentak Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya. Alih-alih bergegas menghampiri putranya, Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Lagi-lagi ia diserang kekhawatiran—khawatir jika ia mendekat, adaptasinya menghilang dan sang iblis menguasai untuk kembali melenyapkan putranya.

"Ck, tidak akan Beel!" suara Shindong terdengar sedikit jengkel. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang mengganggu Kyuhyun saat ini.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melangkah untuk menghampiri putranya, melihat itu Sungmin pun melepaskan rengkuhannya kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum meyakinkan yang terlukis di bibir _shape_-Mnya.

Tak ingin menunjukkan gemetar di tangannya, Kyuhyun langsung bergerak menangkap tubuh kecil itu, bergerak dengan sangat kasar seolah menguji ketakutan putranya, tapi sosok kecil bernama Devangel itu justru mengurai tawa kecil sebelum melompat ke dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"_Appa_ takut padaku? Kenapa _appa_ takut sekali menyentuhku?" protesan dengan nada merajuk itu membuat Kyuhyun melukiskan senyum lebar, protesan ini seperti wujud dari respon yang selalu bayi kecil mereka tunjukkan saat Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Sungmin. Ya, bayi kecil mereka yang tangguh benar-benar sudah terlahir.

Tanpa sadar tawa Kyuhyun terurai pelan, tubuh kecil Devangel terayun tinggi saat Kyuhyun melempar tubuh itu melewati tinggi tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Gelak tawa geli khas anak kecil terdengar dari bibir kecil sang putra mahkota.

Hankyung dan Heechul serta Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa melukiskan senyum lega. Siwon dan Yoochun hanya bisa melempar pandangan sambil mengukir senyum kecil. Kibum dan dua putranya hanya bisa turut melukiskan senyum bahagia.

Sang juru penengah mulai berdiri dari posisinya, jubah beningnya bersinar lebih banyak seolah menunjukkan jika sosok itu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Senang bisa berada di antara kalian. Tugasku sudah selesai. Selamat untuk Beelzebub dan Angel, aku juga mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Devangel. Dan yang tak kalah penting aku juga mengucapkan selamat untuk terbentuknya klan _devangel_. Kalian telah melewati tes yang panjang dan rumit, aku yakin kalian akan menjadi raja dan ratu yang hebat. Pangeran kecil, kau juga harus menjadi pangeran yang hebat!" ucapan panjang Shindong mau tak mau memunculkan senyum haru.

Walaupun Arbiter itu mereka cap sebagai sosok menyebalkan, tetap saja jika berada di ujung perpisahan semacam ini akan terasa menyedihkan.

"Aku pergi."

Semua yang berada di sana hanya bisa menatap bagaimana cahaya bening itu perlahan menghilang dari ruangan.

Baiklah, sepertinya Yesung dan Donghae belum mendapat sorotan. Bagaimana dengan keduanya?

"Lee Donghae jika kau tak berniat menutup mulutmu aku tak tahu akan berapa banyak lalat yang masuk ke sana," suara Yesung terdengar datar. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak ikut senang. Sejak tadi _namja_ bermata sipit itu sudah melukiskan senyum bahagia hanya saja saat melihat ekspresi aneh Donghae, senyum Yesung langsung lenyap seketika.

"A-ah?" Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Hebat sekali _hyung_, baru lahir sudah bisa bicara," ucapnya sambil mengacungkan dua jempol pada sosok kecil Devangel.

Wajah _sweatdrop_ berjamaah langsung terlukis di wajah para mahluk di dalam ruangan.

"Kau pikir dia bayi manusia! Menunggu 2 sampai 3 tahun baru bisa bicara! Itupun cadel sepertimu!" sentak Eunhyuk gusar.

"Eh, benar juga ya?" kikuk Donghae sambil mengukir cengirannya.

Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu hal yang wajar Hae. Kau tidak ingat jika kau sudah membuat tetangga heboh karena saat usiamu 2 tahun kau sudah bisa berbicara seperti anak 5 tahun."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat _appa_. Aku hanya ingat jika aku tampan sejak kecil."

PLETAK!

"Tidak penting tahu!" sembur Yesung.

Donghae mengelus kepalanya dengan gerakan dramatis, telunjuknya kembali terangkat saat satu pertanyaan penting yang ada di kepalanya belum mendapat jawaban.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ belum menikah, bagaimana jika orang-orang berpikir-"

"Anak haram seperti kata manusia?" sela Heechul dengan nada malas.

Donghae mengangguk canggung.

"Tenang saja Lee Donghae, sihir bisa menutaskan semua masalah yang bersarang di kepala manusiamu itu," sahut sang ratu klan _devil_ sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku dan Kibum tidak pernah menikah di dunia, tapi semua orang tahu jika kami sudah menikah," ucap Siwon.

"Apakah itu bagian dari sihir?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah negara ini—Korea Selatan—tidak melegalkan pernikahan sesama _namja_ dan itu artinya aku harus melakukan pernikahan di negara lain. Jika ada yang lebih mudah untuk apa dipersulit? Aku tidak ingin repot-repot menikah di dunia manusia yang penuh aturan."

"Apa _appa_ juga melakukan itu?" Donghae melemparkan pertanyaan pada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih ingat 'kan jika ibumu itu laki-laki?"

Donghae bergumam kagum, ia juga sempat memikirkan ini, bahkan sesekali ia melamunkan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana mereka menikah nanti? Tapi jika ada solusi sehebat ini, masalah apapun pasti tuntas. Si manusia setengah _devil_ samar-samar tertawa seperti seorang arkeolog yang berhasil menemukan barang peninggalan sejarah. Matanya berbinar-binar memikirkan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia memiliki sihir.

"Sihirmu tidak sekuat _devil_. Kau itu mahluk setengah-setengah. Jadi, kau harus memanfaatkan itu dengan baik, Hae! _Appa_ tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu."

Senyum kikuk Donghae terlukis, _inner_nya menggerutu sebal karena sang ayah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita memiliki sedikit pekerjaan. Para _maid_ pasti bertanya-tanya tentang cucu kecilku yang tampan ini. Aku serahkan urusan itu padamu, Ilaniel—Siwon."

Siwon mengangguk khidmat mendengar perintah rajanya, Astrael—Kangin.

"Ya, soal yang Donghae katakakan, aku bisa menyerahkan urusan kecil seperti itu pada Azael—Yoochun," kali ini raja klan _devil_ yang menyuarakan perintah halusnya.

_Inner_ Kyuhyun melukiskan senyum puas. Baguslah, dengan begitu ia tak perlu turun tangan langsung untuk mengurus urusan mulut manusia. Ya, setelah melewati banyak jalan ini adalah jalannya untuk menikmati kebahagiaan bersama Sungmin dan putra kecil mereka, juga menikmati status barunya sebagai raja klan _devangel_.

Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun setuju dengan istilah yang pernah ia dengar dari manusia. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian..**_

"Dev! Dev!" suara _bass_ yang mengalun keras itu terdengar memanggil berkali-kali.

"Dev! Kemana anak itu?"

Sosok dengan jubah abu-abu itu berjalan mengelilingi istananya, beberapa pasukan menahan diri untuk tak mengernyit ataupun menggerutu akan keributan yang sudah sering terjadi namun tetap mengganggu seperti ini.

"Zhoumi! Zhoumi! Di mana kau? Henry!"

Sesosok _namja_ bermata sipit dengan kulit putih muncul dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mana Zhoumi?"

"Zagan—Zhoumi pergi bersama Pangeran Devangel sejak tadi, Yang Mulia Raja."

"Selalu seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun menggeram kemudian berlalu sembari mengibas jubah abu-abunya dengan gusar. Hashmal—Henry hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat saat sang raja berlalu. Sejurus kemudian kepalanya terangkat, _devangel_ dengan jubah _beige_ itu mengingat kepergian calon _mate_-nya—Zhoumi dengan sang pangeran. Sang pangeran mengatakan hanya sebentar, tapi hingga saat ini belum kembali. Sambil menggeleng pelan, Henry bergumam.

"Tahu begitu tidak kuizinkan saja tadi."

Sungmin muncul dari dalam istana. Wajahnya langsung berubah masam saat melihat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan sifat _overprotect_nya.

"Kyu, berhenti bersikap seperti itu."

Mengabaikan omelan Sungmin—yang selalu membela putra semata wayangnya—Kyuhyun terus berjalan ke bagian belakang istana. _Devangel Royal Fort _juga perpaduan dari _Angel Palace_ dan _Devil Castle_. Bagian depan dan belakang istana hanya menampakkan kegelapan dan pernak-pernik khas ruangan klan _devil_, bagian tengah istana yang luas bersinar terang dengan cahaya putih dan segala ornamen khas istana klan _angel_.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum pergi? Tidak 'kan?"

Sungmin hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya, gerutuan terdengar seiring langkahnya. Sungmin yakin, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang tengah menggerutu, putranya—Devangel juga pasti tengah bersungut kesal pada dua orang tuanya di sana—di manapun ia berada.

"Hahhh, ini sama dengan mengurus dua bayi besar," gumam Sungmin sambil menyusul langkah Kyuhyun sebelum raja klan _devangel_ itu ikutan merajuk seperti putranya nanti.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Sesosok remaja tanggung tanggung berdiri dengan wajah jengkel di dalam sebuah bilik _restroom_. Tawa seorang _namja_ di luar ruangan membuatnya rasa jengkelnya semakin mengenatal saja.

"Sandeul, aahahahaha, cepat keluar. Ahahahaa, jika kau tidak keluar sekarang _ajushi_ akan pergi," tawa _namja_ di luar bilik _restroom_ masih terdengar seiring dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak mau, ayo kembali ke istana. Sekarang!"

Suara yang terdengar lembut nan lucu yang bercampur nada kesal itu membuat gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan teman kencanmu di luar sana?"

"Bukan! Bukan teman kencanku, _ajushi_! Aku mendekatinya karena dia cukup dekat dengan Michael."

"**ZHOUMI DI MANA KAU! BAWA PULANG ANAK NAKAL ITU!"**

_Namja_ yang tinggi yang tengah tertawa keras itu sontak menghentikan tawanya saat intonasi kemarahan sang raja terdengar di kepalanya. Ya, Pangeran Devangel alias Sandeul ini memang memiliki tingkat kenakalan _overload_. Sejak kecil ia suka menghilang dari istana tanpa berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. Dan itu sudah pasti membuat Kyuhyun marah bercampur takut dan khawatir. Akibatnya, di tengah-tengah kegiatannya di dunia manusia, Sandeul kerap kali berubah menjadi sosok cantik yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

"Hyaaahh! Aku tidak akan memaafkan _appa_ kali ini!" teriak Sandeul dengan suara cantiknya.

Zhoumi yakin Sandeul tengah menjambak rambut panjangnya. Pangeran klan _devangel_ itu pasti malu setengah mati. Bayangkan saja, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat cantik membuat _yeoja_ yang tengah makan malam bersamanya langsung terbelak kemudian menjerit _shock_ sebelum pingsan. Dan tugas Zhoumi di sini adalah menyihir _yeoja_ itu agar melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Bukannya tidak memberi nasihat pada Sandeul, Zhoumi terlalu sering melakukan itu hingga bosan. Padahal meminta izin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukanlah hal sulit, dasarnya Sandeul suka menghilang—seperti Kyuhyun—jadinya dia seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan merajuk seperti gadis. Ayo keluar dan kembali ke istana sebelum Yang Mulia Raja marah besar padaku."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka jika _appa_ seperti itu!" Sandeul berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya terus melontarkan protes tak suka karena secara tak langsung Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya berubah menjadi perempuan di saat-saat penting.

"_Appa_ juga tidak suka jika kau bersikap seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya," sahut Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

Sungmin yang kesal mendengar perumpamaan yang Kyuhyun buat langsung melayangkan cubitan kecil di pinggang _mate_-nya.

"Tapi _appa_ tidak seharusnya begitu. Aku malu! Hyorin langsung pingsan setelah melihat perubahanku."

"Itu bagus. Wanita yang baik tidak boleh dekat dengan pangeran yang sering menghilang sepertimu."

Devangel—Sandeul berhenti di depan Kyuhyun, berdiri dengan wajah malas, tangannya terangkat menirukan gaya Siwon saat menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Ayolah _appa_, aku tidak mendekatinya. Aku juga tidak suka menghilang. Tadi aku mengunjungi Leeteuk _halmeoni_ di _palace_, sedikit bermain dengan Heechul _halmeoni_ di kastil, dan karena aku rindu dengan Kibum _halmeoni_ aku juga mengunjuginya sekalian bertemu dengan Siwon _harabeoji_. Lalu mengunjungi Eunhyuk _ajjuma_ di rumah Junsu _halmeoni_. Lalu~"

Sungmin mendengarkan penjelasan Sandeul dengan penuh perhatian sementara Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tahu jika Sandeul tengah berbohong.

"Lalu, benarkah semua itu Zhou?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia Raja," sahut Zhoumi.

"_Yah ajushi_!"

Zhoumi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani membohongi Kyuhyun namun ia juga tak ingin menatap Sandeul yang sudah pasti melayangkan tatapan marah padanya. _Namja_ berjubah _beige_—abu-abu kekuningan— itu memang sangat dekat dengan Sandeul, ke manapun Sandeul pergi dia yang seharusnya menjadi tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebagai raja klan _devangel_ justru disibukkan dengan urusan menemani putra mahkota nakal klan _devangel_.

"Saya hanya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, Pangeran Devangel," ucap Zhoumi dengan sopan.

Sandeul mendengus gusar, jika Zhoumi bersikap seperti itu, artinya _namja_ tinggi kurus itu berpihak pada sang raja.

"Sandeullie, _eomma_ tahu kau memang lebih senang bermain di bumi, tapi bisakah kau tidak membuat _appa_ dan _eomma_ khawatir? Kau bisa meminta izin sebelum pergi," ucap Sungmin dengan lembut.

'Oh _eomma_, kenapa kau diciptakan begitu lembut?' inner Sandeul berseru memuji Sungmin.

"Karena itu kau harus bersikap lembut seperti _eomma_mu, jika tidak seperti itu sampai kapanpun Michael tidak akan melihatmu," celetuk Kyuhyun membuat Sandeul langsung melayangkan tatapan perang pada sang ayah.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kakinya, lengannya terulur merangkul bahu Sungmin, dan wajahnya melukiskan ekspresi tenang seolah mengabaikan tatapan tajam putranya. Sungmin yang tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah menggoda putranya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sementara Zhoumi menahan diri untuk tertawa, kadang ia memikirkan bagaimana lucunya jika Sandeul berubah menjadi wanita di depan Michael—sosok yang Sandeul impikan untuk menjadi _mate_-nya.

Sambil mendengus—menirukan gaya Eunhyuk saat marah—Sandeul memutar tubuhnya. Wajahnya melukiskan ekspresi penuh tekad seperti saat Ryeowook menyerukan kesetiannya untuk selalu menjaga Sungmin.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat Michael sok tampan itu bertekuk lutut di kakiku!" teriak Sandeul kemudian mengibaskan jubah abu-abunya sambil melangkah gusar meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Zhoumi turut undur diri, menyusul sang putra mahkota.

Saat dirinya hanya berdua dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung meledakkan tawanya. Ia sangat senang menggoda Sandeul yang kekanakan dan nakal itu.

"Kyu, berhenti menggoda Sandeul seperti itu. Kau juga harus meminta Michael untuk berhenti bersikap dingin pada Sandeul. Michael begitu karena kau yang meminta 'kan?" ucap Sungmin tak tega pada putranya.

Kyuhyun terus tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, anak nakal seperti Sandeul harus diberi pelajaran. Lagipula aku ingin melihat usahanya untuk mendapatkan Michael."

Sungmin hanya berdecak, tujuan Kyuhyun memang bagus. Sandeul memang harus dididik dengan tegas agar tidak bersikap seenaknya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Michael adalah putra dari Yesung dan Ryeowook. Nama manusia yang Heechul buat untuk cucu keduanya adalah Kim Baro. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi dari Sandeul itu memiliki mata sipit sang ayah namun garis rahangnya terlihat tegas seperti milik Ryeowook si feminim telat mikir itu, kulitnya putih seperti kulit Yesung dan warna rambutnya kecoklatan seperti rambut Ryeowook.

Saat ini Sandeul tengah mengadakan rapat tertutup bersama para pasukan yang seusia dengannya. Jinyeong—putra Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Sandeul, rambutnya halus seperti rambut Donghae dan matanya sedikit sipit seperti Eunhyuk, memiliki sifat kekanakan seperti Donghae tapi cepat marah seperti Eunhyuk. Selanjutnya, ada Yoogeun—putra Minho dan Taemin, wajahnya imut seperti Taemin tapi tubuhnya kekar seperti sang ayah, memiliki sifat tenang namun sedikit narsis. Terakhir ada Changmin—putra Yunho dan Jaejoong, tubuhnya paling menjulang di antara mereka semua, paling suka makan, paling suka membuat keributan, dan paling berantakan di antara yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, mulai besok kalian harus mengikuti kemanapun Baro pergi. Mengerti?"

Jinyeong dan Yoogeun mengangguk patuh, demikian pula dengan Changmin. Namun, Sandeul tidak yakin jika Changmin mendengarkan instruksinya sejak tadi. Ia bisa mendengar jelas jika bunyi kraus-kraus ala keripik ubi di kantin sekolah mereka tak henti keluar dari mulut Changmin.

"Metatron—Changmin bodoh!"

BRUSHHH!

Keripik yang di makan Changmin langsung menyembur keluar saat Sandeul dengan kejam menepuk keras punggungnya. Tak ayal semburan maut Changmin mengenai Jinyeong yang berada di hadapannya. Sosok paling kecil di antara mereka itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan dengan hidung kembang kempis seolah menunjukkan jika ia akan segera membuat Changmin babak belur jika _devangel_ super tinggi itu tak segera melarikan diri.

"Ampuuuunnn!" Changmin langsung mengepakkan sayapnya untuk kabur sejauh mungkin. Jangan karena badannnya kecil kemudian harus diremehkan, tenaga Jinyeong tak kalah hebat darinya.

"HYAAAAA! Dasar tukang makan! Ke mari kau tiang listrik! Perut karet!" umpatan emosi itu terdengar menjauh sat dua _devangel_ muda itu saling mengejar di luar ruangan Sandeul.

"Oh sial! Aku menyesal membawa Changmin dalam rapat kita. Dia selalu membuat semuanya buruk! Dari mana sih dia mendapatkan keripik ubi?" gerutu Sandeul sambil mencomot keripik ubi milik Changmin.

"Tentu saja membeli di sekolah. Dia menyembunyikan ini dari Jaejoong _ajjuma_. Hmm, di antara mereka berdua, hanya aku yang paling tampan dan tidak gila, huh dasar mahkluk aneh," ujar Yoogeun sambil mengusap rambut jamurnya.

"Dan di antara kalian bertiga, hanya aku yang paling tidak aneh," sahut Sandeul membanggakan diri. Terkadang ia jengah dengan sikap narsis Gomory—Yoogeun. Jika sang putra mahkota sudah mengeluarkan jurus narsis andalannya, Yoogeun hanya bisa menyumpal mulut tanpa berani membantah.

"Ah tentu saja," kata Yoogeun sambil melukiskan seyum kikuk, jika Metatron—Changmin dan Belial—Jinyeong tahan dengan sikap narsisnya, Devangel—Sandeul memiliki tingkat sensitif tinggi pada kenarsisan putra Minho dan Taemin itu.

"Kau susul mereka berdua sana. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Yoogeun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi aku pikir Michael menyukai Siren!" celetuk Yoogeun sebelum berlalu dengan terbirit-birit.

"APA KAU BILANG! Peri sok cantik itu tidak akan menang denganku! Kembali kau Gomory sialan!" teriak Sandeul sambil mengepakkan sayap abu-abu besarnya dengan emosi.

'Tidak mungkin Baro sok tampan itu menyukai peri sok cantik!' _inner_ positif Sandeul berseru tak terima.

'Tapi mereka sama-sama sok untukmu, satu sok tampan satunya lagi sok cantik. Sama-sama sok, bukankah mereka cocok!' ejek _inner_ negatif Sandeul sambil memeletkan lidah.

"APA! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA BERSATU!" teriak Sandeul sendiri. Emosinya bergolak saat satu nama itu melintas di kepalanya. Siren—Bora adalah putri Dryad—Dasom dan seorang pria—manusia—bernama Kim Kwangsoo. Dan berita menyebalkannya, sosok bermarga manusia Kim itu memang sangat dekat dengan Baro dan satu lagi, teman-teman satu sekolahnya sering memasangkan nama Baro dan Bora yang dianggap unik karena hampir sama.

"_**Jangan-jangan Michael—Baro lebih tertarik pada perempuan daripada laki-laki manis. Bisa saja 'kan?"**_

Kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Jinyeong melintas di kepala Sandeul.

"Huh. Sekalipun dia menyukai perempuan, dia harus menyukai Cannie, bukan Siren! Aku jauh lebih cantik asal Baro sok tampan itu tahu!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Eunhyuk tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Rumah Junsu lebih tepatnya, Donghae sebagai anak tunggal memilih untuk tinggal di rumah bersama sang ibu. Sejak dulu mereka hanya berdua, mereka paham jika Yoochun memiliki tugas yang tak bisa dilalaikan dan beruntungnya Eunhyuk menerima hal itu dengan senang hati. Tinggal di bumi adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Kalian mengobrolah, _ajjuma_ akan kembali ke dalam, sedang tidak enak badan," pamit Junsu setelah menemui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk sedikit mengobrol.

"Aku lebih sering melihat Belial—Jinyeong di _royal fort_, kalian benar-benar sibuk di dunia manusia. Menyebalkan sekali! Yesung _hyung_ juga begitu, kalian aneh," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan diri di sofa rumah keluarga Lee.

"Jinyeong memang lebih suka di sana, teman-temannya berada di sana. Jika di sini ia hanya bermain bersama Hyukkie dan untuk itupun dia harus menunggu Hyukkie selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah. Jinyeong akan mengeluh bosan dan pergi tidur."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat putra pasangan Lee-Choi ini. Tubuhnya yang memang paling kecil di antara Changmin, Sandeul, dan Yoogeun itu kerap kali menjadi objek kejahilan teman-temannya.

"Dan mengenai Yesung _hyung_, dia berjanji akan ke mari dan kau jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau menyerahkan semua tugas padanya. Semua orang menanyakan kau yang berlibur terlalu lama, dalam satu tahun kau hanya datang maksimal lima kali ke kantor. Apa berada di _royal fort_ lebih menyenangkan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu. Di sana aku bisa berdua dengan Sungmin tanpa gangguan siapapun."

"Termasuk Sandeul?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menghidangkan jus stroberi untuk Sungmin dan coklat dingin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya, anak itu berhenti mengganggu kami setelah memiliki kesibukan. Oh, terimakasih Hyuk. Rasanya sangat lama aku tidak meminum minuman manusia," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian meneguk coklat dinginnya.

"Kesibukan?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Dia sedang sibuk mengejar, Michael."

Tawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menyambut jawaban Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah dalang di balik acara pengejaran Devangel—Sandeul untuk mendapatkan cinta Michael—Baro.

"Ahahaha, bahkan dalam status sosial manusia, Sandeul menyukai sepupunya sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa peduliku? Kita tidak mengenal urusan semacam itu. Lagipula marga Yesung _hyung_ Kim, mana tahu manusia jika Bernael kakakku? Dia sok sekali menghina margaku jelek padahal memang mukanya yang tidak cocok menyandang marga Cho."

"Jadi kau merasa sangat pantas menyandang marga Cho?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tak suka. Ia memang tidak suka dengan sikap terlalu membanggakan diri.

"Tentu Ming, bukankah marga Cho sangat cocok dengan _namja_ setampan diriku?"

"Aku yakin kau bicara seperti itu karena kau sering menguping pembicaraan Sandeul dan Yoogeun."

Tawa keras Donghae kembali terdengar. Ia kenal betul siapa Yoogeun, Jinyeong sering menceritakan pada Eunhyuk jika putra Minho dan Taemin itu memang memilki tingkat kenarsisan _overlimit_.

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

Obrolan ringan terus mengalir, pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh dari tingkah pola putra-putra mereka yang sedang dalam masa nakal-nakalnya. Selang beberapa jam Yesung muncul bersama Ryeowook dan Michael yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun berpikir tentang Sandeul, putranya juga pasti sudah pulang sekolah. Akan menghilang ke mana lagi anak itu?

"Presiden Direktur kita yang sangat sibuk," suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengejek saat melihat Yesung muncul dengan senyum tipis andalannya.

"Dasar raja menyebalkan! Bantu aku sedikit, apa ruginya? Kau lebih senang berduaan dengan Sungmin," sahut Yesung meninju main-main bahu adiknya.

"Dan hai Kim Ryeowook yang masih sering lambat berpikir."

Ryeowook hanya memasang tampang _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar sapaan tidak sopan Kyuhyun.

"Hai juga, raja bermulut tidak sopan," balasnya ketus.

"_Ajushi annyeong_, _ajjuma annyeong_~" sapa Baro sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil melukiskan senyum kecil saat membalas sapaan Baro, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Baro untuk duduk di _single_ sofa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menunjukkan gestur salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak tega pada Sandeullie, dia terlihat marah dan sedih saat aku berdekatan dengan Bora padahal kami sudah bekerja sama untuk itu. Aku tidak menyimpan rasa suka sedikitpun pada Bora-"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu kau tak perlu menjelaskannya," sela Kyuhyun. Baro hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal untuknya.

"Katakan," suruh Kyuhyun saat membaca apa yang ada di kepala Baro.

"Aku ingin jujur saja pada Sandeullie. Dia tidak terlihat manis saat marah dan memukuli kepala teman-temannya hanya karena gagal mengintipku dan Bora. Aku akan jujur jika aku hanya melakukan perintah _ajushi_. Lagipula aku tidak suka saat Im _seonsaengnim_—Yoona terlalu mendekatinya, aku juga tidak suka saat Jung _seonsaengnim_—Krystal berusaha mendekatiku, ditambah Kepala Sekolah Go yang sering memujinya karena Sandeullie sangat mirip dengan Yang Mulia Ratu."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, bukan karena para peri yang masih ngotot mendekati bagian dari mereka, hanya saja sejak awal ia tahu jika Baro dan Sandeul memang saling menyukai.

"Aku setuju Kyunnie, kasihan Sandeul. Akhir-akhir ini dia susah diajak bicara karena sibuk mengatur rencana bersama teman-temannya, dan ya rencananya selalu gagal."

Tawa Yesung terdengar. Ia juga kerap kali mendengar Baro bercerita pada Ryeowook jika putranya sebenarnya sudah tak tahan harus pura-pura tak menyukai Sandeul.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Baro. Kau suka gimbap 'kan keponakanku yang tampan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya. Baro hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk malu.

"Wooaahh? Gimbap? Aku juga suka gimbfffttt!"

Grasak-grusuk di luar rumah terdengar ribut.

"Dasar perut karet, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tenang saat mendengar kata makanan?" omel Jinyeong, kakinya sedikit berjinjit saat harus menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan tangannya.

"Kau selalu merusak rencana jika sudah mendengar makanan, Metatron babo!" umpat Yoogeun tak tenang sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti suara Jinyeong," gumam Donghae kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

"_Aish_! Ayo cepat sembunyi! Ada yang datang!" pekik Jinyeong sambil menyeret tubuh teman-temannya ke samping rumah.

Jika Jinyeong dan Yoogeun masih sibuk berbisik untuk mengomeli Changmin yang justru sibuk membayangkan gimbap buatan Eunhyuk, Pangeran Devangel—Sandeul tengah sibuk dengan kekesalannya.

Jadi, selama ini Baro hanya berpura-pura menjauhinya? Berpura-pura tidak menyukainya harena perintah Kyuhyun? Si raja klan _devangel_ itu? Ayahnya sendiri?

BRUAK!

Jinyeong dan Yoogeun langsung berjengit kaget, Changmin bahkan kehilangan imajinasinya. Mereka menatap horor tembok samping rumah Jinyeong yang sudah retak karena pukulan Sandeul.

"K-kau merusak rumah halmeoni," ucap Jinyeong terbata-bata.

"Hanya rumah! Apa kau mau tubumu yang menjadi gantinya!" balas Sandeul dengan galak. Putra dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk itu langsung menggeleng panik.

"Sandeul, kau marah ya? Kalau iya ayo ke dalam, temui Yang Mulia Raja dan marahi Baro."

"Ayo katamu? Aku mengerti maksudmu perut karet!" sembur Sandeul saat Changmin lagi-lagi melayangkan usaha untuk bisa mendapatkan gimbapnya.

"Ssstttt! Kita sedang bersembunyi, kenapa suaramu keras sekali?"

Tatapan kesal Sandeul beralih ada wajah imut Yoogeun.

"Apa kau lebih senang jika aku berteriak di dalam telingamu, heh?"

Ganti Yoogeun yang menggeleng _shock_. Apa bagusnya menjadi tampan dengan telinga tuli?

"Karena itu-"

"HYAH!"

"Huwaaaaa!" _koor_ kaget dari para pemuda tanggung itu terdengar bersamaan. Sosok usil Donghae hanya bisa tertawa keras saat melihat tampang kaget Changmin, Jinyeong, Sandeul, dan Yoogeun.

"Ahahaha, kalian terkejut?"

"Tidak lucu _appa_," sungut Jinyeong sambil melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana bisa _eomma_nya—Eunhyuk jatuh cinta pada namja kekanakan seperti ayahnya, bahkan Jinyeong merasa jika dirinya jauh lebih _gentle_.

"_Ajushi_, apa Hyukkie _ajjuma_ sedang membuat gimbap untukku juga?" tanya Changmin dengan antusias. Di dalam matanya berputar-putar puluhan nasi gulung rumput laut khas Korea.

"Untuk semuanya, karena itu kalian harus masuk. Tumben sekali kalian bermain di samping rumah? Biasanya juga kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah," ucap Donghae pura-pura tak tahu jika para remaja tanggung itu tengah menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Devangel—membuntuti dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Michael.

"Ayo masuk!" tukas Changmin sambil menyeret tubuh dua rekannya tanpa berani melakukan itu pada Sandeul. Alih-alih berhasil menyeret yang ada nanti tubuhnya yang jadi gimbap.

Jinyeong yang memang tidak bisa menolak pesona masakan sang _eomma_ langsung mengikuti si raja makan, begitupula dengan Yoogeun. Sandeul masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap punggung para _partner in crime_-nya dengan pandangan datar. Changmin, lagi-lagi Metatron menyebalkan itu yang merusak rencananya. Awas saja makhluk tinggi satu itu!

"Cannie~"

"SANDEUL! _Ajushi_ tidak lihat ya jika aku ini laki-laki!" teriak Sandeul yang akhirnya mendapat penyaluran emosi. Donghae yang memang berniat menggoda hanya tertawa kecil kemudian merangkul bahu Sandeul, mengajak putra Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu memasuki rumah minimalisnya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk, di dalam sana banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyebalkan!"

"Mulutmu ini benar-benar mulut Kyuhyun ya, seenaknya saja jika bicara," ucap Donghae sambil menyentil kening Sandeul. Ya, di antara para orang tua hanya Donghaelah yang bisa di ajak berteman. _Appa_nya—Kyuhyun terlalu menyebalkan, ayah Changmin—Yunho terlalu menjaga _image_, ayah Yoogeun—Minho terlalu tenang, dan ayah Baro—Yesung terlalu sibuk.

"Aku tidak mau _ajushi_. Aku tidak ingin bertemu pembohong seperti mereka berdua," tukas Sandeul sambil memelankan langkahnya saat akan memasuki ruangan tempat para mahluk itu berkumpul.

"Kau tidak usah menatap mereka, tatap _ajushi_ yang tampan ini saja."

"Wah, ada Cannie _baby_~"

"Sandeul," sahut Sandeul dengan nada jengkel. Apa-apaan tampang tak berdosa Kyuhyun itu? Jelas-jelas ia sudah membohonginya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tampang malas Sandeul ketika menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu kesal pada _appa_?"

"Karena _appa_ selalu menggodaku dan itu menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka. _Appa_ tahu aku bisa memukul kepala siapapun jika aku sedang kesal," peringat Sandeul.

"Sandeul, di sini ada telur gulung!" seru Changmin dari dalam dapur.

"Telur gulung kepalamu! Kau yang akan kujadikan telur gulung setelah ini!"

Kyuhyun menyamankan rangkulannya di bahu Sungmin kemudian menirukan gaya Sungmin saat bicara pada Sandeul.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, pangeran itu harus bisa bersikap bijaksana dan-"

"Jika rajanya saja tidak bijaksana bagaimana dengan pangerannya?" sahut Sandeul dengan tenang.

"YAH! Anak ini!"

Yang lain hanya bisa mengurai tawa. Pangeran Devangel itu memiliki fisik yang nyaris sama dengan Sungmin namun wataknya lebih dominan pada Kyuhyun walau sikap manja ala Sungmin sesekali muncul jika sang putra mahkota tengah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Mulutnya benar-benar mulut Kyuhyun," komentar Yesung membuat Sandeul tersenyum malu. Oh ayolah, itu calon mertuanya.

Calon mertua? Iya, karena Yesung adalah ayah dari Michael—Baro.

Eh tunggu! Baro? Bukankah itu nama _devangel_ pembohong yang bersekongkol dengan Kyuhyun?

Senyum Sandeul langsung lenyap saat mengingat apa yang tak sengaja didengarnya tadi.

"Sandeullie semakin manis ya," kali ini suara Ryeowook yang terdengar memuji. Sandeul hanya membalas itu dengan senyuman anggun ala Sungmin namun saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baro lengkungan yang semula ke atas langsung membentuk lengkungan ke bawah.

"Sandeullie."

"Cukup Sandeul. Aku tak suka dipanggil semanis itu oleh pembohong," ketus Sandeul membuat Baro meneguk ludah gugup. Niatnya memulai pendekatan malah mendapat jawaban sesinis itu.

"Ah, rupanya ada yang sudah mendengar sesuatu, eh?" ucap Kyuhyun sengaja menyinggung Sandeul.

"Ya, aku mendengar keberadaan komplotan pembohong di rumah Donghae _ajushi_," sahut Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun tertawa cekikikan.

"Sandeullie, mungkin Baro ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau harus mendengarkan dengan baik," suara Sungmin terdengar membujuk.

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan _eomma_. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Kalau dia memang menyukaiku, seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti kemauan _appa, aish_!" desis Sandeul kemudian berlalu dengan menghentakkan kaki ke dalam dapur. Lebih menyenangkan membuat kerusuhan bersama teman-temannya dibanding mendengarkan godaan Kyuhyun yang seolah tak pernah habis untuknya.

"Hei Baro, cepat susul sana. Jadi laki-laki itu harus _gentle_, jangan seperti _appa_mu, ingin berkencan saja masih menjadikanku umpan."

"_YAH BABO_! Kau tidak perlu menceritakan bagian itu!" teriak Yesung sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Donghae.

"Ahahaha, baiklah _ajushi_. Aku tahu _appa_ memang payah!" ucap Baro kemudian berlalu menyusul Sandeul. Tidak akan sulit membujuk Sandeul, toh ia sudah belajar banyak dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentang bagaimana cara menjinakkan Sandeul yang tengah dalam _devil_ mode.

Yesung menatap datar punggung putranya kemudian menatap Donghae.

"Baru kali ini dia mengatakan aku payah dan itu karena kau bodoh!"

"Kau 'kan memang payah _hyung_," celetuk Ryeowook setuju.

"Bukan payah, Yesung _hyung_ memiliki sedikit masalah dengan mengungkapkan perasaan. Tapi aku pikir itu bagian dari payah," ucap Sungmin dengan hati-hati walau ujungnya tetap serasa menusuk dada Yesung.

"Dan itu artinya, selain bodoh Bernael juga payah."

Kyuhyun tertawa puas mengabaikan wajah masam kakaknya. Yesung adalah kakak tertua yang sampai kapanpun akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para adiknya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berdua di dalam ruangan. Waktu seperti ini akan terasa membosankan bagi siapapun, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sungmin adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"Kau pernah berpikir jika kita akan berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir jika semua hal sulit yang kita lalui terjadi karena kesalahanku."

"Kesalahanmu?" ulang Sungmin dengan intonasi bertanya. Tangannya tengah memainkan jari-jari Kyuhyun.

"Hm, menurutku mereka selalu menganggap perasanku terhadapmu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar."

"Jadi, awalnya _eomma_ dan _appa_ menentangmu?"

"Tentu, orang tuamu secara tidak langsung juga melakukan itu. Buktinya mereka menyembunyikanmu dariku. Tapi karena kau memang diciptakan untukku, aku tetap menemukanmu, di manapun kau berada."

Sungmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang tengah menatapnya. Senyum lembutnya terlukis saat senyum tampan juga terlukis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mereka selalu mengatakan jika kau buruk dalam hal bersikap romantis padahal yang baru saja kedengar adalah kata-kata paling manis di dunia."

"Haha, apakah aku lebih romantis Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menempatkan satu ciuman ringan di pelipis Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengusulkan pada Donghae agar dia belajar lebih banyak padamu."

Tawa Kyuhyun mengalun lepas, _devil_ yang kini berstatus raja klan _devangel _itu langsung merengkuh gemas tubuh _mate_-nya.

"Karena akhirnya seindah ini, aku bangga telah berhasil melewati semuanya."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat.

"Walaupun aku tidak suka karena kau sering membanggakan diri, tapi aku mengakui kau memang sangat hebat."

"Sayang, aku tahu itu. Aku memang hebat dalam segala hal, termasuk memuaskanmu," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya."

"Kenapa ujung pembicaraanmu selalu menjurus ke sana, Kyunnie?"

"Karena kau yang membuatku berpikir ke sana."

"Huh! Kau saja yang mesum."

"Tapi kau yang membuatku mesum, sayang."

Walaupun sering terlibatan perdebatan kecil, hal seperti itulah yang menjadi pemanis hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun yang usil itu senang sekali menggoda Sungmin dan Sandeul.

Ah Sandeul, putranya itu akhir-akhir ini sibuk pacaran dengan Baro. Baguslah, dengan begitu Kyuhyun lebih leluasa untuk berdua dengan Sungmin karena jika Sandeul sudah berdua dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan memiliki kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mendekati _mate_-nya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu magnet?"

"Tentu saja tahu."

"Apa yang terlintas di kepalamu saat mendengar kata magnet?"

"Seperti kita."

Sungmin menularkan senyum hangatnya untuk Kyuhyun. Saling melempar tatapan teduh sebelum dua kepala itu bergerak saling mendekat, mempertemukan dua lengkungan manis mereka dalam satu tautan penuh kenyamanan. Waktu perlahan menjauh meninggalkan _devil_ dan _angel_ yang kini berstatus raja dan ratu klan _devangel_ itu untuk berdua menikmati romansa indah.

Ya, seperti magnet. Memiliki dua kutub berbeda yang jika disatukan akan saling tarik menarik. Siapapun, pasti berpikir jika bersatunya iblis dan malaikat adalah satu hal yang sangat mustahil. Tapi mereka bisa membuktikan jika tidak ada yang mustahil. Kyuhyun si iblis itu bagai kutub utara dan Sungmin si _angel_-lah kutub selatannya. Mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain dan bersatu dalam ikatan yang bahkan membawa kedamaian untuk dua pihak yang bahkan dikatakan tidak akan pernah berdamai.

**END**

Oh my~~~

PERJUANGAN SAYA AKHIRNYA! #nangiskelilingbundaranHI

Oke mau kasih penjelasan tentang nama non human sedikit. Karena devangel itu gabungan devil dan angel saya ngambil nama non human mereka dari nama iblis dan malaikat seperti cast-cast sebelumnya. Saya cuma jelaskan namanya non humannya bukan berarti itu peran mereka.

**Zhoumi as Zagan—Devangel tingkat dua (tangan kanan raja dan ratu klan devangel—warna jubah beige): **Fallen angel yang dapat bertrasnformasi dalam wujud lembu bersayap.

**Henry as Hasmal: **Malaikat third choir anggota Virtues. Malaikat ini dikenal membuat manusia tahan terhadap cobaa dan tetap berpegang pada Tuhan.

**Baro as Michael: **Malaikat yang tugasnya menjaga sinkronisasi harmoni dan keseimbangan di surga.

**Changmin as Metatron: **Malaikat dengan tubuh paling tinggi. Ia muncul dalam bentuk cahaya sempurna namun dalam bentuk malaikat api.

**Jinyeong as Belial: **Fallen angel yang bisa memperdaya dengan kecantikannya.

**Yoogeun as Gomory: **Fallen angel yang menampakkan diri dalam wujud onta dengan seorang wanita cantik di punggungnya.

**Bora as Siren: **Kaum Nypmh yang hidup di air (walaupun cuma di mention namanya tetap dijelaskan) hehe.

Oke, karena banyak yang minta sesi balas review diadakan lagi. Dengan senang hati saya tulis, Nyehehehe :D

**R: Baca FF tuh nunggu 3 hari buat update, bacanya selesai 30 menit.**

T: Iya betul banget chingu T_T Enak yah? Review juga gak lebih dari 3 menit #duagh

**R: Mengenai siders.**

T: No comment :P Terserah mereka mau gimana, kan mereka gak peduli saya, ngapain saya peduli mereka? #plak

**R: Akun Twitter.**

T: Cuma satu kok, yang ada di bio itu chingu :D

**R: Emaknya Donge'?**

T: Itu muncul, dapet dialog sebiji #plak Junsu-ah maafkan aku :3

**R: Anaknya langsung bisa ngomong.**

T: Iya. Bukan anak manusia soalnya O.o Haha. Aku menyesuaikan sama pas di perut. Itu kan pas Sungmin dinyatakan hamil bentuk bayi sudah terlihat sempurna. Ya udah saya buat begitu :D

**R: Pinjem otak buat nulis FF.**

T: Loooohhhh? :o #shock terus saya pake otak siapa ntar chingu? TT_TT Kakakakakak. Buat nulis itu yang penting punya plot. Kalo gak punya plot apa yang mau ditulis, orang pinter ngomong belum tentu bagus dalam hal menulis chingu. Kadang orang yang speakingnya bagus, kalo di suruh nulis pasti lama banget selesainya -_- Masalah gak bisa menyusun kata-kata. Hmm, sebenarnya kita bicara itu menyusun kata loh, cuma kalo merangkai jadi kalimat dalam sebuah tulisan memang butuh sering-sering baca buku. Buku apapun itu—aku gitu sih. Kamasutra juga dibaca #duagh

**R: Typo?**

T: Hahhh~ itu salah satu penyakit saya -_- Coba punya editor kayak penulis-penulis terkenal #imagine

**R: Lahir dari kepala?**

T: Saya juga ngeri bagian itu. Tapi itu terisnpirasi dari Athena yang lahir dari kepala Zeus. Kerena gitu kesannya #apadeh!

**R: Kenapa menggunakan angka 13 dan 8 bukan 13 dan 7 kan jadinya 137?**

T: LOH! SUKA-SUKA SAYA DONG! FF, FF SIAPA? MASALAH BUAT LO? #DILEMPARBAZOKA ahahahaha, ampuni saya chingudeul. Kakakakkk. Kenapa gak 13 sama 7? Kemarin saya iseng2 searching soal angka beruntung sama angka sial. Nah, yang paling banyak muncul itu angka 8 sebagai angka kebentungan bagi orang China, terus saya liat ternyata angka 7 itu sial buat orang China—kata yang nulis artikel. Tapi berhubung yang umum di masyarakat itu angka sial dilambangkan dengan angka 13 yaudah saya pilih kombinasi angka 13 sama 8. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok chingu, semua angka menurut saya baik, kalo masalah untung sial itu tergantung nasib masing-masing. Yang sial itu kalo nulis satu juta buat minta dana kurang nol nya satu, jadi cuma dikasi seratus ribu #duagh

**R: Inner itu apa?**

T: Iyaps betul. Semacam batin gitu chingu.

**R: Banyak ngerayu happy ending**

T: Itu sudah happy ending ^_^ Kalo mau ngerayu saya bawa Sungjin atau Sasuke ya? Pasti diturutin, ahahahaha :D

**R: Panggilan 'sayang'**

T: Haaahhh~ I don't know~ itu panggilan teromantis menurut saya, kesannya itu tulus, halus, dan penuh kelmebutan #apadeh! Aaakkkkk, gak tau suka aja. Bayangin Kyuhyun panggil kayak gitu bawaannya senyam-senyum sendiri :D

**R: Request Sandeul**

T: #tunjukatas Itu makhluknya sudah saya munculkan. Silahkan diserang #plak

**R: Donghae evil setengah duyung?**

T: BISA JADI! Padahal aku ngarepnya Donghae itu devil setengah piranha biar bisa gerogotin chingu #ditampol

**R: Sequel FF lain?**

T: Aduuuuhhh, nanti lah. Saya gak bisa menjanjikan apapun mengenai sequel. Maaf ya chingu : )

**R: Zhoumi Henry?**

T: Tadinya Henry mau saya bikin jadi anaknya KyuMin, tapi ternyata masih buanyak yang minat sama Cannie baby. Ya sudahlah, yang penting muncul mereka #duagh

**R: Masalah Deity**

T: Deity adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kelar soalnya dia tersembunyi. Wakakakakakk. Ada yang usul Vic eonnie jadi Deity? Aduh, saya gak kepikiran sejauh itu untu cast Deity chingu. Terus ada yang tanya siapa aja yang di atur sama Deity? Semua anggota klan. Yang ini jodoh sama ini, itu Deity yang atur.

**R: Setiap author hebat di genrenya masing-masing**

T: YEAPS! Siapapun dirimu, aku padamuuuuu :* setiap orang memang ahli di bidangnya masing-masing, so gak usah saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Setuju chingu?

**R: Review gak harus selalu muji-muji.**

T: Oh itu betul sekali :D Setiap review pasti ada yang komplain saya soal typo, soal jalan cerita, dan apapun yang gak cocok sama mereka. Masukan dan kritik memang dibutuhkan asal tujuannya untuk penulisan yang lebih baik bukan menjatuhkan. Gak kok, saya gak berpikir komentar seperti itu gak ada maksud apa-apa karena setiap komentar pasti punya maksud. Entah itu baik atau buruk terserah saja, yang terpenting saya gak pernah ada niatan mencurigai atau niat buruk sama orang. Kita kenal buat berteman bukan bermusuhan. Tapi kalo bisa pen-namenya disamain aja biar saya tahu chingu yang mana, oke? (*o*)b

**R: Emansipasi.**

T: Astagaaaaa, masih masalahin emansipasi ini orang-orang. Kan udah dibilang Deity gak ikut pelajaran PPkn #plakplakplak

**R: Donghae punya sayap?**

T: Tentu. Dia bagian dari klan devil.

**R: Anak KyuMin lahir dari mana?**

T: Tuh, ada di atas. Dari tangan. :D

WAW! Ending di chapter 13 dengan lebih dari 7 ribu word—8 ribu lebih dengan sesi balas review—Serius, tangan saya pegel TTTT_TTTT Yang baik, sini dong pijetin ke rumah #plak

Oki doki, terimakasih buat yang mengikuti Devangel sejak awal. Terimakasih juga buat new readers :D Terimakasih supportnya :D Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Bulan ini sudah sibuk kuliah lagi. Ahihihi, doakan semoga bisa cepat come back untuk meramaikan FF KyuMin #gak yakin ada yang nungguin TTT_TTT Hihihihi.

Papay~

Mian for typos!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
